El único maestro tierra
by neah20
Summary: Toph cae en un mundo peor del que dejo con niños capaces de quitar la vida que harían llorar a Katara y entristecer a Aang, aprendiendo tanto y mantenerse firme ante todos. Claro, si no estuviera rodeado de tontos, orgullosos asesinos que saltan en los arboles... seria tan fácil.
1. Clan 1

No tengo derechos sobre Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni mucho menos de naruto… solo de la humilde historia que se desarrollara.

Clan 1.- Acusada de ser Hyuga

En un pequeño claro en medio de grandes árboles, una perturbación sacude el calmado viento por unos segundos tensos donde pájaros o animales huyen despavoridos en vez de enfrentarse a lo desconocido… una lagrima se rompe en el espacio vacío, una luz resplandece orgullosa y en un sonido seco expulsa un cuerpo desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Esta presencia palpa el suelo después de unos segundos inciertos, sucia y herida levantando su rostro cuyas lagrimas secas marcan un camino entre la mugre… es pequeña vestida en verde y dorado con sus pies descalzos con solo tobilleras de cuero a juego.

El cabello negro se salía de su diadema y esos ojos pálidos sin luz miraban delante sin parpadear, quizás lloro pero ahora no lo hacía siguiendo su labor de palpar el suelo hasta sentirse conforme… se puso de pie en un brinco ondulando la tierra para expulsarla con suavidad, sus pies firmes en la tierra como si considerar su entorno con cuidado.

Esta rígida, atenta y al borde ante cualquier ataque que nunca llego… olfateo el aire y parpadeo solo una vez… su flequillo cubrió un poco sus ojos pero no le molesto, era ciega por lo que no hacia la diferencia.

Toph Beifong no detectaba hostilidades más que la incómoda soledad por lo que se relajó un poco en medio de anchos árboles y el sonido de la naturaleza.

Enterró los dedos en un pisotón poderoso ampliando las ondas de choque en todo el entorno, registrando vagamente la cantidad ridículas de árboles y animales… fue hasta el borde de su alcance que detecto la civilización.

Para la maestra tierra está en un estado lamentable físicamente, quizás si no fuera por su terquedad estaría tambaleándose torpemente en su lugar… agita su cabeza espantando la fatiga, el dolor y la pulsada de impotencia que esta entrelazada en su estado de soledad.

Quiere decirse una palabra de aliento, fuerte en su tono descarado pero no sale nada cerrando su boca patéticamente… el nudo se aprieta en su estómago, amenaza con llorar… pero ya lloro lo suficiente en el mundo espiritual… ahora debe atenderse o si no desaparecerá y con ella… el recuerdo de sus amigos.

Vuelve a enderezarse, levantando la nariz orgullosa junto con el levantar de sus hombros adoloridos y aun con la suciedad pegada en ella, tenía un objetivo que tratar primero… sus necesidades, su actual ubicación y lo que haría a partir de ese momento.

Con eso comenzó a andar, ahogando las muecas de dolor y actuando tan dura como siempre.

Está tramando en su cabeza la manera de como ingresar a la comunidad de una manera casual, porque aunque Katara le dudara… ella siempre tenía un plan para cada situación… esto último se mentía descaradamente, después de todo era más impulsiva que nada pero no hay nadie quien haga tal observación.

No hay nadie y eso calo.

Toph no se centra mucho tiempo en este último pensamiento… no puede… no debe… no ahora que no sabe dónde está.

Agudizo su oído, con cada paso su sentido sísmico recibía más información del entorno cada vez más despejado de árboles y lo cerca que estaba del pueblo bullicioso… es una alegría que sean humanos, de solo pensar terminar en un mundo con osos parlantes o cosas descabelladas agriaba su sentir.

Respiro profundo sintiendo el sol para calcular la hora, el aire era tan limpio y los árboles se agitaban orgullosos… ya escuchaba las voces tan claras aliviando su sentir de poder entender el idioma, si quizás había un acento extraño pero la mayoría eran entendibles.

Otro problema menos.

Entonces sabe que es visible a los pobladores, no puede decir que tipo de desastre muestra pero siente la conmoción en los latidos de cada corazón a su paso… la perturban pero no muestra nada en su rostro y solo camina tan confiada como siempre a través de incontables calles hasta llegar al punto medio donde se detiene como una gárgola.

Nadie se acerca, todos la miran.

Puede decir que su plan de pasar desapercibido, acercarse a un mercader y dar su historia de portada para recibir información sobre el área acababa de hundirse en la tierra miserablemente.

¿Por qué todos la miran como si fuera una aparición?

Levanto la vista tratando de afinar su oído en un intento de captar cualquier cosa que explique esta extraña bienvenida… fue un gran error.

Era como si el clima mismo se enfriara… no importaba que el sol estuviera en la cima… Toph podía decir que el pánico se escuchaba en cada enganchar de aliento incrédulo… quizás nunca le gusto la compasión estándar que cada persona le ofrecía cuando miraban sus ojos ciegos, pero esta era la primera vez que recibía este tipo de reacción.

Miedo.

Entonces los murmullos se alzaron en tonos distintos con ecos de niños llorando en brazos de madres apuradas de regresar a casa… Beifong se quedó plantada en medio de la carretera sintiéndose señalada con más intensidad que antes con una emoción torpe intenta detener cualquier conmoción.

No logra nada, al contrario su voz se pierde en el apuro de alejarse de ella… de rodearla como un enfermo contagioso.

Ella estaba mostrando una notable personalidad paciente, chasqueo los dientes dejando caer su actuación amable… apretó los puños y estaba por hacer una postura firme para meter algo de sentido a estas personas ante gente herida cuando el primer comentario voló en boca de los que se quedaron a verla.

-Que hace un Hyuga aquí- el tono de voz era grave, queriendo sonar duro pero tan incierto en sus latidos que la maestra tierra fruncio el ceño.

-¿Un qué?- espeto confundida pero no la escucharon.

-Su clan está lejos de aquí- alguien acuso.

-¡Cuánto tardaran los Senju o dios no quiera los Uchiha en darse cuenta!- un grito de pánico de la comunidad, Toph frunció el ceño pero su boca se quedó con la palabra.

-Mejor que se vaya- espeto uno con más valor.

Con la boca abierta Beifong giro en donde venía la voz, era incredibilidad ¿Dónde estaba el sentido cívico de la humanidad? ¿No ven que estaba herida? Por primera vez no la veían como una niña necesitada… y en otras circunstancias lo hubiera agradecido.

-Los shinobis no son bienvenidos- alguien lanzo.

-Un que- volvió a repetir Toph frustrada.

-Si vete- reafirmaron en un coro de apoyo.

Toph se enderezo con furia, aun en el reino de fuego encontraron una mano amiga de vez en cuando pero aquí parecía que su presencia no era recibida… cualquier temperamento se enfrió cuando una pequeña piedra se hizo a su mejilla… impresionada levanto su mano al área dañada, había líquido carmesí y por el olor era su propia sangre.

¿Cómo le puede estar pasando esto?

-Vete-

-Fuera de aquí shinobi-

-No queremos más su sangre-

Decía la gente con más valor o temor lanzando más cosas con la intensión de correrla… como un animal no deseado… de su pueblo.

Con Hyuga… shinobi… clan… siendo palabras más sobresalientes.

Dio un pisotón en el suelo haciendo que la tierra se ondulara a su voluntad, escucho los gritos de sorpresa de la multitud y el crujir de las viviendas cercanas a su capricho, su rostro estaba tenso, Toph en toda su vida nunca había recibido tal trato frio e inhumano.

Qué bueno que no estaba katara, hubiera llorado por solo el desaire y el uso de tierra control en no dobladores.

-ME IRE- gruño por lo alto orgullosa, levantando la nariz para que todos la vieran -pero no porque ustedes lo quieran… montón de idiotas- dio un giro en su talones dejando a la multitud a su paso, no sin pasar ante un puesto y sabiendo que todos la miran… tomo lo que necesitaba con un arrebato digno de una rabieta.

Que alguien le dijera algo… pero no hubo ni pio.

Si, quizás se pasó… podía oír el miedo aumentado por su muestra mínima de habilidad… podía ser la vergüenza si Aang o katara la miraran robar tan descaradamente… aprovecharse de su ventaja natural.

Pero Toph estaba tan cabreada, cansada, herida y hambrienta para considerarlo.

Camino incontablemente en una dirección al azar con las manos apretadas en lo que robo del pueblo, trato de no olfatear por la despedida de gente que no le interesaba… pero aunque no quisiera, dolió el trato… no estaba preparada para esta indiferencia.

¿Qué los llevo a tratarla así? Era obvio cuando más caminaba en pisotones indignados que Toph cometió el error de mostrar sus ojos ¿era por eso? ¿Qué tenían sus ojos que llevo al borde a los pueblerinos? Su debilidad parecía ser todo menos eso aquí.

Pero aun así, ellos la trataron como un enemigo.

Llego a lo más profundo del bosque, había un aire fresco que le indicaba que las sombras de las hojas eran completas y su sentido sísmico le indico que estaba muy lejos de la población que ya no se registraba en sus sentidos… solo así, se recargo en un árbol dejándose caer hasta el suelo para sujetar sus piernas y esconder su rostro con impotencia con lo robado a su costado.

Esta no es casa.

Fue un recordatorio rudo.

Estaba sola y sin consuelo.

Entonces escucho un sonido lejano que la hizo tensarse en su posición sentada… afilo su sentido… era borroso, muy borroso e incierto casi para ser desechado por algo de su imaginación… pero su oído no mentía aun cuando toco el suelo palpándolo con cuidado a cualquier vibración que respaldara que algo se acercaba.

No "veía" nada.

Frunció el ceño extendiendo sus pies a lo largo, ahora ambas manos en el suelo mientras su rostro estaba gacho… inclino su cabeza levantando un poco su postura… enterró los dedos en la tierra y solo hasta ese momento noto algo entre los árboles, ahí había alguien.

Toph escupió por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo, se puso de pie tan firme y terca cruzándose de brazos -¿Quién está ahí?- lanzo resoplando su flequillo con un tono áspero.

Silencio fue rotundo con el eco de algunas aves… pero su oído detectaba el raspar de tela ligero casi indetectable como indicador de un visitante oculto en la cima de una rama tan alta para ser leída correctamente por sus pies.

Amplio su postura con sus pies a la altura de sus hombros siendo consciente del camino de tierra dejada a su paso, sus manos extendidas con las palmas arriba en dedos extendidos apretados elevados al cielo… espero y solo por reflejo bailo al costado evitando lo que asumía era un arma que ahora descansaba donde antes estaba.

El crujido de ropa, sin ningún aliento que divulgara la impresión que causo su esquivada… pero Toph fue paciente y aquel intruso por fin hablo en un tono calmado lleno de dominio y mando -Que haces aquí, Hyuga-

-No soy un Hyuga- dijo alto en disgusto, apuntando donde la voz había venido con un dedo acusador.

-Estas en territorio Senju- entono fríamente desde otra posición a su costado, Toph trato de no mostrar el miedo que recorría su espina ante la rapidez de su movimiento.

Un movimiento ligero a su derecha fue el único aviso que tuvo la maestra tierra antes de sentir un filo en su garganta, el tiempo se detuvo y unos tensos segundos reinaron en incredibilidad… ahora que lo podía ver no era más grande que ella y tenía tanto acero encima que casi los podía oler.

-Declara tus intenciones, Hyuga- su tono hizo cosquillas en su oído, tan bajo y peligroso para alguien de su edad.

El tiempo se empezó a mover nuevamente, Toph terca como es solo pensaba que eran palabras vacías -no es una amenaza muy fuerte para un niño- espeto en tono burlón, soltando un resoplido que levanto su cabello e ignorando ese sudor que empezaba a correr por su cien.

-Silencio Hyuga- el tono era frio sin molestarse un poco moviendo ligeramente el arma amenazante.

Como alguien que sobrevivió a la guerra, estaba confundida por el tono tan pragmático… ni Zuko en sus malos días era tan malo… aun Azula tenia algún tinte emocional en sus amenazas (aunque estuviera loca)… pero este niño, solo era formalidad como si todo esto fuera una acción estándar.

Se negó a creer que existieran niños dispuestos a matar a otros.

Por lo que solo soltó un sonido burlón desde el fondo de su garganta -Otra vez con su cosa Hyuga- chasqueo los dientes.

-No puedes engañar, Hyuga… tus ojos te delatan- espeto con finalidad, como si fuera una contundente respuesta que explicara todo.

Fue una confirmación de las sospechas iniciales, eran sus ojos y aunque alegre que su discapacidad no la regalara todavía la ofendía significativamente que de alguna manera fuera insultante -SOY CIEGA POR TODOS LOS ESPIRITUS… CIEGA NO HYUGA… NO SHILORI LO QUE SEA… SOY UNA CIEGA- era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía que dejar claro su punto.

El niño parecía no impresionado con su excusa, la tranquilidad en su corazón estaba poniendo al borde a Toph -piensas que creeré en eso- replico gravemente el cuchillo filoso seguro se acercó otro tanto haciéndola retroceder al toque.

No la iba a matar ¿verdad?

Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa por la situación el ambiente silencioso no ayudaba -Ciega… soy Ciega… dah- paso su mano delante de sus ojos en otro intento de dejar claro su punto de confusión.

-Esquivaste mi kunai- replico el niño apretando el agarre en el arma -Tonta excusa, Hyuga- espeto en el mismo tono plano.

Chasqueo los dientes -he tenido suficiente por hoy… tengo hambre, frio, estoy herida y ¡fui echada de un pueblo por todo lo bueno! Y si no tuviera suficiente con mi día, tuve que toparme con un niño homicida de mi edad ¡de mi edad! Qué clase de mundo hace eso ¡mis padres nunca me dejarían salir si hubiera esa opción! AY… Puedes matarme con esa cosa, maldita sea- espeto la muy irritada queriéndose apartar sin mucho éxito.

Para el joven shinobi no se perturbo por la ligera agenda dicha en voz demasiado alta, entrenado como estaba era consciente que no había nada alrededor y aunque si hubiera un pueblo civil que pudiera respaldarla todavía no actuaba como alguien inocente… esquivo su kunai y ningún civil menos ciego lograría hacerlo -Tu tiempo se terminó- declaro en definitiva, como ejecutor Senju cualquier invasor sin declarar un valido motivo debía ser asesinado bajo la sospecha de espía… más cuando tienen rasgos de algún otro clan rival.

Toph supo que moriría si no hacía nada y aunque estaba perturbada de la frialdad de alguien de su edad, hizo un movimiento de sus dedos contundente para doblar el arma en manos del chico cuya sorpresa solo fue revelada por los latidos del corazón… haciendo la tierra ondularse debajo de sí misma obligando al otro a saltar hacia atrás y antes de tener una represalia tomo una postura firme con rodillas ligeramente dobladas alzando su puños cerrados en una orden de encerrar al atacante en tierra firme.

Se tocó el cuello adolorido ahora la realidad viniendo a ella de manera brusca -en verdad… pensabas matarme- dijo en un hilo incrédulo, levantando el rostro con lo que sabía era incredulidad tejida con horror.

¡En qué clase de mundo había caído!

El niño no le contesto, forcejeando en la tierra que era su restricción.

Toph recogió sus pertenencias echando una mirada al tenso niño que parecía esperar cualquier acción de su parte -no te voy a matar- dijo ofendida al entender a qué iba la repentina quietud -yo no hago eso- torció la nariz.

Nunca lo hizo cuando estaba en medio de una guerra y no lo hará si estaba en sus posibilidades, Katara ni Aang se lo perdonarían (a Sokka siempre lo creyó como alguien de amplia tolerancia en ese aspecto).

El alivio solo fue notable en el latir del corazón de su prisionero -Entonces no eres un shinobi… menos un Hyuga- razono en una voz tan apasionada como una piedra.

Al parecer su respuesta de no matar resolvió el problema.

Toph le mando el mejor gesto "de veras" que pudo reunir, se masajeo el puente de la nariz -estoy cansada- dijo al aire al dar la espalda para comenzar a andar a través de los árboles y cuando estuvo segura de estar fuera de vista… corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron y al llegar al borde de su sentidos pudo decir que el niño ya no estaba en su prisión de tierra.

Esperaba por todo lo bueno no volverse a encontrar con nada tan espeluznante como un niño capaz de matar.

Pedía demasiado.

XXXXX

Tobirama Senju aun en su corta edad mostraba una despiadada determinación además de un implacable sentido en obedecer las reglas… así que cuando su padre le otorgo una sección de su territorio para custodiar se lo había tomado en serio, aunque aún debía mantenerse en vigilia por si algún enemigo de los clanes rivales decidieran tomarlo por sorpresa.

Ya habían perdido a Kawarama.

Así que cuando se encontró con un invasor no dudo en usar la fuerza letal al verle los ojos borrosos dignos de un Hyuga, lo esquivo y como tal muestra de habilidad… le mostro algo de piedad para que expusiera sus intenciones y con esto validar la idea de matar.

No es que quisiera ir en contra de las enseñanzas shinobi, pero una parte de sí mismo no veía ético atacar a una niña aparentemente herida.

Podía ser una trampa, razono su lado lógico pero hoy… al parecer gano esa voz muy parecida al molesto de Hashirama.

Se mostró implacable en su intento de interrogatorio, ser ciego no era válido considerando su rápida reacción aunque parecía que sus ojos no lo miraban directamente… quería replicar la mentalidad de la niña de salir sola, las Kunoichi todavía no era una práctica popular entre los clanes y por informantes los Hyuga eran muy cerrados en dejar a sus mujeres totalmente indefensas.

¿Será que las usan de cebo en un cambio de estrategia? Pensaba mejor de los Hyuga, quien a comparación de los Uchiha eran un poco… ligeramente… más civilizados (aún se mataban si alguien invadía sus territorios mutuamente).

Entonces su kunai se dobló sorprendiéndolo, la tierra se ondulo y fue encerrado en un montículo apretado sin ningún tipo de sello que le avisara del ataque.

¡Era una trampa! Razono con alarma al tratar de forcejear su salida manteniendo su calma, tratar de alcanzar su sello explosivo… pero la niña lo miro, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que quizás más aliados vinieran a ponerle fin a otro Senju… pero entonces ese rostro le mostro horror e incredibilidad de que en verdad tenía la intención de matarla ¿Qué esperaba en un mundo en guerra?

Se resignó mirando a su verdugo con dignidad, moriría de la manera más patética posible pero sin pedir clemencia… Hashirama lloraría tanto como lo hizo por Kawarama pero no rogaría por su vida.

Pero esa niña finalizo con palabras que ningún shinobi diría en estos tiempos.

No lo mataría.

Y eso resolvió muchos conflictos… no era Shinobi a pesar de su claro entrenamiento (aunque aspero)… ahora obvio en su mente tal solución al verla marcharse, salió de su encierro después de eso y podía sentirla al borde de sus sentidos de sensor… subió a uno de los árboles en conflicto pero prefirió no seguirla, solo mirar en dirección donde desapareció.

Esto era anormal y si en verdad esa niña no era un Hyuga ¿será alguien sin clan? Esa habilidad de mover la tierra ¿es de ella? Si fue así, entonces fue testigo de un nuevo límite de sangre.

Estaba dándole mucha importancia… suspiro al abandonar el árbol para finalizar su patrulla con un único pensamiento… y es que esa niña con su mentalidad no sobrevivirá en este mundo sin piedad.

Por alguna razón sintió pena.

Pero no hizo nada… no le correspondía… ya tenían suficientes problemas como para tratar con alguien que moriría al finalizar el día por su tonta creencia de no matar a un Hashirama podrá ser un soñador pero tiene mejor sentido de preservación.

Tobirama solo mostro la ligera bondad en no reportarla a su padre cuando regreso al complejo Senju.

Además sería una vergüenza aceptar que fue inmovilizado por una niña presumiblemente ciega.

Si alguien le preguntaba los siguientes días de patrullaje que buscaba, el no respondía porque en definitiva no estaba buscando a la invasora.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Un proyecto que no merece morir como otros tantos que tengo.

Si ya se, tengo muchos proyectos y yo sola me complico la existencia cuando subo otro… pero que puedo decir, hay espinas muy difíciles de sacar hasta que las escribes.

Quizás sea corto… o largo… pero eso se resolverá conforme avance.

Después de todo… ¿Qué ventajas tendrá un maestro tierra entre ninjas?

Toph y su primer encuentro con algo mas crudo que la guerra de los 100 años.

Y sobre como llego nuestra maestra tierra... di insinuaciones en el capitulo... pero sera claro mas adelante (si no es que dejo pistas en el camino o se me olvida).

Sobretodo porque ya no los menciona con sus apodos.

Y la terquedad como mejor anestésico para Toph... porque eso de enfrentar ese dia tan dificil herida, no es de dios.

Neah20 fuera.


	2. Clan 2

Clan 2: Como la tierra, aprendiendo a vivir

A Toph le toma menos de dos días aprender que está en medio de una zona hostil, la primera evidencia debió de ser clara cuando un niño de tu edad te amenaza de muerte… pero ella en contra todo pronóstico fue optimista algo que casi le cuesta la vida.

Sobrevive para morir, fue su pensamiento más común durante el transcurso de esa semana de ajuste.

No sabe que colores lleva de ropa, otra capa de mugre se instala en su piel pálida a pesar del baño hecho unos días atrás y en un mes Toph piensa no ha escuchado su voz en ingeniosas frases… extraña a su equipo y el dolor a veces es insoportable.

Pero ella es tierra… es firme y terca dejando detrás todo pensamiento negativo continua por ese sendero al que los espíritus la han arrojado.

Vaga entre el silencioso bosque con sus sentidos agudos en todas direcciones para no ser tomada por sorpresa por esas personas que brincan en los árboles, es difícil perderlos pero lo logra cuando no tiene suerte de eludirlos… se entierra entre raíces sin salir durante horas.

No hay dobladores… hay cosas peores y las acusaciones del único pueblo del que la han corrido comienzan a tener sentido.

Toma nota, escucha y espera asegurándose un día más de vida.

Encuentra una manera de no morir de hambre, algo tortuoso cuando no puedes robar a bandidos cuando lo único que vaga en el bosque son esos hombres peligrosos… también es difícil cocinar sin fuego pero encuentra la manera… en ocasiones vaga en la facilidad que tenía con Zuko o Katara para proveer fuego y agua limpia.

Cuando pasan dos meses se anima a acercarse a un pueblo en sus bordes, se sienta en una roca a escuchar los susurros y se informa un poco de la dinámica de esta sociedad… la tristeza es un sentimiento que no tiene rastro en su gesto plano, Toph niega conforme se empapa de historias dichas de uno a otro sin ningún atisbo de justicia… simple resignación.

Huye de una guerra para terminar en otra, un amargo sentimiento en la maestra tierra crece en su pecho al alejarse del pueblo civil en la penumbra de un bosque peligroso… pero nunca se arrepiente de haberse escapado de casa aun a estas alturas.

Porque sabe que ella es tierra… simple y llanamente es la manera de consolarse al darle la espalda a la civilización nuevamente.

En el cuarto mes encuentra una masacre, fue sin buscarlo cuando sus pies descalzos sienten algo pegajoso en la tierra, entonces el aire trae consigo el aroma del acero… la sangre… no evita vomitar el poco contenido de su estómago y sus ojos lloran por la desesperación de la muerte.

Agradece ser ciega, no ver la cruda imagen y piensa secamente que Katara o Aang nunca lo superarían si estuvieran en su lugar.

Pero se amordaza, puede escucharlos venir y mira el entorno indeciso de lo que hay que hacer… aprieta el puño, dobla las rodillas y pisa el suelo con fuerza haciendo de la tierra su voluntad… es la primera de muchas tumbas que levantaría en los próximos meses.

No sabe lo que causa en los clanes con su pequeña muestra de humanidad, nadie exhuma cadáveres de ahora en adelante y muchos acusan que el bosque está tomando cartas en el asunto… solo hay un niño en el clan Senju que puede sospechar sobre esto, pero no dice nada a los adultos.

Toph solo siente que se cansa conforme más de estos panoramas se abren paso en su rutina, era algo que ya sabía de este lugar y al parecer la suerte de nunca toparse con esto se acabó… solo les puede dar un entierro honorable y trata de no adivinar las edades de los que entierra.

Ya no hay dolor, como los pueblos solo resignación.

En una noche tranquila Toph elige uno de los arboles más grandes para dormir entre sus raíces frondosas… mueve las grandes piedras en lugares al azar mientras una le sirve de tapadera… se acurruca entre tierra blanda para descansar, fue durante esta jornada que se despierta en el sonido del acero.

Otra pelea al otro lado de la roca que sirve de puerta.

Aprieta el agarre en sus brazos mientras más escucha… aprieta la quijada conforme los insultos vuelan del otro lado tan claro para su oído agudo, cierra los ojos cuando es obvio que solo hay un sobreviviente de uno de los bandos.

Lo oye llorar, siente que es un niño tan joven y es cuando Toph se rompe.

Ella es tierra, ella escucha y espera… pero ha esperado demasiado cuando azota su pie en su posición sentada haciendo que la tierra en el exterior se levante en los lugares de los hostiles que oye jadear de sorpresa, aprieta su puño y los tiene encerrados.

Se acerca a la piedra para doblarla en un agujero pequeño cuando siente que el niño sigue en el lugar paralizado -Huye- le susurra con impaciencia ya que siente el vibrar del forcejeo de los capturados, su postura es tensa apretando el agarre… los chicos son fuertes pero gracias a los espíritus, el mocoso se marcha lastimosamente entre los árboles.

No suelta el agarre, sonríe maliciosa y se siente bromista… deja que los abusivos vean como ordena la tierra para tragar los cuerpos en una de las tumbas sin nombre, casi suelta una carcajada al sentir su ritmo cardiaco saltar de golpe.

Por ultimo no está a salvo en este punto por lo que abre la tierra bajo sus pies y escapa en una profundidad respetable para no ser rastreada… solo hasta sentirse a salvo suelta la tierra pero sabe ya no había nadie.

Solo espera que el niño este a salvo.

Salva a Senju Itama sin darse cuenta.

Toph abre un agujero al exterior cuando siente que no hay nadie a la mañana siguiente… espera hasta que está muy segura para salir y cierra su túnel fácilmente…. La noche no fue muy bondadosa con su espalda, piensa amargamente al estirarse con cuidado pero se divirtió un poco con el ligero roce con los hombres de los árboles.

Escucha un rio cercas, cree que aunque no es su gusto necesita un baño al olfatear su ropa… frunce el ceño algo indecisa pero mejor toma el descanso, uno nunca sabe cuándo tendrá la oportunidad.

Da un pisotón satisfecha de no haber nadie a la redonda, agudiza su oídos para rastrear cualquier sonido de entre los arboles… se libera de la primera capa de ropa dejándose en lo más sencillo y con mucha fuerza talla escuetamente con el agua para quitar lo más sucio, esto lo repite varias veces para colgarlos en una rama cercana.

No es mucho, seguro a la vista es una vergüenza de tela manchada pero es un beneficio ser ciega.

Está satisfecha jugueteando un poco con el agua, su diadema se deja de lado para dejar caer su cabello en cascada oscura… ríe imaginando al resto del equipo en la orilla, Katara seguro estará vuelta loca al verla poco decente enfrente del resto de los niños… Sokka se burlaría y Aang solo saltaría al rio… Zuko quizás estaría con una mueca mirando al costado de una fogata y Suki suspiraría cansada de entrenar.

Antes la vida era fácil aun con la guerra contra la nación del fuego, medita al detener su fantasía… no es nada como es ahora… Toph resopla su cabello del rostro mojado y su gesto se vuelve en blanco con la mirada gacha con el sonido del agua corriendo por sus pies.

-¡EY NIÑA!- alguien grita obligándola a saltar en su lugar en una posición defensiva, maldice el agua y su mente por vagar en un campo tan abierto.

-¡Quien es!- espeta con un tono de voz grave, el desuso es notable pero la maestra tierra trata de ocultarlo con su mueca rígida.

Escucha un chapoteo, ella se tensa al no tener con certeza una imagen de este posible enemigo… la presencia se acerca.

-Soy Hashirama- saluda jovial a unos pasos de ella.

Toph parpadea confundida debajo de su cabello desastroso que oculta sus ojos, no viene un ataque… se escucha joven y se deja llevar por la inquietud que ahora gobierna al sentir la presencia alzarse encima de ella.

Si, quizás estaba siendo confiada sabiendo que hay niños asesinos por ahí, pero su curiosidad gano.

-qué demonios- murmura al palmear el rio con firmeza, encuentra los pies que mueve sus dedos plantados firmemente en la superficie del agua… puede escuchar ahora el latir del corazón del niño con curiosidad pero dejándola hacer -¿estas parado en el agua?- pregunta confundida.

Esto era nuevo.

Siente agacharse, el niño hace un sonido inquisitivo -no puedes verme- pregunta sospechoso moviendo la mano delante de los ojos ocultos de la niña.

Ella golpea, resopla y se niega a levantar la cabeza para tratar de llegar a la orilla con la desesperación y desconfianza, siente al desconocido seguirla fácilmente -eres uno de ellos- acusa apuntando donde cree que esta el rostro.

Falla, pero no sabe… Hashirama la ve extrañamente pero sonríe a consciencia -¿soy uno de ellos?- pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

-Uno de esos hombres espeluznante de los arboles- describe torpemente, puede que haya escuchado historias pero el nombre aún no se pega en su memoria... odia cuando llega a la orilla subiéndose torpemente para tratar de dar un aspecto más firme al que todavía está en el agua.

-¿Shinobi?- inserta otra voz, Toph no lo sintió venir y solo escucha el agua moviéndose a esta nueva presencia.

Empieza a odiarlos más, no solo pueden correr por los arboles sino que ahora también el agua.

La maestra tierra ahora acepta su tonta actitud porque sabe que no puede luchar contra dos de ellos de frente, no importa lo jóvenes que se escuchen… la edad no es un impedimento, se castiga cuando ella misma se indignaba en el pasado por ser subestimada por lo mismo.

-Madara- saluda el chico jovial ignorando la crisis de la niña en tierra firme -pensé que te habías marchado- aseguro conversacional.

Un bufido pero no hay respuesta del nuevo chico, ella siente que la están viendo y se niega a dar un paso hacia atrás a pesar del miedo de ser atacada, pero aún siguen sin armas… sin preguntas severas ni intensiones de matarla.

-Estas muy lejos del pueblo más cercano- la voz del recién llegado es clara, quizás el inicio de un interrogatorio y ella está lista para saltar a cualquier oportunidad.

Toph intenta parecer casual pero no hay respuesta para esa pregunta que fuera creíble, así que dice la verdad -vivo en el bosque- inserta escupiendo en el suelo por pura necesidad de parecer dura.

-¿En el bosque y ciega?- Hashirama parece extasiado, fácilmente impresionable.

Ella bufa sin contestar dispuesta a seguir esta engañosa calma, siente la tierra debajo de sus pies y calcula el tiempo para correr a los árboles o atrapar a esos chicos-¿Quién eres?- pregunta con valor, no sabiendo si correr o seguir aprendiendo.

Espera y escucha dice su elemento.

-Te dije, soy Hashirama- responde el chico con un tono depresivo -Oh ¡Este es Madara!- lo siente voltearse y señalar al otro chico obviamente olvidando que no puede ver.

No es como si no hubiera escuchado, pero era mejor eso que el tenso silencio de lo incierto.

-¿Son hombres de los arboles?- regresa al tema principal, sabe que es redundante que es obvio lo que son esos niños… pero tiene el impulso de confirmar.

-Shinobis- resopla el más serio para corregirla nuevamente -pero si- dice con un tono seco.

Un viento pasa helado para alguien que intento bañarse, la maestra tierra recuerda sus días de persecución y la matanza de la noche anterior no evitando tragar un nudo de temor… un niño con un cuchillo en su garganta sin miedo a arrebatarle la vida es otra memoria presente.

-No te haremos daños ¡lo juro!- Hashirama salta en protesta, puede sentirlo haciendo ademanes pero Toph solo se endereza dispuesta a doblar la tierra a cualquier amenaza -vamos ¡estabas jugando en el agua! Déjanos unirnos-

-¿No me mataran?- ella pregunta mordazmente, está siendo ruda pero este mundo es engañoso además no puede leer bien sus intenciones si no están en tierra.

-¿Eres un civil? - la voz plana dice de repente.

Arquea la ceja, su cabello es una molestia pero cubre su rostro y chasquea los dientes -No soy un hombre de los arboles-

-Shinobi- vuelve a corregirla, ella le saca la lengua y sabe que es infantil pero no detiene el impulso.

Un sonido inquisitivo, imagina que está haciendo un gesto de fastidio -solo nos tiene miedo- finalizo el más serio con resolución.

El frio del aire se cuela en su poca ropa, pero se niega a amedrentarse -Me han dado motivos- ella hace su cabello hacia atrás a estas alturas prefiere tener los ojos cerrados para evitarse problemas.

-Vamos- el chico Hashirama ruega acercándose a tierra, Toph ahora puede "verlo" quizás de su edad o más joven -quiero saber que juegan los civiles- su curiosidad es tan obvia, para ser uno de los hombres de los arboles es muy emocional.

La maestra tierra no evita arquear la ceja pero es Madara quien resopla al plantarse en la orilla distrayéndola de su burla pues ahora también puede "verlo", son de la misma edad y puede sentir su curiosidad… son niños… como ella… y cuando no están peleando quieren explorar.

-Vamos, muéstranos- Hashirama implora con un tono esperanzador tan cercas de Beifong -ningún civil nos enseñara ni nos deja acercarnos- llora, algo que es natural considerando la fama de los shinobi entre la población.

Hay sospecha, puede sentirlo en sus corazones pero parecen dejar pasar el tema de su aparente ceguera y supervivencia en el bosque… le extraña estos dos y por consecuencia, vuelve a interrogarse por qué no se aleja.

-A menos que los amenaces- agrego casualmente Madara atrayéndola a la realidad.

-No los estaré amenazando Madara- grita Hashirama prontamente, Toph ríe divertida pero lo oculta con una tos mal disimulada.

Quiere un poco de normalidad, se da cuenta cuando no se mueve de su lugar… suspira y deja caer sus hombros rendida, rogando a los espíritus que su cordura no sea afectada con esta elección… pero ella recuerda que no juzgaría a todos con la misma vara, conoce a Zuko que es un ejemplo de esto.

Solo por eso cede y admite su derrota.

-Bien, pero si me matan… los perseguiré- espeta muy gruñona al apuntarlos altivamente, falla pero no sabe y los otros no están por corregirla.

-Cuál es tu nombre- fue Madara quien exige antes de dar cualquier paso, puede sentir su desconfianza y natural sospecha algo que es normal para el tipo de personas que son los hombres de los árboles.

Toph sonríe recordando una presentación distante, puede verse a sí misma en la arena como campeona invicta -Soy la bandida ciega- levanta el puño triunfador.

Hashirama la voltea a ver, su ritmo cardiaco es de choque y jura que lo imagina con la boca abierta -ese no es un nombre- acusa exageradamente.

-Tiene que ser- asegura con un aire de suficiencia Toph, quitándose la cerilla de los oídos y tirándola al aire con ausencia.

-No te estaré llamando de esa manera- jura Madara con mordacidad cruzándose de brazos, no es fácil de leer… tiene un control en sus emociones, Toph aún puede sentir su corazón y esto la tranquiliza.

-Bien, como quieran chicos de los arboles- Toph puede haber accedido a este intercambio, pero todavía está lejos de la comodidad aunque no lo parezca.

-Tenemos un nombre- replica Hashirama con un aire depresivo -¿en serio no nos darás tu nombre?- pregunta como un cachorro apaleado.

-Toph… puedes llamarme Toph- se rinde, la maestra tierra está jurando en lo alto por su debilidad-pero en serio, pies ligeros… si muero los perseguiré-

-Soy Hashirama- replica deprimente el niño.

-Pies ligeros será- Toph sonríe victoriosa pero la imagen de Aang está ahí, puede sentir que lo está remplazando -creo que te quedas como Hashi- dice después de un segundo, se corrige con un nudo en su garganta por casi cometer la tontería de regalar los preciados apodos de sus amigos.

-¿sin honoríficos?- pregunta Madara con un tono incrédulo por la falta de respeto, aunque ahora que lo recuerda Hashirama tampoco lo usa.

Toph lo mira, arquea la ceja al no saber a qué se refiere -Qué es eso, Mada-

-No soy Mada, Madara- espeta el chico con ira mal disimulada.

-Tienen nombres raros- razona simplemente la maestra tierra.

-El tuyo también lo es- dice indignado Madara señalándola acusadoramente.

-Por mí no hay problema- asegura Harashima quitado de la pena, da un salto y se instala al lado de Toph en un instante -ahora ¿vamos a jugar? ¿Qué juegan ustedes? ¿Son muy débiles?...- una mano se estampa en su boca.

-Para… - Toph es la culpable del repentino silencio, da un paso hacia atrás incomoda.

-No tienes que ser tan ruda- dice Hashirama lamentándose en cuclillas.

Ella arquea la ceja, en toda la conversación lo ha sentido pasar de emocionado a depresivo en instantes pero ignora esto para dejar en claro algo -en primera… se respeta mi área personal…- hace un ademan de circulo en su entorno -en segunda ¡no hagan cosas espeluznantes de hombres arboles!-

-Shinobis- corrige automáticamente Madara, casi piensa que ese será algo de todos los días.

La ciega se encoge de hombros -como sea- espanta desinteresada.

Ambos niños se miran cuando la ven alejarse, saben lo que piensan y al parecer no parecen dispuestos a dejar en evidencia sus sospechas… es conocimiento común que los estándares shinobis son muy bajos de supervivencia… para un civil con discapacidad y mujer en un bosque enorme es menos.

Pero algo es claro, no es un shinobi y con el ligero entrenamiento que mostro tampoco del todo un civil… pero lo dejan pasar, después de todo tanto Madara como Hashirama- han inaugurado este punto como neutral.

Toph siente el silencio en sus pies, le extraña y trata de actuar normal así que cuando llega a su ropa y no hay armas en su cuello suspira… resopla al sentirla mojada todavía -ey alguien de ustedes puede secar esto ¡lo necesito!- agita las prendas arrugadas.

-Acabas de decir que no hagamos cosas espeluznantes- replica Hashirama desde su lugar inclinando la cabeza, no juzga pero sabe que esa ropa es de niño y en su mayoría de una edad mayor.

Con los ojos cerrados se encoge de nuevo de hombros -Bueno ahí llegamos a la tercera regla… solo cuando lo diga- Toph dice con arrogancia.

-Genial, una niña tirana- Madara replica rechinando los dientes ¿Por qué sigue en ese lugar? Se cuestiona duramente.

-Escuche eso- gruñe Toph y puede sentir la diversión de los niños.

-Es tarde- asegura Madara repentinamente, mirando los arboles con cuidado… Hashirama se tensa y Toph resopla indiferente con su petición lanzada al aire.

-¿Mañana?- pregunta esperanzador Hashirama.

-Como quieras- murmura Toph sin comprometerse aunque la decepción es una sorpresa amarga para ella.

Se marchan al instante, cada uno al lado del rio y ella se queda ahí torpemente en su ropa blanca marchitada y prendas mojadas… trata de no sentirse vacía cuando apenas conoció a los chicos, se castiga por eso.

Son chicos de los árboles, se recuerda al acostarse esa noche para no aguardar esperanzas de volver a verlos… escucha el bosque lleno de diferentes sonidos de batalla y no sabe que la lleva a esperar en la orilla del rio al siguiente día.

Puede sentirlos acercándose desde los arboles a través de ligeros sonidos, tan entrenados como esa gente y duda de recibirlos… solo su terquedad no se mueve de su lugar sentada en una roca con sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

Uno sale de su lado del rio… el otro parece venir a través del otro punto aterrizando delante de ella con lo que asume sonrisas brillantes (de Hashirama, por alguna razón Madara parece de las personas que no sonríen a lo tonto).

No sabe cómo empezar, pero el chico entusiasta rompe el silencio con sus preguntas tontas sobre la forma de vivir de los civiles -¿tienen que caminar en el suelo?- dice incrédulo decidiendo por bienestar mental, no contestar esa pregunta.

Toph acepta al llegar a cierto punto que no tiene experiencia jugando como los civiles pero terminan en una guerra de lodo donde ella no puede eludir la masacre inminente… se abstiene de usar tierra control y se da cuenta de su cruel desventaja en el minuto de ser aplastada.

Parece patética, lo sabe cuándo Hashirama la ayuda a levantarse -gracias Hashi- muerde escupiendo lodo en el suelo, el sabor amargo de la derrota pero se niega a llorar clemencia.

-Las niñas no deberían jugar así- Madara replica pero tiene una sonrisa presuntuosa (ella puede sentirlo y desea patearlo).

-Silencio, Mada… que este encanto término en lodo por tu culpa- rechina Toph agitando sus brazos adoloridos, casi deseando romper su voto de abstinencia y enterrar al chico vivo -son unos monstruos- se rinde a acusar.

-Te falta condición- asegura Hashirama consolador con ligeras palmaditas, la regla del espacio personal es olvidada por ambos -quizás un poco de entrenamiento- sugiere siempre amable.

Madara le da un gesto apático, pasa su mano por el cabello lleno de barro -Es un civil-

-Ey estoy aquí- señala Toph indignada, antes se molestaba porque la subestimaran por ciega un punto que parece poco importante a estas alturas pero ahora parece que ser catalogada como civil seria su piedra en el camino -y estoy segura que puedo entrenar con ustedes… monstruos-

Se burla al mirarla de arriba abajo -debiste de empezar más joven- Madara recrimina recibiendo un montón de lodo que elude fácilmente, pero el segundo no puede ya que viene de otro punto -¡Hashirama!- protesta.

-Eres mi favorito, Hashi- asume Toph pasando una mano por los hombros del niño que trata de no mirar los fulminantes ojos de su otro amigo por confabularse en su contra.

-¿Podemos planearlo?- se ilumina Hashirama con una sonrisa conspiradora, mirando a la niña llena de lodo -así esto será más justo ¡si te enseñamos!-

-¿Enseñamos? Somos shinobis, no enseñamos civiles- Madara no está del todo entusiasmado, apenas conoce a la mocosa como para influirla en el camino ninja… además no estaba del todo planteado que los civiles soporten.

-Sigo aquí- replico Toph sin emoción sacudiéndose el polvo con indiferencia -no quiero ser un hombre árbol… solo quiero poder patearles el trasero- asegura con un tono altanero.

-Shinobis- corrige Madara prediciendo un dolor de cabeza por la terquedad de estos dos niños que no sabe porque mantiene a su lado (son de la misma edad pero él se siente maduro).

-Sera divertido- sugiere Hashirama compartiendo ese aire conspirador, Toph sabe que esos chicos tienen un entendimiento solo por este corto convivio pero no tiene la intención de involucrarse en sus asuntos de hombres árbol.

Después de todo no están cuestionándola por su ceguera, estado de civil y refugiada de los árboles con una dudosa supervivencia (sabe que esta delgada, pero no puede ver cuánto aunque tiene pescado últimamente).

Madara resopla con un chasquear de lengua -Es tarde- replica seriamente interrumpiendo la conversación.

La maestra tierra afirma secamente, los siente apartarse pero antes de marcharse le lanzan un paquete cada uno tomándola por sorpresa -ey que es esto- exige aunque algo aliviada que no sea un arma, ha bajado la guardia se lamenta.

-Pensamos lo mismo- asegura Hashirama muy engreído, Madara no dice nada solo cruzándose de brazos mirando el horizonte -ropa y cosas de ese tipo… no hay muchas niñas en casa pero puede servirte algo de eso- explica.

Toph abre la boca ofendida -No quiero limosna- protesta.

-No es limosna… piénsalo como un pago por el daño a tu ropa- Madara murmura ociosamente -acéptalo o quémalo, es tu problema- se despide con un escueto "dos días" para desaparecer.

Ella mira confundida -no podemos vernos seguidos- dice Hashirama con esa seriedad poco probable en un niño, Toph se recuerda en qué mundo vive de golpe y baja la cabeza -en dos días- se despide al desaparecer.

Los niños son raros que por poco se le olvida que son asesinos, piensa cuando está sola y aguarda como una estatua cualquier movimiento a la redonda sin detectar nada fuera de lo común… toma los regalos con aprecio y no evita una sonrisa tonta iluminar su rostro ¿Cuándo fue su cumpleaños? No lo recuerda, los días pasaron y no se dio cuenta.

Debe aprender a vivir, piensa por primera vez en estos meses que solo se ha dedicado a sobrevivir y nota que su personalidad bulliciosa se ha erosionado… debe corregirlo antes de llegar a un punto sin retorno… con esto en mente toma los dos paquetes en sus brazos y se escabulle entre las sombras de esos árboles a la orilla del rio.

Solo una semana después, se da cuenta que ha hecho un hogar de este punto y que puede o no esperar las visitas de sus amigos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Como el titulo dice… Toph está aprendiendo en esta nueva realidad, debe ser duro y aunque ya sobrevivió a una guerra debe ser crudo enfrentarse a otra de un tipo muy diferente de crueldad.

Dio la inspiración para una actualización de esta historia... considerando que tengo mas.

Tratare que sea semanal aunque depende de mi musa y el trabajo (escribo durante la hora laboral que es el unico momento en que estoy en una compu).

Gracias por sus favoritos, reviews y lecturas.

Neah20 fuera...


	3. Clan 3

Clan 3: Ambición

Entre los arboles como testigos del intercambio amistoso, patadas y golpes cada uno fallando por poco o siendo esquivados… desde la cima de una roca la única niña en vestimenta gris y negra aplaudía entusiasmada con una sonrisa gallarda mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados con una cortina negra de cabello como flequillo.

Casi puede sentirse en casa, pero las personas son otras, las circunstancias diferentes y saben que saliendo de esta zona hay guerra y sangre… la maestra tierra se adapta a pesar de todo, acepta el descanso y la compañía.

Ruega a los espíritus que esta tranquilidad… esta rutina… dure para siempre.

-Mada esquiva… -relato Toph rompiendo el silencioso encuentro -Hashi se agacha…- continuo engrosando el tono de voz al de un presentador -Mada patea…- continuo con exactitud a pesar de sus ojos cerrados -y ambos se golpean la mandíbula- finaliza dramáticamente mientras los niños caen al suelo adoloridos.

Hace un sonido de abucheo de una multitud imaginaria.

Madara es el primero en reponerse, con sus ojos en furia apunta donde la niña sigue haciendo sonidos de multitud -Maldita sea Toph, ¡nos distraes!- acusa al obligarse a sentarse, su mueca es de disgusto.

-¿Distraerte?- pregunta Toph asomándose desde su posición sentada, sus ojos aun cerrados y esa sonrisa presumida -cúlpame de tu incompetencia… cabeza hueca- regresa con facilidad, como si fueran amigos de siempre y no conocido de solo un mes.

Hashirama rio desde el suelo agotado -vamos chicos, no peleen- intenta ser el diplomático, falla ante la mirada iracunda de su amigo ofendido por no ponerse de su parte.

-No te metas Hashi… siempre blando- muerde la maestra tierra, hace un resoplido al sentir el cambio cardiaco de su víctima -nunca debes tomarte todo en serio- dice en un tono de fastidio al enderezarse en su postura sentada.

-Pero eres muy cruel- dice Hashirama en una posición sentada, haciendo dibujos en la tierra con su dedo y un manto oscuro encima de su cabeza, un palo le es lanzado atrapándolo fácilmente con su mano en reflejos rápidos -ambos son malos- agrega con una mueca de muerto viviente, Madara voltea los ojos siendo el responsable del proyectil.

La niña se cruza de brazos en la posición de loto en la gran roca, puede "ver" el amplio lugar y casi es familiar la facilidad del convivio… resopla ante la discusión de los niños distrayéndose con el sonido del entorno, nunca baja la guardia a pesar de que sabe sus compañeros son hombres de los arboles (shinobis).

-Oye Toph- Hashirama interrumpe su discusión, aun perezoso mirando el cielo oculto por los arboles desde la comodidad del suelo -¿quieres intentarlo?- pregunta recostándose en su estómago, mirando a la niña quien inclina su cabeza.

Toph deja caer un pie columpiándolo, hace un sonido pensativo y siente que el niño espera su respuesta ansioso -¿Por qué no?- replica al dejarse caer de la roca con facilidad, aterrizando en un montón de polvo y tierra.

-Genial- Hashirama se entusiasma saltando en un limpio movimiento de pie, casi brinca en la punta de sus dedos y aplaude como un niño.

-Pero no soy un monstruo como ustedes- les recuerda amargamente Toph con un bufido terco, odia sentirse de esa manera pero no puede evitarlo… tiene una desventaja y es mejor aceptarla -no tengo esa cosa divertida que dicen tener- murmura desinteresada.

-Chakra- corrige Madara con un tono impaciente al dirigirse al lugar ahora vacío -es chakra- le manda una mirada fulminante que se pierde al ser ciega su víctima, pero el aun la usa por el simple poder de hacerlo -¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordártelo?- rechina.

Toph voltea a encararlo con los labios en un puchero fingido -oh cielos, lamento ofender tu delicadeza- suspira dramáticamente -pero me temo que tendrás que recordármelo siempre- sonríe con suficiencia sintiendo la ira reprimida del chico ahora sentado en su roca.

Hashirama trata de ocultar su propia diversión cuando Toph le manda una sonrisa cómplice, obviamente falla en las pronunciaciones a propósito a estas alturas solo para molestar a Madara quien parece hastiar por cualquier degradación a los términos shinobis.

-Bien, chico blando ¿fácil o difícil?- la cara de Toph gana un gesto serio con un brillo ansioso, sus pies en el suelo dejando un camino en la tierra al tomar la postura al estilo mantis religiosa con sus manos altivas delante de ella.

No es como si ellos supieran el nombre.

La maestra tierra no se tomó la molestia de ocultar su disciplina aun cuando su tierra control sigue en el anonimato, es firme en su creencia y como su elemento no está por retractarse de jugar con sus nuevos amigos además de aprender sus propias técnicas que poco a poco tiene que agregar a su estilo.

Aprende a vivir, se recuerda.

Hashirama salta a su propia posición de básico taijutsu -Fácil será- dice con un tono neutral mientras Madara aguarda como espectador interesado.

En un inicio pensaron enseñar desde cero a un civil, no es que ella entrara en esa categoría fácilmente con su supervivencia en el bosque donde mueren shinobis todos los días… pero no era alguien de sus artes y Madara pensó que sería un fastidio formarla desde las bases, sin embargo algo que ambos no predijeron es que no estaba del todo en blanco su salvaje amiga.

Según la deducción de supervivencia seria obvio, se regañaron ambos niños cuando discutieron el punto en solitario.

Pero su estilo carecía de familiaridad, sutileza y mortalidad del taijutsu o kumite básico enseñado entre los clanes ninjas… era diferente, mas defensivo y controlado enfocado únicamente en derrotar no matar… un estilo que al analizarlo por más tiempo se nota que es todo lo que Toph es.

Ella no es un shinobi, más que nunca piensan ambos al verla tan firme como una roca delante de Hashirama sin la intención de matar o dañar gravemente.

Así que después del primer encuentro deciden no corregirle la postura que parece tomar tan fácil como respirar, dejan que Toph solo adapte lo que crea conveniente de su taijutsu y en eso es un prodigio… ambos shinobis solo están preocupados, que esta mentalidad no sea su muerte y desean de todo corazón hacerla tan fuerte como ellos.

Extraño, ya que en esta época preocuparse por otros es tonto.

-De preferencia, para hoy… chico blando- replica con calma Toph esquivando metódicamente los puñetazos sin chakra de Hashirama… cuenta mentalmente con sus pies estudiando cada movimiento que sienten… puede oír la respiración forzada, los saltos en patada y el propio sudor caer de su contrincante… un puño logra sacarle el aire pero ella se endurece, toma la mano y da una patada aboliendo el cosquilleo de impulsar la tierra.

Madara los analiza con un ceño pensativo, reflexiona las propias prácticas de las pocas Kunoichi que están siendo tomadas en serio de regreso a casa… si tan solo contaran con el entendimiento, concentración y destreza de Toph seguro serian una fuerza para contar en el futuro.

La ceguera es lo de menos, sospecha de sus pies siempre descalzos y como nunca los aleja tanto del suelo algo que sabe aún el tonto de Hashirama seguro ya se dio cuenta con el tiempo.

-Vamos chico blando- repica en su tono de voz descarado, Toph hace un barrido y tiende en el suelo a Hashirama quien jadea por el golpe extra en el estómago -¿Qué te parece?- pregunta expectante.

-Fue genial- dice el niño entusiasta tirado en el suelo -solo algunas afinaciones en las patadas, quizás un poco amplia tu postura y algo más de puñetazos… pero todo va por el camino correcto- agrega como un buen conocedor, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levanta con ayuda de la chica.

Toph no evita arrullar el alago con un ligero golpe en el hombro -por supuesto, soy la mejor- se jacta con las manos en la cadera y tan satisfecha del encuentro.

-Claro que si Hashirama quisiera tomarte en serio, no tendrías oportunidad- Madara agrega desde su posición con un tono apático.

-Cállate cabeza hueca, no arruines mi humor- Toph se queja con un tono enojado, lanza una roca pero falla al apuntar y termina en las risas divertidas de los niños -no necesito que me lo recuerden- agrega amargamente silenciándolos.

-Vamos Toph, haces lo mejor- Hashirama consuela con una palmada en la espalda de la niña, mandando un gesto de regaño a Madara por su poco tacto.

El otro chico solo se encoge de hombros desinteresado en arruinar el ambiente -lo estás haciendo bien, agregaste bien el taijutsu a tu estilo- dice rendido cuando los ojos de su amigo eran firmes en que complementara el final del entrenamiento con palabras de aliento.

-No tienen que consolarme- replica mordaz Toph, negándose a encarar a cualquiera de los dos niños monstruos que le recuerdan que no puede rivalizar con ellos.

Hashirama sonríe forzadamente, suspira casi en su aire depresivo pero recuerda que trajo algo para compartir -¿Qué tal si comemos?- pide de nuevo iluminado -Traje algo de té que seguro disfrutaran- aplaudió en un intento de cambiar el rumbo de conversación.

-¿Te?- pregunta interesada Toph, olvidando lo molesta que estaba ante el recuerdo Iroh… ese dolor adormecido latió pero se apagó ante la perspectiva de volver a tomar algo similar.

Satisfecho de evitar una irritada niña, Hashirama aplaude -Un té rico que seguro mi padre no extrañara-

-Espero que no sea tan raro como tú- asegura Madara desde su posición ahora sentado en el suelo a la sombra de la roca.

Toph niega ante el chico que tropieza en una de sus posturas depresivas rutinarias -vamos Blando, no eres tan raro para mí- sonríe consoladora pero cuando Hashirama voltea esperanzador recuerda que ella es ciega y la fulmina con la mirada por ser atrapado en esa tonta broma.

-Ambos son malos- rechina Hashirama al sentarse al lado de Madara con Toph enfrente.

-lo pones fácil-replica la niña con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Traje algo de comida- Madara ofrece sin ningún compromiso, casi como si fuera obligado a ser amable y pone un costal que abre sin ceremonia en diferentes alimentos surtidos de carne, pan o arroz acomodados metódicamente.

Hashirama sospecha que Madara es un chico que esconde su gentileza en rudos comentarios aburridos, le manda una sonrisa burlona con eso expresado en toda su cara… su amigo le entiende y lo fulmina con la mirada otra vez.

Toph no puede reprimir el impulso de babear, no sabe cómo es que lo calientan pero es exquisito y degusta todo lo traído con rapidez aunque intenta… pero falla… de no parecer desesperada, los alimentos en el bosque no son variados ni sabrosos aunque ahora es cuando se da cuenta que extraña la civilización.

Cuando se tienen que ir no se prometen un día exacto como al principio ya que llegan al acuerdo de buscarse en los puntos de encuentro.

Ella siempre es la que se marcha primero en promesas de seguir practicando, la maestra tierra escucha que ellos hablan cuando creen que ya no está… planean… sueñan en la paz y recuerda su propio mundo en conflicto pero que sin embargo no entrenaban niños para matar.

Es amargo mientras se aleja en la penumbra de un bosque de muerte, trata de no pensar que se está perdiendo de algo entre sus amigos por la terquedad de no involucrarse… no evita comparar el equipo avatar y como termino.

Pero ellos no la cuestionan… ella tampoco se explica… hay tanto entre sombras y admite que no tiene derecho de un interrogatorio.

Ella es tierra… espera y escucha.

XXXXX

Las noches son frías conforme el invierno parece acercarse, Beifong trata de no congelarse en el hueco debajo de un árbol cercas del rio donde conoció a los chicos… un hogar improvisado que empieza a escarbar debajo de la tierra donde guarda lo que le han regalado en el transcurso del tiempo.

No es limosna, se recuerda al buscar a tientas la manta negra que envuelve en su nicho de hojas secas.

No se ha encontrado con ellos en los últimos días a pesar de siempre estar topándose, siente el vacío de su presencia y vuelve a cerrar los ojos en planes para el día siguiente con la esperanza de verlos vivos.

Se aventuró cerca de un pueblo para actualizarse en los rumores del bosque, la guerra de los clanes es fuerte y parece no tener fin… los civiles perecen en el fuego cruzado y hay shinobis abusando de su fuerza para robarles… esto ya lo sabía, no era nuevo de escuchar aunque ahora puede identificar los grandes clanes en conflicto.

Los Senju, Uchiha, Himura y Sarutobi son alguno de los más sobresalientes en la zona… hay algunos pequeños que se extinguieron hace poco… y otros tantos dispersados en el territorio que son algo cordiales pero igual de mortales.

Son nombres que guarda en la memoria, pero no le interesa mucho el aprenderlos cuando ella entierra a cualquiera que encuentre muerto en sus caminatas rutinarias… sin embargo últimamente tiene miedo de encontrar entre las crueles escenas a uno de sus conocidos.

Solo agradece a los espíritus por guardarlos un día más.

Teme por ellos todos los días… se ha vuelto apegada se da cuenta… cuando los siente con cojeras no pregunta y lo deja pasar, pero no puede hacer nada más que ofrecerles diversión ¿Qué hacer? Piensa duramente en la incomodidad de su lecho.

No necesitan protección, son altamente capaces de sobrevivir y solo por esto es capaz de dormir todas las noches.

Compara con su hogar… siempre lo hace cuando empieza a divagar… las consecuencias de estar sola constantemente… pone un mundo contra el otro… en la crudeza de una guerra que involucra niños que no juegan… solo entrenan para hacerse fuertes.

Opacan a cualquiera del equipo avatar con sus tristes infancias… aun Zuko pierde si llegara a ser el caso.

Obligaciones constantes que ponen en vergüenza las presiones que como miembro de la familia Beifong tenía, sonríe amargo ante el pensamiento y reflexiona que ha cambiado aunque no quiera… por más que juro no perdería esa parte esencial que la hace Toph.

Voltea hacia arriba, flexiona su mano delante de su rostro y aunque no vea… siente la emoción de sus pensamientos tortuosos.

Una vez soñó con abrir su escuela de control metal, quizás consolarse con sus padres e ir en aventuras con el resto del equipo… reformar el mundo después de la guerra… pero aquí no hay dobladores, ese sueño parece tan distante que en ocasiones cree no eran suyos.

-Es peligroso pensar- replica con una mueca en los pensamientos en círculo, se relaja y piensa mejor en la manera de acomodar los movimientos de taijutsu a su tierra control -es mejor- se convence de no seguir la línea preocupante de pensamientos.

Ahora solo trata de imaginarse ganarle al presumido de Mada y hacer llorar a Hashi a quienes sin darse cuenta ya les dio apodos dignos de ellos (cabeza hueca, chico blando).

Con eso en mente, duerme con profundidad sin ninguna matanza interrumpiendo su sueño.

XXXXX

El claro es el mismo con la roca en medio de ellos, Madara flexiona su pierna para contrarrestar la patada y hacer un pivote con el que logra golpear la mandíbula de su contrincante… se tambalea hacia atrás pero es firme al dar un brinco para cortar la distancia y enfrascarse en otra danza de golpes o patadas de diferentes disciplinas.

Hashirama observa con su mano en la barbilla sentado a la sombra del árbol, sonríe cuando llegan a un punto muerto -eso fue asombroso- aplaude cuando se declara empate -Toph has integrado perfectamente el taijutsu y kumite- levanta un pulgar en dirección a su amiga, recuerda que es ciega apenado bajando su felicitación visual.

Los jadeos son audibles ambos combatientes aún se miran tercamente en un baño de sudor, el frio no importa cuando estas en entrenamiento.

-Bien hecho, niña- afirma Madara satisfecho -ya puedes soportar ligeramente el chakra- añade al dirigirse a tomar un poco de agua.

Un bufido indigno de Toph, cruzándose de brazos entre insultada o alagada -Gracias, cabeza hueca- replica sonriente al quitarse el flequillo de los ojos, ahora los tiene abiertos y solo por el tiempo de conocerse… ambos shinobis saben a ciencia cierta que no es un Hyuga.

-¿Qué te parece practicar el tiro de kunai?- pregunta esperanzador Hashirama.

Toph se detiene de secarse el sudor, hace una mueca de disgusto -No me vas a convencer-

-Es importante manejar armas- agrega Madara desinteresado al sentarse en la roca con las piernas flexionadas.

-¡Pero no me gustan!- replica la maestra tierra con un pisotón en el suelo, la tierra intenta obedecer pero ella lo apaga fácilmente.

Ambos shinobis se miran en un silencioso intercambio -no es que te guste, Toph- fue hashirama quien toma la palabra con un gesto serio audible en su voz -pero es importante en nuestras circunstancias- intenta convencer.

Ella es terca, no le gustan las armas pero deja caer los hombros rendida al tono de su amigo -bien tu ganas- admite con un resoplido… una cosa buena de esto, es que la ceguera no parece ser impedimento para que la intenten entrenar en ese aspecto… por el contrario lo ven como un reto enseñarle.

Ella se queja audiblemente cuando deja que su mano sea amoldada por las versadas de Hashirama quien le dice en el oído la manera correcta de agarrarla, guardarla y dirigirla al objetivo colocado expertamente debajo de un árbol.

Ellos ahora saben que su amiga tiene buenos sentidos, solo por eso intentan agregarle armas al nivel de enseñanza para que tenga más probabilidades de sobrevivir.

-Si me corto, los culpo- amenaza la ciega con un chasquido de lengua, puede sentir el acero y lo filoso que están esas cosas… aguarda el momento correcto repasando las instrucciones y lo lanza.

Obviamente falla a la primera, la maestra tierra es un prodigio pero tiene su punto limite conforme pasan sus fracasos en esa área de los chicos arboles… quiere rendirse, pero no la dejan y aun con el invierno encima la siguen acosando para que aprenda.

No es raro que termine llevando kunais entre sus ropas, que practique el metal control y encuentre una manera efectiva de ser diestra cuando ninguno de sus amigos la vigilan.

XXXXX

Hay rumores de fantasmas del bosque, siguen creciendo con el paso del tiempo y Tobirama no muestra gesto alguno de reconocimiento a la manipulación de la tierra que muchos testigos aseguran haber visto.

Internamente no le interesa de qué clan pertenece, salvo a su hermano de la muerte segura a manos de los Uchiha aunque cree firmemente que no es el único… parece no tener preferencia en auxiliar a quien sea este en desventaja en el momento sin dejar bajas.

En verdad, como lo pensó en un principio… ella no es un shinobi.

Trata de rastrearla con su habilidad de sensor pero ella es como una chispa casi indetectable a menos que sea consciente de su existencia… jura que no lo hace por curiosidad, sino para monitorearla como un método para saldar su deuda de vida por Itama.

Ha vivido más de lo que cree posible para alguien blando y eso en sí mismo es un mérito digno de alagar.

Tobirama escucha a su padre divagar sobre la injusticia de la última redada donde el bosque se puso de parte de los Uchiha… solo mantiene su rostro en blanco y lanza una mirada sospechosa a su hermano mayor quien parece aburrido hasta los cimientos.

Algo oculta, lo sabe al desviarse del tema mental y lo descubrirá.

XXXXX

Ella corre entre los arboles de ese mal día, jadea por aire mientras esquiva una raíz y agudiza sus oídos para confirmar que todavía la siguen… siente la sangre de su brazo empaparla, duele pero no tiene tiempo para llorar.

Ni siquiera los había notado, solo un kunai lanzado directamente hacia ella sin ningún tipo de aviso de una distancia larga… reflejos pulidos por sus amigos fue su salvación… los escucho burlarse de encontrar una presa divertida con la que jugar, la miraron con hambre y ella no se amedrento cuando comenzó la persecución.

Puede escucharlos olfatear, el ladrido de perros entre los árboles y logra ponerle un nombre al clan que la sigue… Inuzuka.

Tropieza pero no cae, dobla la tierra a su paso y escucha a sus perseguidores tan cerca… no evita una sonrisa presumida cuando planta el pie nuevamente con fuerza, los arboles crujen ante el ondular de su voluntad con el eco de la sorpresa de los shinobis.

Levanta una pared tan alta como lo quiere, da una patada directamente a la dura superficie enviándola a volar a través de los árboles que crujen rotos a su paso… no los matara… pero los retrasara lo suficiente para hundirse en tierra profunda y como los tejones topo… que es una constante en esta vida… huye en túneles que derrumba a su paso.

Pasan horas arrastrándose en las sombras, respira pesadamente cuando siente el entorno conocido en la penumbra… empieza a elevarse entre la tierra y escarba su salida con esfuerzo en la raíz conocida de su árbol.

Suspira de alivio al aire libre, se deja caer sin ceremonia con el eco del rio cercano y puede decir a ciencia cierta que ahora es observada… los siente venir.

-¡Toph!- Hashirama es el más emocional tratando de levantarla para mirarla tan sucia, pero sus ojos no están clavados en su mal aspecto sino en la lesión punzante que mancha su ropa gris -¡estas herida!- reclama.

-Estoy bien- dice sin mucha convicción haciendo una mueca, no recuerda haber sido apuñalada antes y jura por los espíritus que espera no volver a serlo.

-Hashirama trae agua- ordena Madara tan compuesto en su tono, si no fuera por la manera en que late su corazón… Toph hubiera creído su calma -¡que has estado haciendo!- suena acusador tan mal que hace que tiemble ligeramente.

-Nada- jura ofendida la ciega por su tono.

Madara mira la herida ahora visible, es fácil saber que es un kunai y levanta un agradecimiento al sabio por no ser tan mal como parece -Los civiles no pueden andar por ahí- dice en voz alta antes de detenerlo, es un pensamiento común para su mente pero nunca dicho en voz alta.

-Vivo en un bosque ¡qué quieres que haga!- chasquea Toph queriendo alejarse de las manos que empiezan a picar el entorno de la herida, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-Busca una casa… que te acojan- razona Madara con un resoplido, no debe ser tan difícil los estándares de los civiles a los clanes.

Un bufido incrédula -y ser encerrada por ser ciega, no gracias- dice amargamente recordando su hogar -además no es como si algún pueblo reciba a alguien que caiga a sus puertas libremente- agrega toscamente.

Hashirama llega justo en el momento de la última queja, mira a Madara con agudeza y un silencioso acuerdo… puede que los estándares shinobi eran bajos en cuanto a confianza… los civiles eran peor con sus forasteros según los rumores.

-No tienen algo divertido para sanar- pide Toph cuando le empiezan a mover a una posición más cómoda para ser limpiada.

Madara se dedica a limpiar, Hashirama ve desde el costado -no soy hábil en eso- dice apenado, el otro ni siquiera responde -aunque sería bueno practicarlo- murmura pensativo empezando a meditar dicha opción, tienen jutsus básicos pero nadie ha renovado las practicas al estar enfocados en la guerra.

-Esos tontos, ni siquiera dudaron en apuñalarme- dice a la nada Toph su mirada vacía al cielo que no ve y un gesto abatido.

Ella es tierra se recuerda constantemente, pero aún puede seguir sintiendo el horror de la realidad.

Los shinobis no tienen otra realidad para comparar como la maestra tierra, pero no dudan en sentirse igualmente adormilados por este ataque… un recuerdo que en ese bosque no existen niños, solo shinobis enemigos que no se diferencian de los civiles perdidos.

Están contentos que haya sobrevivido.

-Un día vamos a construir nuestro asentamiento aquí- Hashirama expresa repentinamente emocionado, haciendo ademanes al bosque a sus espaldas como si en verdad pudiera ver casas afiladas a la distancia -Haremos que sea un lugar donde los niños no se maten unos a otros- finaliza con una sonrisa -No es así Madara- agrega en un empujón.

Madara le lanza una mirada de vergüenza por evidenciar ese tema que han mantenido oculto pero levanta el rostro a Toph quien parece enfocarlos con sorpresa.

-Se están tardando- dice ella con una mueca al sentir apretar su herida -cuidado con eso, cabeza hueca- regaña con un puñetazo que no es esquivado -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta extrañada, el ritmo cardiaco de los chicos es de confusión.

-Es un sueño- dice Madara con moderación recordando esa platica en especial en la cima de la meseta, como si apenas reflexionara que hubiera otra persona creyendo en las divagaciones de su amigo aun cuando todo está en contra.

-Por algo se empieza… imbécil- recita sin emoción la ciega, encogiéndose de hombros ante el sonido de indignación por el insulto.

-Genial- grita triunfador Hashirama como si su cerebro se estuviera poniendo de acuerdo con la fácil aceptación de su amiga.

-Pero espero que no planeen hacerlo sin mí- arquea la ceja Toph con suficiencia -no todos queremos ser hombres de los arboles- apunta con el dedo al lugar equivocado.

-Shinobis- inserta Madara al poner una venda improvisada.

-¿Pero qué pueden hacer los civiles? Auch- Hashirama gruñe al recibir un puñetazo muy duro en su brazo por la niña.

-Podemos hacer muchas cosas… ropas… entretenimiento… comidas… entre otras muchas opciones- defiende aunque está muy en blanco en oficios pero seguro puede hacer algo con su flexión.

-Seguro les haremos espacio- dice Hashirama optimista con una grata sonrisa de confianza, ahora más que nunca resistir para cumplir sus sueños -quizás hasta puedan enseñarme verdaderos juegos- sus ojos son estrellas esperanzadoras, desde la lucha de lodo no tiene otro punto de comparación.

Toph afirma con la nariz en alto sintiéndose ligeramente insultada, pero no se defiende… es un caso perdido considerando que juegos infantiles no sabe, entonces recuerda un plan que parece brillar en su mente -Y hare mi propio clan- agrega como meta.

-¿Harás un clan?- pide incrédulo Madara al retirarse de su trabajo de curación superficial, mira con cierta diversión la ambición de alguien solitario que vive en un bosque sin ningún pariente… algo que no dice, después de todo al menos tienen hermanos mientras ella no tiene a nadie (no es tan insensible).

-Por supuesto- añade Toph lanzando una mirada en blanco con una línea delgada de labios -fundare mi propio clan y les ganare en patearles el trasero-jura en lo alto con el puño en alto.

-como si una persona conformara un clan- dice sarcástico Madara, esquivando un golpe duro en su brazo -dudo que un clan civil gane contra un shinobi- declara como si fuera contundente.

-Ey, puede crecer y juro seremos fuertes- replica Toph con el ceño fruncido.

Hashirama abraza a los dos chicos que se quejan por el movimiento (sobre todo porque una está herida) -esto es definitivo, nos haremos fuertes para que todos nos escuchen- declara como si la solución fuera así de sencilla.

Toph parpadea tratando de alejarse del agarre del niño entusiasta, no evita sonreír porque ahora sin que quisiera… se está involucrando en eso que ellos habían mantenido celosamente para sí mismos… no duele, piensa al quejarse del chico blando y empiezan a discutir la distribución de un pueblo imaginario.

Ella quiere toboganes… Madara no los aprueba al no ser útiles… pero Hashirama no le ve nada de malo a esa opción.

Cuando vuelve por la noche de este aparente mal día… no solo reza a los espíritus por el bienestar de sus amigos… sino que se cumpla la ambición de crear un pueblo libre de guerra.

Un buen motivo para ser fuertes.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Aprovechando que la musa y el tiempo me dejaron actualizar tantas veces durante la semana.

Uff en serio, bendita inspiración espero que continué aunque no creo actualizar tantas veces como en el estreno (aunque quien sabe, un pez por la boca muere).

Una amistad entre Toph y dos de los fundadores de Konoha ¿Como se llevara esto en el futuro? bueno ya lo veremos.

Los Inuzuka tienen su aroma ¿la dejaran sola?

Toph ha cambiado... pero quien no cambia cuando termina en un mundo peor al que estaba acostumbrada.

Se adaptable.

Neah20 fuera...


	4. Clan 4

Clan 4: Casi final

Ella está en medio del rió de esa fresca mañana con un pantalón arremangado y túnica sin mangas a pesar del frio, escucha y espera.

Siente el agua destilarse entre sus piernas abiertas en una postura defensiva… su espalda es rígida… su flequillo se mueve con el viento de unos ojos sin color…. Sus dedos se clavan en la piedra e intenta distinguir todo en el entorno… es difícil con todas esas vibraciones de los peces corriendo con la corriente, las hojas cayendo en la superficie y todo tipo de basura arrastrándose en lo que para ella es borroso.

Suspira rendida al bajar su postura, tuerce la boca con disgusto y piensa con la cabeza gacha una manera de aclarar su "visión" en este punto... claro su otra debilidad es la madera, pero no ha entrado a una casa de ese material desde que llego.

Quizás le pedirá ayuda a Hashi con toda esa habilidad ilógica con la madera.

Se encoge de hombros pues piensa optimista y aunque el mundo sea peligroso se tomara su tiempo... Ademas estaba mejorando en las otras áreas que sus amigos parecen mas obsesivos en enseñarle a estas alturas... si no fuera porque ella misma es muy estricta como maestra, estaría protestando por sus constantes acosos.

(Fue muy dura con Aang)

Ella es tierra... terca y firme... retractarse no esta en su modo de ser.

Piensa muy seriamente que el susto de ser apuñalada fue mucho para ellos, una sonrisa distrae su rostro concentrado... puede que no tenga la mejor visión del mundo con su apatía y falta de bondad... pero Mada y Hashi aun con sus rarezas parecen ser las excepciones.

No se queja, es una simple observación.

Parpadea una sola vez, flexiona sus articulaciones engarrotadas por el frió del agua... no ayuda el invierno... murmura una maldición airada en nombre de los maestros aguas, no es como si tuvieran la culpa cuando no existen en esa realidad... pero no puede admitir que tampoco es lógico culpar al liquido inocente de que su entrenamiento no avance.

Escucha a los que se encuentran en la orilla, con sus frases de ataques que pondrían en vergüenza a los maestros fuegos pues hasta su lugar puede sentir el calor de sus acciones (aunque para ella sea tonto advertir con nombres aunque también es genial)... desea unirseles al arrastrarse en la corriente para acercarse a tierra... pero carece de la cosa divertida que llaman chakra.

Recuerda que en una ocasión se le intento explicar la versión de chakra en voz de Aang como avatar todo sabio de cosas espirituales... lo poco que se le pego entiende que es tan distinta a la energía que fluye a través de este mundo que Madara en su típico modo erudito proyecto algo que seguro Hashirama tampoco sabia.

Le duele la cabeza de solo pensar en esto por lo que lo abandona de inmediato.

Prefiere pensar en su flexión de tierra... en patear traseros... y sobrevivir a través de este día sin ser apuñalada, asesinada o hambrienta.

Ah y molestar a sus únicos amigos.

-Ey par de tontos- agita la mano puede escuchar sus protestas ante el despectivo llamado pero no les presta atención al llegar a tierra… palpándola con gusto de poder "ver" nuevamente -algo interesante- pregunta al tirarse boca arriba.

-Bueno estamos practicando el Katon- Hashirama es el que contesta sentándose a su lado -te vas a enfermar- le recuerda tan gentil como siempre, era el más consciente que a comparación de ellos que tienen el chakra para protegerse ligeramente del clima… ella es vulnerable.

Toph iba a replicar sarcásticamente pero una manta le cubre por completo tan pesada o áspera que hace retroceder sus palabras -Ey- se ofende porque no necesita que la cuiden sacando su cabeza a través de la tela y sentándose de mal genio.

Madara no dice nada al sentarse siendo el responsable principal de la cubierta dada tan groseramente, encienden una pequeña fogata con las mejores maderas para no hacer tanto humo y pronto una olla de té está siendo hervida.

Toph bufa pero se acurruca en la calidez ofrecida, parpadea perezosa en la oscuridad de su ceguera y no evita bostezar con el eco de sus amigos intercambiando consejos para mejorar en sus entrenamientos, los oye entusiastas y emocionados imaginándose cada ademan que Hashirama seguro esta haciendo dramáticamente bajo la atenta mirada de Madara.

Empieza a adormilarse, el entrenamiento que ya había hecho antes de intentar aclarar su vista en el agua le esta pasando la factura en su cuerpo ahora en reposo, comienza a cabecear sin quererlo después de beber el cálido te con unas bolas de arroz que ahora son comunes en estas reuniones... bosteza y se recarga en el mas cercano que ablanda con un par de golpes.

No hay vergüenza en dormir en el hombro amigo... es como Sokka.

Hashirama hace una mueca por los golpes, pero la deja acomodarse en su hombro tan natural como siempre e invasiva a pesar de su inicial petición de respeto al área personal... no evita lanzarle una mirada presumida a Madara ante su competencia silenciosa de ser el favorito de su conocida.

Madara le arquea una ceja despectivo, le saca la lengua junto con el dedo grosero por su niñerías.

No se mueven en un buen tiempo, al contrario se acomodan fácilmente debajo de un árbol a mirar el cielo para dejar a sus mentes divagar en el futuro ficticio de paz mientras su amiga descansa... ellos saben que su entrenamiento es pesado para un civil, aunque ha soportado dignamente el aumento de nivel de dificultad y se alegran de verla con vida en cada reunión.

No quieren verla llena de sangre nuevamente.

Madara piensa que es tonto el sentimentalismo, pero lo permite aun cuando escucha la voz de su padre llena de desaprobación... Hashirama no le ve nada de malo en su protección.

Ademas saben que es la única oportunidad que ella en verdad descansa entre toda la locura que seguro debe toparse en el bosque.

Y también de alguna manera pueden sentirse como niños.

-Dicen que hay un fantasma- murmura Madara recordando las platicas del clan tan vividas hace algunos días, su padre estaba furioso a pesar de haber sido el favorecido en no tener bajas.

Un temblar de Hashirama, sus rostro es pálido con la mueca de miedo interrumpe la divagación del otro -¿crees que sea cierto?- pregunta mirando el bosque ligeramente por encima de su hombro, como si una cosa espeluznante brincara de repente a su visión.

Voltea los ojos, le da un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo que gime de dolor y señala a Toph que se remueve en su sueño, le exige silencio como un hermano estricto que es obedecido... suspira y vuelve a voltear los ojos, es una expresión tan común que seguro un día se quedara así -somos shinobis, un fantasma no es nada-

Abre la boca porque es una manera de aceptar la existencia de ese rumor -Seras maldito- jura Hashirama en un susurro alarmado, de nuevo mirando el bosque con ojos alucinados casi deseando tener incienso para apaciguar malos espíritus.

Madara lo mira como si fuera estúpido, otra expresión común en esa relación -Somos lo mas peligroso en ese bosque- dice sin emoción, solo una ley que saben es realidad.

Ademas ya estaban malditos.

-Pero mueve la tierra...- dice en un susurro furioso -traga cuerpos y encierra shinobis crecidos- cuenta con los dedos en una fiebre enfermiza, palidece con cada relato y aunque muchos son exagerados... seguro tienen algo de verdad.

Un bufido -no seas miedoso- espeta con una mirada aburrida en su dirección -si fuera cierto, le pateare el trasero- promete retador, casi esperando que su voz viaje por todo el bosque para dejar en claro que no tiene miedo a estúpidos rumores (aun cuando hay muchos en el clan que han sido victimas de tales destrezas).

-Cuando el fantasma vaya por ti, juro que no te reconoceré- dice Hashirama muy confiado, vuelve a recibir un golpe en la cabeza por su tonto comentario.

Pero Madara no admite que mira por encima de su hombro con desconfianza y espera no ofender a nadie con su comentario.

-Son unos tontos- dice Toph al abrir ligeramente su ojos, murmura mas ofensas que los niños reciben con el gesto en blanco de ser tan comunes (excepto Madara, el luce un gesto ofendido)... se despiden para el día marchándose a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando es seguro que esta sola, después de una revisión paranoica del entorno... se pone en medio del claro con sus manos en la cadera y empieza a reír a carcajadas a niveles ridículos, piensa en las palabras de sus amigos y en el impacto que esta teniendo en los hombres arboles.

-Y el bandido ciego esta de regreso- finaliza con una carcajada maníaca.

XXXXX

Después de todo este tiempo hay optimismo en el ambiente en sus paseos por el bosque tortuoso, su sonrisa es descabellada debajo de su flequillo y se siente tan traviesa como ya tenia mucho sin sentirse.

Oh, si supieran como le ha levantado el animo el miedo que sintió en sus amigos al describir al infame fantasma del bosque.

-Prefiero el sobrenombre de bandida ciega- murmura de mal humor en ese claro en medio del bosque cuyos sonidos de animales eran lejanos, los depredadores seguro están distraídos y tiene tiempo para prepararse -bueno pero asi sera- sus manos se sacudieron ansiosos.

Pone sus pies en fuertes golpes con sus manos delante con metódicos movimientos rudos que levantan figuras humanoides tan similares a los soldados de la nación del fuego que una vez uso en el pasado -desearía tener fuego- espeta golpeando su barbilla, se encoge de hombros -se trabaja con lo que se tiene- dice rendida.

Los siente venir a través de ligeras vibraciones que en verdad demuestran sus avances, se instala hasta el borde de sus sentidos enterrándose en la tierra como un topo y aguarda con una sonrisa ansiosa brillando en la oscuridad... piensa unos segundos si es prudente hacer esto, si no sera descubierta pero luego chasquea los dientes -No desperdiciare esto- se convence, levanta la mano y la función inicio.

...

En el clan Uchiha aterriza Izuna tan pálido junto con otros tantos shinobis de respaldo.

Tajima Uchiha arquea la ceja al acercarse junto con el grupo para recibir el reporte del día.

-Un fantasma... de piedra...- dice Izuna con horror mirando el entorno como si algo fuera a brincar de repente del suelo.

No hubo bajas, solo golpes, raspadas y muy revolcados junto con una anécdota fuera de la rutina de sangre... Madara no sabia si preocuparse o reírse, por cuestión de dignidad prefirió mantenerse neutral (seguro su padre no lo perdonaría).

Los Hatake regresaron con lodo... de alguna manera se extendió en los Hyuga cuyo byakugan detecto una persona, trataron de seguirla pero la tierra los trago y escupió literalmente... los Inuzuka bailaron en círculos persiguiendo una estatua aunque sus perros detectaron un aroma similar... Y otros tantos clanes fueron ridiculizados con otras bromas que solos fastidiaron.

No hubo bajas tampoco... sangre... solo un día extraño donde cualquier shinobi se encontró con algo ilógico.

Toph seguro tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con shinobis demasiado rígidos que la siguieran por venganza.

En el clan Senju Hashirama se escondía junto con Itama relatando exageradamente un fantasma que ahora renació como piedra, el menor no se había recuperado de su ultima misión donde casi muere... no le molesta a los dos hermanos porque no tenia el corazón endurecido necesario para un shinobi, aunque su padre seguro quiere venganza en su nombre.

Tobirama miraba con paciencia desde el marco de la puerta... una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios por sus niñerías dándoles el tiempo para su convivió antes de tener la necesidad de sacarlos a la realidad... por otra parte pensaba que esa niña ciega seguro estaba retando su destino haciendo estupideces elaboradas, poniéndose en peligro y dejando mas claro que no era un shinobi.

Le hace difícil regresar esa deuda por su hermano.

XXXXX

Nadie le pregunta a Toph sobre esa sonrisa enorme que tiene cuando vuelven a verse en el claro, Madara sin embargo no evita lanzar miradas de precaución al entorno y Hashirama siente que en cualquier momento le caerá algún mal.

Es solo que conocen bien a su amiga para saber que su sonrisa significa dolor o alguna travesura que seguro traerá problemas.

Al final de la reunión no hubo nada extraordinario por lo que se relajaron.

Toph se detuvo de sus katas obligatorias, flexiono sus dedos en el suelo y parpadeo a una dirección inclinando su cabeza se distrajo cuando Hashirama casi choca en su lugar -Fíjate cabeza hueca- espeta olvidando el problema.

-Pon mas atención, Niña- regresa Madara con total naturalidad.

-Bueno, asegúrate que el chico blando no caiga en mi dirección- Toph señala con su dedo sin levantar la cabeza de su posición, por el contrario pisa a Hashirama como si fuera nada (ignora su jadeo) y se aleja para seguir con su practica.

Los escucha reanudar su practica, Toph olvida la presencia que no es segura detecto para favorecer la ultima adición a sus movimientos de tierra.

XXXXX

Ella no es creyente, nunca lo fue de regreso a casa.

Sabia de los espíritus pero nunca dio sus respetos o rezos.

Ahora sentada en su hogar debajo de un árbol no deja de pedir todos los días a ellos... no sabe si escuchan... no sabe siquiera si la consideran mirar ahora que esta de ese lado... a ella que estuvo en su mundo y convivió con varias entidades que la mantuvieron viva en la transición... solo por eso... aun cuando la lanzaron a un lugar tan hostil... mantiene una oración.

Por sus amigos.

No es sentimental... es dura como la roca... es tierra, pero hay necesidad de pedir por lo único que la mantiene firme o atada a esta vida.

Cierra sus ojos, toca la mesa de piedra y olfatea la lluvia afuera para desviarse del asunto espiritual.

Oh pero termina pensando en algo peor.

Recuerda el acero de los armamentos de la nación del fuego... el olor de tierra quemada... la sensación de caer al vació... los ojos iluminados de Aang y su voz... esa siempre alegre... esa siempre amigable... sus pasos ligeros y sus travesuras con el aire... su dedicación como alumno... su sabiduría como nómada... oh recuerda todo... y duele cuando reflexiona cuanto paso de eso.

En su deseo de salvarla.

Sus ojos pican.

-No llores- regaña en lo alto sorbiendo todo lo emocional ¿que son estos cambios? frunce el ceño, Katara le advirtió algo pero dejo de escuchar en algún punto -no es importante- bosteza.

Se esta cansando de eso... sus pensamientos en círculos.

Pero no lo evita... es Tierra... firme y no olvida... oh pero seguro como el cielo encima de su cabeza no caerá tan bajo como para llorar y estancarse nuevamente.

Va muy bien en la adaptación, es independiente y avanza en fortalecerse.

Ahora mejor piensa en como empezar a realizar su sueño de clan... murmura una maldición y frunce el ceño en reflexión... suspira agotada al dejarse caer sin gracia en su silla de piedra dura... ¿tiene que acercarse a la civilización? bueno es obligatorio, no puede obligar a sus amigos a unirse a su clan (aunque tampoco deja fuera la opción) y es muy joven para siquiera pensar en familia (aquí inserta una mueca de asco)... mejor se hace fuerte, cuando sea grande se preocupa por eso.

-Es mejor así- dice limpiándose los oídos con pereza.

No esta lista para darle una oportunidad a los civiles y seguro los shinobis la matarían ante su proposición, son mas rígidos que la alta incuria del reino tierra.

-Seguro debo preguntarle a Hashi sobre los clanes- murmura en una nota mental, no se acerca a Madara por su rigidez seguro su clan también son tablas emocionales.

Duele la cabeza cuando se acuesta a dormir.

Planear no es lo suyo... piensa amargamente.

XXXXX

Otro día más en esos encuentros amistosos, se separan con intercambios de piedras que Toph solo bufa burlona por la tontería… pero ella recibe dos rocas que atrapa fácilmente, parpadea y resopla pero lo guarda entre sus ropas.

Vuelve a pensar que no es sentimental.

XXXXX

Toph se vuelve a arrastrar entre la tierra con facilidad, sus ropas invernales eran ligeras y solo por la consideración de sus amigos cuenta con colores neutrales en su mayoría entre negro o blanco (a ella no le interesa, después de todo es ciega).

Sale a la carretera con cuidado, presiona la palma en la raíz más cercana y siente el contorno con dificultad apoyándose con la sensación de sus pies en la tierra para tener una visión más amplia.

Sigue descalza, pero Hashi la obligo a usar cobertura de tela (es aterrador cuando se pone serio y que se una Mada peor... se recuerda que son asesinos).

-¿Quién está ahí?- ella lanza al aire con suficiencia, no hay peligro y solo por las enseñanzas del par de tontos sabe a ciencia cierta diferenciar intenciones.

Vuelve a ver los beneficios que sus tontos amigos fueran tan paranoicos en entrenarla pues esta es una de sus enseñanzas, ser más sensible al entorno es un arte difícil cuando no puede ver, seguro haría llorar a Aang de envidia con su logro y es una nueva hazaña para un ciego que Toph no evita elogiar… tiene buenos maestros pero no les dice, puede afectar su ego.

Mejor que piensen que es un prodigio (y lo es).

Oye el crepitar de hojas, el aterrizaje en tierra en un silencio casi indetectable y hay alguien en cuclillas delante de ella… en ese claro de árboles frondosos y raíces sobresalientes en tierra.

Toph lo reconoce del primer encuentro a muerte en ese mundo que ahora parece tan lejano, se tensa pero no teme… no hoy que sabe puede escapar si quisiera y tiene mas habilidades.

-Que quieres- exige porque es ella la que tiene la primera palabra, se cruza de brazos y da el mejor gesto abrasivo… sus pies están listos para ondular a la primera muestra de peligro… está siendo tonta, se recuerda… pero también recuerda su única conversación con el atacante.

Es un niño como ella tan perdido a la muestra de cero intensiones asesinas.

Le dará una oportunidad.

El chico se levanta sin una pizca de emoción en su gesto, sus ojos carmesí analizan el objetivo pero sin mostrar nada en su postura rígida -Estas siendo descuidada- le dice sin rodeos.

Ella arquea la ceja con un desplante aburrido.

-Son tontas tus bromas- dice sin pasión el niño, el acero de su armadura rechina pero no hay armas solo un cruzar de brazos -carece de intensiones... son infantiles... solo estas retando a los clanes- enumera lógicamente.

-No se de que hablas- Toph replica sin emoción, parpadea lentamente y no muestra su diversión de sus bromas.

Algo que tuvo que dejar cuando los shinobis se volvieron mas agudos ¡casi la atrapan!

El shinobi no le cree, pero abandona el tema... no le interesa si esa niña tienta su muerte y si es buena para escapar seguro no lo tranquiliza (si lo hace) -estás viendo a mi hermano- dice sin rodeos, acusación se destila sin querer y desea apartar esa variable de Hashirama, no quiere que se involucre en más problemas de los que ya está al socializar con un Uchiha.

El clan es primero que cualquier amistad fuera de los ya establecidos dentro (ignora la parte que le agrada de verlo mas feliz).

Arquea la ceja completamente fuera de lugar -¿Y?- pide inquisitiva, no es como si no entendiera pero esos hombres de los arboles (niño) hablan como si todos concibieran su punto con simples frases.

Es algo que siempre se queja y se quejara con el par de tontos que tiene por amigos.

-Quiero que te alejes, ya tiene suficientes problemas- Tobirama lanza con demanda, su rostro no muestra nada de lo que siente… pero Toph puede ver su ritmo cardiaco, angustiado y temeroso pero es algo que no la cautiva para retroceder y favorecer su pedido.

Deja los hombros caer, la maestra tierra resopla fastidiada -si estas vigilándome, acosador- repica con un tono mordaz, evidenciando lo poco que le agrada saber que había estado siendo observada sin que se diera cuenta… quizás era momento de extender su sentido sísmico aun cuando estuviera con el par de tontos.

Ahora que lo piensa, juro que había alguien una vez en sus ultimas reuniones.

La maestra tierra parpadea, el chico parece esperar algo de ella... frunce el ceño -hay dos cabezas huecas que me hablan… se mas especifico- sonríe burlona.

-Hashirama- dice el ninja sin perder el tiempo.

-Bueno, acosador… temo no favorecer tu petición- ella resopla desinteresada, haciendo un ademan con su mano en completa apatía.

Tobirama se tensa, aprieta los labios y se endereza más de lo que ya está… tanto que tardo en rastrearla lejos de su hermano, para esta negativa… por cortesía le está dando una advertencia -El no necesita más problemas- repite con el tono frió a pesar de sus emociones.

Toph arquea la ceja ligeramente interesada, recuerda al chico blando y como todo de él es alegría, serenidad y nada de esa frialdad del que jura es su hermano -¿Qué problemas tiene?- pregunta, porque quiere saber y arreglar lo que pueda.

Aunque nunca se apartara.

-Padre… el clan… - Tobirama dice sencillamente, la mirada blanca aguda que le recuerda a un Hyuga es imperturbable -ya tiene un Uchiha a cuestas, que el fantasma del bosque lo favorezca arruinara su reputación como heredero- acusa sin duda, aun cuando la niña no acepta sus travesuras.

La maestra tierra se tensa, recuerda su vida propia como heredero y lo solitaria que es… ¿es distinta los shinobis? No lo sabe pero aprieta las manos en una ira sin razón -déjalo ser- grita sin contenerse, siente el calor indignado por su amigo al que intentan controlar su vida y puede decir que su arranque sorprendió al invasor -no puedes controlarlo todo… es tu hermano… déjalo ser aunque sea unas pocas horas al día-

Ignora la variable Uchiha por el momento… ahora solo tiene la determinación de defender su tiempo juntos ningún tipo de rivalidad le importa.

-Tu no entiendes- Tobirama replica con la ira misma creciendo en su interior, indignado que ella dijera cosas sin sentido cuando no tiene idea de lo que pasa en un clan.

Toph lo mira como si no fuera ciega, su mandíbula se tensa y está a unos segundos de enterrar al chico hasta el cuello de tierra -no, quizás no entienda nada como se maneje en un clan- escupe ácidamente, admitirlo duele pero no está por dejarse doblar -Pero si entiendo la necesidad de tener un respiro… vivir más que como un heredero- se cruza de brazos -eres su hermano, tonto… piensa más en el que en los beneficios que obtiene tu clan-

La mira como si fuera estúpida, el ninja por primera vez chasquea los dientes pero se niega a admitir que lo está pensando -solo aléjate- dice con voz de acero -si no... no seras bendecida con otra oportunidad-

-Se me olvida que eres un asesino- reta con los brazos apretados en su pecho -pero te digo, acosador... tampoco te lo dejare fácil- regresa confiada.

-Como si pudieras ser algo contra mi- dice como último aviso al desaparecer a través de los árboles.

Toph jura por lo alto unos minutos ante el muro de ladrillos con el que se topó ni se molestó en saber el nombre del hermano maldito de Hashi, se tranquiliza otros tantos cuando razona que esta preocupado y cuando por fin regresa a su tranquilidad abandona ese claro con el sentimiento conspirador que algo malo iba a suceder.

Cuando mira a sus amigos sonríe sin sentirlo en absoluto.

No quiere que esto termine... vuelve a rezar a los espíritus por una solución.

Y si no, bueno... ella es tierra... espera, escucha, es terca y dura... como el infierno que permitirá que alguien se interponga en su amistad.

XXXXX

Hashirama duerme incomodo en su cama, aprieta la cobija encima de si mismo y trata de no sentirse desesperado de lo que sucederá mañana.

Madara aprieta los puños fuertemente, cierra los ojos y sabe que decepcionara a su padre con su intento de advertir a su amigo sobre la emboscada que ha programado su clan.

Ambos odian la posición en la que están puestos por su familia... pero confían el uno en el otro lo suficiente para tratar de salvarse del destino que sus respectivos padres quieren para sus rivales.

Oh Izuna avisa de una niña... una tercera que su padre despide como un civil sin importancia que en el mejor de los casos servirá como siervo para el clan (Madara falla en ocultar ese brillo en ira).

Tobirama ni se molesta en reportar a la ciega a su progenitor (Hashirama lo mira extrañamente).

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno muy corto... pero aprovechando la inspiracion.

Espero recargarme para dejar un mejor capitulo la proxima.

Sobretodo con el lider de clan Senju y Uchiha planeando sus respectivas emboscadas donde Toph quedara en medio.

Y gracias a todos los que me dejaron review... felicitándome y corrigiendome... no me molesta, después de todo esto es para ustedes.

Neah20 fuera...


	5. Clan 5

Clan 5: Clanes

Toph está lejos de su ubicación normal y esto la pone de mal humor porque llegara tarde… nunca llega tarde… pero no puede evitarlo se detiene entre la hierba con la sensación espeluznante de ser observada… jura que ha mejorado, detecto al acosador a tiempo y ha jugado bromas a lo largo del bosque a ninjas experimentados (algo que detiene cuando es obvio que se han adaptado a sus juegos y NO porque el hermanito de Hashi le ha advertido).

Levanta el rostro afilando sus oídos mientras encaja los dedos de sus pies en el suelo después de quitarles la cobertura… aguarda, extiende sus sentidos y vuelve pensativo el rostro con sus ojos vacíos al suelo.

Hay un zumbido constante, casi lejano pero existe ahí en el ambiente.

Bufa porque son solo insectos que no debe estar activando sus alertas -Seguro Sokka no es tan paranoico- murmura de mal humor por la comparación repentina… algo que sabe se ha vuelto tan natural como su tierra control.

Que sus amigos sean hombres de los arboles solo lo empeora y el simple gusto de no morir también es un incentivo para su actitud cuidadosa… además es tierra, espera y escucha.

Está por avanzar a su punto de reunión con apuro, con ese sentimiento instalado en su estómago desde que se topó con el hermano de Hashi y es cuando los siente.

Aterrizando en los árboles con destreza entrenada inaudible para cualquiera excepto ella, rodeándola uno a uno en las diferentes ramas en un romper de hojas que caen al suelo como única evidencia de sus presencias.

Se tensa de inmediato plantándose en medio del circulo de árboles, toma postura para la tierra flexión y aguarda con su cabeza gacha lista para defenderse de cualquier propósito (por dentro maldice airadamente su actual situación).

Es difícil saber sus intenciones con su mejorada percepción, es inútil atrapar algo con su sentido sísmico culpa de los arboles… no ayuda ese zumbido constante que aumenta con el tiempo, se arrastra por su piel el desagrado de los insectos y jura no deben ser importantes ¿o sí?

Algo se le escapa que escucho entre los civiles, pero no le pone nombre.

No hay armas en su cuello o apuntándola y solo por eso les está dando la oportunidad tonta de escucharlos (se regaña por esto, pero no está por retractarse).

Se quedan unos tensos segundos viéndola, puede sentir sus miradas pesadas casi analíticas y frunce exageradamente el ceño… justo cuando iba a decir un comentario mordaz, alguien toma la palabra de manera repentina.

-Una niña- inicia una voz masculina, grave sin emociones desde su izquierda… puede ubicarlo y esto la calma lo suficiente.

Silencio, mas miradas y Toph siente que una vena salta en su cien.

-Kikaichu señala que es la culpable- otra dice especulativa, pero tan calmada como los árboles que sirven de base.

Otro zumbido, más ojos examinándola y Toph frunce el ceño ahora con más fuerza.

Puede sentir que hay un intercambio silencioso aplacando el comentario mordaz que quiere expresar, puede ser ciega pero se adapta a esto… después de todo Mada y Hashi hacen lo mismo de vez en cuando.

-Fantasma-san- dice alguien aterriza delante de ella, por pura fuerza de voluntad no lanza la tierra al encierro -este líder desea una audiencia- pide educado, paciente y sobretodo nada hostil.

Toph inclina su cabeza, una ceja se levanta y tararea confundida -¿Fantasma-san?- reconoce esos honoríficos que Mada una vez intento enseñarle para que aplicara como cortesía común entre clanes… algo que salió volando a través de sus oídos mientras que Hashi la apoyo en dicha postura.

En nombre de los espíritus… están en el bosque… se puede considerar casi salvaje y solo hay hombre o niños asesinos con los que convivir ¿es necesario la cortesía de los honoríficos? En su mente es un rotundo no… algo que le dejo muy en claro a un frustrado Madara.

Regresa el presente.

El adulto cuyo censo declara que hay más en su cuerpo parece tan alto y tranquilo aun con todo ese zumbido atiborrando su sentido sísmico, era como si los insectos estuvieran envolviéndolo causándole algo de desagrado que no mostro en su rostro en blanco -El Fantasma del bosque- repite planamente el sujeto -ayuda, entierra y se divierte- agrega como una tardía explicación.

Trata de no mostrar nada de nuevo en su rostro, Toph se aclara la garganta pero antes de su negativa vuelve el zumbido cercano a sus oídos extrañándola y distrayéndola.

El shinobi continua ajeno a las molestias de la niña -este clan no desea daño a su persona… -advierte sombrío con un pico de castigo al entorno, en automático el zumbido cesa un poco-sin embargo, esperamos no ser objeto de sus bromas-

-No sé de qué habla- dice con terquedad, su postura se vuelve firme pero baja las manos… aun en sus dedos siente la tierra preparada, no baja la guardia y se da cuenta que no son simples insectos los que escucha.

-Kikaichu no miente, Fantasma-san- repite el hombre tranquilo, paciente y sin menosprecio -deseamos tener la paz con usted ya que no cuenta con intenciones dañinas al clan- fue acertado sin reclamo, solo una simple petición amable.

-Solo bromas- otra añade, con la misma frase corta y serenada.

-Un cambio extraño- un niño declara desde lo alto con la misma característica en su voz.

-Una elección no común en tiempos de guerra- vuelve a tomar la palabra el que está en el suelo, con sus manos en bolsillos -Pero este clan ya tiene suficientes enemigos y no deseamos el daño innecesario- repite en otras palabras.

Toph se cruza de brazos meditando en algo que seguro ya iba a dejar de hacer con todos esos hombres de los arboles dispuestos a desangrar su persona ficticia… suspira y levanta las manos desdeñosa aunque un poco sorprendida por lo pacifico de lo que asume un clan -Como gusten- dice en su tono descarado chasqueando los dientes sin seguir fingiendo no ser el fantasma.

-Este clan Aburame está agradecido- siente el raspar de ropa, puede decir que en su ceguera lo imagina inclinándose totalmente agradecido.

Seguro tiene una broma para tal situación pero se queda en la punta de la lengua, totalmente fuera de lugar por este comportamiento tranquilo y de aceptación a la realidad de sus bromas… frunce el ceño pero deja un suspiro relajar su cuerpo cuando ningún arma viene.

Los chicos se marchan sin más comentarios ociosos tan silenciosos como llegaron sin más zumbidos en el entorno de insectos.

La maestra tierra seguro como el suelo mismo espera no volverse a encontrar con estos espeluznantes hombres arboles… pues ahora que ubica el nombre del clan, siente el arrastrar de su piel y un sentido nauseabundo.

Y eso que se considera resistente a cualquier cosa que pudieran poner enfrente.

Pero tener insectos debajo de la piel no es una de ellas.

Tiene el impulso de tomar un baño largo con la necesidad de asegurarse que no hay insectos en su ropa -seguro Katara ni Sokka se acercarían a estos sujetos- murmura con un fruncir de ceño, seguro Aang tendría curiosidad académica y Zuko junto a Suki serían los menos interesados en juzgar.

Pero abandona dichos pensamientos ociosos cuando recuerda su prisa y mal presentimiento.

XXXXX

Toph sabe que algo está mal mientras siente el entorno vacío de vibraciones terrestres, adivina sin temor a equivocarse que todos están encima de la superficie del rio y no evita fruncir el ceño considerablemente al haber escuchado lo último de una discusión donde Hashirama estaba perdiendo ante las otras voces hostiles que deseaban pelear.

Finge que no escucho todo y que duele el corazón.

Hay más personas en su lugar de reunión, puede sentir sus miradas y algunas de desprecio que lava con su mantra de "espera y escucha" para no hacer una tontería… porque ahí están sus amigos, ellos no permitirán que le hagan daño y espera no haber colocado mucha confianza en estos pensamientos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- exige toscamente inclinando su cabeza para reforzar su oído, puede sentir la tensión y claramente hay confusión ligera por su llegada de la mayoría excepto quienes la conocen… trata de no sentir la inminente realización que se está rompiendo algo muy importante en el momento antes de que llegara.

Esa imagen de felices por siempre titubea.

-Toph- hay desesperación en la voz de Hashirama rompiendo ese silencio obligado -yo…- un chapoteo, algo le han tirado a su amigo y la hace alarmarse del verdadero peligro de esta situación.

(Se recuerda que son hombres arboles… hostiles y asesinos, esto no la relaja).

-No es su asunto- Madara rompe en un tono que no logra calentarla en absoluto.

Arquea la ceja, no retrocede ante la frialdad en esas simples palabras y hace un puchero caprichoso que puede traducirse como burla -Que no es mi asunto, cabeza hueca- replica ingeniosamente.

-¡Como se atreve!- alguien grita disgustado, muy joven y puede reconocerlo de una de sus primeras bromas en el bosque -nadie le habla así a mi hermano- rechina los dientes, puede decirlo sin ver y ella hace limpieza a sus oídos sin ninguna promesa de respeto.

-Es suficiente Izuna, deja a tu hermano tratar con la basura- alguien maduro repite con esa voz grave, llena de calidez como el frio invierno del polo sur que tanto Aang relataba… aun sin conocerlo puede decir que lo odia.

Hay un silencio extenso que parece nunca romperse, Toph aprieta los puños y el temperamento comenzó a encenderse cuando no hay palabras dichas después de que esos extraños hablan como si supieran todo y tuvieran el derecho de opinar -¿Cabeza hueca?- empuja -¿Chico blando?- agrega con las ganas de levantar la tierra, sacudir el rio y sacarles palabras que desmientan lo que siente como una separación.

Les está dando el tiempo para que piensen bien en lo que le van a decir porque ella no arreglara la situación con palabras.

Siempre estuvo fuera de los estándares femeninos.

Madara trata de mantener su porte severo que ha forjado ante su familia, pero falla al mirar la manera en que Toph oculta su ira en sus pequeños puños cerrados que le indican que está por hacer una buena rabieta… suelta un suspiro y da un salto a tierra para que pueda sentir lo que va a decir -Estoy finalizando esta amistad- repite con el tono frio, pero su corazón salta en angustia.

Toph abre la boca y lo juzga en su sentido sísmico con una resolución confusa en su rostro -¿Por qué?- pregunta con un tono apagado, levanta sus ojos borrosos a través de su flequillo tratando de entender.

-No necesita explicaciones- el mismo adulto que ya odia dice en un tono desdeñoso aterrizando a tierra en un fluido y silencioso movimiento que le informa a Toph que hay experiencia detrás de su formación y es el más peligroso (todavía no puede ponerle categoría a los que se mantuvieron en el rio) -un civil como tú, no puede entender la importancia del clan- desprecia con prontitud.

Un rostro apático en dirección a la voz -No estoy hablando con usted, viejo- desprecia con la misma pasión que ese hombre, Toph bufa con un gesto arrogante para volver su atención donde sabe el que le importa esta en silencio.

Madara está enojado… puede decirlo con facilidad, insultado por faltarle al respeto al hombre que ahora asume es su padre, pero es el mismo nivel que siempre siente cuando dice palabras que tocan un nervio por lo que no preocupa a la maestra tierra.

-Como se atreve- la misma voz infantil jura con el rasgar de su ropa obviamente queriendo sacar un kunai que muy gustosa Toph desviara… pero Madara lo detiene.

-No te metas Izuna- advierte con apatía, hay un coro de resoplidos que la maestra tierra ignora… una parte de sí misma se mantiene en guardia, los que están en el agua siguen sin moverse y puede decir que aun con su distracción todavía esperan una pelea los que están en tierra.

Hashirama se encuentra en un hilo emocional de esperanza que haya reconciliación… Tobirama aguarda distante sobre esta situación con un ojo agudo por si hay algún ataque de los uchiha… Butsuma Senju grava esta posibilidad para el futuro… el trio parado en el rio como si solo fueran espectadores de un escenario improbable.

Ambos líderes de clan mantienen su atención mutuamente aun con la distracción de esta niña que han catalogado como civil.

-Toph este no es tu asunto- repite la voz de Madara planamente, cruel como nunca lo había escuchado pero su corazón vibra en conflicto, la maestra tierra frunce el ceño sin retroceder -es mi decisión y como Uchiha no estoy relacionándome con los Senju… con Hashirama nuevamente- repique mortal -y creo que es innecesario continuar viéndonos- agrega con finalidad.

Sus palabras son un zumbido procesándose en su cerebro.

Además esos clanes son conocidos, hay una rivalidad profunda y puede decir aun sin la capacidad de ver que la mitad de los conflictos que rompe en sus días desde que llego corresponden a esos dos grandes conjunto de shinobis que no saben de piedad a niños.

Toph abre la boca vuelve a soltar y apretar sus puños, ahora no se molesta en detener las grandes fisuras que la tierra hace en su nombre pero llama a su paciencia.

Madara parpadea pero no se inmuta por tal destreza ligeramente mostrada, Hashirama retrocede curioso (ambos sin saberlo coinciden con la esperanza que su amiga tiene más probabilidades de sobrevivir sin ofenderse por mantenerles oculto su aparente línea de sangre) y Tobirama suspira con exasperación que oculta (después de todo es alguien que no reporto del todo a esa mocosa).

El resto de los shinobis solo analizan la probabilidad que la niña no sea del todo civil.

Toph por su parte es ajena a esto, se mantiene firme delante de su amigo más serio -¿Es así de fácil?- regresa con una calma fingida -¡Crees que una amistad se rompe por eso!- grita, porque es lo que siente cuando aprieta más fuerte sus manos provocando que ahora la tierra cruja haciendo crecer el daño ya hecho.

Madara retrocede con la gravedad de sus palabras y el alcance del control de la tierra, pero recuerda lo que le ha dicho a Hashirama y aprieta la mandíbula -Los Senju mataron a mis hermanos- le dice con un dejo de advertencia.

Fue como una bofetada que la hizo palidecer, Toph desplaza todas esas ganas de enterrarlo vivo para en verdad "mirarlo" unos escasos segundos.

-Mis hermanos menores… todos y cada uno a manos de los Senju- explica Madara con un siseo peligroso, informando a alguien quien es ajena a este detalle ya que es algo que compartió con Hashirama en algunos momentos en que ella no estaba.

La maestra tierra siente que no hay palabras para defender su punto ¿Qué hacer en estas circunstancias? Hay matanzas, siempre las ha habido en el bosque pero no sabía que fueran tan personales para su amigo -Hashirama es solo el chico blando… - murmura por lo bajo no viendo al siempre gentil haciendo daño -No tienes por qué verlo como un Senju- parpadea desesperada de ser escuchada.

Puede entenderlo un poco, pero no hay venganza buena que pueda apoyar enteramente… Aang seguro tendría palabras sabias para consolar, superar las miles de penas que se han generado en este mundo… quizás aunque sea alguien como Iroh con sus frases llenas de experiencia y atino… un poco de Katara con su comprensión… Zuko con algo de sus propias emociones… hasta Sokka con sus tonterías podía ayudar en este momento.

Madara vacía toda su ira al verla ahí, tan frágil y pequeña en comparación con sus mechones de cabello oscuro y esos ojos que pueden ser su muerte al parecerse tanto a Hyuga… puede leerla tan fácil en su conflicto, en el dolor de entenderlo y a la vez no concebirlo.

Toph siempre a pesar de todo… fue demasiado suave en este mundo.

Pero no puede ceder a las ganas de consolarla como el hermano mayor que gustoso tomo en esa relación (aun cuando tienen la misma edad).

No con los ojos de su familia juzgándolo, prefirió dar un salto para dejarla detrás de sí mismo, un desplante de desaire tan obvio que seguro debe ser doloroso para ella pero no le importa, por el momento debe dejar en claro la respuesta de sus palabras inocentes.

Hashirama no puede ser visto como su simple amigo… es un Senju.

Su padre aterriza cercas con esos ojos fríos en calculo por su actuación tan sentimental e impropia para un Uchiha e Izuna parece curioso y cierto aire de desprecio en dirección a la niña que para ellos es desconocida… una basura que aunque mostro habilidades sin sellos en la tierra, sigue sin ser un shinobi.

Es obvio para todos que no es un ninja.

Madara se mantiene firme sin voltear a verla -No puedes entenderlo Toph…- explica con ese aire cruel que siempre oculta con ellos -no te esfuerces… solo déjalo ser, porque no hay cambio en mi opinión- recalca nuevamente para que llegue el mensaje a esa terca cabeza.

Su corazón ahora se pone de acuerdo con estas palabras… resolución dolorosa que hace un buen golpe en el siempre optimista maestro tierra… cuya experiencia de amistades era más sincera sin menos conflictos.

Toph pierde la paciencia de un momento a otro y pisa fuerte el suelo para hacerlo temblar a su voluntad por tal desprecio… los arboles crujen… el rio se turbia… los shinobis sacan sus armas espantados por este nuevo nivel de control… Hashirama abre la boca y Madara se tensa.

-Entonces tendremos que meterte algo de sentido- golpea ambos puños juntos con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, la ciega no duda en dar una patada hacia atrás al aire pero esta es acompañada por un pilar de tierra y cuando aterriza se expanden al costado separando a los otros testigos más peligrosos… levanta sus dedos en bruscos movimientos desviando los kunais lanzados a su dirección.

Toph nunca fue una persona de métodos suaves esa era más para Katara, está decidida a hacer que el cabeza hueca se retracte de esa tonta decisión y si con esto debe enterrar medio bosque… que así sea.

Si, quizás no están los más capaces de tratar con esto… pero ella sí.

Madara salta hacia atrás, esquiva apenas una roca circular y rueda en el suelo cuando la tierra se rompe a otro paso de esos pies descalzos.

Toph se detiene bruscamente de su siguiente movimiento para el inicio oficial de una arrastrada a Madara cuando Hashirama interviene, poniéndose en el camino con sus manos extendidas y el flequillo oscureciendo su rostro (no es como si pudiera verlo).

Un bufido que levanta su cabello de sus ojos ciegos, aun con su postura de tierra control muestra un gesto apático -Chico blando… quítate- gruñe con toda la intención de continuar con su plan de "golpéalo hasta que entienda" y en ningún momento le preocupa que su secreto este saliendo bajo muchos ojos que no confía.

-No- contesta Hashirama con seriedad sin moverse, Madara baja su kunai y el alivio golpea su corazón aun cuando su rostro es tan peligroso… Los Uchiha apenas están subiendo el obstáculo de piedra que los había separado… los Senju se quedaron en el agua como testigos mudos de esta rareza -Es suficiente de esto- repite con una calma impropia.

-¡Estás de acuerdo con esto!- protesta airadamente Toph haciendo ademanes bruscos -No hablas en serio- sisea con sus manos ahora en los costados pero aun sus piernas están firmes en la tierra -¡Este idiota piensa retirarse! ¡Irse sin más que palabras cortas!- acusa con un dedo -¡No estoy permitiendo esto!- pisa ondulando la tierra en su berrinche.

Hashirama se desinfla con cada palabra cruda de su amiga, como una flor marchitándose a la inclemencia del tiempo -Yo…-

-No tengo tiempo para esto- Madara resopla interrumpiendo al momento de lanzarles el mejor rostro apático para dar un giro y saltar al árbol más cercano sin una última despedida al dúo, huye antes de que esto pueda escalar a peor… no toleraría que su padre le hiciera daño o que su hermano terminara involucrándose.

No la quiere llena de sangre aunque sabe que quizás ya no pueda protegerla.

-¡No huyas maldita sea!- jura en lo alto Toph dando un paso para seguirlos pero es abordada por un abrazo de Hashirama que la detiene, sabe que usa chakra cuando no puede moverse de su lugar y chasquea los dientes -déjame ir- forcejea y esta tentada a usar la cantidad suficiente de violencia para quitarse a este amigo e ir a perseguir al otro cobarde.

-No- le dice con firmeza y retrocede para mirarla a la cara, aunque sea ciega puede sentir el peso de sus emociones -Simplemente no- dice bajando toda esa madurez de golpe -no quiero que haga algo que se arrepienta- agrega con la voz rota.

Ellos son shinobis, una fuerza letal y aunque Madara no le hará tanto daño… el resto de los Uchihas no tendrán esa cortesía o puede terminar en hacer algo que se arrepentirán… Hashirama no puede con este escenario y prefiere dejarlos retirarse.

Toph suspira con resignación cuando lo oye llorar en su pecho, le pican los ojos pero no cede a las lágrimas… no con Hashirama sacudido hasta los cimientos… solo lo abraza tan perdida como seguro se siente el otro.

Necesita ser tierra para su amigo… firme, claro, paciente y un ancla para un sueño… comienza a planear como arrastrar a Madara por el camino aun con sus pataletas, porque ella por los espíritus permitirá esta ruptura fácilmente… e ignora deliberadamente a esos dos que acaban de llegar a tierra… el mayor con un alto grado de desaprobación… el acosador (porque ahora lo reconoce) parece impaciente pero silencioso.

XXXXX

El tiempo pasa como agua por las manos, el flujo continúa en ese bosque cada vez más oscuro para el resto de los habitantes que reciben la primavera después de un frio invierno… Toph aterriza en un montículo de tierra alzada con sus ropas manchadas de salpicaduras de sangre y frunce el ceño impotente de su actual incompetencia para llegar al más terco de sus amigos.

Pensó que lo encontraría pero no era ese molesto clan Uchiha.

En verdad Madara estaba decidido a eliminarlos por completo, a ellos que eran sus amigos más cercanos y cómplices en los tiempos que compartieron… pero no lo acepta fácilmente, desde su punto de "vista"… Toph solo debe darle sentido al chico de preferencia de la manera más violenta.

Es la mejor opción, aprueba su mentalidad y aunque una voz muy parecida a Aang le sugiere otros métodos más pacíficos… los desecha.

Han pasado meses desde aquel incidente, Hashirama se muestra cada vez más distante y ahora el clan que tiene el conocimiento de su existencia logran apartarlo con sus compromisos o duros entrenamientos llenos de secretos.

Suspira dolida pero no se sienta a llorar, mira por encima de su hombro y bufa… ha roto una redada demasiado violenta entre los Himura y Sarutobi (a quienes esperaba encontrar eran los Uchiha) con mucho éxito, muchos enterrados y lodo de por medio.

Se encoge de hombros ante el crecimiento de su popularidad ahora que ha decidido ser más activa en su cacería por el cabeza hueca, su identidad como fantasma es desmentida con cada encuentro de un clan que la reconoce y pasa la información… culpa sobre todo a esa extraña familia Nara cuya agudeza mental es un poco aterradora.

La empiezan a rastrear algunos shinobis, no sabe con qué objetivo pero con esfuerzo los evade (gracias a los espíritus los Aburame no pasan la forma en que la encontraron fácilmente)… tiene que entrenar cada vez más para tener éxito, será superada algún día si se descuida.

Es un dolor en el trasero, pero sabe que no será fácil de derribar.

Entonces lo siente, suspira fastidiada y sacude su ropa de rastros de sangre o polvo -Sé que estás ahí, acosador- reclama desinteresada sin molestarse en mover la tierra a un nivel natural.

Un bufido, aterrizando delante de su montículo un joven ahora casi más constante que Hashi le da el mejor desplante poco amistoso que se guarda solo para ella -En verdad eres una tonta-

-Gracias- sonríe como si fuera un alago, puede sentir el pico de molestia y sabe que tuvo éxito a su favor.

-¿Quieres ser asesinada?- replica Tobirama con un dejo de impaciencia, fue testigo de su última imprudencia y quiere saber si la niña es estúpida.

Ninguna persona incapaz de matar debía involucrarse según su análisis crítico de las reglas sociales actuales.

Voltea los ojos ciegos, baja el montículo de tierra y hace un ademan con su mano desdeñosa -metete en tus asuntos, idiota- replica al sacar su propio kunai para bloquear el lanzado por puro reflejo -¡Que te pasa!- reclama sorprendida.

-Es bueno saber que has perfeccionado tus sosos reflejos- le dice sin pasión Tobirama, cuyo deporte recién descubierto es rastrear esa pequeña chispa que representa esa niña de nombre Toph (le pregunto a su hermano por puro interés académico) y poner a prueba sus habilidades (también por sus hermanos, siendo el único que no está siendo monitoreado por padre).

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- señala acusadora, su arma es guardada en su bolsa porque a pesar de cargarlos… todavía no le gusta usarlas.

Tobirama parpadea sin emoción -Que por lo menos no eres tan tonta como pensé- le repite con ese tonto sabiondo, el rechinar de su armadura indica que ha cruzado los brazos en una postura estricta.

-¡Ey!- rechina los dientes de pura molestia, el niño se va antes de que ella continúe en su rabieta y jura en dirección a donde se marchó por estos raros intercambios.

Nunca le pregunta el motivo ni le interesa… Toph tiene mejores cosas que hacer que entender al chico.

XXXXX

Ella lanzo una piedra al rio con apatía, miro al cielo y aun en su ceguera puede percatarse de la calidez de un verano… suspira aliviada sintiendo la rama del árbol que le sirve de asiento con un aire orgulloso…. Puede que no le guste porque no "ve" con claridad pero hay un logro que evita refunfuñe sobre ese hecho.

-Ey chico blando ¡esto es alto!- ríe recordando sus días con appa con el viento revolviendo su flequillo y esa sensación de vértigo que hace cosas divertidas en su estómago.

Hashirama ríe cansado por el esfuerzo, salta para aterrizar al lado de su amiga con una sonrisa orgullosa -Estoy practicando… ¡pero ya puedo crecer un árbol tan grande!- salta en su asiento con emoción ante el cumplido oculto de su áspera amiga.

Le sonríe, Toph le golpea juguetón con el codo -es impresionante hasta para ti- se burla recibiendo la típica sensación que el niño se acaba de deprimir por su broma -eso sin decir que aun para los estándares de los hombres arboles… ¿crecer madera? En serio- agrega sin pena, es algo que siempre le dice desde que supo su habilidad con este elemento.

-Eres tan mala- gime Hashirama pero le revuelven el cabello de manera violenta sacándolo de su auto desprecio -Ey- se queja con el estima en alto nuevamente cuando está a punto de ser tirado por su descuido.

La maestra tierra lanza un bufido divertido, extraña tanto sus encuentros y siente el vacío del tercero pero no lo dice… ofrece un gesto presumido a cambio -tengo que ponerme a entrenar ¡me vas a dejar atrás!-reclama alzando su puño.

-Vamos Toph, te enojas y haces temblar el bosque- Hashirama le recuerda con un temblor -por cierto, me entere de lo que hiciste con los Hatake- agrega con una mueca.

Una sonrisa presumida -Se lo merecían, montón de idiotas- agrega con un simple encogimiento de hombros ante su último gran evento.

La emoción brilla en los ojos del niño, habiendo una persona firme en resolver todo de manera pacífica (muy sucios pero sin muertes) -Como Fantasma, tienes mis respetos- jura dramáticamente con la mano alzada, pero este gesto se pierde por la carente visión de su amiga.

Una carcajada limpia de Toph -claro- dice bulliciosa -Soy la mejor- agrega con el ego inflado.

Salvo a su hermano Itama y a tantos del clan, hizo bromas en un corto tiempo trayendo algo tan diferente en esta era -Por supuesto- declara muy acuerdo con lo dicho.

-Por cierto, tu hermano es espeluznante ¡solo me lanza sus cuchillos cuando me encuentra!- frunce la nariz Toph por el recordatorio del chico.

Esconde sus ganas de reírse de su sufrimiento, no le dice que Tobirama planea aumentar su estrategia de "meterle sentido a un civil sin sentido de preservación"

La ciega levanta el rostro al cielo en búsqueda de paciencia en su normal oscuridad -¿Cómo me encuentra?- pregunta interesada, recordando repentinamente esta capacidad que puede igualar a los Aburame y era aterrador pensar que pudiera ser enseñado entre sus enemigos crecientes.

-Él es mejor sensor dentro del clan- explica simplemente Hashirama con aire conspirador, no dice mucho ya que Tobirama no le cuenta como lo hace cuando su amiga no tiene chakra.

El Senju se dedica a ver el cielo amplio libre de sangre y suspira de paz en este poco tiempo que tiene fuera del complejo.

Itama le ayuda a escapar en esa ocasión, pero sabe que quizás no vuelva a funcionar dos veces esta estrategia.

Sabe los clanes están detrás de su línea de sangre aparentemente sin reclamar de Toph… una ventaja inexplotable… su padre dejo en claro su propia codicia pero está más concentrado en derribar a los Uchiha para dedicarle más tiempo a tal pensamiento, algo que Hashirama agradece al sabio.

La maestra tierra no cuestiona el repentino silencio que cae como un manta entre el dúo, disfruta de la compañía porque sospecha que pasara algo de tiempo para que se vuelva a encontrar… su clan son un montón de rígidos -estoy pensando en acercarme a uno de los grupos civiles- le dice después de un tiempo.

Hashirama la mira con atención -oh- dice incierto.

-No sé si sea prudente, considerando el interés de los clanes- admite Toph oye el sonido de asfixia -soy ciega no tonta, Hashi… sé del interés de los hombres arboles aunque todavía no adivino porque- murmura esto último incierto.

Hashirama lo sabe pero no está por explicarlo.

-La verdad no quisiera, no me gustan los idiotas… pero es mejor empezar un acercamiento si quiero hacer mi Clan- dice su plan con cuidado, frunce el ceño -pero no abandono la idea de seguir buscando al cabeza hueca- agrega severamente.

Suspira el primogénito Senju, no tiene el valor de convencer a su amiga de desistir porque tiene la esperanza de que logre convencerlo… pero ha habido más conflicto con los Uchiha, siente que pronto llegara el punto sin retorno -supongo que suerte- murmura.

-No te oyes muy feliz-reclama Toph sospechosa.

-Por supuesto que estoy feliz ¡no quiero que estés sola en el bosque!- dice prefiriendo enfocarse en el tema de la integración social -y me agrada la idea que empieces tu clan- admite sinceramente.

-Por supuesto ¡el nacimiento de los Beifong!- aclama orgullosa, por primera vez dejando su apellido salir de su boca desde que llego.

Parpadea aturdido -¿Beifong?- inclina la cabeza Hashirama por el extraño nombre que hace cosquillas a su lengua.

-Tenía una familia- le dice Toph sencillamente -nuestro escudo es un jabalí con alas- le agrega después de un tiempo.

-Se oye genial- aplaude el chico blando.

-Por supuesto ¡somos geniales!- la maestra tierra resopla, ignora el dolor de una familia que dejo atrás y cuyo destino es incierto a estas alturas.

Ha pasado un tiempo que parece tan largo, duele pero no se enfrasca en eso… ahora tiene problemas y una vida delante que resolver.

-Si en algún momento te sientes incomodo en tu clan ¡eres bienvenido en el mío!- le invita Toph sin miramientos.

-Por supuesto- dice feliz Hashirama aunque sabe no puede aceptar, es el heredero después de todo.

Ella le sonríe porque le agradan sus palabras aunque sabe son vacías, siguen haciendo planes un corto tiempo… realizan un periodo de practica para diagnosticar sus avances en taijutsu donde Hashirama no deja de impresionarse la capacidad de su amiga… también se da cuenta que es un buen maestro (algo que no le dijo Toph).

Al final se separan, sin promesas de volver a verse.

XXXXX

_Sangre y tierra quemada es lo único que queda del reino tierra... puede ser golpeada por el olor de carne carbonizada, no necesita ver para saber de grotescos montones similares a figuras humanas hechas carbón. _

_En los cielos escucha los artilugios de la nación del fuego aun con el crepitar de llamas aun siendo aplicadas a una superficie de lo que fueron granjas, ciudades o jardines de una de las cuatro naciones._

_Toph esta horrorizada a un nivel único... parpadean lagrimas impotentes y puede escuchar los lamentos de sus amigos. _

_El tierno Appa y Momo... Sokka... Suki... Zuko... Katara... Iroh... Aang y cada conocido en el transcurso de sus viajes._

_Fracaso se instala en su mente._

Despierta de golpe con el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, tiembla por el frió repentino y poco natural que la atraviesa en la oscuridad de su ceguera.

Tenia mucho sin pesadillas, parpadea aturdida prefiriendo mantenerse despierta.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Un capitulo un poco mas largo de lo normal.

Comienza la discordia, considerando que Madara se deja influenciar por su familia… de esa manera es un blando (acaba de leerse la saga en el manga).

Bueno Toph se vuelve más cercana a los Senju aun sin tener preferencia.

Los clanes comienzas a codiciarla como un arma explotable o posibilidades de robo de línea, lo que sea bueno espero que no logren atraparla.

Como es del punto de vista de Toph en su mayoría, no entrare de lleno a términos del mundo de naruto.

Para finalizar con un poco de Hashirama con su mejora en el manejo de la madera.

Siguiente capítulo: La realidad de las cosas.

Gracias por sus lecturas, reviews, favoritos y seguimientos :D

Neah20 fuera.


	6. Clan 6

Clan 6: La realidad de las cosas

Golpea el pie con su sonda sísmica que se extiende por todo su entorno oscurecido, los árboles se iluminan como focos y cada objeto a la redonda se aclara a su percepción… escupe con un gesto decisivo al levantar sus manos en postura sacudiendo los dedos que levantaron la tierra en finos montículos.

Salta en su lugar, sacude su cuerpo y asesina ese sentimiento nervioso con su endurecida personalidad.

-Estoy lista- dice al aire con un puño -Hoy es un buen día para socializar- afirma optimista, ignora ese sentimiento de temor al recordar la única ocasión en que intento integrarse a los civiles.

No piensa en eso ¡No debe!

-Mi clan me espera- se convence con un puchero enfocado en su rostro serio -Ve… has amigos… luego has familia… fácil, no es necesario ser de sangre… si, hijos al futuro, muy al futuro para establecer mi propio reino tierra- canta cada vez más optimista, arrugando toda emoción negativa y olvidando la carnicería que se enfrenta todos los días con los territoriales hombres de los árboles.

Claro que está preparada ¡Ella siempre lo es! Y sabe que tomara mucho de su tiempo, espera que nadie se mate en el bosque en su ausencia… que el cabeza hueca no se olvide que todavía está detrás de su cabeza.

Pero tiene un sueño que empezar a cimentar.

La calma un poco que obligo al chico acosador que le hiciera prometer que no morirían algo que sabe saco sospechas para el mocoso de mente afilada… Toph por supuesto no le explico su objetivo, porque lo último que quería era que la monitorearan arruinando su plan.

Si es necesario, aunque odie todo lo que ella representa en su estado constante de rebeldía y salvajismo… recurrirá a las enseñanzas de etiqueta de sus padres y puede que hasta de Mada con sus mentados honoríficos.

Hay un plan para la ocasión, por supuesto.

Se acerca a la raíz más próxima donde arranca una rama con crueldad -¡Tener que recurrir a esto!- espeta ofendida pero aun así no lanza esta ofensiva cosa de sus manos, cierra sus ojos y empieza a arrastrarse a pisotones a donde siente la agrupación.

Eligio la más lejana del bosque cuyo contacto mínimo con la hostilidad de los clanes está comprobada, la sitio incontables días para diagnosticar cada rutina (es paranoica a estas alturas ya lo acepto) y se aseguró que no hubiera hombres arboles entre los civiles.

Así que hoy era el emocionante día ¡había seleccionado la mejor ropa que tuviera un aspecto ruin! Una que uso durante uno de sus rompimientos con algún clan, manchada de sangre y todo ¡es astuta! tenía una madera a la que usaría como portada para expresar su ceguera y claro, sus ojos están cerrados para cualquier confusión.

Llego al borde de sus sentidos, se preparó para la mejor actuación de su vida y se aferró al palo con la idea de parecer agotada o hasta aterrada y forzó lágrimas deslizantes en sus mejillas sucias las cuales no aceptarían salieron muy fácil.

-Bien, táctica de "Una niña ciega que sobrevivió de alguna manera en el bosque" entra en acción- susurra airada para empezar a tropezar al pueblo.

XXXXX

Cuando se está rodeado de peligrosos asesinos los civiles no tienen de otra que reunirse unos a lados de otros con la esperanza de sobrevivir, la vida es cruel para ellos quienes no tienen la capacidad de defenderse… un día es una bendición.

El intercambio de bienes entre las pequeñas comunidades de civiles es peligroso y son pocos los que pueden pagar una escolta de los mismos asesinos que los tienen arrinconados… irónico… hay artesanos trabajando la arcilla, la tela y piedra que apenas sacan para comer… los más beneficiados son los herreros con toda esta guerra horrible.

La tienen difícil y por eso es válido su desconfianza u odio a extranjeros que podían ser shinobis disfrazados… hay una regla impuesta sin ser escrita "no ayudes, pueden ser enemigos de los shinobis más cercanos" si tienen rasgos de un clan menos, todos acuerdan en no recogerlos cuando tropiezan en su comunidad.

Así que cuando ven a una niña saliendo del bosque aparentemente sucia o hasta ciega… las mujeres corren con sus hijos… los hombres la rodean con desconfianza y no se tientan el corazón… porque saben hay menores asesinos en los bosques.

Sin embargo la más reciente integración en la comunidad se toma la molestia de recibir a la chica sin pestañear, muchos le cuestionan su decisión… pero el hombre puede darse el lujo de ponerse en riesgo… después de todo, un samurái exiliado de la tierra del hierro puede defenderse.

Kenshin era un viajero de aspecto pequeño, cabello negro y una enorme cicatriz en su mejilla que arruinaba sus rasgos delicados o hasta hermosos con sus ropas neutrales que repentinamente llego a instalarse entre ellos con sus riquezas y misteriosa historia.

Considerando las reglas estrictas de supervivencia acordada por la comunidad no lo recibieron cálidamente, de hecho muchos se negaron a ayudarle a levantar una pequeña casa… pero el hombre se hizo su espacio con su amabilidad, esa gentileza que abruma y sin saberlo, ya lo tenían meses entre ellos.

Claro que supieron que era un samurái cuando los defendió de un shinobi errante, ese fue el sello para abrazarlo de todo corazón… si, quizás era sospechoso ser un exiliado, pero no se molestaron en divagar tanto cuando es su única defensa contra sus asesinos.

Por lo que no querían que muriera por dejarse engañar por una niña que era ilógico sobreviviera en el bosque con su ceguera.

Kenshin les dio una mirada sucia impropia, les aseguro que era su asunto y riesgo… tomo a la mocosa de la mano con delicadeza, arrastrándola a su casa al costado este de la comunidad.

Conforme pasaron los días el temor de encontrar asesinado al gentil samurái se fue apagando, la niña resulto ser un torbellino con su personalidad bulliciosa, actitud poco femenina y ganas de aprender el oficio que ejercía su benefactor que era la herrería.

No hay intensiones asesinas.

Ser ciega no importaba al parecer, nadie puso un dedo acusador cuando fue obvio que la chica se movía muy bien entre ellos o que podía manejar el hierro fundido… y solo por Kenshin, no la echaron cuando esos ojos pañosos dignos de un clan quedaron en evidencia.

Pero no era un Hyuga unos susurraban cuando la niña no parpadeaba… no parecía desviar su atención a cualquier objeto a la redonda y solo por las pláticas… Kenshin era el que escogía los colores de su guardarropa.

Los días se transformaron en meses, la comunidad dejo de ser sospechosa un poco… pero aun no hablaban directamente con la niña… los otros chicos de su edad la rodeaban como la peste… los padres no se molestaban en mirarla… si, ya no la veían con sospecha pero tampoco eran cálidos porque a comparación de Kenshin, no era útil en la defensa de sus tierras.

El samurái solo protesto una vez por sus desplantes, por razones desconocidas dejo de forzar a la gente a querer a su hija adoptiva.

XXXXX

Hay algo mal cuando comienza a ser obvio que el fantasma del bosque se ha retirado, algunos clanes la extrañan cuando era tan divertido salir de su rutina de asesinato sangriento, otros sospecha de sus rivales con el pensamiento que tal vez alguien ya reclamo la línea de sangre y en próximas generaciones se estará viendo niños hábiles con la tierra.

En el clan Uchiha poco les importaba la posible arma extraviada… pero Madara aun con su rostro neutro, dedicación en entrenar y días de rutinas asesinas… no evito preocuparse, tentado en romper su voto de cero amistad con los Senju para ir a correr donde Hashirama y armar un equipo de búsqueda.

Pero soporto, trato de consolarse que su amiga era demasiado dura para caer en todos los posibles destinos que los clanes tuvieran para ella… no murió… pensaba en ocasiones antes de dormirse como una forma desesperada de aferrarse… de no sentir esta culpa.

Izuna por supuesto vio este conflicto en su hermano, no evito que ese sentimiento oscuro de celos y envidia creciera… junto con el peor deseo a esa grosera niña ciega.

Por otra parte en el Clan Senju, Hashirama aguantaba bajo las críticas de su padre… Tobirama aguardaba en silencio a unos pasos afinando su elemento agua e Itama trataba de completar la última técnica familiar por aprender que se ajustaba a su naturaleza de chakra.

El heredero sabía que su amiga quizás estaba poniendo en movimiento su plan de integración que le había platicado en su última reunión… pero Hashirama no se caracterizaba por sus pensamientos felices, estaba preocupado y solo porque Tobirama no sabe a ciencia cierta el destino de Toph… esta encadenado a rezar al sabio de los seis caminos porque esta con bien.

No deja de planear en ir a buscarla cuando se extienda ese tiempo sin saber noticias de ella.

Pero el clan lo absorbe.

XXXXX

Toph balancea sus pies en el porche de la pequeña casa de madera con tranquilidad, escucha el balanceo de una espada en el ambiente pues sabe en el jardín hay un entrenamiento solitario de su anfitrión.

Parece ayer cuando su plan funciono, había temido que la echaran cuando fue rodeada pero alguien la ayudo.

Ese alguien resulto ser un samurái que podía darse el lujo de auxiliar a los desconocidos.

No confiaba al principio de este extraño con sospechosas buenas intenciones, pero esas murallas hechas a base de vivir en el bosque se derribaron con el constante tiempo.

Le tomó por sorpresa lo tanto que extrañaba los baños con jabón… dormir en una cama… la calidez de ropa limpia… los sonidos de personas al despertar… la sensación de un techo y hasta un suelo de madera pulido.

Prefiere no pensar en eso, avergüenza.

Sonrió irónica cuando recordó como su actuación de ciega dependiente de un palo no se mantuvo mucho tiempo alrededor de alguien tan afilado como Kenshin… por otra parte saber que hay más que shinobis le dio esperanzas de biodiversidad, casi se anima a viajar pero el mundo es peligroso le habían advertido con seriedad.

Odia que la encierren, pero más odia saber que no es mentira.

Por el momento la vida está siendo agradable con Toph, aun huraña por una existencia solitaria desde que llego… pero ya va por buen camino, la han acogido, le están enseñando un oficio y vaya que le tomo cariño a la herrería.

Seguro sus verdaderos padres estarían escandalizados.

Está en una vida cómoda, no sabe cómo… ya que se hacen ventas pero en ningún momento escucha compradores de sus variadas armas, pero sabía quiénes se ocultaban en el bosque con sus habilidades de sigilo espeluznantes... sus sentidos no han detectado a nadie y agradece a los espíritus que no la reconozcan.

Espera que nunca logre toparse con el acosador, el hermano de Hashi con su espeluznante forma de rastrearla.

Mejor no enfocarse en eso, puede llamar a la mala suerte.

Medita de nuevo que fue mejor de lo que esperaba, un pequeño paso cercas de su sueño y solo tiene que asegurarse que Kenshin lleve el nombre Beifong… debe planear cuando hacer su propuesta, seguro junto con la información de su tierra control aunque cree que ya hay sospechas… el samurái es demasiado agudo que hubiera sido un buen hombre de los árboles.

Aún hay rutinas de ejercicios por las tardes o en cualquier tiempo libre… es divertido y a estas alturas no se molesta en esconder que ha sido entrenada por shinobis… que su ceguera no es una discapacidad para que ella se mueva a sus ambiciones… y que es dura, terca, orgullosa con la capacidad de defenderse, luchar.

No hubo miedo por parte de su anfitrión, pero por lo que sabe… los samurái están igual de adiestrados en la dureza como shinobis.

Siente los pasos del adulto acercándose, muy diferente a los shinobis pero todavía entrenados y silenciosos… Kenshin es una persona extraña para los estándares crueles del mundo al que aterrizo, pero se acomodó fácilmente… de alguna forma su amabilidad y sabiduría le recuerda a Iroh.

-Deseo que aprendas mi herencia- dice en esa voz pasible al sentarse a su lado con la respiración controlada de su reciente esfuerzo en sus prácticas.

No puede adivinar qué edad tiene, pero seguro no es tan viejo y no ha tenido el valor de preguntarle.

La maestra tierra inclina su cabeza recordando que hubo una petición -Ya soy buena en la herrería- dice arrogante, si quizás tenga algunas ligeras quemaduras ¡pero su tierra control hace las cosas tan fácil! Está orgullosa de encontrar algo que le guste y ahora que lo medita… quizás es una de las pistas que el samurái debió de haber notado.

Una ciega manejando acero fundido con facilidad, bueno ya es demasiado tarde para esconderlo.

Una risa vibra, Kenshin coloca la espada en el regazo de la niña con facilidad -esta es mi verdadera herencia- explica al guiar los dedos pequeños en torno al filo con respeto -mi disciplina es mi legado- agrega a separarse con cuidado para mirar el rostro desencajado de la pequeña.

Toph abre la boca por este secreto dicho, quiere golpearse la cabeza en el suelo por lo obvio que es.

Aunque todavía quiere rehusarse de tal ofrecimiento, pero una voz muy parecida a sus amigos shinobis le recuerdan que entre mejor se prepare… tendrá más posibilidades -yo…- pero aún es difícil dejar de lado las ganas de rechazar porque ya tiene suficiente con los kunais.

Y como orgulloso maestro tierra, le retuerce la idea de tener armas lejos de quizás el acero control como defensa.

-Piénsalo, aun estas a tiempo para aprender y aunque hay una larga tradición exclusiva para hombres… estoy seguro serás mi mejor heredero- su voz es reflexiva, calmada y con grados de confianza.

Toph no puede sentir bien las emociones de su anfitrión, en este momento odia la madera y tiene ganas de pisotear… pero aún tiene la espada en su regazo, pica la curiosidad de lo que podía llegar a ser y una parte codiciosa desea heredar más cosas a su clan ¡hacerlo más poderoso! Tener que restregarle en la cara a Mada cuando le presente su sueño hecho.

Kenshin arquea la ceja ante la lucha que no se ve en el rostro de su protegida mostrando su disciplina -eres un prodigio, Toph- toma la palabra de nuevo -lo has mostrado con tu desarrollo en la herrería estos meses…- ríe un poco ante el gesto petulante que recibe -Y no hay prueba más contundente que tu propia postura entrenada que haces tan fácil como respirar- relata con tono calmado.

Hay palabras no dichas e innecesarias.

Una sonrisa descarada crece en el rostro de la ciega, se sienta más derecha y puede expresar esa ferocidad natural burbujeando por cada halago -Entonces…- se acerca en dirección a su anfitrión que arquea la ceja silenciosamente sin retroceder -te molestaría escuchar antes una propuesta- dice sin titubear.

Puede que haya planeado hacerlo más adelante, pero esta es su mejor oportunidad.

Dos personas no hacen un clan, pero por algún lado se empieza.

XXXXX

En el complejo Senju había movimiento de un lado a otro con urgencia en cada paso, fue una lucha encarnizada contra los Uchiha que cambio casi por completo una buena hectárea de terreno antes de que se terminara en un doloroso empate.

Tanto tiempo estancado en pequeñas escaramuzas que muchos críticos del clan habían previsto esta inminente escalada de nivel en las batallas… ahora atienden a sus heridos, planifican los nuevos hallazgos y juran venganza para aquellos que están enterrando en ese momento.

Es la tranquilidad después de la tempestad… con aroma a hierbas, sangre y gemidos de dolor amortiguados por las paredes que dividen a los heridos.

Uno de los mejores sanadores en entrenamiento se aparta de una de las salas con ojos cansados, sus propias heridas pican pero no está por tratarlas en el momento… hay mucho que hacer, pero por el momento a pesar de la urgencia… quiere estar solo.

Hashirama salta fuera del recinto a tierra firme, ignora la mirada preocupada de Itama y la calculadora de Tobirama para ir al jardín principal… sube al techo rápidamente negándose a descansar para sentarse de un golpe… levantar la vista a la luna con ausencia y un sentido de anhelo impropio en alguien tan joven.

Hoy después de mucho vio a su amigo.

Duele la realidad de las cosas, arde como nunca en su corazón tierno profundamente herido… traicionado… pestañea las lágrimas que quieren salir a través de su porte ajeno al cómico depresivo que normalmente muestra a sus conocidos.

Con la batalla de ese día fue contundente que Madara era serio con sus amenazas… en esos ojos que recuerda burlones no había más que una frialdad apática de un guerrero dispuesto a arrebatar la vida de su contrincante.

Hashirama se encoge acunando sus heridas del torso, mira las vendas de sus manos y palpa la que cubre su cabeza… aun siente la fuerza del intercambio de golpes… el arder del acero de su espada… las duras palabras que lo desestiman.

No quiere que Toph vea en lo que se ha convertido Madara en este tiempo.

XXXXX

Tobirama se agacha al rastro en el suelo, niega dejando la tierra para que el viento lo arrastre y chasquea los dientes con impaciencia.

Ha pasado un tiempo, Tobirama sabe creció y ha ganado cicatrices en su rostro que solo acentúan su aspecto amenazador… sus músculos aumentan con sus habilidades… sus manos ya están llenas de suficiente sangre como para que los Uchiha lo acusen de ser un demonio.

Su armadura ahora es azul, empezó a usar piel de lobo acomodada encima de sus hombros y un protector que cubre los lados de su rostro con el símbolo Senju… todavía esta esa delicadeza infantil, pero ya casi es tan endurecido como cualquier shinobi peligroso.

Está en su patrulla, se ha separado de su equipo un poco cuando sintió algo familiar en el bosque… pero no fue nada, solo una tonta alucinación que es una vergüenza en alguien tan entrenado.

Pero es frustrante, recuerda ese tiempo en que la facilidad de rastrearla era un deporte… pero de un momento a otro… ella le hizo prometer una cosa, le hablo con ese aire conspirador impropio para alguien que no es shinobi… y desapareció de su radar.

Esa chispa tuvo el descaro de escondérsele, burlar sus sentidos para no verla en todo ese tiempo ni ponerla a prueba… seguro a estas alturas se ha hecho más débil si bajo la guardia, porque seguro como el cielo azul que no está muerta… no está atrapada en algún calabozo de un clan.

Tiene una ira inadecuada queriendo arder en su pecho ante la última opción, pero lo anula rápidamente… es impropio y no es su problema si fuera el caso.

Su hermano llorara como siempre, pero lo superara… siempre lo superan.

No evita maldecir mentalmente la insensatez de esa civil cuyos blandos pensamientos no encajan en este mundo cruel, pero gobierna en su temperamento que parece querer encenderse… promete encontrarla y se convence que es por calmar la preocupación de Hashirama cuyos pensamientos deben estar centrados en aprender a controlar el clan.

Suspira, ahí parado debajo de esos árboles mostrando más que un rostro estoico y ojos agudos en carmesí escaneando el área.

-Tobirama-sama- una figura conocida aterriza en la rama cercana -¿algún problema?- Toka Senju pregunta, a su lado Itama aterriza con ojos preocupados.

Su hermanito también ha crecido, pero aun es joven si esos ojos nobles brillan debajo del sol… aun llora cuando su padre no lo ve, todavía es consolado por Hashirama cada vez que puede… él es el recuerdo de una deuda que está seguro nunca se pagara de lo grande que es.

Niega con sencillez espantando pensamientos nostálgicos, endurecido como esta solo levanta su rostro con neutralidad -nada importante- jura en su voz más grave.

Itama por supuesto es sospechoso pero no dicen nada, continúan con la patrulla.

XXXXX

Madara no evita sentarse en el porche del complejo mirando la luna con ausencia, duelen los músculos de la última técnica que ha practicado… las contiendas comienzas a aumentar nuevamente en las fronteras de su territorio, están siendo empujados por los Senju y sin temor a equivocarse estarán de nuevo en una batalla en un futuro próximo.

Se ha vuelto más alto, hay más musculo en su cuerpo y una madurez comienza a extenderse por su rostro.

Ahora, durante este descanso solo pensara en momentos felices… en las tonterías que Hashirama balbuceara sin cesar… en las bolas de arroz que compartirían con un té de sabor tan extraño como el proveedor… y luego en ella, la única incapaz de asesinar aun con todo en contra.

Esa persona que puede enterrar hombres adultos y aplastarlos con facilidad, pero que no lo hace.

Su salvaje amiga que sigue sin aparecer.

Aprieta los puños preocupado… han pasado años ¿ya tanto tiempo? No hay pista alguna ¡el mundo no es tan grande! Se queja internamente -no está muerta- susurra al aire en un vano intento de consolarse a sí mismo.

Toph es demasiado terca para su propio bien… lo estuvo cazando un tiempo… luego se detuvo y desapareció… hay tantas posibilidades, la mayoría no favorables considerando la época de guerra y no evita esa emoción protector queriendo salir de donde lo ha enterrado ante el mero pensamiento de saberla lastimada o cautiva.

¿Cuántas veces se ha tenido que detener de ir con Hashirama y exigirle respuestas? Tantas, que en ocasiones siente que su padre sospecha.

No puede, no debe… es un Uchiha y su clan esta primero.

-Piensas en ella- acusa su hermano menor con veneno a sus espaldas, se ha vuelto tan bueno en sigilo que casi puede burlar los sentidos del mayor.

Casi, pues nunca lo logra.

Madara voltea con el mejor gesto en blanco, esa mascara dura que fuerza al miedo a sus enemigos -no pienso en nadie- miente con facilidad, enterrando cualquier sensibilidad por esas amistades hechas de niño.

Izuna por supuesto no le cree y su odio solo crece, espera que esa niña ciega este en el fondo de un barranco.

XXXXX

Toph sabe que fue mala idea salir de la comunidad cuando lo siente venir, no puede esconderse a tiempo… no porque no pueda… sino porque una parte de sí misma desea noticias de los clanes, una desventaja de estar tan lejos del conflicto… es que está limitada en los chismes.

Así que lo siente venir, aterrizar y alzarse como una montaña presumida delante de ella.

Si fuera otra persona, se estuviera marchitando bajo la mirada de "En lo que en nombre del infierno has estado haciendo todo este tiempo" que Tobirama Senju le estaba lanzando con una pizca de intensión asesina… claro que Toph no era normal, cualquier daño visual se perdía gracias a su ceguera y lo único que le incomodaba era la sensación de inminente muerte.

Ella no admitiría que se sentía castigada por un niño menor que ella (¿dos o un año de diferencia?) y odia que según su sentido sísmico haya crecido a lo tonto… por supuesto que no se ha quedado atrás, pero carece de seriedad cuando no puede ver en lo que se ha convertido.

Pero Tobirama si lo puede ver, lo alta que ha crecido… la gracia de un cuerpo desarrollado cubierta con la ropa holgada… el cabello negro enmarcado un rostro suave que se empaña con esa actitud desagradable que brilla en sus ojos tercos.

-En todos estos años, entre civiles- su voz sonaba grave, sin ningún tinte de pasión que seguro expresa en oleadas con su intimidante aspecto -seguro eres más tonta de lo que pensé- insulta sin miramientos.

Frunce el ceño ferozmente, deja caer la canasta que traía de mimbre donde manzanas tiemblan por el trato agresivo… pone sus manos en la cadera -¡Que te importa!- jura apuntándolo con el dedo -¡Y no son tantos años! Solo ¿Qué? Dos… quizás tres… puede que cuatro- bufa negándose a dejarlo ganar.

Pierde la noción del tiempo ¡pero no es su culpa! Está ocupada trabajando.

-Asumo que este es el motivo de la ridícula promesa que me hiciste hacer- vuelve a tomar la palabra con esa autoridad imperturbable, como si ella no hubiera hablado.

Hay decepción, como si estar entre civiles fuera lo más bajo que haya caído.

Para un shinobi lo era, sobre todo si la tenía en una categoría de alguien capaz y con cierto respeto por sobrevivir en un ambiente salvaje lleno de rivalidades de clanes shinobis.

Voltea los ojos, resopla moviendo su flequillo… ella no lo entiende, ni se esfuerza… siempre ha sido un montón ridículo ese muchacho -Espero que estén vivos todos- dice cruzándose de brazos.

Oculta muy bien su preocupación, su ansiedad por noticias.

Tobirama arquea una ceja, sus latidos no regalan nada de emociones y Toph maldice su compostura -¿te interesa?- corta con apatía.

La maestra tierra aprieta la mandíbula -¡Por supuesto!- dice con un tono escandalizado -ahora responde si no quieres que te entierre- amenaza sin intimidarse.

El bufa, Tobirama no cree que esa niña sea capaz de igualarlo por lo que quiere negarse a contestar pero para su sorpresa la tierra debajo tiembla antes de tener que saltar fuera… solo para aterrizar entre dos placas de piedra firme.

Sus movimientos eran más rápidos, entrenados y sorpresivamente certeros.

No lo aceptara ni con amenazas de muerte… pero está aliviado de ver algo de progreso para el tipo de ambiente que seguro esta expuesta.

-Ni siquiera pienses que son palabras vacías- Toph amenaza con un rostro serio, era frustrante que ese chico ahora sepa controlar bien sus latidos… solo puede adivinar sorpresa pero nada más -¿o crees que estuve de vaga todo este tiempo?- pregunta oscuramente -ahora escupe ¡no tengo tiempo!- gruñe con sus manos alzadas en la entrenada posición de tierra control.

Nunca amenaza con matar, pero puede hacer que su siguiente hora sea incomoda.

Tobirama voltea los ojos porque siente que es necesaria esa expresión para dejar en claro todo su fastidio, algo que se pierde al ser ciega su interrogadora -Todos están bien- contesta sin inmutarse.

Toph entrecierra sus ojos pálidos -Mada- pregunta duramente.

-Hasta el Uchiha- responde con la misma frialdad del hielo, Senju no entiende el apego ante ese sanguinario shinobi pero no está en posición literal ni figurativamente para negarse.

Suelta la postura dejando libre al acosador, sonríe descarada -que te costaba- canta burlona pero tiene que agacharse ante un kunai que le lanzan -¡Para qué es eso!- estalla indignada por el trato cuando salta ante el sonido de otro encajándose en la tierra donde estaba -¡Para!- amenaza ampliando su postura.

-Es bueno saber que tus movimientos no son sosos- dice inexpresivo Tobirama, una parte de sí mismo canta ante las habilidades mejoradas de esta civil -sigues siendo irracional, pero ya es una mejora- felicita con la calidez del invierno.

-Eres un idiota- murmura Toph recogiendo la canasta con un aire de dignidad -ahora ¡vete! El resto de los tontos del pueblo les gustare menos si me ven contigo-

Tobirama arquea la ceja -Y porque sigues aquí- pregunta interesado, aun cuando su tono no regala nada de esta emoción.

-Oh ¿crees que te lo diré?- sonríe descaradamente al comenzar a caminar en dirección al pueblo -ahora vete ¡mándale saludos a Hashi! Dile que ya somos cuatro personas- voltea ligeramente donde está dejando al ninja sin más explicaciones -Y en cualquier momento regresare a torturarlos… montón de idiotas- promete.

Tobirama en menos de cinco minutos, vuelve a voltear los ojos pero no se va hasta que la ve entrar dentro del perímetro del pueblo... niega que sienta alivio... pero anota mentalmente el área para ubicar a que clan pertenece y quizás extender algún tipo de patrulla.

Cuando esta de camino se encuentra con su equipo al que le niega motivo alguno para su desaparición repentina... ubico esa chispa, ahora tiene noticias para su hermano y con eso regresa a casa.

Por lo menos esa noche, Hashirama duerme con una sonrisa en su rostro y aunque no puede andar libremente… uno de estos días se escapara para ver a su amiga en su nuevo hogar.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Aprovechando la inspiracion.

Uno con avances de tiempo, Toph haciendo bases para su clan que quizas haga mas firme con el tiempo... claro que abra drama... despues de todo, los clanes desean su linea de sangre.

Pero ya lo veremos.

Neah20 fuera que agradece sus reviews.


	7. Clan 7

Clan 7: El joven clan civil

Golpea y siente la onda extendiéndose en todo el patio, abre sus brazos para cerrarlos en su torso sacudiendo al frente conforme la tierra obedece en levantarse en esa dirección…. Salta, gira y aterriza de cuclillas tan firme que rompe el suelo con sus pies.

No hay nadie a la redonda para que vea a la joven moverse fácilmente en artes marciales que ha crecido en gracia pero aún mantiene las asperezas de su elemento.

La tierra se mueve con cada empuje, por su mera voluntad la zona ha sido despejada de árbol alguno y cambia con cada entrenamiento hasta profundizarse… parecer una arena desolada cuyas orillas es el único lugar vegetal.

La tierra sube, baja, se extiende en picos o largos pilares… piedras circulares vuelan y chocan… tiemblan o se parten… todo controlado por patadas, puñetazos y movimientos de dedos.

El rostro cuyos ojos borrosos no titubea en desconcentración aun en los dolorosos aterrizajes cuando es necesario saltar.

Su ropa se mueve holgada en los colores que ella no puede ver pero que le escogen… los colores del reino tierra, en un recordatorio de sus raíces que muchos ahí no conocen… sus tobilleras de cuero junto con brazaletes a juego le dan un aire intrépido mientras el cabello está sujeto en una de sus típicos peinados con una división de una diadema que no sostiene el flequillo de su rostro.

Toph Beifong tiene una rutina rígida que le exige avanzar en hacerse fuerte para fines de enfrentar el mundo salvaje cuando decida que ya ha tenido suficiente de su tiempo de cimentación de su clan.

No será un hombre árbol… un monstruo, pero por lo menos pateara traseros tercos.

En otra vida la maestra tierra fundo una escuela, tuvo aventuras y una vida relajada con su metal control entre sus amigos con el avatar… en esta toma un camino más paranoico, con vivencias crudas de una guerra peor que la de los 100 años y solo se adapta a las necesidades.

En esta vida es otra Toph Beifong pero a la vez igual… terca, firme y descarada… con un objetivo bien claro para el futuro.

Suspira al clavar sus dedos en el suelo en otro aterrizaje rudo, toma una postura relajada y vuelve a sentir el entorno con sus músculos vibrando del ejercicio.

Hay alguien ahí, lo puede sentir pero no es hostil ya que es una existencia planeada… es la hora de la practica con la espada inyectada en su rutina que a estas alturas es tan natural como su tierra control.

-Por fin he recibido respuesta, el resto llega al final de la semana- asegura Kenshin calmadamente, entregando una espada en las manos de la joven que ha educado constantemente en su legado… el acero ha sido forjado por ellos mismos en la técnica de su ahora joven clan, está orgulloso de la artesanía que representa a su líder en míticas criaturas que su pupilo ha describió como tejones topo labradas en el filo y mango.

Toph sonríe tomando el arma fácilmente, colocando la vaina en la faja de su traje fácilmente en una acción estándar, se aleja de su contrincante -Eso es genial- indica bulliciosa.

Kenshin le ofrece una sonrisa que se pierde al ser ciego su objetivo -no esperaba respuestas tardías, pero parecen entender el mensaje- indica cómodamente.

No es paranoica, pero la naturaleza de su entorno exige que cualquier mensaje sea codificado en una enseñanza que el samurái adopto fácilmente.

-Mejor tarde que nunca- se encoge de hombros Toph, tronando los huesos de su cuello con el deseo de relajarse.

Ambos colocando sus manos casualmente en el mango en la espera de concluir esta ligera platica, pero aun el espadachín suspira tranquilo -Recoger vagabundos ¿estas segura de hacer tu clan de vestigios samurái?- el pregunta como siempre lo hace desde que acepto la propuesta.

Arquea la ceja, resopla su flequillo y sonríe descarada -¿Por qué no? Sería lo más fresco- burbujea Toph sin un atisbo de desconfianza, por el contrario… le ahorra tiempo en reclutar personas para su joven clan que sean capaces de hacerle frente a los shinobi.

Si, quizás hay una voz muy parecida a Mada regañándola por su descuido y hasta una como el acosador reprochándole su insensatez… pero también hay un tono de Hashi alentándola a hacer amigos, esa gana por mucho porque está apoyado por voces de Aang, Katara, Iroh y hasta Zuko (Sokka parece inclinarse por el cabeza hueca).

El hombre la mira como un caso perdido, pero no dice lo alegre que se siente de poder haber contactado con su grupo y ofrecerles un hogar hasta un objetivo muy ambicioso de una niña ciega cuando seguro todos se habían resignados a morir solitarios.

Aunque tomo tiempo lograr ubicarlos, enviarles la correspondencia necesaria y con los años han empezado a llegar.

Eran cuatro actualmente, muy pocos ya que se contaban el mismo y Toph pero ahora seguro al finalizar la semana terminaran como diez o más pues algunos respondieron muy vagos sus números.

-Bueno, ¿preparados?- el hombre borra cualquier gesto de serenidad, Toph puede sentir el cambio y se prepara en una postura muy distinta al kenjutsu shinobi.

Para cualquiera ajeno podían solo ver a ambos mirarse largamente tan derechos y relajados, pero esto cambia en certeros pasos que acortan la distancia… las manos en las espadas cuyo desenvainar fue en movimientos continuos, coordinados y certeros para chocar las hojas en medio del claro en un sonido haciendo eco.

-No tomes la espada fuertemente, Toph- Kenshin sugiere al dar un paso atrás neutralizando mediante una parada inversa con la mano izquierda su espada conectando con la de su pupilo -es suave, no esperes que sea igual que la tierra control, Toph- vuelve a comentar casual.

La maestra elemental no objeta nada de lo que en otro tiempo seria desplazada como consejos innecesarios, ahora lo asimila y corrige porque es difícil dejar la brusquedad de la tierra control por la suavidad de movimiento del kenjutsu especial de su tutor.

Kenshin gira para rodear a Toph, esta no duda en contrarrestar sin voltear enteramente… arrastran los pies por todo el claro y la espada brilla bajo el manejo experto en un completo silencio donde los ojos del mayor no dejan de juzgar el comportamiento de su pupilo para cualquier corrección que cada vez son mínimas.

Cuando los sables se conectan mutuamente en otro vaivén, el mayor no deja de pensar que hizo una buena elección en Toph aun cuando los estándares samurái se limitan al género masculino al ver sus mejoras a pasos agigantados.

Ella demostró ser estricta en sus rutinas, dedicada y en verdad un prodigio… casi no cuenta su discapacidad que para otro seria el final de su vida en las circunstancias en la que está el mundo actualmente.

Espera ansioso lo que será de ellos de ahora en adelante, como los últimos de sus colegas reaccionaran a la joven que no dudo en darles un motivo en sus vidas, en instalarles un nombre de familia que aún es pesado para los hombros de personas tan sucias como ellos… Beifong suena elegante, ajeno y tan propio de Toph.

Son de ahora en adelante el primer clan civil en la historia de guerras shinobis, lobos vestidos de ovejas que seguro más de uno subestimara y ante la mera promesa… no puede evitar que esas ansias de luchar se enciendan como una hoguera que pensó había mitigado desde que deserto.

Claro que Toph tiene conocidos shinobis, no olvida que hay una historia detrás de esos movimientos que ha mostrado y aunque nunca se molestó en averiguar… tal vez traiga un futuro interesante en más de un sentido.

Siempre ha mencionado nombres de conocidos en sus tiempos en el bosque pero ningún clan y eso pica de curiosidad en los sentidos del desertor.

Por ahora se dedica a trazar varios planes que hablara con Toph, expansiones para lograr el clan más grande para futuras adiciones (descendencia, algo que pensó no quería pero ahora hay una obligación)… y afinar ese aprendizajes de sus propios oficios civiles entre otras cosas.

Dejar eso que aprendió, abandono y pensó no heredaría a excepción de su legado de la espada.

Cuando terminan la práctica tan agitados pero una postura digna, Kenshin envaina su espada en un fluido movimiento que Toph hace a su manera sin carecer de su propio estilo… se sonríen satisfechos en un cierre común.

Toph está alegre de no terminar con rasguños desagradables como en un inicio, es cada vez más capaz de predecir movimientos y por los espíritus piensa que sus amigos se caerán de espaldas cuando la vean capaz de no solo manejar una espada sino un dominio en el uso de puñales, estiletes y similares que pueden llevarse con la ristra regular de espadas.

Que decir de los kunais.

No deja de pensar que sin sus bases de tierra control… lo que Hashi y Mada gravaron con sus propias enseñanzas… facilitaron su capacidad para sobrevivir a otra disciplina muy diferente que en otras circunstancias odiaría por ser dificil.

Comienzan su camino de regreso a la comunidad, aun ciega puede decir que es víctima de cada mirada hostil en el camino que poco le importan aunque es incómodo el tipo de rumores que han creado en torno a su elección de vida rodeado de hombres.

Las damas civiles tienen un rol en esta comunidad para crecer como dignas amas de casa que saben tejer, realizar alimentos y cuidar niños por lo que resalta como un pulgar adolorido.

Kenshin también empezó a ser señalado en susurros indignos, cuando llego el primero de su gente solo levanto esa desconfianza y creció cuando llego el ultimo… seguro será peor si llega el grupo final juntos.

No los culpa, Toph entiende su posición y aunque es un seguro contra shinobis errantes todavía trae desconfianza natural en los civiles que solo miran en silencio como su casa crece no solo en integrantes sino en áreas de construcción.

Se burla de su debilidad, esa manía por ser chismosos y falta de columna para enfrentarlos de cara, deduce un poco porque los shinobis piensan tan poco de los civiles.

Mejor no reflexionar en esa línea de pensamientos porque eso sería entender un poco la decepción en la voz del acosador cuando la encontró.

Así que se enfoca que en un inicio pensó que Kenshin desearía ser el líder del clan en formación ya sea por la edad y experiencia, pero el hombre la sorprendió cediéndole el honor… aunque extrañamente la adiestro para dicho puesto.

Nunca le pregunto ni le preguntara como es que sabe tanto del manejo de un clan o estructuración, no está en derecho cuando ella misma es muy reservada con lo que fue o su tierra control al que ya han categorizado como una línea de sangre.

Pero esta aliviada porque no sabía nada de un clan aun cuando juro preguntarle a Hashi.

Uno nunca imaginaria las obligaciones a las que estaría sujeta sobre todo cuando tienes planeado empezar uno desde las bases… porque necesitas coordinar acciones, planeación, legado, posible orientación y objetivo del clan… eso sin contar su lealtad o compromiso con su gente… entre muchas cosas que crecerán conforme tenga más integrantes.

Un nivel muy distinto al que sus padres esperaban de ella.

Con esta realidad ahora puede ver desde otra perspectiva a los clanes shinobis, como es que son tan cerrados y rígidos entre ellos mismos… sobre todo con su heredero.

Pero no aceptaría este pensamiento si esto significa darle la razón a Madara por ser un idiota y sus padres por aislarla.

Ella tomara lo que sea necesario, lo ajustara a sus estándares y creara un clan que no sea tan rígido con sus integrantes.

Ya puede predecir una posible discusión con Kenshin al que ha elegido como su consejero no oficial.

Siente su casa de madera al final de la calle sacándola de sus pensamientos, no sabe cómo es su construcción a causa de su ceguera… pero Kenshin le asegura que es sencilla pero digna y ha crecido constantemente desde que llego, sobre todo cuando los vecinos abandonan en un intento por aislarlos.

No es como si les afectara, Kenshin puede ser amable pero es frio ante los desplantes… además facilita en mucho la venta de sus armas al clan que es su cliente constante desde que se hizo famoso por la calidad a la que está sujeto.

Toph en un inicio no sabía cómo realizaban las ventas, pero después se enteró que sus esfuerzos por evitar toparse con los compradores para no ser perseguida fueron innecesario, los Uzumaki viven distantes de los rumores del bosque… como tal no saben sobre su fama como el fantasma ni tenía interés de perseguirla.

Eso pensaba, pero según lo dicho por Hashi y Mada… está en la naturaleza de los hombre arboles estar informado de todo tipo de rumores circundantes, quizás no era interesante para ese clan y no le importaba quedarse con la duda.

Tiene poco conocimiento de sus clientes pero está segura son el motivo principal de que la comunidad civil casi no se vea afectada por la guerra entre los clanes… de hecho, por esta razón se le hizo extraño que la encontrara el hermano de Hashi.

No acepta la idea que quizás la estaba buscando con su terrible habilidad para rastrearla.

Apenas cruza la puerta y escucha la bienvenida alegre de Sougo quien es el más joven en el grupo que prometió llegar, no sabe cómo se mira pero según Kenshin su aspecto es cabello castaño con flequillo dentado y ojos color marrón rojizo cuya preferencia es una hakama blanca con un kimono rojo en la parte de arriba (finge que sabe lo que es, si es atrapada en su confusión no le dicen nada).

Otro que pronto se une a recibirlos es Yamazaki cuyo tono cansado es notable, es menor que Kenshin y según su descripción tiene el pelo negro con ojos a juego cuyas preferencias es el kimono.

La maestra tierra sabe que son personas entrenadas no solo por detectar el metal entre sus ropas de sus espadas y otras armas, sino por las maneras de caminar, hablar y lo que su sentido sísmico juzga como un cuerpo curtido.

Cada uno es extraño en sus personalidades, pero tan formales al llamarla que le hace querer enterrarlos… Pero Kenshin le explico que es una naturaleza propia en el país del hierro inculcar un respeto para el líder del clan y que no estaba permitiendo menos… Toph no pudo ganar esa pelea aun con su terquedad, el hombre puede ser gentil y comprensivo pero demasiado aterrador cuando es firme en una idea.

Toph se deja arrastrar a una conversación sobre cualquier cosa al azar por los dos miembros de su clan que gustosos ya usan Beifong cada vez que pueden… Kenshin la saca del ocio por las obligaciones que tiene que atender mientras los otros prometen vigilar la tienda o iniciar una nueva tanda de fundición para kunais.

Un día más al bolsillo, piensa amargamente al escuchar la voz de Kenshin relatando la agenda presupuestaria para los futuros arribos en la soledad de su oficina.

Pero detiene el crecimiento de la residencia a algo más de lo que ya está, porque cuando el plan de la aldea este trabajando… planea tener su complejo de clan entre el Uchiha y el Senju al que se mudaran.

Kenshin respeta la idea, no dice nada cuando escucha los nombres de clan que alude su pupila y anota mentalmente pedir a los Uzumaki que enseñe a alguno de los que llegaran para proteger el futuro territorio si terminan entre clanes rivales.

XXXXX

Hashirama saltaba entre los arboles con un gesto grave, ya era tan alto y de construcción fuerte con una larga cabellera oscura que casi llega a la cintura… su piel morena contrastaba con el color rojo de su armadura hecha de numerosas placas particularmente en pecho, hombros, muslos y antebrazo donde cada lado del cuello lleva pintado el símbolo del clan senju.

Ya tenía una fama entre los shinobis que seguro crecería conforme más tiempo pasaba.

Aun con su porte amenazante, por dentro vibraba de emoción infantil al tener la oportunidad de escaparse desde que Tobi le había informado la ubicación de su amiga… si, quizás su padre se dé cuenta de su ausencia considerando que Itama y Tobi apenas pueden ser una distracción para cubrirlo.

Hay más tensión con los Uchiha, sus intentos de hablar con Madara son cada vez más complicados y por ese frente se estaba perdiendo a causa de una rivalidad que arrastran sus antepasados.

No pensara en eso.

En este momento necesita escuchar algo positivo de uno de sus mejores amigos, alguien que comparte su sueño de crear una aldea y lograr unión entre los clanes.

Necesitaba escucharlo de su boca lo que Tobi le había dicho con mala cara (su hermano era adorable cuando sentía que estaba siendo desplazado, algo que no gusta oír por supuesto).

Aterrizando en otra rama del árbol razono lo bien que Toph se había ocultado como para que Tobi perdiera su pista tanto tiempo, también lo difícil que debió de haber sido para ella apartarse del mundo caótico del bosque y burbujeo de alegría de saberla segura en una casa fuera de la soledad al que fue obligada cuando ellos se apartaron… además si entendió bien el mensaje ¡con un pequeño clan!

Alguien estaba caminando muy firmemente hacia su sueño.

Oh casi cae de cara en el siguiente árbol, niega con una sonrisa tonta su descuido pero era imposible no alegrarse por el ultimo pensamiento… se aclara la garganta y vuelve a colocar esa mascara de dignidad que seguro su padre aprueba, no perdonaría si es atrapado en una de sus muecas informales.

Olfatea el ligero aroma a mar al reanudar su andar, el bosque casi es menos bromoso y el sol atrae el sonido de pájaros en una parte muy pacifica de esa zona de guerra.

Esta tan cerca del clan Uzumaki si Tobi no mentía al haber ubicado la zona, un grupo de shinobis que pueden ser considerados como familia lejana para el Senju… también los más apartados de asuntos hostiles y el motivo por el que Toph seguro estuvo fuera de foco para cualquier enemigo.

Aterrizo en el último árbol del bosque recibiendo el aire del campo libre golpeando sus sentidos y agitando su cabello pudo ver casas alineadas en grupo a lo lejos.

En un acto estándar escaneo el área circundante, conto las casas visibles y rastreo cada presencia a la redonda… noto particulares firmas de chakra que tomaría con cuidado por si llegaran a ser hostiles.

Quería aterrizar y correr como loco a la pequeña comunidad para buscar a su amiga cuyo plan de saludo seria abrazarla hasta la muerte (quizás no literal, no podía hacerle daño)… pero se acordó de sus pocos intentos por socializar con civiles y en su mayoría corrían al verlo (además estaban esas firmas de chakra que no subestimaría).

Contra todo pronóstico, no era imprudente aun cuando Tobi no esperaba nada más que sus estupideces… seguro Itama era más alegre en apoyarlo… quería causar buena impresión, no atraer la ira de Toph si logra hacer que la gente la odie más (si, todavía no puede creer esa parte de la información dada por su hermano).

-Decisiones… decisiones- canto una y otra vez moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, tarareando otro tanto tiempo alguna tonada al azar para encogerse de hombros cuando no llego a su mente mayor plan que entrar lo más silencioso posible y de ahí improvisar.

Era un shinobi, si no podía arrastrarse entre una comunidad civil con potenciales ocultos entre ellos de la manera más silenciosa ¡no era digno!

Tenía que demostrar lo sigiloso que era.

Con eso desapareció de la rama, corriendo en un borrón rojo con el chakra suprimido… para los civiles en la carretera fue un viento rebelde tan inocente como el cielo azul.

XXXXX

Toph no salía de la comunidad a menos que fuera para entrenar en las mañanas, o en las extrañas ocasiones que iba por manzanas al bosque… uno de esos extraños días fue cuando se encontró por primera vez en años al acosador, de hecho cuando se fue esperaba saber de ellos en el transcurso de algunos días.

Pero pasó un día, dos y pronto una semana… no perdía la esperanza, conociendo a su amigo y sus circunstancias no deberían provocar esta ansiedad por escucharlo después de todo ese tiempo.

Entonces se le ocurrió ir a la zona del mercado muy lejos de su hogar, Kenshin por supuesto quiere acompañarla pero desecha el ofrecimiento… prefiere que se enfoquen en terminar el pedido de espadas de chakra que acaban de hacer los Uzumaki y acomodar a los recién llegados que terminaron en ser muchos ya que algunos tenían familia.

Lo que no esperaba a su regreso era pararse debajo del marco de la puerta detectando irregularidades gracias al olor a quemado, agregando que en medio de su jardín había profundas fisuras que podía detectar bajo sus pies, por el sonido de madera colgando parte de los techos circundantes fueron volados y ahí en el fondo había un árbol torcido que no estaba cuando se fue.

Una vena palpito en su cien al escuchar una carcajada viniendo al costado de su entrada tan escandalosa como si su hogar no hubiera sido destruido.

-Ey Toph podrías ayudarme- pregunta esperanzador -tu gente es muy aterradora ¡pero fue genial! No pensé que tuvieras samuráis en tu clan- agrega conversacional como si no estuviera rodeado de espadas que apuntan su cuello o partes de su armadura rotas.

Podía tener otro tono de voz, una estructura muy diferente de alguien que creció a lo bruto pero Toph podía ponerle nombre sin dudarlo… aprieta los labios, dejando caer las compras en un acto deliberado de ira.

Las carcajadas mueren suplidas por el ritmo cardiaco angustiado al verle su rostro iracundo, hay un chillido indigno cuando la maestra tierra levanta su elemento para encerrarlo -HASHIRAMA QUE EN NOMBRE DE LOS ESPIRITUS HAS HECHO- ruge pisoteando en su dirección.

-Yo no hice…. Casi nada- llora lo último suplicante, hay un tono entre depresivo o desesperado.

-Ese árbol no estaba ahí…- apunta erróneamente donde esta esa cosa torcida de vegetación fuera de lugar -había techos de aquel lado…- ahora donde una tabla se escuchó caer -y estoy segura el piso del jardín no debe oler ni a quemado ni rasgado- se cruza de brazos alzándose donde su amigo estaba encerrado.

-Yo no corte la tierra- fue su única defensa, lo demás fue deliberadamente ignorado por Hashirama.

Puede sentir al resto de su gente enderezarse en espera de órdenes cuando ella les hace un gesto para retirar las espadas, Kenshin como siempre da un paso delante -¿lo conoces?- pregunta formal.

Toph voltea a encararlo -por desgracia si- admite ignorando la queja del susodicho -Que tanto hizo y espero que no sea tanto-

-No hay perdidas solo heridas superficiales, los niños fueron evacuados tan pronto nos dimos cuenta del invasor… las mujeres aguardan en la parte lejana y hasta ahora solo la fachada además de parte de la casa principal está dañado- dice sin titubear Kenshin.

Cualquiera diría que tienen años trabajando como un clan funcional cuando en verdad apenas acaba de llegar el mayor número de integrantes.

Hashirama seguro quería opinar algo pero su boca fue tapada con piedra, no es como si no pudiera liberarse pero era mejor no tentar aún más el temperamento de su amiga que parece creció con el tiempo.

-Me hare cargo- dice Toph con un tono cansado, despidiendo al resto que aunque dudan al desconfiar del shinobi todavía obedecen.

La maestra tierra jura a los cielos por paciencia, pero dirige su atención al tranquilo amigo al que libera con un movimiento de muñeca… está a punto de darle una parte de sus pensamientos cuando es abordada por un abrazo que la envuelve en calidez.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Toph- le susurra Hashirama al oído apretando el agarre, no tarda en picar sus ojos cuando empieza a llorar en el hombro de su amiga -que alguien esté cumpliendo su sueño aunque sea un poco…- dice con su voz rota -haz crecido tanto- olfatea sin apartarse.

Toph suspira e ignora las ganas de unirse en su llanto, las emociones de Hashi siempre fueron tan fuertes que en un descuido eran contagiosas… solo devolvió torpemente el abrazo y esto pareció un justo impulso para que su amigo se derrumbara por completo.

Si ignoras la dureza de la armadura o el olor a sudor y sangre en ese abrazo… quizás el desastre en el que se convirtió su casa… todavía era bienvenido este gesto.

-Cumpliremos nuestro sueño, Hashi- arrulla Toph sin detener el llanto de su buen amigo que esta tan alto que puede decir que esta encorvado -una aldea con toboganes… porque obvio el cabeza Hueca perdió su argumento al desatendernos- escucha una carcajada acuosa.

-Por supuesto Toph, una aldea con toboganes- apoya sin dudar Hashirama, sintiéndose más ligero que cuando despertó esa mañana.

-Ahora, suéltame ¡la gente pensara que soy blanda!- empujo ligeramente Toph sin mucho éxito.

-Mah pero eres pequeña, blandita y muy cómoda- murmura Hashirama sin rastro del llanto, solo una voz juguetona sin soltarla un poco… claro que puede sentir a los samurái dispuestos a cortarlo, pero no desiste en la oportunidad.

-¿Quién es pequeña, blandita y cómoda?- espeta la maestra tierra forcejeando, el chico ni se mueve de su lugar -Blando suéltame ¡o te entierro!- jura.

-Vamos Toph, tenemos mucho sin vernos- Hashirama tiene el descaro de acomodarse en el hueco de su cuello, el cabello suelto hace cosquillas en su nariz y hay un olor conocido de tierra que extrañaba.

-Pero sin abrazos ¡que te dije del espacio personal!- Vuelve a removerse en un vano intento de zafarse, golpea con fuerza el pecho y dobla un poco la armadura pero el tipo no parece incómodo.

-oh ¿todavía esta esa regla vigente?- dice descuidado el Senju, levanta un poco los ojos entre las hebras negras… oh puede ver al samurái de la cicatriz dándole miradas de ira pero seguro respetan mucho a su amiga si no intervienen sin su orden.

-Siempre lo estuvo-espeta frustrada la maestra tierra.

-Nunca me di cuenta- dice sin inmutarse el shinobi.

-Ahora suéltame o en verdad te enterrare una hora- vuelve a amenazar, la tierra se ondula y Hashi la suelta como si estuviera en llamas… Toph le da un gesto presumido.

Hashirama se pasa la mano por su nuca -eres mala- llora depresivo pero es ignorado, tampoco le molesta porque en segundos brilla como un niño -Tobi me dijo que eran cuatro ¡es más que ese número!- aclama.

Un bufido, Toph se sacude la sensación de pérdida de ese abrazo y le lanza una mirada vacía a su amigo -bueno, llego más gente en lo que venias-

-Oh, bueno ¡son espeluznantes!- relata jovial Hashirama siguiendo a su amiga que va a sentarse en las ruinas donde el árbol que hizo crecer descansa desvergonzadamente -me tomaron por sorpresa, mi sigilo no fue nada cuando cruce la puerta… y zaz…- hizo un ademan exagerado -estaba siendo acorralado, atacado y cortado…- ríe en este punto -seguro estuve a punto de morir varias veces- finaliza como si no fuera nada.

Toph jura que tendrá un dolor de cabeza al final del día, pero lo desecha… ofrece una de sus propias sonrisas arrogantes al comenzar a intercambiar historias como si nunca existiera esa brecha de tiempo en que estuvieron separados.

Su gente empieza a relajarse conforme es notable la amistad entre ellos, hay niños valientes que no dejan de tratar de acercarse pero sus madres los detienen para no interrumpirlos.

Kenshin seguro ya ato cabos al ver al shinobi del clan Senju entre ellos.

La tarde no dura tanto como quisieran cuando Hashirama se despide no sin antes felicitar a los samurái y disculparse formalmente por el desastre… Toph tiene la sensación que su amigo no le cuenta del todo el verdadero problema que lo aqueja.

Noto como rodeaba el tema de Madara… aun sentados en la madera, sintió ese atisbo de dolor en su corazón cuando Hashi cambiaba el argumento.

Solo un poco más y saldrán de este pueblo… entonces el cabeza hueca la tendrá que escuchar.

XXXXX

Los civiles no eran ciegos ni sordos... la conmoción fue destacable entre sus rutinas diarias y atrajo mas miradas a los habitantes de esa casa en especial.

Algunos comenzaban a arrepentirse de no correrlos cuando tuvieron tiempo.

Se tenia mas integrantes extranjeros, cada uno mas sospechoso que el anterior no importaba si trajeran familia consigo ¿a que aspiraba esa casa? no sabían ni les interesaba... solo esperaba que no trajeran el peligro.

XXXXX

Tobirama e Itama estaban sentados informalmente en el suelo de la habitación de Hashirama, puede que ya no tengan la edad para dichas posturas impropias... pero se han dado la oportunidad para escuchar.

No es como si tuvieran opción, Hashirama los arrastro sin preguntar a su cuarto antes de que su padre se diera cuenta (gracias al sabio no les dijo nada por la ausencia del heredero durante horas) e inicio un relato con gesticulaciones exageradas y un tono muy orgulloso en su voz cuando explicaba como le fue con su amiga.

Como shinobis deberían estar preocupados por esta misteriosa mudanza de samurai a sus tierras para formar un clan... pero se mordieron cualquier sospecha a favor de permitirle a su hermano mayor este pequeño momento de felicidad.

Tobirama se anoto mentalmente seguir patrullando el área solo para monitorear posibles amenazas aun cuando Hashirama jura que ejercerán como clan civil muy capaz de defenderse... una parte de si mismo se regaño por no notar esas firmas de chakra (no acepta que se distrajo con el jubilo de encontrar esa chispa) y seguirá poniendo a prueba a esa chica para asegurarse que no sea sosa.

Por su parte Itama solo espera poder conocer a la amiga de su hermano, si, quizás como shinobi estaba fallando en no tener cuidado con el potencial que se esta formando con esa gente... pero si los Uzumaki no los ven peligrosos ¿porque ellos si? ademas según entendía no tenían la intención de ejercer su oficio de guerreros.

Para resumir su día, fue uno muy bueno y Hashirama espera volver a repetirlo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno haciendo cuentas... Toph tenia doce cuando empezó su viaje con Aang... 13 a 14 en ese año cuando llego al bosque y se adapto a su nueva vida junto con conocer a Madara y Hashirama.

Pasaron tres años desde que se asentó en la comunidad civil... y de ahí corre el tiempo así que Toph tiene actualmente en este capitulo 17 años.

Madara y Hashirama en verdad le ganan por un año a Toph pero no es como si ella le interesara preguntar mas que adivinar segun su sentido sísmico... Tobirama es menor y eso porque Hashi lo presenta como tal (aunque no se cuanto es esa diferencia).

Bueno, mis cuentas son esas... aunque agradeceria si alguien me dice a que edad fundaron Konoha! aunque quizas con Toph se adelante mucho eso.

Neah20 fuera... aprovechando la inspiracion e ignorando mi trabajo.


	8. Clan 8

Clan 8: Lo que no debió ser

Zetsu Negro había estado viviendo tanto tiempo que tiende a perder la noción del mismo, el entorno cambia constantemente… las personas nacen y mueren en un parpadeo… algo insignificante para su ser inmortal darle seguimiento.

Ahora el bosque es más espeso cuando camina entre las sombras, el cielo contiene las mismas estrellas y aquella figura oscurecida no parpadea ante cualquier escenario que se le presente mientras acecha a sus objetivos con la esperanza de encontrar a los transmigrantes que le ayudaran al regreso de su madre.

Los descendientes de Hagoromo se han dividido en por lo menos tres ramas que vigila constantemente sin perder a ningún callejero que desea salir de su radar porque ellos a comparación de la familia que dejo Hamura tienen la fuerza necesaria para llevar su plan maestro en funcionamiento.

Hay tantas opciones en esta generación de guerra, los clanes luchan entre si y Zetsu negro al carecer de emociones no puede divertirse de la desgracia ajena… no… el solo vigila a los que posiblemente tenga el legado de Asura e Indra.

Por el momento se centra en Senju y Uchiha… los Uzumaki por este instante los dejara ya que no contienen a cualquiera que fuera interesante o potencial de alguno de sus "sobrinos" además que viven en relativa paz con los otros clanes.

Sin embargo, en una ocasión salió de su rutina cuando sintió algo abriéndose camino en el bosque… minúsculo e insignificante… cualquier cosa ajena al chakra que pudiera molestarlo, pero era curioso… aun atrofiado mentalmente, obsesivo y la carente de debilidad de las emociones… su curiosidad o cuidado paranoico eran altas como digno shinobi (aunque originalmente, no existía esta profesión).

Pero volviendo a la línea de recuerdos, ese día Zetsu negro se asomó indagador entre la maleza que muy bien lo ocultaba, medio cuerpo dentro de la tierra y la casi sin respiración que lo envolvían fácilmente con el entorno.

Observo sin parpadear cuando una niña herida cayo de lo que sea se abrió en el aire y se quedó tirada unos largos segundos palpando el suelo, como si tratara de ubicarse… curioso, considerando que posiblemente era un Hyuga pero actuaba como si no pudiera ver.

Claro que Zetsu solo mantuvo el interés unos momentos cuando decidió que era aburrido sobre todo cuando tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ver a un descendiente de Hamura que seguro fue víctima de algún jutsu de tele transporté tratando de orientarse.

La dejo a su suerte.

La paso por alto como otro ser insignificante en este mundo, la voluntad de Kaguya sin embargo inclino la cabeza cuando vio que esa misma mocosa se abría paso en el bosque al mero estilo salvaje de vida… la vio incontables ocasiones de forma accidental… como desarrollaba el movimiento de tierra sin sellos y encontraba escenarios de sangre donde la primera vez vomito para después enterrarlos en un acto humanitario que no estaba familiarizado en esta era.

Y al parecer muy ciega.

El zetsu se tenía que esforzar por no ser atrapado en cierto punto de sus constantes casualidades, la niña se estaba haciendo muy aguda para su propio bien sobre todo si la enseñaban dos de sus objetivos.

Empezó a ser peligrosa en el bosque, muy notable para cualquier clan que se topara con ella, pero no importante para su criterio al carecer de la naturaleza asesina… ¿Quién no mata cuando tiene oportunidad? Pensó perezosamente cuestionando esta falta de malicia.

Pero para el Zetsu negro pronto perdía el interés en investigar, solo atento al heredero de Senju y Uchiha que por azares del destino habían coincidido haciéndolos una fuerte opción para ser las rencarnaciones de Indra y Asura.

Cuando se rompió su amistad en un drama digno de ser entretenido, la voluntad de Kaguya tarareo aprobatorio…. El destino jugaba en sus manos, la discordia estaba sembrada firmemente y esos niños se hacían más fuertes en ser los elegidos.

Perdió la pista de la niña ciega en este punto, no le intereso buscarla ni medirla como un peligro para sus encargos cuando es obvio que la abandonaron a su suerte… este error, Zetsu lo estaría notando varios años después.

XXXXX

Hashirama miro largamente el lecho donde su padre yace debajo de una sábana blanca, la luz del sol no entra suficiente a través de la pequeña ventana y el olor a sangre impregna todo el lugar junto con el acero oxidado opacando en mucho el incienso de la velación.

Es un cuarto pequeño de madera sin adornos donde siempre velan a la casa principal de Senju… donde Kawarama había estado en su momento y que gracias al sabio… ninguno de sus pequeños hermanos han seguido.

No hay nadie acompañándolo, no necesita a nadie en ese momento a pesar que es conocido por su soleada personalidad social.

Su armadura es un desastre al igual que su cabello, hay arañazos en su rostro y moretones creciendo en lo que se puede ver de piel pero en sus ojos opacos hay resolución severa mientras está sentado en la madera sin molestarse en buscar un cojín con sus piernas engarrotadas de un seiza rígido.

Su padre está muerto.

Un pensamiento aterrador invade su mente conforme la realidad de las cosas se aclara en esa soledad impuesta junto a un cadáver al que debería estar llorando y se siente tan mal.

Aprieta los puños, su ceño se profundiza y cualquiera que lo vea daría un paso hacia atrás por lo aterrador que se mira.

Oh, Hashirama no puede perdonarse que no sienta la perdida… que no hay dolor en este deceso… no hace falta que sus hermanos lo acompañen… porque no hay lagrima que derramar por un hombre que les enseño que los shinobis estaban condenados a morir por honor en un campo de batalla que ellos no hicieron.

Unas simples herramientas con un fin.

Su padre obtuvo lo que quería, ahora descansaría junto con Kawarama quien era un niño a comparación.

Suspira, siente el dolor en su frente arrebatando esa cinta que le muestra cansadamente el símbolo Senju… parpadea incontables veces ante la imagen… vuelve a sentirse arrepentido de sentir tanta esperanza ahora que su padre se ha ido… ahora que es el jefe del clan.

Sonríe imperceptible, se ilumina un poco su rostro y quiere saltar en su lugar pero hace una mueca de sus piernas adormecidas… sus pies protestan cayendo patéticamente de cara con un gemido de dolor.

-¿Hashi?- la voz amortiguada de Itama llega a través de la puerta preocupado.

Se siente torpe, adormecido y los dolores fantasmas empiezan a ser perceptibles, Hashirama sabe que no es un buen día pero se queda en esa posición mirando la madera tan cercas de su nariz -No pasa nada- replica después de un segundo de darse cuenta que no ha respondido.

No hay regaños de su padre, el hombre que yace unos centímetros de su patética posición.

La puerta se escucha corriéndose, la luz del sol entra desvergonzadamente por esta rendija y el rostro de Itama vendado se asoma con cuidado mirando el trasero levantado de su hermano que está en el piso… suspira y niega por paciencia pero se detiene al mirar el cuerpo de su padre en el altar, provocando que lagrimee.

Fue un hombre estricto que nunca le permitía ser emocional, golpeaba a Hashi cada vez que hacia algo desaprobador y Tobi no dejaba de defenderlos ante su mirada decepcionada.

Para el joven Senju de buen corazón… extrañaría a su padre.

Hashirama parpadea ante la luz del sol, frunce el ceño para voltear donde sabe su hermano aguarda en silencio… lo ve llorar y se levanta de su ridícula posición para pararse en su gracia, ignora las heridas más tiempo a favor de abrazar fuertemente al menor de sus hermanos.

Extraña que no haya regaños de Tobi, parpadea aturdido de no verlo en ese momento encima de sus acciones de aislar la velación del líder de clan para el resto de la familia… quiere preguntar, pero Itama sigue aferrado a sí mismo como si fuera a ahogarse -ya Itama, todo estará bien- murmura con cuidado.

El olor de sangre, rasguños y hierbas medicinales… su pequeño hermano sobrevivió a la escaramuza que mato a su padre siendo el consuelo más grande de su vida.

Ignora el sentimiento de malestar por no importarle la muerte de su padre, estaba más agradecido que sus hermanos hayan salido de la lucha con bien.

-Hashirama-sama- pregunta la voz grave de Shiroheki, el segundo al mando de su padre ahí inclinado afuera de la puerta con una posición sumisa pero incierta.

Hashirama ahora ve más allá de su posición debajo del marco de la puerta, la luz del sol baña a la alineación del clan cuyos vendajes eran notorios pero más su estado de conflicto por lo que sería su futuro ahora en adelante.

Están esperándolo, es notorio y abraza más fuerte a su hermano antes de soltarlo para dar unos pasos tentativos al exterior de ese pequeño cuarto.

Es un día de duelo, se recuerda al mirar a cada integrante cuyos rostros estaban en blanco o guardando el dolor de las pérdidas que sufrieron para más tarde… no ve rastro de Tobirama, pero confía que este con bien y lleve su dolor para sí mismo como siempre.

Ahora tiene esperanza, se recuerda y se endereza en toda su altura con los ojos llameantes en un fuego que sería recordado por generaciones.

Es su momento de cambio, es el líder del clan y si obtiene el apoyo de su amiga… juntos podían ser escuchados por Madara.

Es algo que en otro universo, se llevaría a cabo después de otro periodo de guerra.

XXXXX

Sentada en una roca en ese claro que ha escarbado con su tierra control manteniendo su espada en mano, despide a Kenshin para que prepare a los que viajaran a enseñarse algo de sellos con los Uzumaki… un acuerdo que fue complejo pero que seguro ambos lados estarán beneficiados… sabe que su segundo al mando la mira con cierta aprensión por dejarla sola, pero obedece.

El siempre obedece.

Ella necesita un tiempo a solas, meditar tranquilamente en su mundo ciego y hacer reflexiones de lo que ha llegado su creación con por lo menos dos meses desde que el ultimo integrante llego.

Las jerarquías en el clan siguen molestándole, pero Toph resuelve que es un sacrificio que debe tomar con calma… que ella quería hacer esto y solo con ese pensamiento terco… procura no gritar cada vez que alguien le llama con esos honoríficos de sama y derivados.

Casi puede escuchar al grupo Avatar incrédulo a sus oídos.

Pero Kenshin le informa que es necesario, aunque da ciertas libertades conforme sus miembros se familiarizan con ella y acepta los cambios en algunas reglas a favor de no mantener a las futuras generaciones tan restringidas y con dos opciones que en el futuro replantara para su "casa principal".

Planeación… control… ingresos… diplomacia… todo tipo de administración ¿Quién esperaba que la gran Toph Beifong terminara en eso? Seguro como la tierra control que nadie de su mundo lo imaginaria, sobretodo habiendo huido de su casa por esto mismo.

A veces anhela su libertad de despertarse a la hora que quería, dormir debajo de la roca o entre raíces, escupir sin miramientos y no bañarse todos los días… pero es su sacrificio ¿Cómo podía superar al cabeza hueca si no avanzaba?

Katara seguro estaría orgullosa de saber que Toph se levantaba sin necesidad de que le gritaran.

Sonrie al acomodarse más en la dura roca, Toph despeja en momento sus sentidos… agudiza a su entorno… Esto ya es un movimiento estándar para detectar cualquier peligro y no simple paranoia, lo que uno adopta al pasar años en este mundo oscuro al que llego.

Se relaja, escucha el mundo moverse y olvida lo peligroso del entorno pero no baja la guardia.

Toph trata de no pensar, pero no lo evita al cuestionar sus años viajando en el equipo avatar que a comparación era más relajado a pesar de tener una nación detrás de ellos… sonríe un poco en la oscuridad de su ceguera, la espada colocada en su regazo y dejando que el entrenamiento se lave de sus músculos cansados.

Siempre ha sido una constante formación desde que llego que haría orgulloso a Aang y a Katara por otra parte seria la nula necesidad de levantarla a gritos.

Constantemente ofrece un pensamiento a ellos que la sacaron de la casa Beifong… los espíritus también son una adición en sus rezos por los tontos que ahora forman su círculo en ese mundo, uno que crece a favor de los Senju, no hay ninguna pista para Mada.

Vuelve a sonreír.

Hashi sigue siendo un idiota, uno muy alto para su desgracia y tan hábil… su kenjutsu shinobi es tan diferente al que le han enseñado, el taijutsu es impecable y eso sin contar todas esas habilidades espeluznantes con esa cosa divertida que ella no tiene (carga un enorme pergamino para saber que usos le daría y no le interesa).

Desde que se encontraron no deja de venir a verla en cada oportunidad.

Sabe que se contiene en sus peleas amistosas, que es un monstruo en un campo de batalla afuera de esta comunidad… su gente lo ha investigado, las famas en que creció el chico Blando le duelen en el corazón y la imagen de Aang que siempre simulaba se ha lavado de Hashirama por completo.

El evita el tema, como si no existieran problemas cuando están juntos y lo deja… ofrece su sonrisa, sus comentarios mordaces y toscos tratos para darle alegría… un poco de paz que puede ofrecerle.

Por ahora.

No se quedaría así por mucho tiempo.

Por otra parte ahora el acosador… el hermano pequeño de Hashi y cuyo nombre es igual de ridículo, Tobirama al parecer decidió marcar esto como territorio para sus patrullas de clan, no le interesa como pero ahí está el hombre apareciendo de vez en cuando solo para atacarla repentinamente para mantenerla, según el… en constante vigilia para un civil.

Es extraño, incómodo y ha explotado por esto incontables veces pero es como discutir con una pared de tierra… nunca la escucha y siempre la está vigilando ya sea con sus hermanos o solo, su gente puede detectarlo rondando el perímetro de la comunidad y lo dejan ser.

Tobirama es un idiota sin humor que no sale de comentarios insultantes a su persona por ser considerada descuidada, Toph asegura que si recordaba bien lo que Aang le conto… sería un Zuko antes del equipo avatar.

Luego esta Itama, el más pequeño de los tres hermanos y al que salvo en algún punto de su llegada… es tan retraído, nervioso y puede sentir su corazón saltando cada vez que le habla directamente… es muy suave, tan diferente a la aspereza de Tobirama y lo burbujeante de Hashirama.

Es el más puro, el que no tiene una fama entre los hombres árboles y el que huele menos a sangre.

No quiere acusar, pero puede asegurarse que sus hermanos mayores lo protegen abiertamente de cualquier necesidad del asesinato… fue hija única, no tiene un estándar para colocar esa relación… pero sabe es muy buena.

Es tan difícil imaginar a esos tontos asesinando.

Tarareo un poco moviéndose en su roca, Toph bosteza un poco de su sueño y analiza la opción de regresar directo a descansar antes de que Kenshin se desocupe para arrastrarla a algún compromiso que como jefe de clan debe atender.

Con la tensión entre la comunidad creciendo, quizás estén a punto de planear mover el complejo a un área más tranquila.

También debe pensar en la alianza con los Uzumaki, los planes de contactar directamente con el líder de ese clan y establecer algo más que promesas… ser más formales.

El país del hierro tiene prejuicios sobre los shinobis, pero su clan parece acostumbrarse a sus visitantes… sobretodo Hashirama quien es un buen entretenimiento para los niños… por lo que a pesar de las iniciales incomodidades, ahora hay respeto más allá de su orden directa.

Lo ha discutido con Kenshin, si todo va en marcha y tienen el respaldo de Uzumaki… tendera sus servicios a los Senju, golpeara sentido a los Uchiha… quizás buscara a los Aburame y hasta los espeluznantes Nara… comenzara como una piedra angular donde la herrería hará esta función, casi jura escucha la voz aprobadora de Aang con su siempre pacificas formas de resolver las cosas.

Ella era tan genial, se regodeaba ante tal pensamiento.

Escucha las hojas crujir de una manera metódica y entrenada sacándola de sus reflexiones, se mantiene en su roca sin moverse cuando un Kunai silba en el aire… ella suspira agitando su mano descuidadamente, el arma rebota en el suelo como un mosquito muy grande y se masajea el puente de la nariz con frustración por estos saludos violentos aun para sus estándares.

-Estas siendo descuidada, como siempre- una voz grave e inmutable dice en un aterrizaje sosegado delante de su roca, ella voltea los ojos por el mero regaño implícito -un civil solo, no es prudente- continua al levantarse en su altura con todo el porte de tener el derecho a tal observación.

Tobirama no muestra nada en su aspecto dominante, su armadura está rota, hay heridas de sangre seca visibles en su rostro, se instala contra las corrientes de aire para no ser olfateado y tiene cansancio en sus músculos pero no lo muestra en su postura que sabe es leído por esa niña que aunque no considera como un civil… tampoco es un shinobi.

-Donde esta ese samurái- espeta sin dejar de arquear la ceja que aunque el gesto se pierde para su víctima, aun trata de expresar su descontento en oleadas… se convence que esta molestia es por la arrogancia de esa mujer incapaz de asesinar para estar sola con tantos enemigos codiciándola.

Reina en su temperamento, es muy temprano para esto, pero arquea la ceja cuestionable -Buenos días a ti también, acosador- regresa Toph con un tono de suficiencia, puede sentir la molestia en el sujeto y lo apunta como un logro para esa puntuación imaginaria en victorias.

Es inexpresivo según Itama y Hashi por lo que molestarlo es casi un deporte (es igualmente molesto pero en algo debe compensar su sacrificio de soportarlo).

Hay un silencio extenso, la maestra tierra no evita arquear la ceja cuestionando por qué no se ha ido cuando ya hicieron los intercambios viciosos de despectivos comentarios… lo siente mirarla, sus latidos no son erráticos pero ahora puede decir que hay un ritmo irregular.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta con sospecha, sus ojos parpadean cuando solo escucha el crujir de ropa en lo que asume un cruzar de brazos -¿todos están bien?- un poco de pánico se resbala en su tono preocupada.

Tobirama suspira, no muestra nada en su rostro y solo aprieta el agarre en sus brazos cruzados que descansan en su pecho -Todos están bien- admite con un movimiento ligero de cejas.

Hace un puchero que no puede sostener oculto por su largo flequillo, Toph frunce de nuevo -¿entonces?- empuja, siente que hay algo que le quiere decir… o simplemente tiene algo dibujado en la cara por la mirada que siente encima.

El shinobi muerde el interior de su mejilla sin mostrar esa indecisión al controlar su propio ritmo cardiaco, el viento cambia y el mismo se ajusta para que el olor a suciedad o sangre no lleguen a su ciega compañera -nuestro padre ha muerto- dice sin calidez, solo como si estuviera informando y no sintiendo la perdida.

Como si en verdad no importaba que otro más ha desaparecido de su vida… como Kawarama hace tantos años.

Registra el tono en el que le dicen la noticia, sus ojos se abren en grande y se queda así unos largos segundos tortuosos -Oh- murmura incómodamente en su lugar sentada, la espada olvidada en su regazo y esa enorme necesidad de querer estar en otro lado -lo siento mucho- dice en un tono forzado e incierto, no es capaz de consolar… nunca lo fue y ahora lo demostraba con las ganas de haberse ido con Kenshin.

Puede ver su incomodidad, tan obvia para alguien sin entrenamiento y quiere regañarla, pero no puede solo se queda ahí parado viéndola ferozmente con esos ojos malditos que aun en su clan hacen revolverse de miedo -No hay nada que sentir- dice sin emoción, Tobirama solo parpadea una sola vez con la imagen de la reciente lucha y su retirada con un padre moribundo.

Hay un dolor por ahí amortiguado, pero no lo expresa… no es digno de un shinobi.

El senju niega -Es el destino de un shinobi- agrega tardíamente, suspira nuevamente y se deja caer sin gracia en el duro suelo ante las protestas de sus heridas no hace mueca alguna, su armadura cruje y cierra sus ojos cansados.

El mantra es recordado, solo otro más en la larga lista de decesos… lo superaran… siempre lo hacen.

Toph escucha todo este cambio confundida -No son desechables- ella murmura de mal humor, levanta la mano callándolo en segundos algo raro que funcione pero siente su molestia -Mira Tobi, no soy buena consolando- admite sin rodeos -pero no estaré escuchando sobre "el destino del shinobi" a mis alrededores- regaña airadamente, haciendo una voz fingida en la parte de shinobis.

Puede escuchar a una Katara imaginaria jadeando por su incapacidad de darle un abrazo a alguien que puede necesitarlo… pero ella es tierra ¡no es blanda! No puede permitirse abrazar ni ser abrazada sin bajar un nivel de su respeto.

El Senju voltea los ojos con fastidio, es casi rutinario en torno a esa niña -no me llames Tobi- corrige airadamente -Y no busco consuelo- agrego orgulloso pero sin decir nada sobre lo último, sobre ese mantra que su padre perforo en su mente.

-Gracias a los espíritus, no estaré abrazándote- Toph dice con ironía o alivio, puede sentir que está siendo objeto de una mirada fulminante pero chasquea los dientes en desprecio al peligroso shinobi -Entonces ¿Qué buscas?- ella pregunta inclinando la cabeza, ahora balancea sus pies descalzos y sucios desde esa altura con un rostro totalmente curioso.

Tobirama tuerce la boca en su rostro inmutable, se obliga a relajarse aun cuando todo empieza a doler ante la adrenalina apagándose -No estar en el complejo- admite pensando en lo que estará de regreso a su casa.

-Supongo que debe ser un dolor- murmura Toph no permitiendo que ese silencio se extienda, es raro estar conversando semi civilizadamente con el acosador.

-Ni te imaginas- murmura Tobirama frunciendo el ceño, ahora piensa que quizás debió de haberse quedado para vigilar que su tonto hermano no haga tonterías o controlar el llanto de Itama.

¿Por qué esta en ese lugar? Tiene responsabilidades con su clan.

-¿Entonces viniste a avisarme?- pregunta incierta Toph dando un salto al suelo que la recibió gustosa, su espada es instalada en su cintura y truena su cuello dolorosamente -no pensé que fueras el tipo de persona que huye de sus responsabilidades-

Tobirama levanta el rostro insultado con su ceño que haría correr a cualquiera por la colina, pero ve el rostro de la chica que le sonríe con la mano extendida como si le animara a aceptarla.

-Vamos, necesitan que te traten- apura descaradamente la maestra tierra, ahora puede oler la sangre seca y sentir irregularidades en el chico sentado… terquedad que puede ser digna de un maestro tierra.

El shinobi se niega a ser levantado, escucha el murmullo ofendido de la chica pero se muerde sus ganas de cuestionarle como supo ya que noto el cambio del viento… obvio fue olfateado y se llegó a la conclusión.

-Solo quítate todo ese metal y estoy seguro no serás tan raro como yo- Toph canturrea desde donde empieza a hacer su camino a través de la tierra labrada de sus entrenamientos, está en la cima y voltea inclinando su cabeza -vamos Tonto… esas heridas se pondrán feas- apura groseramente.

Da un salto, aterriza con gracia y le lanza una mirada de muerte carmesí, el shinobi se quita su armadura contra su mejor juicio junto con su casco… escondiéndolos en una de las raíces, la chica tiene el descaro de parecer impaciente cuando regresa a su lugar.

Toph nunca entenderá como trabaja la mente de los hombres árboles, pero está feliz que el tonto no haya sido tan terco para arrastrarlo al complejo donde pedirá ayuda para que lo curen antes de que se ponga fea las heridas.

En el camino Tobirama se cuestiona su calidad mental al seguir a la joven que se mueve fácilmente entre los árboles, ella parece hablar en lo alto sobre cualquier cosa al azar y se desconecta al no ser importantes… pero sigue ahí, permite ser dirigido a través de la comunidad civil que no dudan en lanzarles miradas de odio que el gustoso regresa con la misma intensidad apática.

Hoy perdió a su líder de clan, su padre seguro está en el santuario Senju y debería estar acarreando al tonto de su hermano mayor para recibir el título de cabeza de clan o controlar a Itama.

Pero está ahí, siguiendo a una joven ciega que no actúa como cualquiera en el clan… se ve tan firme ante todo y sobresale por sus blandas formas de pensar… No pertenece entre ellos, piensa como siempre.

Es sospechosa, su parte shinobi declara… pero su hermano confía en ella con tal fuerza que es aterradora.

Tobirama se mantiene neutral cuando cruzan el marco de entrada, hay miradas… samurái que no deberían de estar en su país lo miran cuidadosamente pero no hacen nada para insultarlo, lo respetan por Toph a quien hicieron su líder de clan aun cuando carece de toda comprensión sobre el funcionamiento de uno.

Ella no es uno de ellos tampoco.

Se sienta torpemente en la habitación a la que fue dirigido, lo desvisten dejándolo en pantalón ante los sanadores que parece haber entre esta gente… Toph aguarda aburrida en la esquina nada incomoda, la bendición de ser ciega piensa el shinobi pero no evita tratar de echarla fuera por la lógica que ninguna dama debe estar cerca si no es sanadora, algo que no funciona para su frustración.

Hay algunos que quieren reírse de su miseria, pero los silencia con una mirada... Hashirama ha estado haciendo muy social con esta gente, se percata con molestia.

Ella le lanza comentarios sobre su falta de reacción cuando lo tratan con las hierbas que le hacen arder las heridas, se queja ruidosamente de hombres arboles sin sentido común y no deja de repetir lo terco que fue de venir hasta ese punto sin tratamiento.

No hay lastima en la manera en que lo trata en toda la discusión, Tobirama solo bufa y manda miradas de muerte en todo el proceso… ahora se da cuenta que no solo vino a ese lugar por la necesidad de alejarse del complejo, sino porque no quería ver a nadie conocido dándole el pésame.

No lo acepta pero le agrada saber que no hay abrazos de consuelo.

XXXXX

Corre la noticia prontamente de que el líder del Clan Senju ha muerto, Madara suspira tranquilo y apático cuando su padre se jacta de esta pequeña victoria como si hubiera sido el culpable de tal deceso con sus propias manos.

Si, quizás fue en la ultima escaramuza pero Butsuma Senju y Dajimaeran Uchiha no se enfrentaron.

Es una hermosa noche, piensa Madara al mirar ligeramente el cielo a través de la terraza… hay sonidos de animales o platicas amortiguadas en el complejo… una parte está preocupado por su amigo pero asesina dicha emoción impropia.

Son enemigos, se debe recordar al servir el té para su padre y para sí mismo con una elegancia digna de la tradición.

Izuna los está viendo, puede sentir a su pequeño hermanito en el rincón alejado de la habitación de mal humor… es difícil levantarle el ánimo últimamente, se ha vuelto cada vez más como su padre de vengativo y cruel… trata de limar las asperezas antes de que sea demasiado tarde, un trabajo que tomara su tiempo.

-Sera algo fácil derribarlos de ahora en adelante- promete su padre confiado al beber su taza con cuidado a pesar de querer derramarla sin gracia ante su pequeña victoria universal.

Madara no responde, solo aguarda silencioso y calculador -no sería prudente subestimarlos- admite después de un rato.

Hashirama puede ser un idealista, blando y tonto… pero en la batalla es peligroso, una fuerza de tener en cuenta.

Su padre respeta su punto de vista, su hermano le lanza un vistazo despectivo pero igual consideran sus palabras como verdaderas.

Cuando se queda solo mira el cielo sentado en la terraza, suspira adormilado y trata de no pensar en otros tiempos… en pescar esa preocupación de cierta amiga que ha enterrado por prioridades… pensar solo en el futuro o su clan.

No pasa ni una semana cuando en una mañana normal, Dajimaeran Uchiha no se levanta de su lecho tomando por sorpresa a todo el complejo.

Madara no parpadea, solo toma el liderazgo con tranquilidad y aprieta el puño... su padre murió en relativa tranquilidad para la vida de un shinobi a comparación de sus hermanos.

Es tan injusto, pero trata de no pensar amargamente sobre esta comparación.

XXXXX

Hashirama Senju vuelve a invadir el complejo Beifong una mañana después de una semana desde que Toph supo del deceso del padre, llega como un vendaval lleno de caos que muchos de su clan se han acostumbrado… las risas se escuchan cuando ella sale al jardín, siente a cada niño siguiendo al shinobi alto como patos muy entusiastas.

Las madres vigilan desde las terrazas donde hacen tapicería o cualquier trabajo de bordado que la verdad Toph no está muy enterada… sonríe ante los sonidos burbujeantes, las vibraciones de la tierra y es como si no hubiera nada malo en el mundo.

Juegos civiles, acuso el shinobi cuando vio a los niños jugando en el jardín una de sus tantas invasiones… no dudo en pedir unirse aun con las miradas incrédulas de los padres considerando al diferencia de edad muy en serio… después fue difícil separarlos en cada visita.

-Ey chico Blando- saluda al sentarse en la terraza principal donde un árbol torcido fue adaptado en vez de cortarlo, es un recuerdo de la bienvenida de ese tonto a su casa que casi destruyo.

-Toph- canta Hashirama pero tropieza cayendo al suelo dolorosamente -vamos Kamiyama, Kumanaku, Harada, Mizuki, Hikari, Akira, Mei y Sora… tengo que hablar con mi amiga- llora con cada nombre dicho a la perfección, es muy suave para ser un asesino.

La maestra tierra sonríe pero niega cualquier intención de ir a salvarlo de las garras del montón de mocosos que adivina por las vibraciones están encima de su amigo como pequeños obstáculos tercos.

Se escuchan suspiros, las madres vienen una a una a recoger a sus bendiciones con pequeñas despedidas entre ellas y el shinobi… los niños lloran por más tiempo, pero no lo hay… Toph puede sentir que hay gravedad en el ambiente de manera tan drástica que se endereza.

-Quieres empezar- dice resuelta sin un atisbo de broma en su voz, Toph dirige su rostro en dirección donde siente a su amigo tomar asiento a su lado.

El ríe sin verdadero humor, hay una presencia aplastante y es aterrador para la maestra tierra… pero se mantiene, arquea la ceja haciendo un sonido inquisitivo -No hay tiempo que perder- dice seriamente Hashirama.

-Ya hemos perdido suficiente, creo que puedo con eso- admite la maestra tierra vibrando de anticipación, hay promesas no dichas pero el inicio de un sueño al que han atrasado hasta este momento es emocionante.

Hashirama niega divertido pero su rostro se vuelve igual de severo -Quiero una alianza con tu clan- dice alto, para ser escuchado por todos los guardias con convicción de iniciar su sueño aunque seguro carece de formalidad.

El luto de su padre ha pasado, aun contra todo pronostico respeto estos días de duelo... aun cuando no dolió... no hubo lagrimas... pero sobretodo, fue la muerte ideal para ese hombre.

-Sabes que no necesitas preguntar- Toph regresa sin molestarse en diplomacia con su amigo, siempre fue el plan unirse cuando tuvieran oportunidad -mi clan es tu clan… Senju-

-Y mi clan… es tu clan… Beifong- regresa Hashirama mas confiado que nunca.

Por supuesto que la maestra tierra ya estaba planeando abandonar esta comunidad, su gente no duda en seguirla y después de dos días de empacar… se marchan al bosque para hacerse de un territorio cercas del complejo Senju de manera provisional, porque ella aun piensa que su casa estará entre las de sus amigos.

Tobirama hace un equipo de escolta para ellos, Itama esta incluido y Toph no quiere sentirse ofendida... pero no evita murmurar insultos sobretodo para el acosador que de vez en cuando aparece solo para medirlos asustando a uno que otro niño.

Se enteran en el camino que Madara es líder de su clan.

No es optimista, el cabeza hueca es terco y seguro como los espíritus que sera difícil convencerlo de ceder cuando su respaldo no son mas que un montón de orgullosos vengativos que no pueden ver mas allá de sus narices.

Si, quizás subestima esa rivalidad considerando que mataron a su familia... pero no es necesario que califique a todos los Senju como responsables.

Tendrá un dolor de cabeza si sigue pensando en eso, es mejor actuar... la táctica "golpearlo hasta que entienda" se oye muy bien para ella.

También debe planear su bienvenida a este bosque ¡el bandido ciego esta de regreso!

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno lo que no debio de ser.

Neah20 fuera


	9. Clan 9

Clan 9: El recordatorio

Aterrizo pesadamente entre las raíces del bosque mandando oleadas de tierra que removieron la vegetación y agitaron a los animales silvestres a su pura voluntad… se enderezo con las manos en la cadera y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro sucio satisfecha de esta buena mañana.

Toph extrañaba la vida salvaje sin preocupaciones de miradas indiscretas, respiro profundamente reconociendo esta área como si tuviera una vida sin estar en ese lugar y su sentido sísmico le informo del resto del entorno con mucha facilidad practicada.

Le recordó que amaba el bosque, la libertad y sobretodo el usar la tierra control a su antojo.

Sintió el aterrizaje a su costado, menos dramático y muy entrenado… el chico blando se enderezo en toda su absurda estatura, casi saborear todo el metal que carga consigo y ese extraño olor a tinta del enorme pergamino que carga en su espalda -Mah eso fue muy innecesario- canturreo al lanzar un extenso silbido -pero genial- rindió con una carcajada que resonó por todo el claro.

Su porte fue arrogante, sonrió engreída -Claro que fue genial- afirma con un resoplar de flequillo -tenía una eternidad sin hacerlo- exclama con un agitar de brazos al cielo.

-Por tu zona muy desgastada de entrenamiento, dudo de esa queja- tararea Hashirama saltando fuera de una patada del pie descalzo -No seas agresiva ¡es la verdad!- murmura con un aura depresiva aun de cuclillas de su aterrizaje en la seguridad y un enorme puchero que no queda en su rostro ya maduro.

Toph se cruza de brazos obstinada, vuelve a resoplar y escucha la vida del bosque en su totalidad… no se ha topado con ninguna escaramuza pero tampoco es como si pudiera vagar como lo hacía antes… quería un retorno de la bandida ciega, pero aun el jovial Hashirama no aprobó lo que nombraron como "acto imprudente"

Odiaba su situación pero más odiaba no tener opción, hay responsabilidades con su clan y no puede correr por todo el lugar sin preocuparlos… se recuerda que es lo que quería, solo por eso se abstiene de huir en cada oportunidad.

Hashirama podía leer con facilidad el rumbo de pensamientos de su ciega amiga, ponerle fácilmente un título a su conflicto universal… no sabe mucho de ella antes de conocerla, pero conoce lo suficiente para saberla independiente… autosuficiente… un rotundo no shinobi y sobretodo alguien libre que a pesar de sus dificultades, gustaba de vivir en el bosque.

No tiene el corazón para dejarla ir a estas alturas, no es seguro y aun muchos clanes buscan la oportunidad de hacerse de su misteriosa línea de sangre, así que el ahora líder del Clan Senju finge no entender nada de lo que ve -buena carrera- se obliga a decir para distraerla.

Toph parpadea fuera de su mente, puede sentir a su amigo acercándose -Fue muy buena- cede con arrogancia.

Hay un alivio que enmascara por tener éxito, puede no parecer pero es un shinobi… la manipulación ligera es parte de su formación -Mah pero me dejaste muy atrás- se encorva en un puchero infantil.

La maestra tierra quiere golpearlo, pero se limita a lanzar una mirada ciega fulminante -No soy tonta- reclama airada -si quisieras, me hubieras dejado atrás- espeta en un tono recriminador.

Hashirama se rasca nervioso la nuca, no niega ni acepta nada solo desvía su atención al entorno que parece más interesante que coincidir con esos ojos borrosos -Debemos regresar- dice con un suspiro en preferencia que enfrentar la verdad.

Su molestia ha sido desviada, Toph voltea los ojos por la mera frustración pero cede a la observación -¿no podemos quedarnos más tiempo?- pide, no quiere sonar como si estuviera solicitando permiso… pero por los espíritus era más divertido acompañada.

Una risa vibra en Hashirama -quisiera pero no podemos- admite con un encoger de hombros -estoy seguro que Tobi nos rastrearía si no llegáramos temprano al complejo- murmura depresivo.

Toph se cruza de brazos, tuerce la boca y quiere quedarse en el bosque -Esta bien- murmura deslizándose a una postura relajada -pero si ese Idiota me vuelve a decir algo ¡juro por los espíritus que lo entierro!- espeta señalando acusador donde adivina está parado el chico blando.

El moreno hace una mueca, no esconde su diversión y una roca le es arrojada para ser esquivada con facilidad, levanta las manos en símbolo de paz algo que se pierde porque su amiga es ciega -Estoy seguro que no puedo hacer nada- gime en excusa, recordando tantas veces donde es arrastrado por su pequeño hermano aterrador a realizar deberes de clan.

Si no puede defenderse ¿Qué esperanza hay que pueda defender a Toph de las garras estrictas de su hermano?

La maestra tierra niega por la falta de utilidad de alguien resignado a ser regañado por todo -en serio, el sujeto es muy rígido- murmura -¿seguro son hermanos?- pregunta sospechosa.

Una carcajada jovial de Hashirama -también lo dudo, pero es mi hermano…-levanta la mano solemne, un gesto que se pierde al ser ciega su amiga -juro por el sabio de los seis caminos que Tobirama Senju es mi hermano y no un niño al azar recogido por la buena voluntad de padre-

Vuelve a voltear los ojos, golpea el peto de metal de su amigo con dureza -Todavía eso no comprueba nada- sonríe divertida ante el ritmo cardiaco de un corazón agitado, la depresión es una constante -Ahora, vamos… porque solo se confabula con el gentil Kenshin y ambos son demonios tiranos- hace una mueca.

El Senju también hace una mueca recordando como el samurái y su hermano conspiran en contra de sus respectivos líderes de clan, algo que se está haciendo constante ahora que viven tan cercas uno del otro.

-Me gustaba más cuando no se agradaban esos dos- Toph dice sin humor, recordando buenos tiempos (que no es mucho) donde Kenshin y Tobirama apenas se dirigían la palabra durante los acosos del último.

Tararea en total acuerdo el jefe Senju por esta aguda observación, Itama gracias al sabio no tiene esa personalidad dominante de Tobirama y prefiere mantenerse alejado de conflicto… aunque medita que todavía es extraño tener un clan tan distinto viviendo cerca de ellos.

Hashirama sonríe pícaro cuando ve a su amiga dispuesta a dirigir el camino de regreso, sabe que sufrirá las consecuencias pero no le importaría divertirse un poco… con un parpadeo se coloca al costado de la figura femenina, alarga el brazo en otro segundo y se aferra viciosamente para cargarla por encima del hombro con un grito de sorpresa.

Se lanza al primer árbol, la oye maldecir airadamente y lanza una carcajada traviesa… duelen las patadas, en algún punto su cabello sufre un grave estirón y su armadura se abolla peligrosamente… pero cuando fue obvia la altura, Toph deja de luchar y solo murmura muchas quejas de la velocidad monstruosa.

Ahí queda la evidencia sustancial que Toph gano la carrera porque el chico blando es un idiota.

XXXXX

Es una casa provisional de un considerable territorio, bardas altas y en colores o fachada lejana a la acostumbrada entre las naciones elementales, cualquiera pudiera colocarlo como típico del reino tierra… pero nadie a excepción de Toph puede estar familiarizada con dicha arquitectura (aunque colores, bueno Sokka siempre fue bueno describiendo).

Todo hecho a base de tierra control en una muestra de habilidad fuera de la bélica.

Para ser provisional, la maestra tierra se tomó las molestias de ser detallista en cada pilar… techo… estatua… hermosos jardines que hizo a Hashi crecer árboles para disfrute de los niños del clan.

Es una hectárea por lo menos, a una distancia educada puede verse en lo alto de los arboles el complejo del clan Senju… ambos respetan su privacidad aunque seguro Hashirama lo ignora cada vez que invade ya sea para jugar con los niños o huir de las garras tiránicas de Tobirama.

El resto de los shinobis miembros de ese clan parecen trabajar con la desconfianza de tener vecinos en un extraño giro de las cosas (además de tragar el hecho que el líder de clan es mujer)… siendo el primer cambio incomodo que hizo su joven líder que retaba las buenas costumbres ninjas, pero no fue cuestionado (si lo fue, pero cayeron en oídos sordos y el apodado dios shinobi era muy persuasivo e intimidante cuando lo quería).

El pequeño clan Beifong pueden tener solo un mes instalados en dicho lugar, pero ya cayeron a una rutina saludable que pareciera tienen toda la existencia ahí.

Toph está feliz de que pueda "ver" dentro de su casa, no podía quejarse anteriormente de la totalidad hecha de madera de su antiguo hogar considerando que Kenshin permitió hacer las bases de su clan en lo que era suyo…. Pero ahora era cómodo, familiar y sobretodo fácil vagar en el entorno.

-Tenemos que programar una visita al territorio Uzumaki- la voz pasible de Kenshin resonó al dar la vuelta en un corredor.

La maestra tierra no se perturbo, por el contrario siguió su camino a través del pasillo en dirección a su oficina -Negocia una fecha- responde seriamente, no gusta de la opción pero no puede retrasarlo más sobre todo si ayuda en sus planes de amnistía Uchiha.

Puede escuchar el mover de un pincel, ligero y diestro -Se mandara el mensaje, Hashirama-sama pidió unirse a los diálogos- informo al llegar a un marco sin puerta que daba entrada a la oficina de aspecto alegre e impropia de lo acostumbrado, Kenshin entro sin perturbarse con todo hecho de piedra dura a excepción de las sillas que las mujeres del clan han tapizado.

Toph afirma, su amigo puede ser un idiota consumado pero debe decir que esta curiosa de verlo en esa situación… será divertido -¿Alguna novedad?- pide cambiando el tema sabiendo que hay cartas y un mensajero diestro entre su gente que hace posible la comunicación a pesar del cambio de ubicación.

-Tenemos resultado del avance de Harada y Yamazaki con el Fuinjutsu- explica a comenzar a relatar el reporte de cada uno con claridad y paciencia -el intercambio de armas es suficiente pago para cubrir lo básico y la especialización en barreras que no invadan los secretos de clan- añade suavemente.

Necesitan seguridad urgente, los samurái tenían su propia dosis de paranoia cuando se trata de su legado con la espada… algo que empezaran a enseñar a los niños que tienen la edad y desean tener la seguridad que ningún shinobi pueda verlos.

Toph fue la única excepción que no quiere cuestionar tal ventaja.

La maestra tierra suspira, se relaja en su silla y toca otro punto importante para su gente -¿Se necesita otro horno?-

-Con el que se cuenta es suficiente-Kenshin responde sin pausa.

-¿Materia prima?- pregunta curiosa, antes debían comprarla cercas de la comunidad pero ahora quizás deberían de buscar otro proveedor.

Sobre todo si empiezan a comercializar con los Senju.

-Abastecido, aunque sugiero encontrar una mina cerca- dice el samurái confiando en que la habilidad de su líder puede facilitarles en mucho esa problemática si podían abastecerse ellos mismos… según su investigación hay una alta probabilidad de encontrar algo de provecho en el bosque.

Toph tararea ante la idea propuesta que no es mala por el contrario puede aprovechar esta oportunidad para vagar en el bosque.

-No puede ir sin respaldo- dice el segundo al mando con sospecha.

La maestra tierra se esfuerza por no desinflarse decepcionada -Pero solo es…-

-Sin peros- corta el samurái -pero puede pasar una temporada antes de que eso suceda- dice escribiendo fechas de predicción cuando ahora sí, no tendrían más opción que buscar una mina cercas.

Toph no hace pucheros, pero esta tan cercas de realizarlos… se obliga a centrarse en el trabajo y no por primera vez se pregunta ¿Dónde aprendió Kenshin todo esto? Por lo menos no era tan estricto como el tonto acosador (agradece a los espíritus que no esté confabulándose en su contra).

XXXXX

Madara en todo su sombrío porte medita si hizo bien en salir de su cómodo futon esa mañana, estaba seguro que en su rutina de caos y guerra no estaba planteado terminar de esta manera.

Da una voltereta para esquivar, gira lanzando un kunai y aterriza con gracia levantando una ligera cortina de polvo en ese terreno árido que se ha vuelto caótico de haber sido deformado por diferentes ninjutsus que cayeron inclementes.

Hasta ese punto todo normal.

Todo cambio cuando en medio de un impresionante katon la tierra vibra y se levanta, por mero reflejo salta fuera del agarre pero muchos de su clan quedan atrapados pero inquietamente tampoco son los únicos.

En todo el campo de batalla hay guerreros alcanzados de ambos bandos, solo los más hábiles habían esquivado con rostros sumamente cuidadosos y aunque algunos querían aprovechar para matar a su adversario inmovilizado, era como si sus armas saltaran lejos por voluntad propia un momento después.

Hace tanto hubo algo de esto en el bosque, puede apuntar quien es el responsable de este ninjutsu de tierra que atrapa a tantos sin intención de matarlos… pero lo descarta, porque eso sería aceptar que está presente en una guerra a la que no pertenece.

Y que quizás, no tenga más opción que enfrentarla como el enemigo que es.

-Oh- Hashirama se escucha entre el silencio perturbado extendiéndose por el panorama torcido de la lucha aun con su enorme pergamino bajo su mano en el que se apoyó durante su aterrizaje, siendo uno de los que esquivaron el obstáculo de tierra.

Madara solo acrecentó su gracia apática ante el pánico progresivo de su antes amigo… como si algo peor que los Uchiha viniera a golpearlo.

Se siente ofendido de ser puesto del lado menos amenazante de esta nueva variable, pero internamente entiende su mortificación pintada en su rival Senju si sus especulaciones son acertadas (todavía guarda la esperanza que no sea quien piensa que es).

Para Madara quien repite el mantra de la importancia del clan, apenas reacciona cuando reconoce una figura abriéndose paso entre la multitud con una postura preparada para repeler cualquier conflicto… es ella y maldice a quien este en los cielos por ponerlo en una situación que no agrada aun a alguien entrenado en la habilidad para ocultar emociones.

A pesar de esto, no evita arrullar internamente que esa niña salvaje haya pulido su entrenamiento, aunque lejos de la intención asesina de un shinobi y que en verdad no está en el sótano de algún clan dispuesto a gobernar su extraña línea de sangre.

Es tan diferente a la pequeña mugrienta que conoció en el bosque, ahora su rostro es más afilado, ha crecido alta y delgada pero sin dejar atrás lo curtido del entrenamiento… elegante… digno para ser confundido por un Hyuga con el cabello tan negro como un Uchiha… Toph a pesar de todo el cambio, seguía siendo ella… podía notar esa personalidad impertinente al colocarse al costado de Hashirama al que no dudo darle un saludo doloroso en su brazo que doblo el metal de su hombrera del golpe.

Madara lucho por no reírse de la desgracia de su ex amigo cuando gritos exigentes de Toph llenan el silencio incómodo.

Está perdiendo el tiempo reflexiona ante la mirada juiciosa de todo su clan -Libera a mi gente- exige con fuerza Madara interrumpiendo a sus dos ex amigos de su discusión que parecen mirarlo como si recordaran donde se encontraban.

Típico de ellos, poco profesionales.

Un bufido, la joven ciega tiene la valentía de hacer un gesto desdeñoso con su mano -Hola a ti también, Cabeza hueca- dice en su tono agraviante.

Gruñe, Madara ya no es el niño complaciente que permitía libertades a civiles… puede oír a Izuna gritando maldiciones desde su lugar inmovilizado… no duda en lanzarle un kunai en dirección a su ex amiga… pero este no llega muy lejos cuando una espada desvía sin dudar su proyectil un ¿samurái? Le regresa la mirada inexpresivo.

Esto es raro, admite el Uchiha al reconocer a esos guerreros que seguro están muy lejos de casa pero apenas arquea la ceja exteriormente.

-Beifong regresa al complejo- la voz impasible de Tobirama recomienda al aterrizar al costado del samurai que no lo reconoce por mantener su vista en el más hostil Uchiha.

Madara rompe esa lucha de miradas con el extranjero para arquear una ceja por el nombre dicho en la boca del odiado Tobirama -¿Beifong?- repite extrañamente, pero mantiene el tono de voz plana.

La joven parece enderezarse, una sonrisa ganadora ilumina su rostro y esos ojos ciegos brillan satisfechos al señalarlo con el pulgar -a comparación de ti, cabeza hueca ¡he estado trabajando por crear un clan!- dice por lo alto.

Madara frunce el ceño aun cuando algo en su pecho se aprieta dolorosamente.

-Y junto con Hashirama no me he rendido en nuestro sueño- Toph sigue apuntándolo con firmeza -crearemos un pueblo… llevaremos la paz entre los clanes y no habrá más niños matándose entre si- jura por lo alto tan claro.

Aun el inexpresivo de Tobirama la ve como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, Hashirama parece inflarse satisfecho y el resto de los testigos… aun los austeros Uchiha parpadean incontables veces en sus incomodas posiciones.

La guerra olvidada para ver a la joven ciega señalar al líder del clan Madara con palabras que retan la cordura actual de cualquier shinobi sano.

Es como si el tiempo se hubiera molestado en detenerse ante sus ojos, el sharingan se despinta en sus ojos y parpadea como el resto de su gente confundida -¿Qué?- pregunta, porque cree escuchar que alguien no se ha dado por vencido con ese sueño que tuvieron de niños.

Toph voltea los ojos, pone la manos en su cadera -Que hay un pueblo que fundar- espeta como si fuera obvio -ahora es un mejor momento para dejarlo en claro-

Hashirama hace un sonido estrangulado e inquisitivo ahora Itama quien apenas aterriza torpemente a su lado sucio de tierra (evidencia de haber sido atrapado) mira a su hermano mayor y a la joven ciega como la segunda venida del sabio de los seis caminos.

-Callate Chico blando ¡en vez de apuntarse mutuamente hubieras dejado en claro esto!- regaña airadamente la ciega ahora apuntando al líder Senju.

-¡Pero no me dejo hablar! ¡Nunca me dejan!- se queja Hashirama, algo que no es mentira… apenas habían respondido un pedido de auxilio de su equipo de patrulla en el área cuando fueron bombardeados por Uchiha despiadados.

Es la primera vez que el cese al fuego es extenso sin huidas de por medio.

-¡Es un sueño!- rompe Madara señalando acusador a ese par de tontos que parecen tercos en recordarle un tiempo de paz donde no había nombres de clan de por medio-Infantil… meramente un tonto sueño-

Izuna desde su posición atrapado por la tierra deja de luchar y mira torpemente a su hermano mayor haciendo gestos impropios de su clan… odia desde el fondo del corazón a ese dúo.

-¡Por algo se empieza idiota!- dice en su voz fuerte Toph pisoteando en una rabieta el suelo liberando a todos los shinobis que no dudaron en entrar en guardia detrás de sus respectivos líderes de clan.

Hay un silencio en ese extenso paisaje desolado donde aún hay piedra humeante, hay samurái contados samurái entre los Senju, tan pocos pero sobresalientes por su ostentosa armadura y blindados enteramente con un escudo que los identificaba como ese nuevo clan que se acaba de presentar ante ellos.

Madara jura que tendrá un dolor de cabeza cuando fuerza su templanza natural, dignidad de Uchiha instalada con éxito y mira duramente a sus ex amigos -es una pérdida de tiempo- dice en su tono plano, siente a Izuna afirmar ciegamente.

-¿Y cuándo te cansaras?- pregunta Toph hablando con seriedad, flanqueada por Tobirama y Hashirama… a sus espaldas los samurái junto con Itama que la hacen ver pequeña en comparación.

Quiere reírse, pero no puede… Madara solo frunce el ceño al ver que ellos en verdad no se han rendido en ese sueño tonto -los senju mataron a mis hermanos- recuerda más para sí mismo.

Toph suspira -¿Seguirás en círculos?- dice tristemente, su fleco cubre en algo sus ojos borrosos pero se expresa como digno civil sin entrenamiento -Ponle un punto a esto, Madara… asegúrate que las futuras generaciones no se odien entre si… porque seguro como la tierra debajo de nuestros pies, ninguno recuerda porque empezó esta rivalidad- resuena sabia, como si recordara su propia experiencia.

Y lo es… aunque la guerra con la nación del fuego no es comparable con esta.

Cada Uchiha y Senju parpadea aturdidos por estas palabras que flotan entre ellos tan dolorosos como sus heridas olvidadas.

Hashirama da un paso al frente -Si los mejores shinobi, los Uchiha y los Senju…- una tos indignada de su amiga -y los Beifong…- agrega sin quitarle seriedad a su rostro -se unen, el país parara de buscar a otros clanes shinobi… y un día la lucha se detendrá…- extiende su mano invitadora a un Madara silencioso que recuerda todos sus planes de administración de misiones -ven- dice -vamos a acabar con todo esto-

La sangre seca en sus heridas, el silencio extenso como el infinito mismo… Madara mira el rostro de su viejo amigo y luego el de su amiga ambos al lado del otro… como si no pudiera haber nada de malo con detener una guerra que arrebato a sus hermanos, como si su venganza pudiera olvidarse.

Está cansado, trata de no mostrarlo en su rostro pero sabe hay duda pintada en sus ojos, el resto de su clan se remueve incomodo a sus espaldas… piensa fugazmente que sus hermanos fueron asesinados por los Senju, pero fue su padre el que los obligo a luchar.

Y por lo que sabe los Uchiha han matado a tantos Senju como para merecer el mismo recelo.

Pero ellos están ofreciendo una solución… ya no hay padres juzgando sus ideas… ellos toman las decisiones de ahora en adelante.

-No lo hagas, hermano- la voz de Izuna resuena llamando su atención -no te dejes engañar- le mira con dureza, juzgándole el simple hecho de quedarse ahí a contemplar tan descarada petición.

Madara frunce el ceño guardando el silencio y activando su sharingan de nuevo, toma bombas de humo entre sus dedos con la intención de marcharse… ve a Toph tomando la delantera con el ceño desaprobador y una postura firme.

Como shinobi puede adivinar su siguiente movimiento, la intención de evitar que se marcharan… pero no puede quedarse más tiempo sin ceder a sus tentadoras propuestas.

Pero antes de marcharse Izuna salta con un kunai en mano antes de que cualquiera pueda notarlo.

El sonido del acero es contundente, Tobirama intercepta el ataque enfrentando a Izuna como siempre lo han hecho… pero el pequeño Uchiha usa esto como una tapadera.

-RETIRADA- ordena Madara antes de que cualquier Senju quiera aprovechar esto para volverlos a enfrascar en una lucha que dio por perdida, sobre todo si hay samurái involucrados cuya fuerza es incalculable -IZUNA- llama al aparecer al lado de su hermano quien lo mira placido.

Hay sangre en sus manos.

Mucha sangre.

Madara parpadea levantando la vista y ve a Tobirama Senju tropezar hacia atrás con el hombro perforado pero sin mostrar dolor, mas como preocupación que rompe su típico gesto apático que hubiera sido divertido de ver en otras circunstancias.

Entonces lo ve, atrás del joven Senju está el samurái movilizándose con gritos de urgencia… Hashirama flota encima con manos resplandeciendo en jutsu medico de una figura tendida en el suelo duro, con el llanto impropio de un shinobi de Itama como un pintoresco fondo.

¿Qué paso?

Toph está llena de sangre tendida en una imagen frágil vacía de esa descarada actitud que expreso desde que llego, Madara quiere ir… asegurarse que ella este viva, sintiéndose fracasado por romper esa silenciosa promesa de no verla cubierta de sangre otra vez.

Pero su hermano se aferra viciosamente de su brazo -Si no existe, no habrá más dudas ¿hermano?- pregunta inocente Izuna quien le sonríe satisfecho.

Madara aprieta la mandíbula e ignora el picor de sus ojos, su hermano… su adorable hermano está lejos de perdonar a los Senju… de siquiera mirar a Toph como algo más que una piedra en el camino… de aceptar siquiera la idea de alianzas, pero es lo único de su familia que le queda.

Lo protegerá, estará a su lado aun cuando quiera correr con sus amigos.

Reacciona al lanzar bombas de humo aprovechando el caos del otro bando, Madara mira ligeramente hacia atrás cuando llega al primer árbol… a lo que deja sumergido en un caos… mira sus manos ahora manchadas por Izuna de la sangre de su amiga.

Por primera vez desde que rompió esa amistad… siente de nuevo esa pérdida… ese dolor.

Se siente tan solo a pesar de tener a su clan… a su hermano.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

algo corto, pero bueno.

¿Qué pasara?

Bueno Izuna no es mi favorito, fue el que convenció a Madara de no ceder ante la invitación de Hashirama.

Y si, el pequeño Uchiha ha desarrollado celos para Toph y Hashirama… aunque más de la primera, después de todo es indignante que se esté codeando con ellos cuando ni siquiera es un shinobi capaz de asesinar.

Neah20 fuera.


	10. Clan 10

Clan 10: Sigue siendo tierra

Un maestro tierra era muy fácil de identificar, es toda aquella persona que tiene la capacidad de controlar el suelo y cualquier derivado de este en un estilo único de lucha entre todos los elementales.

Sus rasgos casi siempre era su cabello negro o café en diferentes tonos… la tez es lisa con ojos cafés o verdes… usualmente vestidos de verde-amarillo o café aunque también pueden utilizar otros colores.

Sin embargo el rasgo más sobresaliente de uno de estos expertos, era su carácter… siempre firme no importa lo que pase.

Esperar y escuchar.

Que podía traducirse en su mera manera de ser o su estilo de lucha… casi siempre en aguantar los ataques de su enemigo hasta el oportuno momento para el contrataque, entonces golpean con fuerza incontrolable.

Claro que esto era conocido para cualquiera en su mundo de origen, sobretodo cierto equipo Avatar que aprendió a darle su espacio, respetarla como una fuerza independiente y lo poco que apreciaba que la traten con cuidado como sus padres hicieron tantos años.

Pero ahora… para Toph Beifong quien lleva despierta un indeterminado tiempo con sus ojos ciegos abiertos, escuchaba cada platica en su entorno con planes para cuidarla, custodiar sus viajes, limitar sus idas al bosque, guardaespaldas shinobis o samurái y estar enteramente al pendiente de su recuperación.

Tobirama junto con Kenshin eran los más vocales y la irrito hasta el punto en que apretó la mandíbula con la ira anidando como una ventisca de arena maldita que se alimentaba con cada tontería que escuchaba.

¡No era una princesa!

-¡No permitiré eso!- grita rompiendo cualquier planificación de su agenda, aprieta el puño e intenta levantarse… una mano cercana quiere ayudarle y ella lo golpea lejos de su persona, su cabello cae en cascada lejos de su típico peinado pero no le molesta en absoluto -no quiero escuchar como planean mi día ¡NO NECESITO QUE ME CUIDEN!- Gruñe en advertencia con la tierra vibrando en su temperamento.

Ella trata de controlarse, pero una cosa es permitir cierto monitoreo fuera del territorio del complejo como vagar en el bosque con una guerra sangrienta encima… y otra muy distinta es que la estén viendo a toda hora aun dentro de su hogar.

-Fuiste casi asesinada- la voz de Hashirama es la cercana, se escuchaba dolido y preocupado.

El aire huele a sangre y suciedad, aún hay signos de la escaramuza a la que fueron ese día… Pero Toph trata de no pensar en lo preocupados que estaban para no limpiarse en todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera, se cruza de brazos obstinada abandonando el pensamiento y bufa -como si eso fuera a matarme- replica astutamente.

-Fuiste imprudente- la voz inflexible de Tobirama truena con gravedad, hay un tono que quiere resbalarse de su típica monotonía pero parece bien controlado.

Toph frunce el ceño -No quiero escuchar eso de ti ¡fuiste apuñalado!- acusa mordazmente recordando el salpicar de sangre aunque a esas alturas no sabía si fue él o ella primero -Pero más importante ¡no quiero que me cuiden!- corta el tema principal, no está por desviarse.

-Eres un civil- ladra el acosador con más pasión se escuchaba demasiado cercas para gusto de la doliente -presentarse en un campo de batalla, decir tonterías en medio de ella y bajar la guardia ¡Permitiste que te apuñalaran idiota!- grita saliendo de sus cabales.

En otro momento hubiera sido divertido verlo perder los estribos, pero ahora La maestra tierra parpadea luchando por el desconcierto pero la ira gana la ventaja -¡Y NO ENTIENDO PORQUE TE ENOJAS IMBECIL!- acusa con su dedo a donde adivina está el acosador -yo soy la que se estaba muriendo- se queja airadamente.

Hay cólera en el ambiente sangrando en oleadas, el instinto asesino del más joven Senju se enciende y la maestra tierra no se paraliza por la mera terquedad de su elemento porque en verdad no entiende a donde va con su fiereza sin sentido… como un maestro fuego en sus malos días.

-Tobirama- advierte la voz de Hashirama, ahora hay una oleada de poder cerca en un choque que obliga la calma -Toph es una mujer fuerte, puede continuar como guste cuando este curada…- dice consolador -y nuestros sueños no son una tontería- advierte con más intensidad.

-Y por eso eres mi favorito, Hashi- se burla Toph con una sonrisa torcida con suficiencia.

Se escucha un pisoteo remarcado junto con el cerrar de puerta con exceso de fuerza, era muy dramático considerando lo siempre silencioso que es Tobirama y la maestra tierra no evita sentirse victoriosa de alguna manera torcida aunque sigue sin entender sus motivos.

Hay un silencio incrédulo como un manta espesa, ciega como esta Toph no puede ver como el par que se quedó parece mirar asombrado la dirección donde el tercero acaba de salir de manera teatral tan impropio de un shinobi responsable, recatado y carente de expresión como lo es Tobirama Senju.

-Oh parece que la rompió- dice Kenshin con un tono incierto destrozando el mutismo impuesto.

Un resoplar impropio, Hashirama se sienta cómodamente en el sofá que instalo al lado de la cama sopesando tal muestra de emoción pero se encoge de hombros -Se le pasara- dice optimista.

Toph se deja caer entre las almohadas, ahora la vergüenza le llega al repetir los sucesos en su cabeza fuera de la ira de casi ser controlada por obstinados hombres (Kenshin parece fácilmente salir de esto a comparación de Tobirama).

Parpadea en sus ojos ciegos, peina su cabello suelto muy largo con sus dedos callosos y aprieta los labios… esta emoción de horror parece crecer -fui apuñalada patéticamente- murmura con un gemido -por los espíritus, juro que no quiero volver a ser apuñalada- repite como lo hizo aquella primera vez en el bosque.

La risa de Hashirama resuena, pero no tan energética -nos asustaste- dice con un tono moderado, su mano se extiende para tomar la de su amiga con fuerza -no hubiera podido vivir sin nuestra tierra- comenta con un suspiro recordando cómo se menciona.

Ella es tierra… terca y dura… paciente e implacable… el ancla para su sueño le dijo una vez antes del paso del tiempo y ahora le cree con todo el corazón.

Para el líder del clan acepta que si hubiera muerto no hubiera sido capaz de perdonar, para su diversión y aunque Tobi lo niegue… él también se hubiera vuelto loco sin esa presencia fuera de la sangre que es su tierra.

Es extraño, piensa que quizás si nunca la hubieran conocido no tendrían amigos fuera de los ríos de sangre a los que estaban acostumbrados… es como un viento fresco inmaculado al que se aferran dependientes, a estas alturas no lo entienden y solo abrazan tal sentimiento.

Aunque debe investigar más a fondo la explosión de su pequeño hermano, era curioso y muy interesante… quizás motivos de burlas, tendría que conspirar con Itama para lograr sacarle algo a Tobirama sobre su apasionada furia.

-Lo siento- escupe Toph después del incomodo silencio, aferrada a esa gran mano de su amigo -No aceptare imprudencia- dice rápidamente -pero me tomo por sorpresa ese chico- niega con una diversión hueca -venia directo a mi cuello…- levanta el rostro con tristeza -gracias Kenshin, por la cubierta-

-No fue suficiente- dice secamente su segundo al mando, tan amargado de no evitarle la mayoría del peligro a su líder.

Harashima en otro momento hubiera burbujeado incomodo por la extraña devoción que le tenía Kenshin (un hombre ahora de mediana edad que fue maestro y tutor), pero solo frunció su ceño con un brillo calculador al repasar todo el incidente que acaban de superar -sé que eres capaz, Toph…- interrumpe con un tono serio reflexivo -¿Qué te distrajo?- lanzo sospechoso -porque por todo lo que es Uchiha Izuna capaz… no creo que sea del todo la sorpresa- acusa.

El shinobi practico con ella la mayoría del tiempo, la conoce tan capaz como para saber a ciencia cierta que le debe su independencia aun después de este error… la vio manejar la tierra con la facilidad de movimiento… usar esa espeluznante espada con fluidez… desviar kunai como moscos rebeldes… nunca sería un shinobi, pero puede darle una carrera justa si llegara a ser el momento.

Izuna es bueno… pero no tanto para hacer tal daño.

Además con todos esos años, es obvio que su amiga ha tomado algunos cuidados al crecer entre shinobis y samurái… es ilógico que sea solo sorpresa, la crueldad de su mundo ya era muy clara en su cabeza.

Toph parpadeo debajo de la cortina de su cabello, suspiro y torció la boca reflexionando ahora con más cuidado… ahora hay vergüenza subiendo nuevamente en sus malestares, se siente atrapada por la mirada que siente del chico blando y no evita maldecir toda esa inteligencia molesta o percepción -Madara- admite después de todo -escuche sus latidos erráticos, casi pude jurar que un conflicto…- respira frustrada -estoy segura hubiera aceptado si no fuera por ese niño- acusa cruzándose de brazos.

Fue su error, se distrajo con la esperanza de tener la paz que tanto sus amigos están buscando.

Un suspiro -debes mantener cualquier distracción al mínimo, Toph- Hashirama no regaña, aconseja haciendo un sonido para silenciar a su obstinada amiga para cualquier excusa -estábamos en un campo de batalla, con enemigos esperando un golpe- le recuerda diplomático pero grave -Como Shinobis siempre aprovecharemos cualquier oportunidad- le recuerda -no hay tiempo para emociones- dice eso que nunca dijo claramente.

La maestra tierra cruza los brazos pero la mueca de dolor le recuerda sus heridas, no dice nada para su defensa pero se niega a guardarse sus emociones… es tierra… espera y escucha… solo por eso se guarda su ingenio.

-Debemos corregir eso- dice Hashirama muy cercas obligándola a recostarse en la cama de manera recta -Creo que Tobirama estará complacido de ayudarte en esa área- abre un poco la bata y pone sus manos encima del área afectada, donde las vendas se manchan.

Toph trata de ignorar la cercanía de su buen amigo, se distrae con su calidez -oh eso es nuevo- dice casi sintiéndose igual que la sanación con el agua, pero al igual tan diferente al cosquilleo que le hacia Katara las raras veces que tenía que tratarla.

-Te dije que mejoraría en esta área- Hashirama sonríe -mi clan por supuesto tiene avances es parte de nuestra herencia, pero desde que sucedió tu incidente aquella vez…- dice vago, cuando los Inuzuka la persiguieron cuando niña -me he esforzado por leer cada pergamino y actualizar ¡estamos a la vanguardia!- admite.

La maestra tierra asiente, luego recuerda la conversación principal -no estaré practicando con el idiota ¡aún sigue lanzándome kunai como saludo!- se queja cuando siente a su amigo alejarse, Kenshin no se escucha pero parece flotar por la salida -dale el permiso y será peor- recuerda todos sus intercambios, la única excepción fue aquella vez cuando murió su padre pero nada diferente después.

El Senju hace un sonido inquisitivo -con lo sucedido- recuerda sin permitir quejas con la severidad en oleadas perceptibles para la ciega -es el más indicado para lograr que te concentres…- suspira -somos shinobis, no debo recordártelo- regaña.

Toph no hace pucheros, pero esta cercas de uno -bien- cede dando una mirada ciega venenosa a donde sabe está sentado su amigo -Odio cuando te pones serio-acusa.

-Y yo odio verte herida, así que supéralo- Hashirama dice muy en serio.

La maestra tierra bufa -bueno- gruñe -pero ahora váyanse a bañar ¡apestan!- los corre con un agitar de manos descuidada, al no escucharlos marcharse ondea la tierra con un movimiento de mano para expulsarlos como si una marea los estuviera arrastrando.

Kenshin por supuesto ya está afuera, Hashirama solo llora de malas amigas pero se marcha.

Toph se queda sola, cuando lo hace solo maldice su estúpida suerte en todos los sentidos.

XXXXX

Madara mira la luna desde el jardín del complejo Uchiha, hay silencio engañoso en todo su hogar pero hay rumores creciendo como llamas entre su gente ya sean civiles, sirvientes y shinobis desde que llegaron de la última escaramuza.

Su pecho se siente tan pesado, cierra sus ojos y obliga a suspirar tratando en vano de olvidar cualquier sentimiento de culpa impropio… pero su clan le recuerda lo que sucedió, si adivina bien en el transcurso de los días ya será una noticia bien firme en cada mente dentro de ese terreno.

Los ancianos seguros lo llamaran para aclarar los rumores.

¿Cómo explicar ante los viejos su sueño? ese tonta aspiración que tuvo de niño que Toph anuncio tan descarado ante tantos testigos del clan (aunque técnicamente él lo grito de regreso)… no sabe cómo son los Senju, quizás igual que Hashirama todos positivos (excepto Tobirama, puede sospechar que no son hermanos de sangre)… pero en el Uchiha es tan distinto, espera ser apuntado quizás hasta destituido.

Fue un recuerdo que termino con la sangre de alguien que no es un shinobi entre sus manos, una parte de sí mismo quiere marchar con los Senjus para meterles algo de consciencia por permitir a Toph vagar tan cercas de un conflicto… pero conociéndola, recordando cómo se presentó… seguro como la luna en el cielo no había nadie que pudiera apartar a alguien tan terca como esa niña ciega (que ya no es una niña).

Suspira, regresando a la línea de pensamientos y el dolor de enfrentar a los viejos que lo estarán juzgando, bueno medita en la soledad de esa noche que no le importaría ceder su puesto como líder del Clan, su padre estaría mirándolo con deshonra por no luchar por su derecho… pero puede que sin ese peso, sea libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Ayudar a Izuna a bajar de esa nube tormentosa seria su primer propósito.

Tiene un picor en sus manos, las mira con insistencia pues las ha lavado incontables veces… estaban manchadas de su sangre, de su amiga que le hizo una invitación honesta para comenzar esa villa que habían estado planeando durante su lapso de amistad… aprieta su puño y vuelve su atención a la hermosa luna.

Puede sentir a Izuna al borde de sus sentidos, vigilándolo y en verdad no sabe cómo iniciar su pequeño proyecto para su pequeño hermano.

¿No soñaba con la paz? ¿Odia tanto a los Senju? ¿Esperaba morir como otro más en esta larga guerra? Su hermano esta tan concentrado en esta rivalidad, culpa a su difunto padre de sembrar tal discordia con pasión.

En otras circunstancias quizás hubiera sido el mismo Madara alentando tal injusta ira por el clan que mato a sus hermanos… pero hoy, al escuchar de nuevo las palabras de Toph… las de Hashirama… recordar el tiempo que solo eran ellos y no nombres de familia.

¿Qué los hace diferentes? ¿Qué alimenta esta guerra? ¿Es tan difícil unirse? El cansancio se empieza a arrastrar como una llama furiosa, la impotencia, la sangre que ha visto desde que piso por primera vez un campo de batalla… el olor a acero envolviendo sus sentidos… cada trauma de ver cuerpos desmembrados de conocidos… de sus hermanos.

Se convence más de que debió de tomar esa mano… pero no puede, no debe… por su clan, por su hermano… aun cuando jura no le molestaría dejar su liderazgo, admite muy internamente que no hay nadie capaz de llenar esta posición actualmente.

Pero en verdad está cansado.

Debería empezar a animar a su hermano a ver su punto de vista, mañana comenzaría a tratar con las consecuencias de los rumores y quizás con los ancianos -Izuna- llama con cuidado sabiendo que está siendo escuchado.

No podría abandonarlo nunca a su única familia y necesita ser sincero, para que escuche de aquel sueño que tuvo con esos dos tontos… para que entienda un poco de esta dinámica… porque no puede abandonarlo, pero desea que lo apoye y no juzgue.

Que no vuelva a lastimar a ninguno de sus amigos.

En otro tiempo, en otro mundo Madara Uchiha perdería a su hermano y la maldición del odio hubiera comenzado a avanzar… en este es diferente, ante la vista del Zetsu negro ve como su Indra se aleja del camino correcto poco a poco.

XXXXX

El Clan Senju tenía un estanque en la parte privada de la casa principal, ahí con solo su ropa negra sin cualquier armadura… Tobirama estaba en medio del agua en una posición de loto con sus ojos cerrados en completa concentración.

Perfeccionarse a si mismo era primordial para alguien que aspira a proteger a su clan.

Meditar le ayuda a recoger cada pieza que se haya dañado con las batallas logrando mantener su ingenio y no caer en la locura o desesperación… es una rutina que nombra como purificación además que le ayuda a aumentar aún más sus reservas de chakra

El entorno es silencioso pero poco a poco la vida empieza a resurgir en el bosque circundante y en el complejo del clan donde algunos comienzas sus propias rutinas de entrenamiento… hay sonidos de espada, jutsus cantados y el ligero aroma de los alimentos.

Parece un buen día.

-Buenos días, Tobi- canta Itama aterrizando a su lado en un ligero chapoteo impropio de un shinobi.

-Guarda silencio- amonesta sin abrir sus ojos, Tobirama continua como si no hubiera un nuevo personaje mirándolo largamente.

-Oh Tobi, parece intenso- otro canturrea desde la orilla, Hashirama se mantiene en la tierra con su propia posición de loto haciendo crecer la vida vegetal con su ligera oleada de chakra… esto demuestra lo poderoso que es, digno a pesar de su actitud de ser el líder del clan.

Para el de cabello blanco solo asiente escuetamente en saludo, por ahora se concentra en respirar hondo… mantenerla para luego exhalarla largamente, los músculos se relajan de nuevo entrando a un modo de meditación.

Pero el sensor puede sentir ese pico molesto de dos par de miradas intensas a su persona, su ceja empieza a temblar cuando es obvio que lo están desconcentrando a propósito-¿Qué?- ladra sin mantener su malestar de ser interrumpido.

Odia que vengan a romper su prístina rutina y puede sentir que será por una estupidez, siempre lo es por parte de esos dos que llama hermanos, ahora al ver sus rostros se está arrepintiendo de abrir sus escarlatas ojos…. Porque en efecto, seguro es otra de sus tonterías.

-Hashi me dice que rompiste la puerta en el complejo Beifong- comienza casual Itama, haciendo giros con su dedo en el agua debajo de ellos -muy mal, no pensé que fueras capas de dañar algo ajeno- regaña dientudamente.

Una vena palpita en el temperamental en el peliblanco, pero no rompe su postura ni traiciona su rostro con su apatía.

-Y luego esa intensión asesina a la pobre de Toph- continua Hashirama con un tono muy serio, pero el brillo de sus ojos es de travesura.

Cruza los brazos sin molestarse en decir nada de esa ridícula situación, pero hay molestia en su pecho… irritación… y no es nada como su propia herida en el hombro como recuerdo de esa escaramuza que no debía de afectarlo tanto.

Pero la vio llena de sangre, sus ojos nublados de ceguera sorprendidos, esa piel blanca muy palida, casi su pecho sin mover… su rostro se vuelve sombrío y para los rasgos que tiene Tobirama, es un cuadro aterrador para los testigos.

-Un civil no debió de haber estado ahí- dice manteniendo su tono monótono, el Senju mediano se rehúsa a mirar a cualquiera de sus dos hermanos demasiado emocionales para ser shinobis.

Un silbido apreciativo de Hashirama, quien sonríe dientudamente -Quien hubiera pensado que te importaba tanto-

-¡No me importa!- dice Tobirama con una expresión molesta, pero reina en su temperamento sin retirar de todo el brillo peligroso en sus ojos carmín -era una distracción es impropio romper una batalla de esa manera ¡pudo traernos bajas!- es calculador, razonable y es lógico su respuesta… pero siente que no es todo, pero apaga cualquier faltante en lo que cree es lo único importante.

-Aja- dice nada convencido Hashirama.

_Es tu hermano… _piensa como mantra Tobirama, tratando de no asesinar a su sangre por tal vena para retarlo.

-¿No crees que Toph es linda?- dice Itama con un sonrojo evidente, ambos hermanos lo miran asombrados.

-Eres muy pequeño para eso- amonesta rápidamente Tobirama, su ojo carmesí en el de cabello dual como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-Pero estoy seguro que tiene tantos hombres capaces de protegerla- empuja el menor de los Senju con un brillo astuto.

-Ella no necesita protección, es obstinadamente capaz para ayudarse por sí misma- suena enojado, el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero ninguna arruga en su rostro pálido.

-Pero te molestaste en intentar monitorearla- canta de nuevo el moreno -Estoy seguro que escuche un intenso horario con kenshin ¿te estas contradiciendo?-

Una vehemente mirada de muerte envía Tobirama, apretando los puños y sintiendo vergüenza de admitirlo, así que se guarda su silencio para mejor control de daños… _es TU hermano… _recita sonoramente.

Hashirama se burla desde la orilla muy divertido con su hermano mediano -Bueno, cierta persona se dejó herir para ayudarla- agrega casual.

-Estoy seguro Kenshin-san lo tenía cubierto, solo me distraje- se defiende Tobirama no viendo a donde iban sus hermanos, hay complicidad ahí lo puede ver y le molesta ser el objeto.

-El infame, cruel, calculador Tobirama ojos rojos Senju se distrajo- dice en un tono muerto Hashirama esquivando una oleada de agua que baño toda la orilla hasta remojar las paredes del recinto, para cualquiera seria espeluznante… para los hermanos fue como un ligero chapoteo de advertencia del objeto de burla.

Se recompone un poco de su postura de "pequeño" Suiton, Tobirama frunce el ceño considerablemente a estas alturas y se niega a morder el anzuelo proverbial que sus hermanos le están lanzando ¿A dónde van con este interrogatorio? Quería preguntarles, pero se niega a extender esta tonta conversación -Si solo vinieron a eso- muerde al volver a su postura de loto.

El moreno sigue mirando a su hermano mediano, comparte una sonrisa burlona de tiburón con Itama entonces recuerda que hay otro motivo para esta pequeña reunión -Mah, le prometí a Toph que le ayudarías a mantener la concentración en batalla-

-No estaré ayudándole en nada- responde muy rápido Tobirama sin abrir los ojos -esa tonta es testaruda, no le estaré auxiliando más a meterse en asuntos que no le corresponden- dice sin respirar.

Sabe está siendo hipócrita, desde que supo de ella no ha dejado de probarla… pero prefiere morir en la espada de un Uchiha que admitirlo.

-Sé que piensas que es muy capaz- dice Itama canturreando lo dicho en la discusión anterior, verse hundido en agua no fue inesperado… de seguro algo tonto molestarlo cuando esta tan cercas de las represalias.

-Vamos Tobi- Hashirama da un salto para aterrizar delante del peliblanco que sigue intentando ahogar a su hermanito -Sabes muy bien que ella no se mantendrá quieta ¡necesito que mantenga la concentración!- se inclina delante cuando la obstinada mirada carmesí no parece convencido -vamos, sé que has estado haciendo eso con tus ataques repentinos- acusa.

Arquea una ceja pero sabe su tonto hermano mayor lo sacaría a tema pero rechazar mostrar nada en su rostro, aun cuando con su mano derecha sigue en la cabeza de Itama bajo el agua -Y me debería de interesar ¿Por qué?- dice al aire casualmente Tobirama.

El moreno lo mira con la boca abierta ignorando el aliento de Itama por volver a respirar aire y no agua cuando por fin lo soltaron -Tienes un corazón de piedra- acusa.

-Me lo han dicho-sin parpadear responde el peliblanco.

Su dedo puntiagudo apunta desde su altura, el moreno apodado de tantas maneras está desesperado -Bueno, entonces le diré a Toph- amenaza con acusar, aunque sabe terminara en el daño colateral.

Una acción infantil.

-Como si me interesara-dice aburrido el peliblanco, Itama parece preferir alejarse cansado de su intento de diversión a costas de su mayor.

-Ayer parecías muy interesado en ella- canta Hashirama casi melodioso, insinuando tanto en el tono.

Es como si recibiera un golpe fatal en el estómago, pero aguanta en una máscara digna de incredibilidad -NO EN ELLA EN LO QUE PUDO HACERNOS- rechina más emocional de lo que quería.

-Aja, miéntete- replica el líder Senju, Itama está cansado y mojado en la orilla mirando todo el intercambio.

Hace un gruñido, se pone de pie -BIEN- cede enojado rechinando los dientes -pero juro que si esa tonta me enoja ¡La ahogare con un Suiton!-

-Y estoy seguro te enterrara en el mismo proceso- Hashirama replica mirando victorioso como su hermano va al interior del recinto dejando un rastro de frustración en su estela.

-¿Crees que sea prudente?- pregunta Itama inclinando su cabeza -digo, ambos son temperamentales pueden destruir el lugar con una mera rabieta-

-Nah estoy seguro no se mataran- Hashirama dice optimista.

XXXXX

Toph refunfuña en el lecho de su cama, no hay nada más doloroso que el día después de una pelea… cuando los músculos protestan en su estado de descanso, las heridas pican cuando la adrenalina baja y hay una nube brumosa de cansancio agitando sus parpados pesados.

Y eso que no tuvo mucha acción.

Puede escuchar toda la vida en el exterior tan brillante aun en su ausencia, odia estar en cama sin poder hacer nada de sus rutinas de ejercicio… no extraña el trabajo de oficina, por supuesto… pero se siente inútil ahí esperando a que le traigan el desayuno y escuchar los moscos pasar.

En otra circunstancias hubiera desafiado a Katara, estuviera parada haciendo el caos sin importar su sugerido reposo… pero hay cambios, uno sabía que Hashirama era aterrador cuando se ponía serio, algo que gracias a los espíritus solo ha notado cuando la regaña y no en batalla… NO le tiene miedo, pero tampoco estaría retándolo a desobedecer sus sugerencias.

A Katara quizás le faltaba ese aplomo para cumplir sus amenazas, Hashirama seguro no dudaría en arrastrarla pataleando y amarrarla con su extraña brujería a la cama de ser necesario.

En efecto no es miedo, son las ganas de mantener su dignidad.

Por otra parte Toph esta aburrida, una maestra tierra aburrida no es bueno para el planeta.

-Típico, divagando- una voz resuena alertándola de un invasor.

Toph salta jurando por lo alto por no sentir nada por culpa del colchón, ahora está algo avergonzada por estar tan metida en su miseria que no escucho el acercamiento del visitante no grato -maldita sea- espeta con el ceño fruncido -¡Hay una puerta! La gente normal entra por ahí- señala donde sabe esta dicha entrada para las personas civilizadas.

El aterrizaje en la habitación es casi imperceptible, Tobirama se recarga al lado del marco de la ventana por donde entro y se mantiene lejos por cuestión de respeto -Kenshin sabe que estoy aquí- se excusa sin pasión -es decepcionante que bajes la guardia- agrega desdeñoso.

-¡Estoy dentro de mi casa!- se ampara con vehemencia -Y antes de que digas algo, mi gente no dejaría pasar a nadie hasta acá- advierte con un dedo acusador, suspira y vuelve su atención al techo… algo poco productivo para un ciego -¿Qué quieres?- dice rendida.

Tobirama la mira largamente sin expresión aunque aún la detalla con intensidad, viéndola mejor y aun igual de impertinente -Hashirama me pidió que te entrene en tu concentración- repite -por lo que veo, parece que si lo necesitas-

-Te vuelvo a decir, estoy dentro de mi casa- resopla Toph con disgusto.

El Senju gruñe en un tono incrédulo, puede sentir en oleadas su aprensión y ¿diversión?

La maestra tierra pide paciencia, mucha para no rodar al suelo y realizar lo básico de un entierro en el hermano de su amigo -Vamos tonto ¡sabes que nunca me tomarías por sorpresa!- se rinde a decir con ironía.

-Ese Uchiha no pensara lo mismo- responde sin pensar Tobirama.

Voltea los ojos la herida -vamos, no van a echarme en cara ese error para siempre-

-Por lo que se, es muy probable que siga utilizándolo- se encoge de hombros el hombre mirando el entorno con apatía.

-Muérete idiota- insulta Toph con mal humor algo que pasa por encima de la cabeza del shinobi poco impresionado -pero juro que en el bosque nadie lograría acercarse sin que lo notara- dice presumida.

Otro resoplar impropio de Tobirama -Utiliza este tiempo para meditar- sugiere sereno.

Hace una mueca, no le gusta meditar aunque ya es una constante desde que se involucró con el par de tontos hace años, de alguna manera ayuda en su tierra control por lo cual sigue haciéndolo -Bueno- cede sin comprometerse -pero no porque lo dices- aclara para cualquier mal entendido.

Tobirama sale sin decir ningún comentario extra, aunque aún lanza un kunai a la maestra tierra que lo espanta como algo insignificante… todavía jura por sus saludos salvajes.

XXXXX

Hay algo mal en el Clan Uchiha, no solo son los rumores pacifistas que aunque extraño muchos alientan con la esperanza de detener este conflicto, aunque nadie lo dice en voz alta... sino que la casa principal ha tenido una discusión.

Todos en el complejo conocen esa lealtad entre Izuna y Madara.

Pero ahora al amanecer no hay esa rutina de entrenamiento... no hay platicas en el desayuno ni planes para el día... no esta ese pequeño hermano siguiendo a todas partes al líder del clan... ni los consejos del amable hermano mayor.

Es extraño como se puede notar fácilmente, pero todos pueden adivinar el motivo.

De nuevo nadie dice nada, pero tiemblan por la mirada indignada y de ira de Izuna... la de paciencia, exasperación con frustración de Madara.

El día avanza, no hay consolación y pasan semanas en un silencio terco.

Hay pequeñas escaramuzas en las fronteras del territorio con los Senju, pero se vuelven escasas con el pasar de los días... entonces tampoco mejora la relación entre los hermanos lideres del clan Uchiha.

No es por falta de intentos del mayor a esas alturas, pero Izuna parece tener condiciones muy difíciles de cumplir volviéndose amargo.

El líder del clan comienza a estar muy ocupado para seguir insistiendole, se ocupa horas en los tratos administrativos... en planificaciones o fortalecimientos... luego comenzaron las deserciones de miembros cansados de la incertidumbre pero con sus acciones dejando en claro que apoyan a Madara en su sueño y si su traición resuelve cualquier duda que tenga... no dudaran en sacrificarse.

Muchos esperan que estén vivos, que los Senju no los maten y muestren esa piedad que dejaron en claro en la ultima gran batalla.

Provoca mas escándalo entre los civiles, shinobis y sirvientes en el complejo... la presión empieza a empujar al joven líder a tomar a una decisión definitiva.

Entonces los ancianos por fin convocan a Madara y el marcha con dignidad, con resolución y un aura que asegura sera largo ademas de definitivo para el clan.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Dos capítulos en una semana.

Uno corto! Para decir ¡hola fin de semana! Aunque aún vengo a trabajar mañana sábado ¬¬

Bueno, Madara es un buen tipo… siempre lo fue… pero las circunstancias lo llevaron al vengativo jefe final de naruto XD... ahora va por un rumbo diferente gracias a las palabras de alguien tan terco como Toph.

No se preocupen, ya vendrá la fundación de Konoha.

Neah20 fuera…


	11. Clan 11

Clan 11: El mundo gira sin dudar

Antes de cualquier drama Uchiha:

Cuando Toph por fin pudo salir de su habitación, sentía como si hubiera estado una eternidad sin respirar aire fresco (exageraba pero tenía el derecho)… se detuvo en medio del jardín, recibió el sol con una ligera sonrisa aliviada y estiro cada parte de su cuerpo sin temor a abrirse las heridas.

Llego a la conclusión que era una maravilla la magia curativa de Hashi, pero aun sospecha que no la curo por completo para tenerla en reposo porque es un sujeto sobreprotector y espeluznante… claro que le pregunto directamente y el descarado lo negó.

Estaba rodeada de idiotas, llego a esa finísima conclusión aunque seguro ya lo tenía planteado desde hace años.

Escucho a su gente despertarse en lo amplio de su complejo, las aves levantarse en los cielos y el agitar de los árboles de su jardín o los que están fuera de su recinto era muy relajante para alguien que paso su recuperación en su aburrida habitación con visitas escasas.

Había tanto que hacer para el día como es su rutina de ejercicios donde el acosador seria su contrincante (hizo una mueca por el recordatorio), lo que tenga acumulado de documentación para tratar (otra mueca) y tiene la aprensión que hay cartas de Uzumaki que contestar.

Si, tienen una reunión programada que se ha atrasado por su incidente.

Es aburrido ser jefe de clan, pero de nuevo era lo que quería y de solo recordar el ritmo cardiaco agitado de Madara fue muy satisfactorio restregarle en la cara que hay personas no dispuestas a rendirse.

Shinobis tercos… piensa amargamente.

Parpadeo sus ojos ciegos, puso sus manos en la cadera casi divertida por lo que capta en sus sentidos -Vamos Itama, sé que estás ahí- llamo con agudeza, sus oídos atraparon el movimiento de aterrizaje y el ritmo cardiaco de un nervioso chico -sabes, tus hermanos apenas hacen ruido… -compara -te falta mejorar- añade con una sonrisa socarrona.

Un murmuro mortificado del adolescente -lo sé- dice con un tono triste muy audible, para Itama era difícil aceptar la comparación, sus hermanos por supuesto no lo hacen… Toph seguro tampoco con la malicia de confrontar, pero puede escuchar los rumores del clan y aun duele estar a la sombra de los mayores.

Por supuesto la maestra tierra arquea la ceja y casi voltea los ojos al escuchar el cambio en el ritmo cardiaco -no te vayas a deprimir como Hashi- advierte con el ceño fruncido -Ya tenemos suficiente con un solo desastre emocional- hace un ademan perezoso para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Itama ríe, no puede evitarlo al escucharla hablar de esa manera y su amenaza depresiva cesa.

-Pero dime que necesitas- cruza sus brazos Toph en modo curioso recordándose que en cualquier momento el otro hermano más molesto de ese trio llegara -No eres muy común en mis dominios- señala con la sutileza de una roca.

Del trio de vecinos shinobis, era el menos frecuente invadiendo su casa.

Si la chica pudiera ver, estaría percibiendo el ligero sonrojo adorable en las mejillas del adolescente pero podía escuchar el ritmo cardiaco poco entrenado… a comparación de Tobirama que era una pieza sin emoción o la practicada casi controlada de Hashirama (seguro es más expresivo porque quiere no porque no pueda esconderlo) fácil lo delataba para sus sensores.

Quizás no fuera suave con sus palabras como Katara alguna vez fue, pero ahora que lo sospecha es mejor no comparar al pequeño Senju con los monstruos que son sus hermanos.

La gente normal debe estar unida.

Pero no tienten su paciencia, esta irritada cuando solo recibe un infinito balbuceo de Itama como respuesta a su valida observación -Bueno, mejor olvídalo- espanta nada culpable por mortificar de nuevo a su extraño visitante.

El joven Senju se desinfla entre aliviado u ofendido de tal muestra de desinterés, se asilencia cuando escucha el silbar de un kunai en el aire… Toph lo vuelve a espantar como un mosco maldito… y nuevamente se cuestiona cual es el verdadero alcance de su línea misteriosa de sangre, nunca la ha visto en una pelea real para juzgarla de manera adecuada.

-Buenos días a ti también- espeta Toph encrespada -¿Cuánto cuesta que lleguen como personas normales? Les cansa tocar la puerta, avisar siquiera, hay un estándar entre los hombres árboles para la educación que no sean sus tontos honoríficos- balbucea -a menos que quieran matarme lo entiendo- agrega volteando los ojos por el claro desaire al que está siendo víctima.

Por supuesto que Tobirama en armadura aterrizo tan suave como una pluma, dio un amplio barrido al entorno ignorando abiertamente la poca sutileza de la mujer que le frunce el ceño después de espantar su kunai y cae en la figura de su hermano quien parece desentonar en sus planes matutinos.

-¿Hola?- dice con una débil sonrisa Itama -quiero ver- objeta ante el arquear de la pálida ceja del mayor, tratando de convencer al más difícil enemigo de su inocencia.

Hay un silencio, Toph sigue enfurruñada por ser ignorada.

El peliblanco entrecierra sus ojos carmín, presiente un dolor de cabeza y trata de olvidar "esa" platica en el lago del complejo, su hermanito es muy pequeño para esas cosas (aun cuando ya es un adolescente) y jura hay sucesos más importantes en que pensar en tiempo de guerra.

Hay conspiración entre ese dúo de tontos Senju, Tobirama solo niega a los cielos por madurez en el único capaz de alimentar situaciones sin importancia -Fue Hashirama ¿verdad?- dice sin temor a juzgar precipitadamente.

La mirada culpable del chico de cabello dual es la única respuesta, regalando fácilmente al hermano mayor ante el más estricto… no hay arrepentimiento, si el no recibe la furia es mejor.

Cruza los brazos delante de su pecho, hay severidad en su gesto siempre neutro y Tobirama se rinde a decir con voz cansada -Saben que es una tontería lo que piensan-

-No lo creo- y ahí está, una sonrisa espeluznante de Itama que desmiente a todos los que creen es el más noble del trio de Senju, hay agudeza en sus ojos y puede ser demasiado obsesivo en descubrir lo que crea es un misterio o que valga la pena su tiempo.

Tobirama solo tuerce una de sus cejas por ser el objetivo actual de alguien tan despiadado como su pequeño hermano… porque jura por su ascendencia que no tiene tiempo para esas tonterías.

Hay un duelo de voluntades, se puede sentir y los samurái más sensibles se asoman desde la comodidad de la casa… Kenshin por supuesto sonríe paciente conociendo a sus vecinos y planes para su señora, por lo que mejor empieza a organizar el trabajo que le lanzara sin piedad por la tarde.

-Bueno ¿empezamos?- interrumpe Toph con un resoplido en su flequillo rebelde en su rostro -porque si no recuerdan, tengo una semana sin actividad- espeta con el ceño fruncido e impaciente.

-Vamos a poner a prueba tu capacidad de concentración- su tono era calculador, Tobirama miro a Itama y palideció -ya que estas aquí, Hermanito ¿Qué te parece afinar tus reflejos?- pregunta casi amistoso… en su tono de voz y brillo en ojos carmesí era todo menos gentil.

Toph no sabe de qué se trata lo que traen esos hermanos que parecen dispuestos a ignorarla, no le interesa cuestionar ya que seguro no la involucran, por lo que espera y escucha conforme todos toman posturas en diferentes puntos del jardín.

Escucha el corazón de Itama que cambia a uno pacifico conforme las respiraciones lo llenan, músculos tensos y la experiencia de batallas en su postura… drástico cambio, quizás juzgo precipitadamente al más suave de esos hermanos.

Luego esta Tobirama que le recuerda a un animal al acecho, puede apuntar que será el más agresivo y contundente de esa pelea… siente el metal que rebosa en sus contrincantes, Hashirama siempre fue suave y espera un cambio agradable.

No cuenta con experiencia contra Tobirama fuera de sus saludos groseros, por lo que está ansiosa conforme el tiempo de medición comienza a agotarse.

Cuanto termina no le sorprende que el primero en saltar sea el más joven, ella sonríe salvajemente toma una postura entrenada y empieza a mover la tierra a su voluntad… hoy no hay espada, hoy solo quiere retomar su condición física después de días de descanso.

XXXXX

Días después…

Los Uzumaki los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, el líder actual es un hombre viejo de nombre Aoba Uzumaki.

Toph se cuadro ingresando al lado de Hashirama en lo que podía percibir como una construcción de piedra o madera… hay olor de fogatas y muchas personas congregadas si sus oídos aciertan en las voces variadas, a sus espaldas siente a Kenshin e Itama junto Tobirama en una pequeña comitiva.

-Me complace por fin tener noticias de los Senju- admite la voz avejentada delante de ellos, todavía caminan calmadamente al parecer el área de reunión estaba en el centro de la construcción -ha sido un tiempo- no suena acusador pero bien podría serlo.

Una risa avergonzada resuena -lo lamento Uzumaki-san ¡pero estábamos ocupados!- se excusa animadamente Hashirama de su pariente lejano que tenían en relativo abandono desde hace años, tantos que casi no recuerda -y ya que Toph estaba planeando esta reunión ¡decidí unirme!- aclara entusiasta siendo amonestado por su hermano.

El viejo no parece ofendido solo algo divertido, Toph puede sentir que está siendo observada -Ver a una mujer como líder de clan, los tiempos están cambiando- dice después de una pausa con un tono cortes y curiosidad.

Para la maestra tierra solo afirma educadamente agradeciendo que nadie parece tomar de sus ojos borrosos ni acusarla como siempre de ser un Hyuga o el género, su ceguera no es importante en este mundo mientras sea capaz y aprende a sobrellevarlo con júbilo.

-Vienen grandes cambios- asegura el anciano con voz en eco -Un joven clan civil de herreros… y el antiguo Senju de shinobis, sus líderes son visionarios- alaga de manera natural, como un abuelo orgulloso de las acciones de sus nietos adorables.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunta curioso Hashirama.

-Por los rumores, por supuesto- alega Aoba sin pausa.

Toph frunce el ceño pero mantiene una postura elegante con su cabeza alzada y barbilla recta… su espalda esta erguida suavemente con pasos cortos pero certeros… su entrenamiento que sus padres le han enseñado parece ser aplicable en este mundo de esta manera, como cuando lo uso en el reino tierra hace tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué rumores?- insiste Hashirama, tratando de no mirar largamente como su amiga está andando con moderación casi como si fuera una noble.

-Su intento con los Uchiha- le repite cuando llegan a un área abierta de forma circular, hay pancartas con remolinos tejidos, gente esperando a las orillas y pilares acomodados estratégicamente con antorchas encendidas con un techo tan alto de madera con el aroma de comida preparándose.

Son sentados en cómodos cojines al nivel del suelo en una mesa circular, la maestra tierra siente cada milímetro bajo su palma de manera cuidadosa y cuando está satisfecha estrecha sus manos en su regazo -Entonces han escuchado- dice con formalidad.

Kenshin está a su izquierda e Itama a su derecha… Hashirama puede sentirlo al otro lado de su hermanito siendo el último Tobirama… el anciano esta delante, solo pero no necesita guardaespaldas cuando la sala es llena.

La maestra piensa en tal comentario, en dicho evento tan desastroso, solo espera que su patético accidente no sea tan popular como su falla con Madara aunque curioso… no sabía que los shinobis fueran tan chismosos, pero considerando el oficio sería extraño que no estuviera corriendo el rumor entre el bosque tan rápido si había gente espeluznante como los Aburame, Nara y hasta los Hatake.

-Claro, estamos al pendiente de cada noticia del bosque aun cuando somos los más apartados- admite Aoba ofreciendo bebidas que fueron aceptadas por sus invitados -Pero pasando a otros asuntos…- cambia el tema dejando más confusión que nada-Su gente es un buen aprendiz, Beifong-sama- alaga.

Toph afirma recordando a sus dos hombres -espero que no sean un problema- replica ingeniosamente, sintiendo la negación por la pequeña vibración en la madera ¿no sabe que es ciega? Quiere replicar pero aguanta.

El viejo continua -Estoy algo curioso sin embargo, Beifong-sama- dice con suavidad -Es un clan civil de herrero, pero tiene samurái y están aprendiendo Fuinjutsu… su capacidad de negocio también es asombroso- agrega como algo tardío -¿Qué la llevo a fundar tan curioso clan sin aspiraciones shinobi? - no es acusación, una simple observación.

Toph sonríe templado -Cuando llegue estaba sola, Uzumaki-sama- replica usando honoríficos.

Hashirama voltea con la boca abierta, Tobirama le golpea debajo de la mesa para que se enderece e Itama trata de no mirar la manera en que habla la siempre salvaje dama… Aoba les lanza una mirada confundida y Kenshin continua con su porte cortes.

Por supuesto que la maestra tierra los ignora -Y mis primeros amigos son shinobis que tenían un sueño grande, entonces decidí armar uno propio… una familia capaz de enfrentar a los de mis amigos y no dedicarse al oficio que la mayoría ejerce- sonríe suavemente -claro que si alguno desea aprender tal labor, no los detendré- agrega.

Siempre les dará la libertad que se le negó en su casa.

-Desde que supe de Kenshin-san con su artesanías en armas fue una casualidad que nunca me arrepentiré- Aoba acaricio su barba pensativo -entonces cuando me entere de su unión a crear un clan, fue algo impactante e inédito- ríe divertido -como vez, hay tantos clanes en esta área pero todos se remontan de años de costumbres shinobi- suspira -Sobre todo los civiles, hay tan pocos con aspiraciones a nombrarse de esa manera- murmura con un dejo de decepción, como cualquier shinobi tal población la tiene muy por debajo de su interés.

-Y que sean samurái- agrega Hashirama con su propio rostro reflexivo pasando abiertamente de la mirada hostil de su hermano de ojos rojos por interrumpir.

Aoba arquea la ceja con humor volviendo su atención a la jovencita -Mi intención es conocerla en persona, la única que fue capaz de retar las costumbres y lograr samurái en su gente- dice con una ligera sonrisa- además de confirmar una alianza más perdurable con ustedes no solo como proveedores sino como iguales-

Hay susurros alzados del resto de los que estaban en la sala por reconocer a un peculiar clan que es todo menos civil.

-Estaré encantada de tal trato- agrega Toph con una inclinación respetuosa aunque por dentro muy bien podía estar bailando arriba de la mesa.

-Por otra parte, me gustaría restablecer el contacto con los Senju- agrega Uzumaki de manera tardía.

Una sonrisa brillante -por supuesto- dice Hashirama afirmando entusiasta -Ha sido tanto tiempo- admite algo mortificado -pero es mejor cerrar esa brecha que la guerra abrió- dice seriamente.

Hay un suspiro afligido, un brillo cansado y astuto en Aoba -su padre, Butsuma Senju había hecho un compromiso con nosotros- le recuerda -no quiero obligar a nada, Harashima-sama ya que usted era demasiado joven para opinar- agrega.

Hay un silencio por parte de los Senju, el más joven tiene un rostro abiertamente confundido mientras los mayores parecen saber de qué hablaban -Por supuesto, sigue establecido-dice el moreno comprometido con esa promesa -es la mejor forma de establecer una alianza- asegura.

Toph quiere voltear para darle un arqueo de ceja curioso, pero aguarda sin entrometerse ante lo que puede sentir como un intercambio de miradas.

-Pero antes de cualquier cosa, deseo terminar esta guerra- Hashirama se escucha serio, hay tensión pero resignación a la vez… para la ciega carente de una imagen, puede sentirse preocupada por el misterio.

-Por supuesto, hemos sido pacientes… Mito puede aguardar otro tanto- Aoba Uzumaki cede.

No hay más cosas que intercambiar, el resto de la reunión es más informal y para la maestra tierra siente que un hueco en su estómago crece tratando de desentrañar ese otro trato que parecen ocultar los Uzumaki y sus amigos… nadie le explica, tampoco lo solicita si hay algo que respete es su espacio pero sabe que se arrepentirá.

Para Hashirama que habían perdido contacto con los Uzumaki hasta el punto de ser casi desconocidos sabia su deber como jefe de clan que su padre le enseño, una promesa que hizo y que ahora acepta no por compromiso… sino una forma de llevar la paz aún más profunda.

Aunque tal vez también casi lo olvida.

XXXXX

A pesar de la aparente tranquilidad a través del follaje del profundo bosque oscuro, hay una red de rumores circulando con fluidez que mostraba la capacidad de los shinobis como espías sutiles e informantes… uno de estos murmullos era que había un nuevo clan cuyo líder era el fantasma del bosque y el otro era una tentativa de negociación de paz con los Senju y Uchiha.

Los insectos de los Aburame fueron los que facilitaron mucho esta circulación de rumores iniciales a los otros clanes menos hostiles como los Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka (a su vez los Uzumaki).

De alguna manera los Hatake se enteraron después de cierta reunión con los Uzumaki por parte de los Senju y un joven clan Beifong ayudando a los Aburame en acrecentar el paquete de información para ser dispersado solo por el amor al chisme.

Esto solo alzo más las alarmas o miradas indiscretas en esa parte en especial del bosque, como si esperaran algo impresionante que pudiera terminar la sangre que destila aun entre la vegetación.

Continúan las escaramuzas entre los Senju y Uchiha en sus fronteras, pero desde aquella batalla que los insectos Aburame espiaron bajaron de volumen considerablemente.

Los Shimura y Sarutobi quienes mantenían una hostilidad tan alta entre ellos casi no les tomo importancia a tales especulaciones que comenzaron a llegar de sus diversos informantes implantados en todo el área… aun con su arrogancia o furia, sin desearlo con el tiempo comenzaron a estar al pendiente.

Entonces comenzó a ser más notable con las deserciones del Uchiha que marchaban por voluntad propia a los territorios Senju con propósitos aún desconocidos para los insectos al pendiente.

Los Inuzuka circulaban más a menudo en el entorno con la curiosidad empujándolos… aun los distantes Hyuga comenzaron a voltear más insistentes en lo que sentían como una próxima revelación.

Porque para todos estos clanes, si los Senju y Uchiha que eran considerados tan poderosos capaces de transformar una hectárea en una caótica zona de guerra… mover arboles… quemar sin piedad… batallas épicas que distorsionan el panorama fueran capaces de superar sus diferencias y llegar a la paz.

Entonces todo puede ser posible.

Y el Zetsu negro miro en su apatía distante, sus ojos sin emoción brillaban con cada cosa que presenciaba en sucesos que no alentaba en sus planes… Fue en ese momento en que se percató que en verdad su Indra se estaba alejando del punto deseado.

XXXXX

_Hay fuego y su sangre… la rodean pegajosos y calientes a sus sentidos por primera vez abrumada por la oscuridad de su ceguera… grita con todo su esfuerzo, llama a cada uno de sus amigos con desesperación… la fuerte maestra tierra anhela, llora y vuelve a intentar llamar a cualquiera. _

_Se siente pequeña, frágil e indefensa… el olor es insoportable y el espacio se vuelve más pequeño conforme las llamas lamen sus dedos de los pies._

_La señalan, se burlan desde los cielos en esos dirigibles y esperan verla morir patéticamente._

_Escucha la voz de Aang. _

Despierta sudorosa, se encoge en su cama con el pánico bien firme en sus sentidos que la llevan a caer en el suelo para palmarlo y se siente tan fría al consuelo de que no hay nadie, que no hay fuego y esta la perdida golpeándola en su ser.

No llora, prometió ya no hacerlo por ellos.

Pero nunca olvida, es incapaz aun a estas alturas de su vida con tanto en mente como para distraerse en el pasado.

Es un día importante ya que nunca perdió la pista del fatídico fin, es como si su mente se lo recordara con más fuerzas con sueños espeluznantes de lo que la obligo a este mundo conforme se acerca la fecha.

Se queda tirada en el suelo con sus manos abiertas a sentirlo con su mejilla y oreja apoyando su postura… suspira, siente, escucha y espera.

Hoy no es un buen día, lo sabe… su humor no será bueno… eso es seguro, cierra sus ojos ciegos y aun puede oler el aire casi buscando los grotescos aromas del fuego.

-¿Toph?- llaman desde la ventana.

La maestra tierra parpadea aturdida, había dormido en el suelo y no tiene ganas de levantarse -¿Qué?- espeta severamente sin voltearse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Hashirama aun de cuclillas en el marco de la ventana, agachado y curioso nada temeroso por el tono imperioso de la joven ahora tirada en medio de su cuarto… hoy no hay armadura dorada, solo su vestimenta oscura y largo cabello agitado por el viento.

-No- dice con verdad, sin moverse resopla el polvo de su piso -ahora, déjame sola- espanta con un movimiento perezoso de su mano que cae sin gracia después en un sonido seco en el suelo.

Hay preocupación en oleadas al aterrizar en el interior sin obedecer la petición, se sienta en el suelo a una distancia prudente y mira aun el cuerpo tendido de su amiga… el Senju guarda en silencio -¿puedo preguntar?- pide con gentileza.

-No puedes- dice ahogado un nudo de su garganta.

Toph no quiere hablar, es uno de esos días… Kenshin seguro ya está acostumbrado a sus extrañezas, pero esos tontos siempre se salvaron de verla de esa manera.

El moreno mira perdido, suspira y levanta el rostro para ver a Tobirama aterrizar en el marco de la ventana obviamente con la intención de iniciar la rutina de entrenamiento, se ve molesto y a punto de hacer uno de sus comentarios desdeñosos.

-¿Hay mucho que hacer?- pregunta Toph sintiendo al par de Senju teniendo un intercambio silencioso a sus espaldas, ahora la miran.

Hashirama parpadea -si- dice incierto su hermano ahora sentado bufa impaciente.

Es un mal día, lo sabe con la manera patética de despertar pero no puede quedarse ahí miserablemente recordando a sus muertos… se apoya en sus manos y levanta su peso para sentarse, se despeina su cabello enmarañado y le lanza una mirada sucia al dúo de invasores -en serio ¿La puerta es difícil de encontrar?- espeta.

El moreno ríe divertido pero aliviado de verla de nuevo con su chispa, pero hay algo apagado en sus ojos ciegos reconociéndolo de alguien que ha perdido mucho para no ser shinobi… quiere preguntar, porque hay tanto que no sabe de antes de conocerla pero aguarda.

Esperar y escuchar, es el consejo de su amiga.

Tobirama no soporta las ganas de voltear los ojos importándole poco tan peculiar recibimiento-hay Uchiha que tratar- les recuerda apático.

-Son personas, no prisioneros- dice Toph al ponerse de pie agitando sus músculos, es malo para la espalda dormir en el suelo.

-Es enemigo- replica de la misma emoción el peliblanco, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño molesto de que se estén atrasando con su rutina que ahora es más corta por tratar con desertores.

Toph le lanza un vistazo venenoso ciego al de ojos carmesí que se niega a reconocer tal ofensa infantil, Hashirama ríe sin comprometerse pero no deja de mandar un mensaje divertido a su hermano quien lo ignora.

Es mejor empezar el día cuando hay personas esperando una solución a sus destinos… llegan más conforme los días pasan y hay tensión entre los Senju aun cuando Hashirama parece llevarlo bien.

Tiene que intervenir, no importa si es un día de duelo… el mundo no se detiene porque se sienta triste.

XXXXX

Izuna es una persona dedicada, tiene grandes dotes de competitividad con relación a sus habilidades y las de sus hermanos por lo que regularmente entrenaba duro para incrementar sus poderes.

De ser tantos, de repente ya solo quedaban dos hermanos.

Desde ese momento Izuna siempre miro a Madara como un ser poderoso, alguien inspirador por lo que no acepta cuando se revelo que Hashirama era superior a él en el pasado.

Siempre se preocupó por Madara y la importancia de hacer valer al clan ante los rivales.

Entonces una noche después de ese escaramuza de gran escala donde su hermano perdió en algo su dignidad al enfrentarse a una niña civil que espera haya muerto bajo su ataque, le llamo para conversar.

Como buen hermanito escucho lo que tenían que decirle bajo la luz de la luna y no era lo que esperaba porque eran deseos de tregua… una fundación de algún tipo de villa como un símbolo de paz que alentara al resto de los shinobis a seguir su ejemplo, mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Izuna no aprobó tal tontería dicha por Madara, es algo que ese Senju y esa niña ciega le metieron en la cabeza… lo engañaron, lo estafaron y le dolió ver que se estaba desviando de la responsabilidad que como clan tenían con sus difuntos ¡sus hermanos!

Su padre fue firme en enseñarles el camino Shinobi, el de ser reconocidos a base de poder y destreza además de vengar a sus muertos que han desfilado en ese sendero de rivalidad con los Senju.

Entonces le dejo de hablar desde ese momento.

Pasaron los días de terquedad con rumores extendiéndose, el mundo siguió girando fuera de esta ley de silencio entre los hermanos y cuando menos lo espero… Izuna escucho que los ancianos pedían una audiencia después de tantas deserciones de cobardes.

Tenía la esperanza que le metieran sentido al distante de Madara, lograr esa estabilidad en el complejo lleno de caos y chismes.

Pero de nuevo no fue lo que esperaba, los viejos estaban tan cansado como los jóvenes que desertaron para presionar una solución en cuanto al futuro… era obvio con cada escaramuza que los Senju eran más fuertes y no se estaban rindiendo, solamente ya no querían desperdiciar más vidas cuando hay una solución que aunque no es oficial, han propuestos sus rivales.

Izuna solo fue testigo silencioso e impotente cuando se llamó a todo habitante Uchiha al jardín principal para dar un anuncio que escupiría en las tumbas de todos sus hermanos.

No lo aprobó pero callo.

Madara ante todos con su porte imponente y ojos sagaces miro a cada uno deteniéndose en su hermano quien tenía un rostro de fatalidad imposible.

Se iniciaran negociaciones.

XXXXX

Toph estaba en medio del jardín en su sesión de meditación con el atardecer resplandeciendo en los cielos profundos, hay más personas uniéndose a lo amplio de su lugar sagrado, su gente ha tomado esta rutina como algo para unirlos últimamente y no le molesto (Esto no lo hace porque Tobirama se lo sugirió).

Hay silencio extenso, hay otros mirando al borde y trata de mostrarse paciente -adelante- invita para ser escuchada por esos que no saben qué hacer al respecto.

Es difícil para ellos no mostrarse incomodos o sospechosos, puede decirlo con todo lo que ha escuchado… Hashirama le ha explicado cómo funciona un clan shinobi y Kenshin le ha cotejado con lo que están acostumbrados como uno civil… hay grandes diferencias, agrégale que parecen estar esperando una asalto en cualquier momento.

No ha sido fácil en todos esos días, pero no es para rendirse.

Suspira -nadie les hará daño- levanta el rostro resoplando su flequillo, siente sus ritmos cardiacos entrenados típicos de shinobis pero también su mortificación e incertidumbre que no pueden ocultarle -Tobirama esta expulsado de mi complejo hasta que tenga la cabeza fría- ofrece tranquilamente.

Desde que recibieron al primer desertor hubo un duelo de voluntades, había quienes querían tratarlos como prisioneros y otros como refugiados en el complejo Senju… comprensible para quienes han luchado desde que tienen memoria contra los Uchiha.

Tuvo que intervenir y la solución no agrado a sus amigos paranoicos… claro que Hashirama puede ser solidario, gentil y comprensivo, pero parecía no aprobar que recibiera a shinobis desertores sin la seguridad que pudiera manejarlos.

Por los espíritus que recibió eso como ofensivo, hizo una rabieta que provoco un temblor y se llevó a cada Uchiha bajo su ala hasta que se resolviera lo que fuera estuviera pasando… claro que tuvo que expulsar a Tobirama cuando el idiota casi se convirtió en su sombra ¡como si necesitara su presencia de un asesino de tantos Uchiha para hacer crecer la confianza!

Solo eran 7 desertores, sus samurái muy bien podían tratar si alguno tenía dobles intenciones.

Las mujeres miraban desde el interior del hogar con sus hijos dormidos en su regazo, los samurái no se inmutaron ante los intentos de su señora de convencer a los nuevos integrantes de unirse de una vez por todas a la rutina… entonces para satisfacción de Toph el primer shinobi se instaló en ese círculo iniciando la meditación casi de inmediato.

Fue más fácil con el pasar de los días.

Aunque será imposible quitarle los bordes paranoicos a shinobis experimentados, los samurái por supuesto también eran cuidadosos pero comenzaron a integrarlos en las prácticas solo por cortesía.

Cuando el aire incierto acrecentó en el entorno, la maestra tierra podía asegurar en sus sentidos que los otros clanes estaban al pendiente alrededor de su territorio… fue durante este tiempo que se recibió el primer pergamino pidiendo una reunión en una zona neutral.

Una iniciativa de Uchiha, Madara que casi provoca que Hashirama se caiga de su asiento y Toph tenga que limpiar sus oídos para saber que escucho bien.

Hay esperanzas, la alianza está más firme en el futuro.

Cuando Madara recibe la respuesta no aceptara lo aliviado de leer que su amiga sobrevivió, era un peso que se le quito de encima que no sabia (si) le torturaba, mira su amplia oficina anuncia a su actual ayudante de dar un aviso y pronto tendrán que iniciar los preparativos para liberarse por fin de esta guerra... quiera Izuna o no.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno según mi Fic si, los Senju estaban algo distantes con los Uzumaki pero aún tenían esa familiaridad como una familia distante… aunque literalmente casi se olvidaron de ellos por cuestión de guerra.

Salió a flote un poco de Toph noble.

Llego la fecha donde la maestra tierra perdió todo y aprendió tanto, pero no tiene tiempo para estar triste.

Hay tantos clanes al pendiente de los rumores, de la tensión o extraños comportamientos entre los Uchiha y Senju… además de un nuevo pequeño clan que por fin salió del anonimato un poco… y Si, los shinobis aquí son unos chismosos.

Izuna, el mundo debe continuar aun cuando te rehúsas a verlo… pues aunque Madara tenga en consideración tu opinión, el resto del clan también tiene peso en sus decisiones… porque aquí no hay maldición del odio que haga visión de túnel para Madara.

Me atrase en las actualizaciones, porque con el día de asueto del lunes pues no escribí y tengo algo de trabajo acumulado.

Ánimos a mis musas! Que no se mueran y dejen botado una de mis historias (y tengo algunas muy abandonadas).

Neah20 fuera….


	12. Clan 12

Clan 12: Integración

Para una parte terca de Toph muere lentamente al ser obligada a estarse muy quieta en ese banco de madera en medio de su habitación, resopla de mal humor pero no dice nada cuando siente que la están envolviendo en capas de tela suave por manos hábiles de las pocas mujeres de su clan.

Muchos halagos arrullan el entorno silencioso de las señoras en su mayoría con hijos quienes están en el jardín trasero en ese momento jugando, la maestra tierra quiere hacerse de oídos sordos cuando empiezan los sutiles comentarios sobre lo bien que se vería y como impresionaría al resto de los shinobis presentes con su belleza.

Ignora abiertamente los intentos de emparejarla, en otro tiempo fuera divertido e interesante… pero a estas alturas hay mejores cosas en las que pensar, como su clan y la distribución del terreno que se asegurara ubicar tan pronto termine esto.

Cuando este todo tranquilo, entonces comenzara a pensar en eso.

Por ahora su objetivo es arrastrar a Madara y Harashima a elegir un lugar donde iniciar las bases para el nuevo hogar, no importa si todavía hay asperezas entre ambos líderes como para empezar a hablarse de manera amistosa tan pronto.

Hay un cepillar en su largo cabello sacándola de sus planes conspiradores, hace muecas por los estirones al que es víctima aun cuando lo hacen con cuidado y trata de no morder con sus comentarios las buenas intenciones de su gente.

Hay muchas manos, nota borrosamente por culpa del banco de madera… algunas flotan en su rostro, quitan su flequillo comenzando a colocarle frescas capas de lo que asume maquillaje y hay algo siendo rociado que huele divertido.

Seguro puede escuchar a Katara o Suki en modo princesas en este punto, el mero pensamiento le trajo una discreta sonrisa aun cuando un nudo en su cabello bastante terco fue estirado con fuerza.

El exterior se escucha calmado, pero esta esa ligera vibración de los preparativos en el jardín principal… hay emoción de anticipación, puede sentir a cada miembro de su hogar aun las mujeres que la visten emocionados cuando por fin el objetivo por el que los reunió para fundar un clan se está haciendo realidad.

Llama su paciencia para soportar todo este proceso, por lo menos hasta que siente a alguien observando que no debería de estar ahí… solo por cuestión de práctica sabe quién es -¿Se supone que debes estar aquí?- dice en tono de advertencia.

Un bufido, el sonido ligero de un aterrizaje y la desaprobación en oleadas de las mujeres por tal invasión que es fácilmente ignorada… pero por supuesto que Tobirama en su gran altura solo se recarga al lado de la ventana con los brazos cruzados, su ropa es formal en colores azules y blancos sin algún arma visible arreglado para el evento con ese rostro apático poco dispuesto a conversar… dando ese barrido estándar al entorno además de tratando de no mirar largamente a la menuda dama a la que están arreglando.

Hay un ligero sonrojo de mortificación, pero el Senju reina en no mostrarlo aun cuando las mujeres que si pueden ver se divierten… solo por orgullo no se retira al haber venido en un mal momento, no ayuda que no haya vergüenza en la susodicha.

Toph entrecierra sus ojos por el silencio de esa presencia molesta -Estas vetado del complejo- le recuerda.

El gesto apático del hombre solo arquea la ceja algo que se pierde pero aun así lo expresa en oleadas traducido como un "Crees que me importa" -Los Uchiha están controlados, por lo que se… no puedo molestarlos con mi presencia- excusa monótono.

La maestra tierra suspira por paciencia, sus brazos los siente adormilados -Entonces ¿Qué quieres?- lanza al ser girada a una de las manos que le está arreglando el cabello.

-Soy tu escolta- dice Tobirama ahora muy entretenido con todo lo que están haciéndole a esta feroz mujer, casi parece irreconocible y le recuerda cómo se comportó con los Uzumaki… hay un aire noble que ha discutido con sus hermanos, pero nadie conoce mucho de su pasado para ponerle un nombre a sus ademanes.

Se da cuenta que está mirando intensamente solo por la burla en los ojos de esas mujeres, les frunce el ceño… odia que se tomen libertades pero con la amistad que Hashirama ha desarrollado al parecer no le tienen miedo aun cuando su propio clan le saca la vuelta en sus malos momentos.

-¿no es suficiente con todo mi clan como testigo?- replica Toph agudamente, trata de lanzarle una mirada ciega de muerte pero la sostienen y regañan por el movimiento.

Cansada con un sonido estrangulado cuando alguien ajusta la faja, suspira impaciente y puede sentir aun borrosamente que hay diversión en el austero invasor.

-Mejor tener un respaldo shinobi- dice en el mismo tono sin emoción a pesar que para la ciega es muy claro que esta entretenido con su sufrimiento.

-Sabes que es una reunión pacifica- le dice como si hablara con un tonto, dicha subestimación le dio el pico de molestia que quería del acosador.

-No seriamos shinobis si confiáramos fácilmente- dice resueltamente el peliblanco.

Le están haciendo algo a sus pestañas, hay otras manos ajustándole la faja y otras tantas en su cabello encajándole sabrá los espíritus que -Son unos paranoicos- le dice cuando su boca es liberada.

-Se vive más-Tobirama indica con experiencia.

-¿Itama no era mejor opción?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido porque le mandaran al más molesto de ese trio de hermanos.

El Senju no se molesta en contestar.

Hay silencio largo, las mujeres empiezan a retirarse una a una hasta solo quedar la mayor entre ellas de nombre Kana cuyos rasgos eran delicados vestida sencillamente pero para la ocasión -Vamos mi señora- apura con cuidado ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a bajar del banco.

Toph suspira de alivio al sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies ahora limpios, casi la obligan a ponerse zapatos pero Kana logro convencer al resto que nadie miraría para darse cuenta de esa falta -pensé que duraría para siempre-

Un bufido es lo único que el Senju expreso como burla por su exageración moviéndose al lado de Toph quien levanto la ceja en su dirección pero no recibió nada más que otro silencio como respuesta.

Su humor no se agrio por esta presencia molesta que al parecer estaba dispuesto a ser su sombra otra vez, era un hermoso día y uno grande en eso… su hogar seria la cede del tratado de alianza entre dos clanes shinobis dándole el gran honor de ser su testigo "civil" considerando que muchos aun miran su pequeño clan muy por debajo.

-Hoy es un gran día- dice al aire con una sonrisa enorme llena de esperanzas en dirección a su acosador al momento de salir del complejo -¿Listo para cumplir ese tonto sueño?- se burla.

Tobirama volteo los ojos arrepentido internamente por subestimar esas tonterías que grito en medio de un campo de batalla… si, quizás aun estaría alerta para cualquier hostilidad… pero hoy en día se estaría formalizando ese plan que una vez de niños lo habían discutido entre sus hermanos, solo levanto ligeramente sus labios en una sonrisa en respuesta.

XXXXX

Es un evento formal, hay una pancarta colgando en color esmeralda con el bordado dorado del símbolo del reino tierra… no es como si alguno de los presentes lo conociera, pero guardan su curiosidad cuando los dos líderes se enfrentan con las pancartas del símbolo de su clan en sus respectivos respaldos.

Habían llegado unos momentos atrás, la división entre ambos era fuerte y todavía una desconfianza natural por dos enemigos jurados es ligeramente perceptiva... sin embargo también hay cansancio junto con esperanza entre los diversos miembros de los clanes shinobis.

En medio esta la dama encargada del evento, vestida en los colores verdes y amarillos luciendo muy elegante hasta hermosa que casi deben de hacer doble toma para colocarla como la chica del bosque que alguna vez vislumbraron en el último combate.

Extrañamente tiene a Tobirama Senju como su sombra al igual que los Uchiha desertores y los samurái cada uno vestido para la ocasión en un pintoresco conjunto de personalidades que parecen formar ese grupo.

Hay susurros, sobretodo del lado Uchiha cuando se llega al acuerdo del retorno de los desertores a sus lugares al lado de su clan.

No hay palabras dichas, Hashirama Senju ofrece su mano con un porte regio siendo recibido por Madara Uchiha con el mismo respeto y cantidad justa de su propia voluntad… la dama, Toph Beifong sonríe bellamente instalándose entre los dos grandes hombres para colocar su delicada mano encima de las estrechadas.

No saben cómo encaja el peculiar clan que no es shinobi, pero parece que sus líderes están firmes en incluirla de alguna forma siempre que pueden.

-Entonces así empieza- dice en un tono controlado que fue escuchado para todos de una divertida dama del bosque -Muchos años de espera- acusa dándole un vistazo al Uchiha.

Madara arquea la ceja pero no rompe el silencio, Hashirama solo sonríe salvajemente.

Fue un inicio peculiar, pero para todos los testigos fue claro que hay una base firme para iniciar esta alianza por el futuro de las siguientes generaciones.

XXXXX

Madara está incómodamente saltando de árbol en árbol con la brisa de la tarde golpeando su rostro, mira a su lado y Hashirama le sigue el paso con facilidad practicada ambos con la ropa formal de su recién inaugurada alianza.

Años viéndose como enemigos que era difícil volver a los despreocupados amigos que se conocieron a las orillas del rio… pero parece que no habrá tiempo de adaptación, no cuando su amiga los empujo a buscar emocionada el punto donde iniciaran sus viviendas en conjunto.

Toph está montando una ola de tierra en el suelo, moviendo los arboles desde sus raíces del camino como si fuera así de fácil… su ropa está empezando a ensuciarse pero aun esos arreglos elegantes parecen aferrarse a su rostro y contorno.

Habilidades que el Uchiha nota con alegría.

Por otra parte, para Madara casi quiere golpearse la cabeza en el árbol más cercano, en verdad que sus amigos son despreocupados al aceptarlo así de fácil ¿Cómo alcanzaron esta edad sin morir en el camino? Razono que a base de pura suerte.

Ambos parecían tener eso en grandes cantidades.

Tampoco puede ignorar que son muy capaces de defenderse.

Aterrizando momentáneamente en el árbol, Madara controla su respiración y esconde su molestia, no porque le irrite la facilidad con que sus antiguos amigos lo recibieron a pesar de como termino la última vez que se habían visto.

Aún recuerda la sangre de Toph y su rostro pálido con culpabilidad.

Pero ¿Cómo lograron perdonarlo? ¿No tienen esa necesidad de buscar retribución contra Izuna? ¿Por qué lo aceptaron tan fácil en sus cartas? ¿No le dudaron? Aunque seguro Tobirama no dejo de mirar suciamente a su hermanito, pero Toph y Hashirama parecían ser los menos molestos, dejar esa vengativa vena como si fuera insignificante.

Sus amigos en verdad no encajan en esta realidad, duele cuando se siente que no pertenece entre ellos cuando apenas razono que los Senju no mataron a sus hermanos por gusto... sino por necesidad.

-Se te va a quemar el cerebro- canta Toph desde el suelo con burla.

Madara tiene un tic en su ojo de molestia por el insulto, aunque seguro quiere preguntar como supo que estaba pensando -Metete en tus asuntos- regresa al aterrizar con gracia para saltar rápidamente en sucesión, ignora la risa no disimulada de Hashirama.

-Mah no seas enojón- canta el idiota Senju con ademanes burlones en su dirección.

Tenía mucho sin hacerlo, pero solo para su viejo amigo le muestra el dedo de en medio con un dejo de dignidad.

Siguen en silencio, es imposible no pensar en cómo dejo a Izuna atrás, con su joven rostro lleno de condena por lo que considera un insulto a años de guerra, antes de venir tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte... pero el resto de su clan lo apoya, así que no se resistió mucho cuando sus amigos lo empujaron fuera del complejo Beifong tan pronto terminaron las formalidades.

Pero hay libertad, piensa al aterrizar con gracia en uno de los árboles frondosos… ríe disimuladamente cuando Hashirama aterriza de cara en el suelo cuando el árbol al que apuntaba como siguiente objetivo le fue movido por la tierra control -el karma- señala ligeramente.

-¡TOPH!- Llora el Senju en el suelo con un puchero obligando a reanudar la carrera cuando es obvio no tendría un respiro para sus patéticos modos depresivos.

El Uchiha le lanza una mirada por encima del hombro de burla, pero casi pierde el mismo camino cuando también su árbol siguiente le es movido -¡TOPH!- amonesta al aterrizar titubeante en el suelo duro.

Por supuesto que la maestra tierra los mira por encima del hombro con un gesto presuntuoso, continuando su carrera como si nada.

-No es muy gracioso cuando eres víctima- canta Hashirama al pasarlo de largo.

Madara lo fulmina con la mirada al saltar al árbol más próximo en un intento de perseguir a Toph quien parece dispuesta a dejarlos atrás, razona que en verdad es muy pronto para olvidar esos años de hostilidad pero de nuevo no evita sentirse libre, más relajado y sin un peso que no sabía cargaba.

Llegan a la meseta, puede con esfuerzo escuchar el viejo rio y sonríe suavemente al ver como Toph está parada delante de la piedra con ojo reflexivo.

-Pido mi casa ahí...- señala la chica la pared -y todo lo del frente- ahora hace ademanes con las manos para disimular la hectárea que desea.

-¿La montaña?- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo, no viendo una construcción fácilmente dicha... parece que su amiga lo ha estado pensando por más tiempo que ellos mismos.

-Puedo hacer la casa principal escarbándola- se encoge de hombros fácilmente Toph como si no viera lo complicado del asunto -pondré un balcón con vista a todo el lugar- dice casi imaginándolo -ustedes también pueden tomar parte de la montaña ¡es muy grande!- asegura confiada.

-Nah prefiero los arboles- señala a lo lejano, también tomaría una hectárea para su propio complejo y se imagina siendo vecinos nuevamente... aunque admite que hay un encanto con tener un balcón en la montaña como su amiga lo piensa hacer.

-Todavía estarás creciendo mi jardín- señala poco sutil la maestra tierra.

-Eso es injusto- llora Hashirama recordando como su amiga era muy exigente con la altura de sus árboles y hasta la forma.

Un bufido, cruzando sus brazos y sacudiéndose la nariz llena de tierra -Como si me importara- replica sin emoción -¿Tomaras el otro lado?- pregunta a Madara con un arqueo de ceja.

El Uchiha también voltea a mirar el bosque con ojos agudos, su amigo tomo el lado derecho de Toph entonces asume que le están dando a escoger donde ubicarse -¿enfrente?- dice incierto.

Sonríe dándole un codazo amigable Toph al austero shinobi de cabello negro, el senju mira divertido -bueno, como quiera estaré conectándolos por toboganes-

-¿Qué dije de los toboganes?- espeta el portador del sharingan con acidez, entrecerrando sus ojos acusadores.

-No lo recuerdo, perdiste esa discusión cuando nos diste la espalda- despide la niña ciega con facilidad y hasta aburrimiento.

Abre la boca indignado, mira a Hashirama y parece apoyar descaradamente el comentario -¿Estarán echándome en cara eso?- no evita señalar amargamente.

-Por supuesto ¿perder la oportunidad de burla?- Toph por supuesto no pierde la ocasión de lanzarle una sonrisa arrogante llena de sarcasmo.

-Hagan lo que quiera, pero cualquier tobogán en mi complejo esta quemado- amenaza, ya imagina a su hermanito con el grito en el cielo por las invasiones... ahora que lo piensa bien ¿puede retractarse? Quizás poner su complejo de clan muy lejos de sus amigos.

-Que amargado- Hashirama replica con un puchero -vamos Madara ¡será divertido!- aplaude infantilmente -además es aburrido caminar- señala como si fuera razón suficiente para convencerlo de que una aberración de esas invada su territorio.

-¿Qué edad tienes? 5 años- espeta el Uchiha con acusación y gravedad, aunque sabe que a esa edad seguro ya tenían su primera muerte entre manos.

-Nunca se es muy grande para jugar- dice en defensa Hashirama.

-Te lo estoy diciendo como testigo que en verdad... el chico blando no le interesa las barreras de la edad para esas cosas- dice sin humor Toph provocando una oleada de depresión del más sensible de los tres.

-Bueno seguro por estatura entras en la categoría- se burla ácidamente Madara, señalando que hay una diferencia de altura entre el trio donde ella se ve tan pequeña.

Toph intenta golpearlo sin éxito -No estoy tan baja- señala acusador -son ustedes que crecieron a lo tonto- espeta furiosa, porque en verdad era más alta que cualquiera de su clan pero a comparación de los hombres... bueno no hay mucha defensa en el lugar, quizás Kenshin es la única excepción -por lo menos mi cabello no es espeso- bromea.

Madara tiene una vena saltada incrédulo que alguien pudiera burlarse de su cabello que es su orgullo, Hashirama en este punto está a carcajadas recargado en el hombro de su amiga en confabulación... tiene el descaro de señalar su lacio cabello con ese gesto presuntuoso a juego.

Si antes le da nostalgia como lo tratan, ahora seguro está pensando en no solo retractarse de la ubicación de su clan, sino de la propia alianza.

-Ya, no seas sensible-Toph dice entre risas bravuconas.

-No soy sensible- gruñe el Uchiha a un paso de sacar un kunai.

-Como sea- despide desinteresada Toph, quitándose a Hashirama del hombro para volver su atención al bosque que aunque no vea... parece posible darse una imagen -Los Senju al lado y los Uchiha al frente... hubiera deseado quedar en medio, pero me gusta la opción-

-Bueno hay posibilidades que crezca nuestro sueño- dice Hashirama mirando el entorno del bosque y haciendo mentalmente el presupuesto para empezar a trabajar su nuevo hogar antes de abandonar el que ahora ocupan.

Quizás abandones una larga historia en su antiguo hogar, pero la intención era empezar de nuevo.

Madara mira el bosque oscuro, el olor ligero a sangre seca y humedad, se obliga a salir de su mal genio al imaginar los tres clanes conviviendo en armonía... no es una ambición muy lejana en este punto y hay calma en su alma -¿Crees?- pregunta curioso.

-Hay muchos clanes al pendiente- dice Hashirama reflexivo.

No era una mentira, sabe el austero Uchiha y da una discreta sonrisa de anticipación, entonces sienten la tierra moverse volteando justo en el momento en que Toph parece estar haciendo su camino en la montaña sin ningún aviso de advertencia.

-Bueno, parece que nuestra amiga está entusiasmada- dice Hashirama con un silbido -¿Qué te parece despejar los terrenos que tomaremos?- pregunta invitador.

Madara se encoge de hombros, aceptando... después de todo no quería enfrentarse a Izuna tan pronto.

Sería la primera vez que estarían cambiando un área sin necesidad de sangre.

XXXXX

Tobirama e Izuna se miran uno al otro con oscuros gestos, pero se detienen de cualquier intercambio social porque no están en ese nivel y saben nunca lo estarán.

Ambos se odian desde las entrañas, aunque es una emoción mas intensa en el Uchiha que en Senju... este ultimo es mas como la necesidad de dejar en claro que no perdona lo que hizo la ultima vez aun cuando lo niegue en voz alta.

Izuna odia mas esto, que se le de importancia a esa niña civil y aun su rival parece protegerla de sus miradas.

Cuando llegan al final del evento, el joven quería regresar a su verdadero hogar y tener otra palabra con su hermano quien parece sordo a sus razones validas para rechazar estas tonterías.

Pero su sorpresa es ver a Madara yéndose con ese par de tontos sin decirle a donde.

El resto parece tomar estas desapariciones de sus lideres con facilidad, aun Tobirama solo dio un vistazo casi resignado para dedicarse a ese otro hermano del que no recuerda su nombre... pero Izuna no.

No ve a Madara hasta entrada la noche, tan sucio como si se hubiera revolcado en lodo antes de llegar.

¿Que clase de aspecto esta mostrando? como puede caer tan bajo solo por la influencia de ese par de tontos.

Su adorado hermano solo le dio una mirada cansada, le dijo que platicarían en la mañana y que por ahora solo deseaba descansar.

Entonces en la oscuridad de su habitación, fue la primera vez que tuvo contacto con ese ser que salio de las sombras... alguien que entendía su miseria, que era la voluntad de esa guerra que nunca debió parar y que se presento como Zetsu Negro.

XXXXX

Tiempo después...

Es una noche fresca cuando está sentada a la orilla de la meseta sin molestarse por la oscuridad penetrante donde la luna no parece ser suficiente para iluminar, a pesar de la altura en la que esta no hay vértigo ni pánico al ondear sus pies en el vacío.

Esta arreglada de gala nuevamente aunque ahora con un vestido típico del reino tierra que fue difícil de hacer confeccionar pero las mujeres de su clan son hábiles... era lo mínimo que podía vestir para esta ocasión especial.

Resopla con tristeza, si afina sus oídos podría escuchar la vivida fiesta que se celebra en la pequeña comunidad de tres clanes, hoy fue el matrimonio de Hashirama con una tal Mito Uzumaki y no estaba preparada para que doliera de esa forma.

Como con Sokka cuando se dio cuenta que gustaba de Suki.

La mujer era muy gentil, amable y obviamente entrenada como una kunoichi de esas que hay más cada día... no puede odiarla, pero al parecer no evita envidiarla ¿Quién adivinaba que guardaba esas emociones cuando juro tenia mejores cosas en que pensar?

¿Ella no es bonita? Pregunta internamente con esas insólitas inseguridades por su aspecto.

Parpadea una lágrima solitaria, bufa enojada consigo misma y suspira para centrarse en no deprimirse, en resignarse y estar feliz por su buen amigo que ha establecido buenas bases con los Uzumaki.

Mejor pensar en otras cosas.

Hay negociaciones en pie con los Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka que están dispuestos a iniciar una alianza además de mudarse cercas del complejo... con esperanza podría empezar a parecer un pueblo.

Respira el aire fresco de la noche con tranquilidad, feliz de la distracción de que habrá más vecinos a los que molestar.

Esta ciega pero imagina lo que se pierde por su discapacidad, la vista se la han descrito como casas salpicadas entre los arboles uno al lado del otro hechas de madera con techos coloridos, en ocasiones hay gente saltando de un árbol a otro y casi no hay odio entre los viejos clanes rivales.

Claro si ignoras abiertamente los intentos de Izuna Uchiha por ser la discordia andante.

Madara la tiene difícil controlando a ese espíritu maligno.

Por otros mejores pensamientos, su propio hogar todavía falta trabajo, pero ya tiene un espacio considerable escarbado en el interior de la montaña y estará trabajando en las fachadas o detalles superficiales ¡Se esforzó para simular un templo del aire! Claro que le falta lo más genial de colgar boca abajo en un barranco, pero debe conformarse.

El resto de su gente se acomodó entre los arboles de su hectárea.

Que decir que es más grande, porque resulta que sus enviados a los Uzumaki regresaron casados por lo que ahora no solo son clientes... sino familia de alguna forma indirecta, cabe decir que su casa ahora está muy protegida con esas cosas divertidas que hacen con tinta.

-No estás en la fiesta- espeto una voz a sus espaldas, Madara se acerca con su propia vestimenta de gala y un rostro apático.

Ella bufa, cruzándose de brazos sintiéndolo sentarse a su lado con ese porte tan controlado -al parecer tú tampoco- señala sutilmente -sabes que se dará cuenta si faltan dos de sus mejores amigos-

-Creo que somos sus únicos amigos- dice sin emoción más como contundente Uchiha.

-No seas cruel con el chico blando- ríe Toph dando un codazo juguetón -es un buen tipo- asegura confiando en lo que sale de su boca, hay dolor de nuevo pero lo golpea duramente.

Madara la mira largamente, niega para ver el paisaje colorido -Hay algunos problemas con los civiles-

-Lo sé, estaré tratando con ellos en el transcurso de la semana- dice con un suspiro resignado, hay pocos civiles empezando a vivir cerca de ellos... principalmente aquellos que son proveedores ya sea de alimentos, telas y cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera necesitar para vivir.

De alguna forma misteriosa se convirtió en el portavoz de esa gente normal, todavía no hay una buena fama para los shinobis a sus ojos y su clan no está en mejor posición pero al parecer es la menos peor.

-Solo, no los entierres- advierte Madara ligeramente divertido, recordando dicho evento tan vivido en su mente.

Toph voltea los ojos rendida -Solo fue una vez- bufa con un torcer de boca.

-Una muy significativa- aclara el Uchiha divertido.

-Tuvieron la culpa- señala en defensa la ciega.

-No hay duda en eso- está a su favor sin dudar, la gente civil nunca está en su consideración pero al parecer si eran necesarios si querían hacer funcionar este sueño que parece estar creciendo cada día.

-¿Te escapaste de tu sombra?- pide divertida la maestra tierra.

Madara hace una mueca aunque ya no se ofende por el mote despectivo que su amiga usa para su hermanito -Izuna no estaba dispuesto a salir de su habitación el día de hoy-

-Todavía esta difícil ¿verdad?- dice con simpatía la maestra tierra.

El suspiro doloroso del Uchiha es la única respuesta que recibe.

-Creo que debemos regresar- murmura Toph con su porte regio al ponerse de pie, extrañamente es ayudada y agradece pero no es soltada.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?- Madara dice en un tono serio.

La maestra arquea la ceja, pero le sonríe divertida -por supuesto- dice con confianza -como si pudiera dejarlos de lado- indica con un resoplido.

El Uchiha la sostiene de su mano con suavidad, aprieta antes de dejarla caer para empezar su camino de regreso a la parte baja de esa meseta.

Toph se queda ahí parada unos segundos frunciendo el ceño por la extrañeza del cabeza hueca pero se encoge de hombros, probablemente se sienta solo, piensa como válida respuesta del comportamiento irregular del amigo.

Deben de regresar a la fiesta antes de que Hashirama empiece a llorar por su ausencia, seguro Tobirama estará encantado de rastrearlos para traerlos como el tirano que es.

Aunque ahora que reflexiona, Tobirama es un personaje muy complicado que no pasa un día que por lo menos no se lo tope una vez... eso si, se lleva divertido con Madara y en ocasiones Itama se une para ver el duelo de insultos muy corteses que se comparten.

Es una buena vida, razona al descender junto a su buen amigo silencioso.

Cuando llegan a la fiesta no oculta su diversión al en verdad escuchar a Hashirama llorando por su ausencia de una manera dramática, ser abrazados como si fueran a desaparecer también fue divertido... Mito solo les informo que estaba muy borracho.

Si, alguna parte de su corazón se volvió a partir... pero no abandonara a sus amigos por eso.

Ya los perdió una vez, no lo volverá a perder.

Es tierra, fuerte, terca y aunque duela no llorara por lo que nunca fue.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Algo corto! Pero es lo que alcance a escribir.

No se preocupen ya vienen aunque sea la aparición de los Bijuu que tengo entendido son seres libres en esa época.

Konoha esta en sus bases, todavía no esta reconocida por el shogun.

Neah20 fuera...


	13. Clan 13

Clan 13: Hashirama

Empieza todo de una manera pacífica, se levanta con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa vistiéndose de la manera más cómoda posible y se escurre entre los corredores del complejo sin alertar a ninguno de sus habitantes.

Llega al punto que desea fuera del hogar, entre árboles y tierra... en lo que alguna vez fue un campo de guerra ahora abandonado.

Se detiene tan altivo disfrutando del viento revolviendo su cabello... extiende sus brazos a lo alto con la sensación de estiramiento para bostezar a lo grande... hoy no hay entrenamiento con ninguno de sus amigos... no porque no quieran, sino porque cada uno tiene sus propias responsabilidades que crecen con el tiempo, aunque aún se unen en la tarde para molestarse mutuamente.

No aceptara que es Hashirama quien invade sin miramientos los complejos Beifong y Uchiha sin molestarse con las propiedades de la educación de anunciarse antes de que rompa las puertas con su sonrisa contagiosa.

En otro mundo quizás se hubiera retenido en sus locuras.

Aquí es invasivo, abrasivo y huye en cada oportunidad de Tobirama.

Ahora cierra su rostro a expresiones, suelta un largo aliento y los ojos firmemente detrás de sus parpados en concentración, hay un ondular de su chakra esparciéndose como el polen de temporada, iniciando como un goteo constante en un control admirable.

Respira profundamente en un compás que parece sincronizarse con el agitar de las ramas del entorno, la naturaleza parece reaccionar con el exhalar... verde nace influida por el poder de su invocador y donde no había nada, la tierra se empuja para que de ella brote la más joven rama que crece en segundos a un fuerte árbol.

Es una misión que acepta sin que nadie se lo pida, no solo es una defensa para su pueblo en crecimiento sino con el objetivo de reforestar, borrar todas esas zonas de guerra o las tumbas que alguna vez su amiga levanto y barrer el aroma de sangre que estuvo impregnada en la tierra.

Hay áreas que necesitan más trabajo que otras, pero no le molesta a Hashirama que aprovecha para meditar, extender sus reservas de chakra, revitalizarse y entrenar su elemento de madera.

Piensa en tanto en estos momentos... el futuro cada vez más brillante con cada solicitud para integrarse a su sueño... en las pláticas con Toph sobre planes de expansión... su esposa que ya lleva a su primogénito... en Itama que parece estar cortejando a un Nara de todas las cosas... Tobirama renuente a los consejos de matrimonio y sus intentos fallidos por que se abra a los sentimientos que seguro esconde por su amiga.

También en Madara a quien sospecha le ganara a su hermano si este sigue de terco.

No sabe a quién apoyar en esa competencia imaginaria, aunque si reflexiona sabe se miente... esta inclinado por su pariente porque en verdad desea que Toph termine como su hermana en ley ¡seria genial! Ya no tendría que soportar los regaños de Kenshin por distraer a los niños del clan Beifong de sus entrenamientos porque ahora serian clanes hermanos.

Tendría más derecho ¿no? (ignorando que la lógica no aplica de esa manera).

Hashirama sale de su mentalidad complotista cuando una nuez cae en su cabeza recordándole donde estaba, sonríe satisfecho al verse rodeado de árboles y tiene que acariciar su ego porque eran tan altos como si hubieran estado creciendo de manera natural durante años.

Era el mejor para esto.

Habrá más insectos en primavera, seguro los extraños Aburame estarán complacidos con más hectáreas para sus bichos.

-¿Hermano?- llama la voz neutral de Tobirama aterrizando al costado del mayor, su ropa también ha sido casual desde que están en el área segura de la alianza pero aún guarda esa agudeza fría en sus ojos carmesí al estar al pendiente del entorno.

Sonríe maravillado por su pequeño hermano, si quizás tenía un complejo porque ya no era tan pequeño y seguro sus rasgos lo posicionaban como el más aterrador entre los Senju... tararea mentalmente ante tal detalle, aun muchos lo ven con recelo y todavía la fama de haber matado a tantos Uchiha lo perseguirá hasta el final de sus días.

Era un consuelo que Toph fuera influyente entre los Uchiha y Senju, aún recuerda con cariño como todos terminaron enterrados hasta el cuello en un método muy rudo de persuadir que lo que sucedió en el pasado... se queda en el pasado para los pocos que sacaron el tema después de su trato.

Claro nadie borra la sangre de sus manos, pero seguro ya pueden caminar entre los complejos sin miramientos (bueno no es como si esto lo hubiera detenido)... claro que el pequeño hermano de Madara era el más problemático en muchos aspectos que pone al borde a su familia.

Pobre Madara, era algo desconsolador que la distancia solo aumentara en ese par que siempre fueron muy unidos.

Parpadea cuando siente ligero instinto asesino, su hermano sigue mirándolo con ese tinte frustrado tan común, le sonríe inocente porque acepta mentalmente que está divagando -Hola, Tobi- saluda jovial.

Una vez Madara le dijo en su cara que era una suerte que hubiera llegado a la madurez con su personalidad algo distraída... en ocasiones, Hashirama se pregunta lo mismo y acepta que mucha suerte lo ha estado respaldando en esos años.

Además tiene buenos reflejos.

El alto hombre que se ha transformado Tobirama le da un gesto poco impresionado casi tolerante -es hora de regresar- le dice con la apatía de un muerto, hay un brillo carmesí conocido que le dice que está dispuesto a arrastrarlo.

Hashirama parpadea con los ojos lastimeros en su modo mendigo -¿tan temprano?- pestañea, tuerce su boca implorador y casi abraza un árbol de sus recientes invocaciones solo para agregarle credibilidad a su dolor.

Tobirama por supuesto no se mueve por el intento de persuasión, conoce a Hashirama y sabe lo manipulador que es cuando lo desea... no está comprando esta tontería -¿Quieres esto fácil o difícil?- le da la opción, aunque claro tome la decisión que tome todavía estará regresando al encierro claustrofóbico de su oficina.

Un aura oscura crece tormentosa en el jovial Jefe de Clan, Hashirama con los años sabe que su hermanito ha desarrollado inmunidad a sus encantos (según) y que le está dando la oportunidad de regresar con dignidad o vergüenza... no es que le importara pero quizás ese día se lo pondría fácil.

Así que arrastrando los pies, dando un vistazo de traición a Tobirama... el Senju mayor comienza a saltar a las ramas de los arboles abriendo el camino de regreso a su hogar, aún está el disfrute del paseo... la compañía silenciosa de su hermano a su costado y el brillo cálido al ver su casa tan cercas.

Mito por supuesto los recibe, le da ese gesto divertido cuando Hashirama le manda un silencioso auxilio... pero su esposa sabe mejor no meterse en ese conflicto rutinario, Tobirama la tiene de ganar y el trabajo no se hace solo aun cuando su esposo se escape la mayoría de las veces.

Hay niños merodeando los jardines cuando ingresa al complejo, desea unírseles para enseñarles las nuevas actividades que aprendió del clan Beifong... aun no puede acercarse mucho a los verdaderos civiles que empiezan a instalarse en el entorno, pero seguro trabajara para extender su conocimiento de juegos para su gente e hijo en el futuro.

Siempre puede secuestrar a Toph para infiltrarse entre los comerciantes y sus familias.

-No divagues- le regaña Tobirama a sus espaldas, Hashirama parpadea cuando se da cuenta que se ha detenido enfrente de la puerta de su oficina por reflejo... solo por su entrenamiento no tropieza cuando es empujado ante su clara renuencia de cruzar el marco de la ahora abierta puerta.

Es un lugar muy iluminado, tan diferente a la oficina en la que habían estado trabajando generaciones de Senju en el complejo que abandonaron después de la alianza... algo que agradeció, el fantasma de su padre aun lo persigue.

Entonces el moreno se percata de un detalle -Hay más que ayer- protesta al ver el escritorio pulido repleto de papeles, seguro no lo dejo así ¿verdad?

Debería ser castigado el usar hermosos árboles para realizar aberraciones en las que debe firmar, para un amante de la naturaleza jurado recientemente es indignante como hay papeles generándose de manera descarada sin aviso alguno.

Claro que entre sus amigos, solo Hashirama es el único vocal sobre el odio infinito a la documentación que es un dolor para Tobirama... Toph es la que sigue, pero no protesta lo suficiente con Kenshin... Y qué decir de Madara, que ni ayudante necesita para hacer su trabajo.

Los otros líderes de clan tampoco se retuercen por esto o por lo menos no son tan desvergonzados.

-Se tiene una solicitud de los Inuzuka- fue la respuesta seca del peliblanco al mantenerse de pie delante del escritorio -Los Hatake están en una tentativa- agrega como si apenas lo recordara.

Se deja caer en su silla sin ceremonia, para Hashirama es alentador saber que ya hay más agregados en su proyecto... suspira mirando la papelería, sus ojos brillan ante una estrategia para huir -¿Ya paso por los Uchiha?- pregunta inocente, como si solo necesitara una afirmación para botarle el trabajo a Madara.

Tobirama por supuesto que puede leerlo con ese gesto apático que no está conmovido, de nuevo le lanza esa mirada de "en serio" a la que se acostumbró -Ya paso por el Uchiha- le responde con ese tono grave inmutable, le arquea la ceja recriminador -por lo que sé, no tienes alternativa-

-Entonces debo darle prioridad a los Hatake- dice Hashirama poniéndose de pie, pero su hermanito le lanza una mirada penetrante -¿Qué?-

-En estos momentos Madara seguro está conversando con los Hatake- le informa con una discreta sonrisa ganadora, Tobirama por supuesto le arruina esas ganas de salir y negociar la integración algo que usa como pretexto.

Este herido, el mayor Senju no tiene escapatoria al sentarse rendido... ya paso el tiempo en que se burlaría de que su austero hermano, el siempre sospechoso de las intenciones Uchiha este llamando al líder de ese clan... su amigo... sin honoríficos y trabajando en conjunto.

Cuando Madara, Tobirama y Kenshin se confabulan contra Hashirama y Toph... es la alianza más terrorífica que hayan visto, tiranos dispuestos a pararse como estatuas amenazantes e inflexibles vacíos de emociones que no dejaran de molestar hasta que el trabajo esté finalizado.

Exagera, pero ese es el don de Hashirama.

Aunque admite que ver a Madara comprometido con la labor era algo impresionante, el Uchiha siempre trata de mezclarse en cualquier asunto sobre esta creciente alianza y era esperanzador.

-Hermano- el tono de Tobirama es de advertencia, Hashirama le lanza una sonrisa cautelosa llena de jovialidad -deja de divagar, trabaja- ordena riguroso.

Suspira resignado, se recuerda que todo esto va a ser parte de los archivos que serán las bases históricas de esta comunidad además de un respaldo para que los clanes sientan seguridad... por lo que sabe, Tobirama en conjunto con Madara están planeando una biblioteca para el futuro.

Con esto empieza a leer los papeles con ese aire maduro poco característico.

Aunque odie sabe lo que hace cuando pide explicaciones a Tobirama sobre presupuestos, distribución de misiones, clientes potenciales alrededor del país, patrullas en sus fronteras cada vez más lejanas, conflictos y como los recientes clanes influirán en sus planes.

Todo eso ya paso por Madara... Toph organiza el área civil y parece estar llevándolo bien sin ayuda, aunque aún hay documentos que pasan por sus clanes shinobis.

Hay reuniones con los jefes de clan cada semana para fomentar un buen trabajo en conjunto y reforzar la confianza que puede haberse dañado con años de guerra, hasta el momento son parte los que eran menos hostiles con los Senju y Uchiha por lo que no es difícil.

La competencia también se ha reducido.

Suspira al barajear el archivo Inuzuka al costado de la pila que se ordenara más tarde por los segundos de cada clan aunque Uchiha no cuenta con uno por el retiro de Izuna -¿Por qué Toph si tiene tiempo para sus expediciones?- rompe en un tono triste Hashirama al parpadear a la ventana con añoranza.

A estas alturas su buena amiga debe estar con su grupo de elección merodeando el bosque a todas sus anchas, conociendo a Itama seguro ha de estar aprovechándose de su libertad de los ojos de Tobirama para unírseles de contrabando.

Hermano suertudo, piensa amargamente.

Ahora sentado en una silla, el peliblanco levanta la vista sin alterar del repentino silencio roto -buscan materia prima para la herrería- explica con paciencia aunque tan seca como el desierto -contra todo pronóstico, es algo responsable de Toph buscar la manera de ser autosuficiente- admite.

Una sonrisa maliciosa ante el desliz de su pequeño hermano, este parece tener una contracción en la orilla de sus ojos como única indicación de que supo dónde está el error -¿Le llamamos Toph ahora?- ronronea.

Tobirama no muestra nada en su rostro, su gesto siempre congelado en la nada sin traicionar ninguna revelación pero hay tensión en sus hombros, un cambio de fuerza en esos brazos cruzados y una arruga en la comisura de su boca que lo regala.

Hashirama puede leerlo fácilmente, sonríe de forma salvaje conforme el silencio se extiende... casi puede oler la vergüenza, ira y negación viniendo en oleadas junto con frustración... esta tentando su suerte, pero todavía puede escaparse de cualquier venganza física si fuera el caso... lástima por Itama quien no tiene esa ventaja.

Claro que el peliblanco solo se pone de pie dando la vuelta de manera airada, camina a las orillas de la oficina con un montón de documentos acomodados en pilas -tenía pensado ayudarte con esto, pero creo que tienes tiempo de revisarlo- le explica con palabras lentas y concisas al dejarlos caer en el escritorio sin ceremonia.

Hashirama lamenta que quizás haya otros métodos vengativos que puede ser víctima, mira esos documentos con horror poco oculto en su moreno rostro -vamos Tobi, era una broma- trata de componer lo que ha sucedido pero hay inflexibilidad.

Ha perdido esta pelea.

No hay oportunidad de burlas cuando Tobirama era un bastardo vengativo y en negación... Hashirama solo hace un puchero empezando su penitencia bajo la mirada carmesí sin una pizca de piedad.

Para el moreno solo se resigna a este otro castigo agregado, sabe que si pelea será peor y tiene que abolir las ganas de seguir dando observaciones de su amiga en un intento de convencerlo de dar el paso, pero no puede sin tentar a la bestia.

¿Por qué no lo acepta y siguen adelante? No se da cuenta que Madara está interesado y que cualquiera con ojos puede sostener que hay otros líderes de clan planeando movimientos para atrapar a la única que no encaja en el mundo shinobi con samurái y una línea de sangre extraña.

Suspira, mejor tratar de razonar más tarde cuando no tenga que garabatear presupuesto e intercambio de bienes con los Uzumaki que parecen estar planeando algo grande para el futuro.

Entonces toma el lado diplomático, abandona el tema y se concentra en otro asunto que le ha estado dando vueltas -¿Cómo va el área civil?- pregunta porque sabe que su hermano es el más enterado de cualquier actualización que se haya dado de un día para otro.

Otro motivo para hacerle burlas, pero Hashirama se muerde para no soltarlo... porque sabe que hay sospechas que Tobirama usa estos pretextos de actualización civil para estar en el complejo Beifong cuando es obvio no está escondido en ese lugar o no se han topado para el día por "casualidad"

Los ojos rojos lo miran intensamente, casi puede leer amenaza o reto de que dijera algo fuera de lugar, pero al verlo comportado... decide contestar -hasta el día de ayer solo la reubicación de una familia mercante de textil- explica.

Está satisfecho por ahora, suspira y vuelve a concentrarse era mejor terminar eso lo más temprano posible para continuar con su día.

XXXXX

Están en la sala de trabajo en medio del complejo pero al costado de la casa principal, es amplio con ventanas que iluminan hermosamente en una personalidad humilde de tatami y papel de arroz.

Hay mesas de trabajo dispersas instalados por su esposa para recibir a los otros Uzumaki que han sido desposadas por dos de los Beifong, es como un taller al que le gusta venir a practicar cuando termina con todo los documentos... Tobirama lo deja ser por el momento, seguro está haciéndola de mensajero para los Inuzuka a quienes les asignaran sus áreas para que inicien su complejo.

Mito llega al poco tiempo, le sonríe Hashirama invitándola a unírsele... no es raro que también estén las otras dos Uzumaki ahora Beifong quienes agradecen para instalarse en las mesas con sus herramientas de trabajo comenzando a entrenar su Fuinjutsu de sellado.

Es relajante, una maniobra muy diferente al manejo de kunai y espada... suave, con moderación para no ensuciar el pergamino porque cualquier error es peligroso... Hashirama tiene el don para esta labor al igual que cada Senju dispuesto al arte de la tinta.

Su repertorio para esta disciplina era básico antes, ahora con su matrimonio desea extenderlo además de buscar usos médicos que puedan ser de utilidad para el resto de los clanes amigos... claro que no puede pasar la línea de los secretos de clan Uzumaki, algo que solo será heredados a sus hijos futuros.

Es triste, pero lo respeta.

Es asombrosa la tranquilidad entre las tres mujeres, Hashirama siempre es social no importa con quien se enfrente por lo que no se le es difícil unirse a las pláticas dispersas en tono casual.

Siempre es bueno hacer amigos fuera del Senju ahora más que nunca.

Planea en el transcurso de la semana visitar a los Nara, comer con los Akimichi quienes acaban de abrir un restaurant, discutir con el Yamanaka y recientemente favorecer los jardines de los Aburame.

Debe agregar a los Inuzuka cuando estén instalados, los perros siempre fueron objetivo de curiosidad cuando no lo estaban persiguiendo a muerte.

Cuando los Hatake lleguen a un acuerdo, después de que deba revisar el nefasto documento que se genere por ese trato... también quiere curiosear.

Es una lástima que los Hyuga sean demasiado orgullosos para iniciar un diálogo informal... o que los Shimura junto con los Sarutobi todavía estén en guerra... tiene la esperanza que con el tiempo vendrán a unírseles.

Suspira, sonríe cuando Yamazaki y Harada llegan por sus esposas.

El clan de su amiga está creciendo, piensa reflexivo al ver la puerta de la sala donde los Beifong acaban de retirarse.

-¿Hashirama?- pide la pelirroja con una ceja arqueada a su marido.

-Nada- dice con una sonrisa bonachona -Estoy emocionado- admite después de la mirada paciente al que es víctima -si todo va bien, cuando esto sea tan firme...- acerca su mano para posarla en el vientre donde una vida está creciendo lentamente -nuestro hijo no tendrá que pelear más por sobrevivir-

Serán shinobis, eso no hay duda pero ahora no habrá niños pequeños manejando armas si en algo puede influir en ese aspecto... Tobirama planea implementar una escuela donde todos los clanes puedan aprender, pero eso será la siguiente fase cuando todo sea estable.

Es algo impaciente, pero el objetivo es claro.

XXXXXX

Esta atardeciendo cuando sale del complejo a caminar, saluda al Uchiha más cercano que lo mira desconcertado pero regresa la cortesía, ve Kenshin que parece estar mirando largamente algo en la pared... era mejor no desconcentrarlo por lo que se desplaza a ver cada complejo más allá de los tres que iniciaron.

Hashirama llega al área del parque, hay toboganes dispersos en curvas extrañas por completo hecho de tierra... Toph por supuesto estuvo decepcionada cuando se llegó a la conclusión que Toboganes a través del territorio seria invasivo para los vecinos fuera de sus amigos así que se tuvo que conformar con desarrollar un área de niños.

Además Tobirama y Madara abolieron la idea de conectar sus complejos con la estructura divertida.

Hashirama suelta un suspiro, fue decepcionante este punto y que decir de los ojos ciegos de su amiga por el desaire formal.

Parpadea de nuevo atento al pequeño parque plagado de juegos, hay árboles que hizo crecer donde cuelgan columpios sencillos y una pared de piedra hecha con el fin de escalar.

Por supuesto aún no hay niños de los clanes disfrutando la cortesía, está al borde del jardín central... cruza sus brazos ocultos en sus túnicas, su rostro es sereno pero dolido que aun sea demasiado pronto para que sus aliados dejen a su descendencia libre de convivir.

Solo hay civiles.

Sus ojos flotan en cada pequeña figura riéndose a carcajadas, hay caídas y gritos... quiere jugar, conocerlos pero sabe que está siendo observado por los padres todavía al borde de la incertidumbre.

Su tiempo está finalizando, llega a la conclusión que es mejor irse antes de que los padres decidan que es sospechoso estar viendo a los niños jugar... en serio no puede culparlos, por lo que sabe de historias la tenían de perder cualquiera fuera de los shinobis.

Mira el entorno, casas dispersas pero un camino ya forjado por el uso... madera pulida, techos altos y bardas de los complejos más viejos que lograron ubicarse cerca... puede oler la comida de los Akimichi, quizás este trayendo a Mito por la noche.

Se encuentra con Aburame Norio, un hombre extraño con ropa que parece ocultarle la boca por el cuello alto de una sudadera... que decir de esos lentes negros desconcertantes y esas maneras de hablar que si se distrae puede perderse.

Es curioso cómo se acercan, hablan y esa calma de sentirse en paz... cada clan ha sufrido su parte en las hostilidades, parece que están agradecidos que dieran el primer paso aunque no lo digan en voz alta.

Carcajea cuando escucha los insectos zumbar como indicación de gratitud por aumentar los árboles y con ello el polen natural que disfrutan... Norio puede llegar a ser silencioso, pero está contento que Hashirama no lo despida prontamente.

Despidiéndose con una sonrisa, el moreno Senju regresa a su complejo... justo a tiempo, ser recibido por Tobirama era el único indicio que estaba a punto de rastrearlo de vuelta.

XXXXX

Hoy es otro día hermoso en su pueblo en crecimiento... después de parchar otra zona de guerra con árboles no perdió el tiempo reflexionando sobre la vida para dirigirse directamente al complejo Uchiha con una sonrisa inocente al cruzar el marco de la puerta y caminar por el amplio jardín con risitas brillantes a quienes se topa en el camino.

En otro momento quizás optaría por ir al complejo Beifong, le gusta mucho la arquitectura extraña que su amiga ha logrado escarbar en el área que corresponde de su casa principal... pero no han regresado de la expedición, le preocupa pero trata de no pensar mucho en eso.

Itama está con ella y que decir del resto de los samurái de esa casa.

Ahora está en el cobertizo del complejo Uchiha mirando largamente a su amigo silencioso al que no se molestó en saludar al tomar asiento como si fuera normal romper la tranquilidad de su día con su presencia.

Madara le lanza un gesto poco impresionado, mas como si fuera resignación al ofrecerle una taza del te amargo que tanto le gusta... Hashirama lo acepta con una sonrisa aun cuando hace muecas de desagrado por el asalto a su paladar que seguro muere cada vez que viene a tomar de esa horrible bebida que los Uchiha parecen preferir.

Pero se mantiene, el Senju aún sigue viniendo y sigue tomando te.

-Escuche por Kenshin-san que hay más civiles en tramites- dice rompiendo el silencio el Uchiha, manteniendo el lado profesional para ser actualizado.

Afirmo Hashirama dejando la taza con cuidado en la pulida mesa del cobertizo -Por lo que Tobi me conto, casi vamos a tener un distrito de civiles y otro de shinobis- suspira dolido -no parecen dispuestos a involucrarse directamente con nosotros- hace un puchero.

-¿Los culpas?- arquea una ceja con un "hmp" agregado típico de la lustrosa casa del sharingan.

El usuario de la madera se encoge de hombros sin comprometerse, el silencio se instala cómodamente y se escucha el llanto de un bebe a lo lejos -Como está tu sobrino- pregunta recordando dicho evento que casi paso desapercibido para todos.

Los ojos de su amigo son oscuros, un aliento es soltado y se ve mortificado sin parecer indigno -Está bien- dice cortante, una voz cargada de incertidumbre con ojos mirando el jardín solitario de la casa principal

Hashirama se mantiene sereno, contra todo pronóstico respeta el silencio sobre asuntos privados y no empuja para esa dirección -si necesitas ayuda- como quiera ofrece, aun cuando sabe Izuna Uchiha nunca lo escuchara.

Madara lo ve con aprecio, pero niega con cuidado -Izuna es terco, pero no abandonara su sangre- dice suavemente, pero hay traición ahí como si tratara de convencerse de este hecho.

Para el moreno suspira largamente bajando la vista, no puede decir nada alentador pero expresa que estará ahí para cuando se necesite apoyo aunque sea moral.

-He enviado una solicitud formal- dice repentinamente el austero amigo -Por lo que se, Toph seguro no lo esperara cuando regrese- da una ligera sonrisa satisfecho, como si imaginar el rostro desencajado de su amiga fuera divertido.

Hashirama sonríe brillante, aun cuando hay dolor por su hermano -¿Pero estas seguro?- pregunta no queriendo sonar como si tratara de persuadirlo de retirarse -Toph es independiente, forzó su camino para su clan ¿crees que abandonara su nombre y complejo por Uchiha?- arquea la ceja.

Es valida su observación, como líder del clan Uchiha, no imagina a Toph sometiéndose bajo las reglas de una casa tan estricta con ese montón de viejos shinobis que forman en consejo interno... es política, aun cuando duele... como mujer su amiga no tiene las tradiciones a su favor.

Perderá autonomía aun cuando en el mejor de los casos será considerada una casa hermana.

Pero los hijos de este acuerdo no serán Beifong sino Uchiha.

Su amigo por supuesto que lo mira con ojos sospechosos, pero sonríe de todas maneras -Lo he pensado- admite inclinando su cabeza, el cabello indomable agitándose con el viento -Creo que me preocupare por eso cuando acepte- se encoge de hombros.

-Vaya, no pensé vivir lo suficiente para verte atrasar un problema- se burla Hashirama -Y tu ego es enorme ¿no duele cargar eso?- dice con humor por la confianza de que será aceptado.

El de cabello rebelde voltea sus ojos casualmente, otro "hmp" informal -Eres un idiota- acusa sin miramientos -Pero no puedo atrasar mis intenciones, hay tantos rivales que me indica lo densa que es esa niña de no percatarse- acusa con una sonrisa suave pero esa mirada intensa de ser alguien territorial.

Hashirama le ofrece una sonrisa divertida, pero esconde el dolor por su hermano terco... es casi oficial, puede decirlo y solo por tramites políticos se dirá a los cuatro vientos cuando haya elección.

-Me sorprende que tu hermano no esté en la lista que Kenshin me mostro- dice casual Madara pero en sus ojos hay un brillo curioso por tal asunto.

Parpadea ante el comentario -¿Hay una lista?- pregunta incrédulo, sabía que había planes de los otros clanes pero no estaba enterado que ya hicieron movimientos.

El del sharingan afirmo, una sonrisa viciosa se asomó por sus rasgos -tuve que persuadirlo para que me lo mostrara- era un dejo de victoria.

Hashirama no quería saber, por lo que dedico a responder la otra cuestión sobre su hermano -Él no quiere aceptarlo- confiesa luego hace funcionar sus neuronas -espera ¿Cómo sabes?- incrimina.

El austero shinobi lo mira como si fuera estúpido, algo tan común -Me estás diciendo que no es obvio- dice mordazmente.

-No lo es- se defiende en honor al Senju, vuelve a parpadear por la mirada en blanco de su amigo -es tan obvio- pregunta rendido a reconocerlo.

-En tu hermano no- admite el Uchiha con un encoger de hombros -pero tu e Itama son dolorosamente innegables...-niega con paciencia -no sé cómo son shinobis con esas maneras pocos sutiles de molestar al único que parece maduro en tu familia-

-No sé si ofenderme- el moreno acusa con un puchero infantil -vamos, no somos tan malos- se defiende.

-Por el sabio, Hashirama- Madara parece que está a punto de lanzar la taza a la cabeza -Estoy seguro envías a Tobirama cada vez que puedes al complejo Beifong... -acusa.

Hashirama no está por decir que de hecho eso es iniciativa de su hermano.

-Qué decir de aquel comentario de Itama al cuestionarle a Toph sus preferencias- continúa el portador del sharingan con vehemencia.

-Estoy seguro te beneficiaste- el usuario de madera dice traicionado.

-No estoy agradeciéndoles, tontos- niega mordazmente Madara -además no es como si Toph hubiera contestado ¡fueron esas arpías que tiene como familia!-

Hashirama suelta una carcajada jovial, pero niega al mirar al frustrado amigo -No son tan malas-

-Lo son ¡cómo no funciona ningún desplante shinobi contra ellas!- Madara está a punto de palmearse el rostro de frustración -ni los ojos rojos de Tobirama parecen hacerlas retroceder- murmura señalando que en efecto, las mujeres Beifong serían material perfecto para kunoichi.

-Inmunidad samurái- ofrece incierto Hashirama.

El moreno sonríe burlonamente, pero abandona la diversión por un gesto neutral -Es difícil predecir el resultado si Tobirama decide hacer una propuesta- suspira -Toph nunca ha mostrado preferencia por alguno- accede a dar esta observación.

Hashirama lo mira en silencio.

-Ahora me dices que es negación- Madara agrega al beber un largo trago a su te -Tobirama es más tonto de lo que pensé- ríe sin humor -Supongo que es algo Senju que sean idiotas de alguna manera- bromea.

El usuario de madera lanza un gesto ofendido, pero no rompe la seriedad del asunto -Sera duro cuando se dé cuenta, que acepte algo de esa naturaleza- dice reflexivo -Tobirama en su terquedad se ha orillado a ser un espectador, Madara- suspira paciente.

-Los clanes están al borde, no puedo atrasar más mis intenciones... cualquiera con inteligencia, sabrá no retarme- dice mirando directamente a los ojos de su primer amigo, Madara no tiene piedad pero si la cortesía de informarle al mayor de ese clan molesto.

-Entiendo- dice Hashirama con una sonrisa fantasma -La línea de sangre de Toph es codiciada, aun antes de esta alianza... sé que si pasa más tiempo, puede terminar en un asunto bélico o lastimando a nuestra amiga... es mejor cerrarlo antes de que escale a ese nivel- admite como si no fuera un asunto personal, más como un movimiento político para apaciguar las aguas.

-Tu hermano es un tonto- Madara respira sobre aliento, su rostro no regala nada pero hay decepción en sus ojos... como si hubiera esperado otra respuesta válida para que Tobirama no estuviera dispuesto a participar en lo que es más una carrera para gobernar un clan neutral.

El moreno por supuesto que lo sabe -Lo sé, el idiota más grande- afirma en apoyo -sé que serás elegido- sonríe consolador -Y aunque niegues que no pensaras en las consecuencias que todo esto traerá, sé que consideras desertar como líder del Uchiha si eso significa mantener la independencia de Beifong-

El Senju podrá actuar de manera jovial todo el tiempo, distraído e irresponsable... pero es el líder de su clan, ha sobrevivido a una guerra, quizás tenga más suerte de la que merece... pero su mente es tan filosa como un kunai, puede leer lo no dicho por su viejo amigo.

Hay un gesto ligero de atrapado por Madara, hay sequedad en su sonrisa y vergüenza -No te engañe- dice suavemente.

-Nunca- dice victorioso el Senju.

Aquel de ingobernable cabello miro a las afueras -Lo he pensado-cede -será una lucha pero cuando llegue el momento, cuando Toph me elija... los ancianos deben aceptarlo-

-Sera una guerra difícil, sobre todo con tu hermano- Hashirama no es el pesimista, pero la realidad del asunto es complicado como líder actual del clan con un pariente que odia a Toph.

Madara se encoge de hombros -Sera un reto, pero no imposible- explica arrogante.

-En verdad que me impresionas- admite el moreno con afirmación, para el Senju hay emoción sin embargo desilusión porque en verdad quería ser hermano mayor de alguien como su salvaje amiga.

Para el usuario del Sharingan fue una decisión difícil, pero esta esa emoción fuerte en su pecho que no puede dejar ir -Toph no querrá ser la sombra del Uchiha- dice repentinamente -aun ahora puedo verla negándose a tal asunto... de hecho estoy seguro todos los clanes tienen una idea en general sobre ella- ríe divertido -Si ella lo desea, entonces cederé al Beifong-

-Crearan un clan muy fuerte- dice optimista en un brillo de respeto por su amigo, tiene que morderse el comentario divertido sobre el orgullo masculino muriendo solo para no arruinar el ambiente.

-Una vez me dijo que haría el clan más fuerte... no se lo creí en el momento- dice Madara recordando ese día tan vivido, divertido por la tontería de alguien solitario viviendo en el bosque -ahora seré parte de ese proceso... creo que me trague mis palabras- se burla.

Es triste, Hashirama borra la jovialidad que el comentario le hizo -Sabes, nunca pensé que mi padre nos hubiera arruinado tanto con sus creencias sobre los shinobi- dice dispuesto a ceder esa parte del pasado -Por lo menos Itama y yo somos emocionales- aquí ignora la mirada de su amigo sobre "siempre" -pero Tobirama, fue mi error pensar que estaba bien- niega nostálgico.

Hay entendimiento en Madara -Sera difícil salir de la sombra de nuestros padres para nuestros hermanos- explica con experiencia.

Ambos aguardan en silencio, escuchan el complejo en movimiento y es obvio cuando alguien entra en el territorio... hay hostilidad en oleadas, desde ese lugar en donde están sentados Hashirama junto con Madara pueden decir sin equivocarse que hay un enfrentamiento silencioso entre Tobirama e Izuna en el jardín delantero.

-Es mejor que salgas- dice el de cabello indomable suavemente.

-Mah pero no se han matado-el Senju está tentado en recostarse solo para dejar en claro sus pocas ganas de salir ahora que su tirano hermano esta distraído.

-Subestimas esa hostilidad, imbécil- acusa el neutral shinobi, con un deseo de sacar un kunai por ese amigo vago.

-No es tan malo- se queja infantilmente, casi pensando en amarrarse al piso de tatami con chakra.

-Sales o te saco- sueva seguro de esta amenaza, Madara por supuesto nunca juega con eso es solo un aviso de la violencia que esta por ejercer sin piedad.

-Vamos ¡no puedes correrme!-protesta el Senju con un puchero.

-Puedo y lo hare... ahora salte antes de que Izuna termine de mal humor todo el día- espeta con un resplandor rojizo en sus ojos, como si el sharingan fuera suficiente para persuadirlo.

-Bien, pero te estaré botando el trabajo toda la semana-promete ser un dolor administrativo solo por venganza, si, quizás Hashirama sea el gentil pero también tiene esa vena oscura.

Un bufido poco digno, Madara parece resignado -Siempre lo haces- no duele algo que ya esperas.

-Idiota-sale ofendido el usuario de madera, cuando sale del complejo hace una mueca de dolor por el escenario que lo recibe.

Quizás si subestima ese odio de Izuna cuando no le molesta soltar instinto asesino con un recién nacido en brazos.

XXXXX

Todavía están en el límite de fecha de expedición... piensa al día siguiente en solitario, parado en medio de ese claro que era el complejo Aburame al que borrara a base de árboles crecidos.

Toph e Itama no han regresado, pero no se preocupara.

Pero hay algo molesto en el ambiente, lo siente extraño... hay una emoción incierta clavándose en su pecho, mente y perturba su paz.

Entonces abandono su postura tan pronto algo golpeo sus sentidos con fuerza monstruosa, Hashirama cae de rodillas un poco mareado y aquellos árboles que estaban creciendo se quedaron en una apariencia joven por la manera en que rompió la conexión.

Jadea por aire, no será un sensor como Tobirama pero puede sentir el arrastrar de su piel por el chakra demoníaco vibrando como una fogata en medio del desierto frió.

-Un bijuu- dice sobre aliento al levantar la vista, sus ojos son temerosos pero hay un brillo salvaje de protección al brincar al árbol más cercano para hacer su camino en dirección al foco de atención, no es fácil perderle y no le extraña que Madara se le una en el camino con pocas palabras.

-Se desplegó la alerta, Tobirama está a cargo- dice el Uchiha con seriedad sin darle un vistazo.

No es raro que tengan planes de contingencia, hay algo importante que proteger y que un bijuu este merodeando es digno de preocupación para su comunidad en crecimiento.

Mas shinobis se unen brincando con ropas puestas con rapidez de lo torcida que están, muchos no traen su armadura y el propio Hashirama juzga su imprudencia, pero ya es tarde para molestarse en eso.

Esos demonios estaban inactivos, la última vez que hubo un avistamiento fue fuera del territorio que le importaba y con la guerra encima casi se olvida de su existencia, ahora parecen regresar como un horroroso recordatorio que seguían presentes para el mundo.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué esta tan cercas?

Hay un temblor como única advertencia, apenas activo su modo sabio para levantar una barrera de madera que hizo retroceder a sus aliados... Madara quien era el más familiarizado con el nivel de destreza solo aterrizo a su lado con sus propios sellos en refuerzo al fuerte golpe que la barrera fue víctima.

No es que necesitara mucho, el senjutsu del Senju era poderoso.

Viento arraso en astillas que apenas resistieron, los shinobis aliados apretaron su mandíbula aferrándose apenas a los árboles en los que aterrizaron extendiéndose conforme más madera crecía constantemente en una defensa impenetrable para el ataque vicioso de una fuente desconocida.

-RESISTAN- ordena Hashirama con un rostro serio, aun con su ropa informal mostraba esa seriedad en su rostro ahora adornado por los tatuajes de su modo sabio.

Parecieron horas, pero en cuestión de segundos hubo un manto silencioso cayendo como una pesada maldición.

Hashirama por supuesto continuo derribando su propia creación con su pura voluntad, abrió el camino corriendo por las ramas ahora torcidas y un aroma a tierra envolvió sus sentidos.

Llegaron al área de un bosque desnudo, aterrizando en el suelo torcido y escarbado... hay una montaña que no debería estar en ese lugar alzándose misteriosa a una distancia considerable... Madara y Hashirama compartieron miradas, hicieron señales básicas de comunicación repartiéndose a los shinobis restantes de los otros clanes que no parecían dispuestos a discutir el liderazgo.

El Senju tomo el camino directo, confiando en el Uchiha para respaldarlo si fuera el caso... con un kunai prestado, amortiguando sus pasos rápidos... se dirigieron a donde el goteo de chakra venia -si no es necesario enfrentamiento, que no lo sea- dice al aire, pero sabe el Aburame ha establecido comunicación con sus insectos.

El olfateo de los inuzuka es amortiguado, el Nara en su mayoría se fueron a la retaguardia junto con el Yamanaka... Akimichi se mantuvieron en la delantera con una parte del Senju y Uchiha.

Solo investigación, piensa preocupado Hashirama cuando más cortan la distancia.

Solo un deseo de asegurarse que el bijuu no tendría intenciones de invadir el extenso bosque que es su hogar.

Hay un temblor en la tierra, un alza del chakra oscuro y Hashirama siente el corazón caer al olvidar el plan de sigilo a favor de correr por su vida, hay sorpresa para sus seguidores pero aun así aumentan el paso para respaldarlo.

Si no fuera un mal momento, estuviera arrullando el apoyo incondicional.

La piedra se tuerce en grietas que se abren paso entre sus pies, la montaña cae bajo el peso de algún ataque de naturaleza tempestuosa... un rugido resuena en un eco entre ese bosque desnudo de árboles caídos y muerte animal.

_No es Toph... no es Itama... _piensa en un mantra desesperado cuando por fin puede ver la zona de guerra que barrio toda esa área de bosque, pero se engaña... puede identificar las firmas ahora claras a sus sentidos que eran opacadas por el chakra monstruoso.

Puede ver claramente al una cola.

Potencializa sus movimientos con su Senjutsu casi dejando a todos detrás, el corazón está en su garganta cuando ve al primer samurái caído en los restos de una caravana... hay sangre en la armadura torcida, espadas rotas sin ninguna señal de más cuerpos.

-Fueron arrastrados de regreso- dice Shikate Nara, el líder del clan un poco más joven que Hashirama... con esos ojos agudos, un peinado respingado alto y una fea cicatriz en medio de su rostro que le da más peso a su personalidad inteligente -aconsejo bajar la velocidad, Senju-san... cualquiera que sea el motivo, el Bijuu no los mato- dice fácilmente adivinando lo que apuraba al actual líder.

-Entiendo- dice aboliendo esas ganas de protestar, ahora no era el momento... debe sacar esa naturaleza de cabecilla y guiar correctamente -despliéguense... aseguren a un Aburame para la comunicación- ordena al Nara -Uchiha y Senju van a primera línea... el resto aguarde por respaldo- desplaza su grupo con una mirada severa.

Es obedecido... en verdad, en otra ocasión estuviera saltando por el apoyo de esos clanes aliados.

Al final el gran grupo fue reducido en su mayoría por Uchiha y Senju... Madara por supuesto es el respaldo del respaldo... Hashirama no tiene miedo de enfrentar directamente la amenaza, no cuando siente la tierra vibrar... ahora escucha una carcajada más clara retumbando y los gritos de órdenes.

El monstruo es más cercas, puede ver sus colores arenosos y esa figura que puede ser un mapache o algo por el estilo... cada movimiento hace un temblor... se preparan para el primer impacto cuando alistan sus armas.

Conseguiría a su gente con bien, regresarían tan pronto dominara al bijuu... porque Hashirama ahora piensa, que este descarado monstruo no puede dejarse solo.

Si alguien tenía duda sobre el Senju, esta pelea deja en claro una voluntad de fuego que sería reconocida generaciones después.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Si lo deje en lo mas interesante, lo siento.

Mi actualizacion se atraso porque literalmente mi trabajo atrasado vino a morderme el trasero... jejeje ups? digo no puedo ignorar a mi musa pero al parecer tampoco mi trabajo menos en cierre de mes.

Madara a punto de dar el paso... claro que Toph se atraso por validos motivos... todo desde el punto de vista de Hashirama.

Y el primer Bijuu en aparecer.

Toph tiene como unos 20 años a estas alturas, para la sociedad shinobi ya esta en una edad muy valida para empezar a casarse... por muchas cuestiones politicas de por medio, seguro algo que a la maestra tierra la tiene al borde... claro que en este momento no sabe, ser acosada por Shukaku hace eso.

Neah20 fuera...


	14. Clan 14

Clan 14: Itama

Es irreal mirarla aterrizar firmemente en sus pies después de volar y golpear el suelo varias veces, extiende sus manos en puños cerrados con una postura exacta levantando el suelo en búsqueda de retribución a la enorme bestia que tienen delante.

Fuera ridículo de ver, algo tan pequeño y delicado como Toph Beifong arremetiendo sin piedad contra algo colosal como la bestia de una cola.

La dama se ve sucia de las revolcadas que ha sido víctima, aquella ropa de colores amarillos y verdes están desgarradas en su mayoría con manchas de sangre dispersas... sin embargo para el shinobi presente, no hay nada más aterrador de ver su rostro serio, con esos ojos ciegos inmutables del dolor que seguro debe sentir de sus heridas.

Pero no hay duda en sus ataques, es inclemente e implacable y aun cuando no es reconocida en el camino shinobi que tanto han forjado sus antepasados... hay esa admiración que crece de manera exponencial en Itama al verla luchar tan firme como una montaña.

Si alguna vez deseaba ver el potencial de la amiga de sus hermanos... este era el momento.

Toph no da un descanso al arenoso ser, pisa el suelo con fuerza levantando pilares escamosos y hay una tensión en su mandíbula mientras rueda fuera del camino de una ventisca furiosa de arena.

Pero de nuevo el Senju no puede distraerse en admirar el espectáculo, sus reservas de chakra se mantienen pero hasta ahora se dedica a dar servicio a los samurái que salieron heridos durante el secuestro de la bestia a su caravana... esta la desesperación de ir a ayudar, pero parecen ser ignorados por el monstruo dedicado a la dama de tierra.

Una vez Toph dijo que no estaba al nivel monstruoso de Hashirama, ahora cree que se ha subestimado en mucho si puede luchar contra un bijuu no fácilmente, pero mantenerse como una barrera protectora terca.

El área esta deformada con esta lucha elemental, el chakra del monstruo gotea moliendo la piedra o el suelo para extraer arena bajo su voluntad... la cola se agita arrancando árboles, esa sonrisa dientuda parece solo crecer como si disfrutara como sus ataques son desviados con movimientos de los brazos de la maestra tierra.

Un mero juego.

Itama está agradecido al sabio que la línea de sangre de Toph parece abarcar la totalidad de los derivados de la tierra... los entierros peligrosos de arena se deslizan en las manos de la mujer... era obvio, lo sospechaba desde que puede golpear un kunai en el aire como un mosco maldito... pero verlo en gran escala es asombroso.

Da luz verde a los samurái para distribuirse en un intento de llamar la atención de la bestia de una cola, bajar esa insana concentración en Toph... Itama toma esa espada de grabados extraños que fue extraviada en el inicio de todo esto, para regresarlo a su dueño en cualquier oportunidad.

Trata de no distraerse cuando nota que ha brotado una montaña en el terreno escarbado, no sabe a quién culpar en este punto de tal aberración y solo se dedica a hacer sellos de mano para invocar un Suiton de gran escala.

No está al nivel de Tobirama, pero es suficiente para remojar a la bestia y distraerlo de la única mujer en el grupo.

Itama solo muestra los dientes en un regreso de saludo oscuro... si, quizás sea el más subestimado de entre los Senju de la casa principal, pero también tenía lo suyo y aunque amaba la paz o ser el diplomático... no podía dejar de disfrutar el provocar al enemigo... no importa si este es gigantesco con afinación infinita a la arena.

El una cola lo miro con un bufido, levanto su enorme pata y destrozo la montaña con su aliento... pero no mordió la provocación del shinobi, su atención era a la niña que intento golpear pero esta salto de un pilar de tierra, lo hizo tobogán y aterrizo al costado de Itama tan firme que duele.

Los ojos borrosos parecen no enfocados, hay sangre desde la cabeza y el sanador en Itama se activa en alarma pero antes de poder darle una palabra a la niña, esta parece arremeter en un pisotón el suelo en grietas enormes que se dispersan por todo el terreno.

-¡Donde está el avatar cuando se le necesita!- jura Toph en voz alta, como si cualquiera que la escuchara entendiera a que se refería -¡Él es el que calma espíritus!- llora al levantar sus brazos en un escudo.

Los samurái por fin lograron que la bestia se distrajera que no escucha lo que su señora dice.

-¿Toph?- llama con cuidado el shinobi, dudando entregar la espada a un dueño con mirada enloquecida.

La niña parece agitarse un poco, frunce el ceño frustrado como si tratara de concentrarse -¿Qué haces aquí Sokka?- dice con un tono impaciente.

¿Quién era Sokka? Quiere cuestionar pero hay prioridades -necesito revisarte la cabeza- dice con cuidado, escucha la pelea en el fondo... los samurái son dignos rivales, pero de nuevo no puede apreciar el espectáculo cuando la ciega enfrente parece más lastimada de lo que creyó.

Es dura, debe aceptarlo si pelea aun con una conmoción cerebral.

Hay un arqueo de ceja -¿Ahora eres sanador Sokka?- se burla, cruza de brazos inclinando la cabeza -Prefiero a Katara... por lo menos sabe lo que hace- dice con ironía, con una de esas sonrisas de mierda que provoca tanta ira en Tobirama.

Se siente ofendido en nombre de Sokka y en sí mismo por ser confundido.

-Toph- dice con ese tono autoritario Itama cuando es obvio que la niña se aleja del intento de toque.

-Bien- cede tercamente -¿Sabes dónde está Aang?- pregunta distraídamente, el una cola parece muy entretenido -oh quien diría que estos maestros tierras fueran así de hábiles... ¿espadas? bueno eso es genial- ríe como si una broma fuera contada -pero no podrán hacer nada sin el avatar- bufa como si las divagaciones tuvieran sentidos en los oídos del shinobi.

Itama quiere refutar, pero se distrae del jutsu medico cuando siente las firmas conocidas... no aceptara el alivio al ver el respaldo llegar en un pequeño ejército de shinobis, no es extraño ver como Hashirama aterriza prontamente a su lado escaneándolos desesperadamente.

-¿Aang?- pregunta Toph repentinamente, como si sintiera la presencia de su hermano extrañamente relajante aunque confundida -Tardaste, pies ligeros ¡debes calmar a esa cosa!- ordena.

Parpadea aturdido el mayor Senju.

-conmoción cerebral- dice Itama como excusa, ser golpeado por la mujer lo tomo desprevenido.

-Bueno, vamos pies ligeros- murmura Toph tronándose los dedos llamándolo con esa familiaridad ajena a la acostumbrada, hay una sonrisa brillante en el rostro ciego.

-No creo que debas...- Hashirama quiere protestar pero es asilenciado por el rugido del bijuu.

Toph no se molesta en esperar, elimina ese escudo que había levantado al golpearlo y utilizarlo como proyectil directamente al monstruo asustando a los aliados que estaban entrando a una rutina con los samurái.

-Bueno, espíritu ¡tráelo! Que no soy el avatar pero puedo patearte el trasero- reta con una carcajada bravucona, que el una cola responda con una de sus estridentes risas fue inquietante para los testigos.

Hashirama parece confundido, sus hombros son caídos y esta ese extraño gesto de ver algo que no puede encajar en su lógica muy flexible al ver a su amiga montar un pilar con facilidad... mira a Itama acusador.

El bicolor implora por paciencia, está cansado, sucio y esa esperanza de sobrevivir el día se han apagado por una resignación que está rodeado de idiotas (una frase que seguro le robo a la maestra tierra) -Una conmoción muy fuerte- explica secamente.

-¡Porque no la curaste!- regaña el mayor agitando su cabello en frustración, ahora nota que no viene preparado para la batalla.

El menor de los Senju le da un gesto en blanco -¿Crees que no lo intente? Apenas estaba deteniendo el sangrado cuando llegaste- espeto muy a la defensiva, la tierra vuelve a temblar y les recuerda que no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir.

XXXXX

El senjutsu es una maravilla.

Una conclusión que llega Itama cuando por fin someten a la bestia de arena.

Hashirama por supuesto ya tenía fama, ahora en adelante solo crecerá entre sus aliados ante tal victoria... claro que Toph se puede codear al mover cantidades de tierra como si no fueran nada.

Madara no se queda atrás por supuesto.

Y luego está su alianza, que parecen trabajar de forma grupal de manera admirable donde los Nara se destacaron por su agudeza en planeación.

Fue una pelea inolvidable.

Mira en la totalidad del área de desastre desde la piedra que ha reclamado como asiento provisional... hay deformaciones de roca, mesetas pequeñas salpicadas en lo que alguna vez fue parte del bosque, puede oler la humedad de los diversos Suiton o lo quemado de los Katon o Raiton... hay raíces torcidas del Mokuton.

Se siente satisfecho, las heridas duelen pero ya solo quedan las de menor urgencia de tratar en su cuerpo maltratado... no tiene esa habilidad instantánea de Hashirama, pero puede sostener una pequeña vela en el asunto.

Mira como el resto de los Senju sobresalen entre los aliados de los diferentes clanes para ofrecer servicio de sanación.

Hay un gorgoteo satisfecho de notar que ese esfuerzo de alianza está mostrando resultados... hay de todos los clanes dispersos entre los heridos, pero los que pueden estar en pie disfrutan de pláticas entre ellos sin importar la familia a la que pertenecen.

Aun los distantes Uchiha muestran solidaridad.

Al fondo, Itama mira la bestia de una cola sujeta por ramas del mokuton de su hermano mayor junto con grilletes de tierra maciza... ese rostro animal que estuvo torcido en malicia, parece tranquilo... dormido... casi satisfecho.

Esto merece ser una historia que contar a su amada Saori Nara.

-¡No soy Zuko!- el grito de Madara resuena atrayendo la atención del resto de la comitiva improvisada de ese campamento sencillo armado después de la guerra.

Itama ríe sin humor, está preocupado... Toph sigue delirando... llamándolos por nombres que no son, pero siempre esta esa sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiera encontrado algo perdido y esta aliviada de tenerlos cercas.

Es inquietante de alguna manera, duele verlo cuando su hermano tiene ese rostro perdido como si tratara de no romper algo delicado.

Es bueno que Tobirama no esté presente, sabrá el sabio como reaccionaria aun cuando finja no hay interés.

Los nombres son extranjeros, inéditos y hacen cosquillas en la lengua... tiene que practicar antes de que salga el sonido correcto para pronunciar.

Hasta ahora hay unos que sobresalen, sobre todo a quien está dirigido... como Hashirama es llamado Aang con insistencia o pies ligeros y hasta el avatar, esto último con burla... Madara es Zuko o príncipe con un tono divertido... el líder del clan Nara un tal Iroh (Shikate apenas reacciono ante el mote, pero parece aceptarlo fácilmente escapándose del caos del grupo)... y el mismo Itama como Sokka... siempre pregunta por Katara, Suki y el resto de las guerreras Kyoshi.

Itama solo hace una mueca cuando se percata de la manera en que los samurái flotan en el entorno a su señora delirante a la que fuerzan a recostarse por un Madara muy cabreado (y preocupado)... hay shinobis que susurran descaradamente pero los líderes de los clanes que vinieron los asilencia por respeto que al parecer Toph se ha ganado.

El fantasma del bosque aun es un cuento divertido entre los clanes.

Hashirama está al borde de las lágrimas mirando a su amiga como si fuera a morir, pero a pesar de lo dramático... gobierna en su actitud para actuar profesional al tratar a su camarada con cuidado, logrando adormecerla para intentar diagnosticar y tratarla del daño que jura no tener.

Madara está cerca con sus ojos duros en la figura de Toph, Itama a estas alturas es seguro de que hay intenciones serias y jura que Tobirama es un idiota si lo sigue negando permitiendo que le ganen.

Entonces Hashirama tuerce su rostro sombrío, hay una oleada poderosa viniendo en ira reprimida y muchos ven como le lanza desplantes en dirección al bijuu como si considerara el destazarlo lentamente no importa lo poderoso o inmortal que sea.

Que Madara se una a las hostilidades al monstruo dormido hacen un dúo que siembra un temor sano en los aliados.

Itama entonces escucha el susurrar de Hashirama enumerando lesiones, fracturas y algunos esguinces... la figura es todo menos delicado, Toph es una persona terca pero hasta ahora puede decir que no es un eufemismo.

La tenacidad la mantuvo luchando.

Hay un pensamiento común corriendo entre las mentes agudas de los shinobis, aun los Inuzuka olfatean con cuidado y admiración... es cierto, no es un shinobi... pero no necesita serlo si puede patear el trasero de un bijuu con lesiones como si nada.

Consideren que es capaz de levantar montañas también es algo para considerar.

XXXXX

Para Itama como testigo, pasa una semana hasta que Toph despierta.

Es una casualidad que este en el complejo cuando sucede, pero es todo un espectáculo de ver, así que se coloca en el rincón más alejado en sintonía con el entorno para pasar desapercibido... la ciega le lanza un gesto confundido, pero no le dice nada... es un alivio que no le esté llamando por nombres peculiares.

Es como si no hubiera sucedido, ella no recuerda gran parte de la lucha y está molesta por eso.

Golpea como un mar a las costas, azota la puerta trayendo un suspiro agobiado de Kenshin junto con una burla de Toph cuando el inocente pedazo de madera cae de sus bisagras por el exceso de fuerza.

No es difícil adivinar quién es, Hashirama se reduce a un mar de lágrimas y mocos al borde de la cama de la convaleciente, un balbuceo incesante que es inentendible aferrándose a la mano de la ciega que parece entre divertida e incómoda.

-Chico Blando, no es para tanto- jura Toph pero es como alimentar el drama.

Itama conocía a su hermano, que la convaleciente lo reconozca le provoca alivio.

Mito por supuesto ríe en la estela de su marido, enviando disculpas en su nombre a los Beifong presentes (porque no es sorpresa saber que el mayor Senju atrajo una gran comitiva en su mayoría niños esperando ver su exagerada reacción).

Madara no tarda en irrumpir en la habitación como una oleada de tempestad, alzándose al otro lado de la cama como un lobo muy protector que miraba a todos como si consideraba echarlos, funciono en la mayoría de los niños pero las mujeres se mantuvieron firmes como si fuera un perro que solo ladra pero no muerde.

Itama solo da un "hola" de mano cuando esos ojos penetrantes le cuestionan su actual ubicación silenciosa, por el voltear de ojos puede adivinar que está ahí para de hecho... tener un mejor vistazo del asunto.

El ultimo es Tobirama quien parece tranquilo al pasar el marco de la puerta, puede suspirar frustrado al ver el pedazo de madera derribado y le lanza un gesto venenoso a Hashirama adivinando que tal desastre es su culpa.

Como hermano, Itama puede ver su alivio en oleadas enmascaradas con el ceño fruncido en el de cabello blanco... hoy no hay regaños, porque de hecho no es culpa de Toph que hayan sido perseguidos por un bijuu siendo obligados a luchar por su supervivencia.

Serenidad y suavidad, Tobirama no duda en pararse al otro lado de la cama recargándose en la pared y aunque sigue regañando a Hashirama por su histeria innecesaria su postura corporal es clara... protector a una Toph burlona.

-Estabas toda herida- balbucea Hashirama ignorando al peliblanco.

-Vamos, no puede ser peor- dice la maestra tierra palmeando torpemente la cabeza de su amigo con cariño y exasperación.

-No me digas que no puede ser peor...- acusa acuoso el cabeza Senju -eras un montón desastroso ¡juro que cortaría la cola de esa bestia solo para verlo llorar!- amenaza seriamente.

Arquea una ceja Toph -No seas exagerado- desestima con un suspiro dolida.

-Luchar con esa cantidad de heridas- amonesta Tobirama repentinamente.

-No fue su culpa- arremete Madara con un arquear de ceja retador.

El peliblanco le lanza un gesto burlón innecesario, hay un duelo de miradas por encima de la cabeza de Toph quien parece dedicar su atención a Hashirama que continua llorando en un balbuceo.

-Porque nadie me dijo que había espíritus en este lugar- la ciega dice como si lo recordara, su ceño es fruncido e intenta sentarse... Tobirama por supuesto le ayuda ganándole a Madara, no hay intercambio en este punto es más como si fuera hecho por cortesía no por otra intención.

-No existen los espíritus, los bijuu son demonios... entidades hechas de chakra- Mito es la que responde curiosa, atrás de su marido quien sigue de rodillas al borde de la cama.

Un bufido incrédulo -esa cosa es un espíritu, uno muy enojado- su tono es duro, su ceño fruncido aunque no es enojo contra el Uzumaki es más como reflexión -no soy experta en eso... pero se diferenciarlos-

-¿En serio?- pregunta curioso Hashirama.

Toph afirma vengativamente -Si, aunque yo no estoy muy inclinada a todas esas tonterías... bueno antes... pero era más cosa del...- se asilencia de golpe, como si la palabra no puede ser dicha.

-¿Avatar?- añade Itama insertándose en la discusión.

Parpadea aturdida, sonríe sin humor -una de las tantas cosas que dije ¿eh?- Toph adivina volteando donde puede sentir a Kenshin -pero si, es cosa del avatar- admite -¿Qué le paso a ese espíritu?- pregunta.

-Está bajo el Senjutsu de mi hermano- Tobirama responde -al costado de la montaña- revela porque Itama recuerda las patrullas que deben aumentarse ahora para la criatura de gran tamaño dormida.

-Oh- murmura la ciega apartando el cabello negro con cuidado, sus ojos están en la manta -Esa cosa es extraña... no entiendo cómo nos atrapo- murmura confabuladora, el tema entre los shinobis también está siendo tratado.

No es como si el una cola tuviera su hábitat natural en ese ecosistema que manejan en el bosque.

Es sospechoso, quizás deliberado.

Hashirama parece enderezarse compartiendo un vistazo con Madara, un gesto severo en su rostro y solo por el rastro de lágrimas o mocos le quita algo de seriedad -¿Puedes explicarnos?- pregunta, como si decidiera que es el momento de enfrentar algo -sobre eso del avatar... y todos esos nombres- explica.

Itama y Mito no entiende, no estuvieron ahí desde el inicio al igual que los otros Beifong y Tobirama parece apretar el agarre en el cruzar de brazos al sentirse igualmente excluido.

Toph considera unos largos segundos, agita su cabello fuera del rostro y quita la sabana de golpe para mostrar sus pies haciendo movimientos para salir de la cama muy lentos.

-¡No puedes ponerte de pie!- amonesta Hashirama casi lanzándose a su amiga.

Beifong chasquea la lengua con terquedad tratando de zafarse -Estoy bien- protesta, que la acuesten rápidamente demuestra su debilidad.

-Te acabo de ayudar a sentarte- agrega Tobirama con un ceño fruncido, pero parece alzarse dispuesto a obligarla a cama si Hashirama no puede.

-No te estoy preguntando, tonto- acusa señalándolo con su dedo, el shinobi de cabello blanco no duda en palmearla rápidamente -Ey- protesta con un gruñido de dolor.

-No seas terca- Madara interviene dando un vistazo de advertencia a Tobirama, vuelve su atención a la maestra tierra -El chakra del bijuu enveneno tus heridas ¡no se curaran con jutsu solo de forma natural!-

-Así que ahora no es un método para el blando de mantenerme en cama- dice secamente Beifong, hay risitas en el entorno del resto de las damas o hasta de Kenshin... Itama solo quiere voltear los ojos.

-Ey- protesta ofendido Hashirama -ahora no soy yo- acepta con descaro que en efecto, aquella primera vez que tratan de no mencionar fue culpa de Izuna... fue su decisión no curarla por completo para asegurarle reposo.

Beifong golpea en la cabeza al Senju mayor en reprimenda por su crimen ahora confesado -bueno, entonces cárguenme- dice con los brazos cruzados como si doliera pedirlo.

Para alguien orgulloso lo es.

-No es necesario que nos cuentes ahora- interviene Itama.

-Tengo que y no lo hare en cama- dice Toph con un tono duro -Kenshin llama a todos incluyendo a los niños- ordena, el susodicho arquea la ceja pero obedece, el resto de las damas también desaparecen para ayudar.

-Estoy segura no es necesario hacer esto ahora- consoladora Mito trata de disuadirla, pero es mirada con esos ojos vacíos.

Una sonrisa triste aparece en el gesto de Toph -nunca será un buen momento para esto, Mito- admite con un largo suspiro doloroso y no por sus heridas -mejor dejarlo claro de una vez... quizás piensen que estoy loca-

-Nunca lo pensaremos- Madara y Hashirama dicen con un tono salvaje o protector.

Voltea los ojos porque puede hacerlo, Itama en su posición también lo haría.

-Entonces escucharemos- es Tobirama quien cede con una máscara firme, pero hay curiosidad y un aliento de apoyo imperceptible para cualquiera que no lo conociera.

Sonríe de manera salvaje -Por fin el tonto estar de acuerdo conmigo en algo- se burla Toph provocando un bufido del susodicho.

Itama mira todo como el espectador que es nuevamente, cuando la gente empieza a acumularse afueras de la habitación... Kenshin no duda en cargar a Toph con facilidad y antes de que cualquiera haga algo, no duda en pensar que es un acto de venganza a Madara... no quiere saber porque.

(Hay una lista que se vio obligado a mostrar).

Caminaron en un grupo apretado entre esos corredores escarbados en una montaña, hay una calma en Itama que sabe es culpa de la arquitectura ajena a la tradicional de tatami o madera... es extraño, como si el lugar fuera inspirador... como si el manto protector de la tierra les hiciera olvidar que eran armas.. Que han asesinado.

Un templo.

Quizás exageraba y solo era la esencia de Toph con su peculiar forma de crear su casa.

Fue un silencio anticipativo, Mito estaba indecisa pero se le invito a escuchar... al igual que cada uno de los que están presentes.

Bajaron niveles en corredores iluminados ligeramente, Itama no sabía hasta qué punto iban debajo de la tierra y solo retuvo un silbido apreciativo de la cantidad de trabajo que le costó a Toph hacer todo eso sola.

Hasta ese punto aun Kenshin parecía mirar todo con asombro, no hay nada tejido que pudiera indicar que las mujeres han llegado hasta aquí.

-Es porque aquí no está terminado- dice Toph como si adivinara el silencio - y es...-duda -mi templo, santuario... la parte de mí que sigue con ellos...- lanza una risa sin humor -mi secreto de clan- ofrece.

Los Senju junto con el único Uchiha están incomodos ante tal revelación porque aun con la alianza, les enseñaron la importancia de los secretos que corresponden a un clan.

-No es necesario que nos digas, esto compete a Beifong solamente- Tobirama fue el primero en decir en voz alta, el eco no ayudaba en ese tono autoritario natural.

-Son mis amigos- dice Toph como defensa definitiva, no pueden ver el rostro pues Kenshin la tapa pero Itama puede asegurar un ceño caprichoso.

La lógica no funciona de esa manera para los criados de shinobi, aun Mito trata de no mostrar un rostro incomodo ante lo que escucha al igual que los otros Uzumaki... pues aunque sean amigos, les enseñaron que hay líneas que nunca deben cruzar.

-Y estarán escuchando- la ciega dice desde la delantera mostrando su puño para quienes no la podían ver, Madara le lanzo un gesto divertido al caminar al costado de Kenshin y Tobirama solo niega pero no dice nada.

Hay silencio de nuevo, aun el hiperactivo de Hashirama parece solo mirar de un lado a otro... se comporta como los otros niños de la comitiva y el menor Senju está seguro escucho que le preguntaba a Mito algo tonto.

-Y aquí terminaron todos esos sellos perdidos- no quiere sonar acusador, pero Kenshin puede lograrlo sin la intención de sonar como un padre frustrado cuando lo desea.

En efecto en las paredes hay sellos... Itama puede identificarlos como un seguro, tiene curiosidad de las restricciones que deben tener para que ese gran grupo atraviese ¿Cuáles son las clausuras de los sellos? ¿Qué protegen?

-Fue difícil lograr que Harada me ayudara- Toph rebela.

-Así que él lo sabe- Sougo, un samurái que Itama está familiarizado dice en un tono acusador con promesas de venganza, hay confabulación en el resto de los Beifong como si fuera un concurso de favoritismo donde el susodicho parece ganar por ser el conspirador electo.

Kenshin es el peor, después de todo como segundo ser pasado por alto es insultante.

-No sé nada- dice una voz desde la parte trasera, muy sospechosa y no es necesario ser un ninja para saber que estaba tratando de defenderse de algo que en verdad hizo.

Fue en medio de esta discusión que se vieron en la necesidad de luz, para Toph no fue un cambio que necesitara y los entrenados no necesitaban su vista... pero cuando algunos niños estuvieron tropezando, de alguna manera se empezaron a dividir antorchas que sacaron de algún lado.

Itama está seguro que es cosa Uzumaki.

Entonces llegaron, estaba frio a causa de la profundidad y el eco era enorme cuando alcanzaron el final del largo corredor... un sencillo marco de tierra sin adornos, cuando Kenshin ingreso sin miedo a la oscuridad fue seguido sin dudar por los que traían las antorchas.

Itama casi deja caer la mandíbula al detenerse en seco al primer paso dentro de la sala... Hashirama no tuvo la necesidad de impedirse soltar un largo silbido de apreciación... Madara e incluso Tobirama se detuvieron de golpe con ligeros ojos abierto.

Para shinobis es indigno... pero no podían guardarse su sorpresa de lo que revela la poca luz que pueden ejercer las escasas antorchas.

El resto de los Beifong parecían igual de golpeados (aun Harada quien fue obligado a instalar salas de protección y privacidad a oscuras).

-Nunca pensé colocar algo para la luz- admite Toph con vergüenza en los brazos de Kenshin en medio de la sala -pero ya ven que no lo necesito- se burla de su discapacidad -vengo aquí a meditar... con la lucha con ese monstruo veo que tiene sus beneficios- dice más para sí misma, pero el eco lo hace audible.

Itama seguía mirando el entorno, era circular con un piso pulido sencillo con tres pilares gruesos instalados en un triángulo imaginario que contaban con tallados extraños, acercándose para inspeccionar se sorprendió que fueran figuras... una historia.

Al fondo, en esas paredes en altares escarbados estaban estatuas tamaño real de personas... ahora viendo mejor, eran 6 acomodadas para cubrir la sala con diferentes posturas y vestimentas extrañas.

Dos niñas... un hombre viejo... dos adolescentes masculinos y por ultimo un niño calvo que era la figura principal... esa que les saludaba directamente en la pared delante de la entrada.

-Me llevo tiempo- Toph dice siendo colocada en el suelo, palpando con cuidado el entorno... los Beifong se distribuyeron curioseando, pero intentando no pasar a molestar -no era buena moldeando... me llevo una eternidad asegurar que tuvieran su aspecto... aun siendo ciega tengo mis estándares- admite con una sonrisa arrogante -y sus historias... el primer pilar es algo incierto, solo obtuve relatos pero nada de primera mano-

-¿Qué es esto?- Hashirama sale de su mutismo.

-Mi historia por supuesto- dice como si hablara con un idiota, Kenshin está detrás de ella -Pero antes de empezar... quisiera presentarlos-

Itama se acercó, al igual que sus hermanos y Madara formaron un grupo delante de Toph teniendo una buena vista de las estatuas... en este punto está casi olvidado que la chica acababa de despertar de heridas serias de un bijuu.

-Suki... Sokka- señala las estatuas que están al inicio de ese círculo... uno enfrente de la otra... la niña con abanicos en una disciplina marcial ajena a los shinobis con ropa pesada y un rostro decidido.

Para ser ciega, Toph en verdad pudo representar bien un gesto de lucha.

El adolescente con un arma de aspecto extraño ¿boomerang? Un arma poco usada en el oficio de shinobi.

-Zuko... Iroh- ahora continua con los siguientes de la fila, Madara no evita darle un gesto al adolescente con una postura marcial como si tratara de ver cómo demonios fue confundido con eso... el señor de piedra por otra parte era algo gordo, calvo y una sonrisa bonachona.

-No me parezco- Madara es muy digno para quejarse, pero lo hace cuando siente que está recibiendo una injusticia... no ayuda las miradas de burla abierta de Hashirama que le provocan el temperamento.

Toph volteo los ojos, podía no recordar los momentos de delirio pero sabía a qué se refería el Uchiha -la actitud- dice simplemente.

Itama juro que Tobirama se estaba riendo aprovechándose de la escasa luz.

-Katara... Aang- señala a la joven con trenza, agitando algo con su mano y al niño calvo que trae un bastón.

Ahora es Madara quien le lanza un gesto a Hashirama presuntuoso, como diciendo "el tuyo es peor"... el resto de los Beifong parecen ignorarlos de sus niñerías, Itama suspira decidiendo que esos líderes de clan eran idiotas... Tobirama finge que no existe nadie fuera de Toph.

-Ustedes una vez dijeron... que no era shinobi... pero tampoco civil- Toph reunió las palabras cargadas con fuerza, ahora todos la miraron -Es porque yo no crecí en este entorno... había una guerra, pero ahí no existen los shinobis ni niños asesinos- su tono era serio, reflexivo -Zuko tenía trece cuando fue desterrado... Aang y yo teníamos doce- informa señalando dichas estatuas.

Nadie quiere romper el silencio.

-Fui traída aquí... lanzada por Aang para salvarme...- sonríe tristemente -pero aquí es donde debo declarar, no pertenezco aquí... porque yo vengo de otro mundo y en ese mundo hay gente como yo o que pueden manejar uno de los otros elementos... aire, agua y fuego- toma unos segundos-Luego está el Avatar... el que controla los cuatro elementos y el puente del mundo espiritual-

Suena fantástico, Itama trata de enredar su mente en imaginar algo tan increíble y no tiene la fuerza para quitar la vista de la ciega... porque aun cuando suene estúpido, como un shinobi de mente critica... no hay mentira en nada.

Su línea de sangre es la prueba ¿no? Su falta de ganas de matar, esa forma diferente de ver el mundo, esa libertad y pureza que parece no ensuciarse con todos esos años... Itama no es el único que piensa de esa manera, Tobirama aun cuando su mente es la más rígida lo acepta como ley... Madara y Hashirama nunca dudarían.

Porque alguien que no creció en el mundo shinobi es la única explicación de donde encaja Toph Beifong con su actitud fuera de la norma.

Para el Senju mayor estaba al borde de su asiento en el suelo, actuaba como el resto de los niños que de alguna manera se arrastraron adelante del grupo... aún más delante de los shinobis, con ojos brillantes y una mente abierta.

Para Hashirama no era importante que viniera de otro mundo, era Toph no importa donde nació... sino el hecho que ahí no existieran soldados como ellos y que el más joven en luchar era de doce años.

Su sueño hecho realidad.

Toph parece seria, con su cabello negro en cascada y ese flequillo cubriendo sus ojos ciegos -así que aquí inicio... mi historia de un mundo dividido por elementos- toma un aliento como si estuviera buscando la manera de como iniciar -_Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire... Hace mucho tiempo las cuatro naciones vivían en armonía... Pero todo cambio cuando la nación del fuego ataco... solo el avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos podía detenerlos... pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, desapareció- _levanto su vista al grupo escuchante -_Después de cien años de guerra... el avatar fue encontrado, un maestro aire llamado Aang...- _

XXXXX

Meses después...

Los Hatake se han unido, los Hyuga están en negociaciones, los Shimura junto con los Sarutobi han llegado a un acuerdo para unírseles... y los señores del país del fuego están programando una reunión para reconocerlos oficialmente.

En todo el continente se están formando aldeas inspirados en las elecciones de su pequeño bosque eso sin contar que tienen al dos y tres colas en su poder después que Hashirama decidió ubicarlos cerca de sus dominios.

Su aldea ya tiene nombre, bautizado por Madara como Konohagakure y un líder a quien señalar al que Hashirama titula Hokage.

Itama supervisa la construcción de la oficina central para el líder de la aldea que se estará deliberando en la siguiente reunión de clanes.

Sabe que será Hashirama, pero es mejor cuando sea oficial.

Planeo el diseño en conjunto con los Nara donde el kanji "fuego" estará pintado en el techo del edificio, será la base principal y el punto final para su aldea hecho en su totalidad de madera especial del mokuton de su hermano mayor.

Será la residencia para el elegido, además del lugar clave donde se planea concentrar los pergaminos prohibidos de técnicas que sabe Tobirama está desarrollando ya sea en solitario o en conjunto con otros eruditos de los diversos clanes.

Mientras ordena a los albañiles shinobis o civiles poner las bases en la excavación del terreno, piensa en lo preocupado que esta por sus hermanos.

Aun cuando es profesional de su parte concentrarse en los cambios de la aldea, Hashirama sigue en constante depresión cuando hay algo que le recuerda la historia que Toph les conto... hay dolor, como si sintiera la pena de no conocer a alguien tan grandioso como Aang, un nómada aire pacifista que en un inicio no veía el parecido... ahora su hermano siente una conexión muy personal.

No puede decir que no lo entienda, pero como shinobis están impuestos a la perdida de personas.

Pero ellos no eran shinobis se recuerda al mantener el plano de construcción sin en verdad verlo, no eran guerreros entrenados para luchar, no eran asesinos... un grupo de niños con habilidades únicas, con la fuerza de voluntad de buscar la paz, derribar a los tiranos, una búsqueda constante de estabilidad... equilibrio.

Con un objetivo compasivo... héroes que tuvieron un mal final.

La parte insensible medita todas las noches las tácticas que pudieron implementar, las decisiones que se tomaron mal, el método más efectivo de lograr derribar a la nación del fuego sin pérdidas humanas innecesarias... solo con frío calculo sin piedad.

Pero de nuevo, ese grupo no eran criados shinobis... aun Zuko, el que cree estuvo más expuesto a la realidad no encajaría con la moral que manejan en este mundo.

Entiende a su hermano mayor mucho más de lo que quisiera, pero es ridículo la depresión selectiva de Hashirama.

Luego esta Tobirama, el más preocupante en su escala.

Itama baja el plano que fingía leer, mira a los trabajadores con serenidad y siente un aire culpable por no tener la fuerza para obligar al peliblanco a salir de su autoimpuesto encierro.

Con los cambios, el embarazo de Mito, acuerdos y depresiones, Hashirama apenas puede mantener un control a su familia restante... Itama entiende, pero no cuenta con la fuerza para lograr que Tobirama no muera por exceso de trabajo sin terminar ahogado en el estanque.

El peliblanco esta siempre en la sombra del mayor Senju ya sea ayudando con los acuerdos o controlando el clan para luego continuar con investigaciones a puerta cerrada.

El motivo es fácil, hace una semana se declaró oficialmente la fecha para la ceremonia de unión entre Madara y Toph... Tobirama por supuesto aún sigue negando que le afecta, pero ha dejado de frecuentar el complejo Beifong en su totalidad ¿casualidad? Es un shinobi, no cree en casualidades.

Que en un acto inédito entre clanes tradicionales, Madara abandonara el liderazgo del Uchiha para favorecer enteramente a los Beifong fue una bofetada figurativa para Tobirama que se impuso dos días de silencio inquietante.

Si, siguió jurando que no era por ese motivo.

Por lo que sabe, los ancianos de esa familia casi arman una guerra civil pero ¿Quién puede llevarle la contraria a alguien que puede someter a un bijuu? Porque seguro como el cielo azul, Hashirama apoyara con uñas y dientes a su amigo... que decir de Toph cuyo respeto entre los civiles y shinobis es tan estable como la montaña donde tallaran el rostro de su hokage.

Los ancianos doblaron sus manos pero Izuna deserto después del anuncio, por lo que Madara aun llevara el control hasta que su sobrino tenga la edad pertinente para heredarlo.

Está preocupado por esto, Izuna no fue su preferido entre los Uchiha con su actitud hosca... pero era el hermano de Madara, un hombre que aprecia por aguantar a Hashirama en sus tonterías... alguien que seguro se está tragando su dolor por el desprecio, Itama se siente traidor por favorecerlo pero esa pequeña felicidad de casarse con Toph se lo merece.

Suspira agobiado, por el momento se concentrara en lo que puede hacer.

Hashirama ya superara su trauma por un niño que nunca conocerá... Tobirama será el más difícil, pero si todo falla siempre puede acusarlo con Toph quien parece estarse dando cuenta que hay algo extraño en sus ausencias.

Y seguirá meditando una historia de dobladores de elementos... un mundo de una sola guerra sin niños asesinos... en un niño calvo que les trajo a Toph para cambiarles el mundo.

En un Avatar para traer el equilibrio.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Doble esta semana! Hurra por mis musas! Un abucheo porque de nuevo me atrase en el trabajo por escribir.

Cierre maldito de mes.

Bueno ahora todo del punto de vista de Itama, lo siento para todos aquellos que esperaban una unión mistica con los bijuu para Toph... pero ella nunca fue alguien espiritual, quizas reza mas a los espiritus despues de la guerra pero sigue sin tener eso que el avatar tiene de forma natural.

Si hubiera sido Aang, fuera otra cosa.

La historia esta fuera, los shinobis la escucharon y aunque hubiera sido normal que la tacharan de loca... Madara y Hashirama la conocen muy bien para eso... Tobirama bueno, el amor es ciego aunque lo niegue... E Itama ahora entiende porque ella no encaja en su mundo.

El resto de los Beifong tienen su lealtad para juzgarla.

El tiempo pasa, no se preocupen... viene un capítulo de Tobirama y luego uno de Madara... tambien la explicación del porqué Shukaku ataco a Toph (se que algunos pueden adivinarlo o quizás no).

Y si, shukaku se divirtió siendo el bijuu con más instinto asesino o menos racional.

Toph causando impresiones en los shinobis que pudieran dudar de su poder... La meditación sirvió de algo para darle potencia a su tierra control... aunque no pudo protegerla de una conmoción cerebral.

La deserción de Izuna, eso también lo veremos más al futuro... quizás un capitulo desde su punto de vista.

E Itama cuyo compromiso palidece contra el resto del drama.

Es muy cansado estar buscando nombres para los personajes, sobretodo cuando no hay nada de la época de fundación de konoha... así que bueno, como quiera no les dare mucho protagonico, aunque si menciones para el clain Beifong.

Esto es la calma... la adaptación... porque ya viene la parte oscura de la historia.

Después de todo... hay guerras shinobis profetizadas por la historia original de Naruto.

Y ¿Cómo influirá Toph? Bueno ya hay un camino muy desviado del canon.

Neah20 fuera...


	15. Clan 15

Clan 15: Una nueva vida

Antes de cualquier visita del Daimyo:

Cuando Toph escucha la petición formal de Madara un día después que explico su historia, se tiene que limpiar los oídos con profundidad e insistencia para darle un gesto en blanco a Kenshin desde su cama a la que está obligada por culpa del espíritu de arena (bijuu, pero ella insiste en llamarlo como lo conoce).

Casi esperando a que alguien dijera "sorpresa" a tal estupidez que acaba de escuchar.

La broma no termina, hay seriedad y quiere esconderse tímidamente en lo más profundo de esa montaña o mejor... ir a ofrecerse al espíritu como sacrificio con el fin de evitar esta tortura... está siendo idiota, pero suena tan tentador en su mente.

-No es el único- le dice el samurái con seriedad apretada, como si luchara con una rabieta e indignación impropia de alguien conocido por su diplomacia (a pesar de la tiranía de obligarla a realizar documentación por horas).

Hay silencio en lo que se hunde la información en la cabeza dura de la maestra tierra, escucha sin poner del todo atención los nombres de los clanes que parecen querer participar en lo que se le figura más como un concurso para ganar su favor.

Ganar su clan.

Aprieta los puños en su sabana, hay un temblor ligero en su habitación de piedra cuando la voz de Kenshin se apaga con la mención de los Nara y quiere gritar su odio a cualquiera que venga a tratar de acorralarla en un contrato que le quitara la libertad a un clan que formo a base de tenacidad.

Ella entiende lo no dicho, algo que alimenta su furia lentamente como la tempestad esperando derribar todo a su paso.

Habrá pautas en estas peticiones que Kenshin no le dio lectura, sabe por platicas que hay tradiciones firmes en los clanes shinobis y como el suelo duro, ninguno estará favoreciendo a los Beifong porque para desgracia del mundo existente... nació mujer.

Es injusto.

Se instala un frio en la boca del estómago al recordarse como en una jaula de oro, como aquella que abandono hace tanto tiempo y casi siente que no puede respirar del pánico... Kenshin no duda en estar a su lado adivinando su dolor, su conflicto y ahora que sabe de dónde salió... con su historia contada... puede decir que la entiende.

Hay recuerdos de la voz de su madre a la tierna edad de 10 años comenzando a enumerar nombres como si fueran ingredientes para la cena, luego está el tono de su padre en movimientos nobles añadiendo oficios... fortuna y terrenos a cada candidato... además de refutarlos si no llegara a ser favorecedor el compromiso.

Como un negocio y no el matrimonio de tu única hija.

Entre más lo piensa, se vuelve cada vez pesado e insoportable pensar en lo que se le está pidiendo... no es como si no hubiera considerado la opción, Toph era consciente que en algún punto de este camino debía establecerse para crear la familia principal del clan Beifong.

Pero no de esta manera, con estas presiones o pretensiones.

Fue inocente de su parte pensar que sería de otra forma, que le darían el tiempo para conocer y tomar la decisión de manera libre... que era un camino en pausa hasta que decidiera cruzarlo... el único que alguna vez consideraría para el puesto, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta que se casó.

Se fuerza a respirar, siente la mano consoladora de Kenshin en su silencio respetuoso... cierra sus ojos, endurece la mandíbula y piensa en su mantra paciente de maestra tierra.

"Espera... escucha"

Se fuerza a entender que su edad era la ideal o hasta pasada considerando los estándares shinobis, que puede que le hayan dado el tiempo de adaptación a su alianza... y cree fervientemente que es un paso que necesita superar antes de derribar todo el trabajo por una rabieta.

"espera y escucha" repite hasta que reina en sus emociones, se encuadra en esa cama e ignora el picor de sus heridas -Que sugieres- pregunta a Kenshin más firme de lo que siente.

Parece que el samurái considera el estado actual de su señora como estable, se desliza de la posición consoladora para enderezarse al costado de la cama... ha meditado esto desde que llego el primer documento, lo organizo por prioridades y sabe lo que hay que hacer a continuación -Analizar cada petición con cuidado- propone honesto.

Para el hombre no había favoritismo aun cuando el arrogante de Madara estuviera en la lista, si no había ninguna intención de matrimonio... si los shinobis pensaban que darían a su señora a la fuerza... se toparía con el acero de su espada, el arte de su disciplina y la sed de sangre histórica en el país del hierro.

No fueron exiliados por nada y si amenazaran a la niña que les dio un objetivo en su vida, era mejor dejar en claro porque los corrieron de su país en primer lugar.

-Pero si deseas, podemos prepararnos- ofrece Kenshin con un tono peligroso, dejando muy en claro sus ganas de luchar si fuera necesario.

Toph quiere aceptar el trato, pero no puede... no crearon esta villa para deshacerla a la primera provocación, ofrece una ligera sonrisa divertida -por mas tentador que suene- explica con los hombros caídos -¿Alguna posibilidad de atrasar esta tontería?- pregunta volviendo al plan diplomático.

Hace un tono reflexivo -Con su estadía en cama, por lo menos un mes después que la den de alta- responde el samurái detallando la agenda mentalmente -Entonces comenzaran a solicitar respuesta de manera oficial- es una subestimación.

Tararea pensativa pero igual conoce la naturaleza shinobi por más que sea optimista, le darán el tiempo pero después... se volverán insistentes, quizás deba apoyarse con Hashirama para tener una imagen mental de lo que se avecina si decide alargar el proceso.

Toph se acomoda en su cama cuando Kenshin decide dejarla sola para reflexionar en el caos que promete su vida de ahora en adelante.

Ella no llorara, no estará perdiendo la cabeza, no se doblegara ante nadie... debe pensar en negociar, actuar y dejar en claro que no hay posibilidades para nadie de imponer sus absurdas tradiciones derribando su trabajo de años.

Si es necesario tomará el matrimonio y cualquier cosa que le lancen, no vivió a través de un genocidio para venir a lamentar su destino.

Decidió hacer un clan con todo y sus consecuencias.

Sus amigos estarían orgullosos de lo que se ha convertido.

Ahora solo debe pensar en la salud mental de Madara, el candidato improbable para participar en ese tipo de cosas, lo mejor que puede hacer por el momento es tratar de no golpearlo la próxima vez que lo vea.

XXXXX

Falla cuando Madara cae de espaldas con un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz.

Normalmente nunca lograría acertar un golpe a un shinobi de la calidad del Uchiha, pero hoy parece que Toph tuvo la ventaja de ser subestimada para dar en el blanco.

Hay un sentimiento satisfecho al sentir la oleada de incredibilidad viniendo de alguien tan controlado como su amigo, el poder de su mirada es fuerte y ella solo le ofrece un gesto entre creído u ofendido -Te lo mereces- dice con todo el poder de tener la razón.

Kenshin por supuesto ve todo con la seriedad de un diplomático, pero no evita darle una mirada mordaz al shinobi en el suelo como si esto solo fuera uno más de sus deudas a pagar (Nunca olvidara como fue obligado a mostrar una lista de candidatos) para salir airado de la habitación.

El usuario del sharingan se acomoda la nariz, niega frustrado al sentir su sangre goteando y debe sentarse rápido en el sillón mirando el techo para recuperar en algo la dignidad además de no ensuciar el suelo -Somos adultos, Toph... podemos hablar de esto- regaña con ese tono sabiondo que parece arruinado cuando la nariz silba ruidosamente.

-Ni siquiera te sorprende- acusa lanzando su almohada más cercana, que el shinobi la atrape sin dudar es frustrante.

-Sabía que tendrías una reacción- dice descarado Madara, con la tranquilidad de un asesino en masas -Aunque no la esperaba tan violenta- admite como si estuviera entre resignado y fastidiado.

-Agradece que no use tierra control para eso- muerde la frustrada convaleciente -¡En que estabas pensando para meterte en esto!- acusa -venir a enterarme solo por tramites- gruñe enojada.

Madara la mira largamente con esa paciencia de no ser preocupante, se limpia la nariz con su manga y se sienta derecho en el sillón con la almohada infractora en su regazo -¿Esperabas de otra manera?- replica burlón -Normalmente se negociaría con el padre antes de venir a enfrentar a la novia, Toph- le advierte seriamente.

Toph le lanza el mejor vistazo ciego lleno de veneno -Así que todos aprovechan cuando no estoy, para bombardear a Kenshin con formalidades- lanza sin miramientos.

Para el shinobi esto es innecesario -No importa si eres el jefe de clan actual, Toph- dice en un intento apaciguador -Ante los ojos de cualquiera, Kenshin-san no es solo tu segundo al mando, es el representante masculino de mayor edad al que nos podemos acercar para iniciar el proceso-

Chasquea los dientes ruidosamente, Toph tendrá un dolor de cabeza y esta tentada a sacar a su buen amigo a punta de patadas sin importar si Hashirama la regaña por abrir sus heridas -Eres un imbécil, como todos los demás-

-Entonces preferías que no estuviera ahí- pregunta Madara con una calma engañosa -Quieres a cualquiera por encima de mí- replica con amenaza.

Parpadea duramente con total confusión -¿Te golpeaste en alguna misión?- pregunta mordaz Toph -Como puedes prestarte a esto- apunta con el dedo -Es lo único que quiero entender, porque estas en esa lista... porque en nombre de los espíritus nadie me advirtió- se pasa la mano por su cabello con desgana.

Un suspiro paciente, cualquier hostilidad que hubiera estado enviando Madara se apagó instantáneamente -En serio eres densa- dice más como un consuelo doloroso, ignorando el gesto ofendido de la ciega -como te vamos a advertir de algo tan obvio, Toph... cualquiera puede percatarse de los acercamientos... las intenciones- bufa al cruzarse de brazos -solo se hizo formal algo que ya se estaba planeando desde el momento en que llegaste al límite de edad- dice fácilmente.

Se deja caer en la almohada totalmente fatigada, pensando en lo dicho y frunciendo el ceño considerablemente... era la razón de cada saludo al pasar, pláticas informales y choques aparentemente casuales de cada conocido en todos los clanes ¿Los shinobis eran tan jodidamente embaucadores? No sabe porque le sorprende -Entonces ¿no tengo tiempo?- pregunta.

-No- dice sin rodeos el usuario del sharingan, mirando a la convaleciente con intensidad -Y sobre él porque estoy en la lista- arquea la ceja, un gesto que se pierde para la ciega -¿No lo adivinas?-

-¿Por qué eres un imbécil competitivo?- ofrece sin humor Toph.

Porque no hay razón en su mente que procese que Madara "no tengo sentimientos" Uchiha se esté formando en este concurso sádico para quedar atrapados uno al lado del otro... es su amigo, lo ama por eso... pero no en un nivel para el matrimonio.

Así que espera una razón lógica de esas que acostumbra el cabeza hueca para prestarse a jugar, pero cualquier razón que esperaba escuchar no era nada como la realidad de las cosas.

Con cada palabra dicha de la boca de su amigo la hacían sentir que se hundía lentamente, la habitación era incomoda y sintió como la sangre se iba a sus mejillas de vergüenza al escuchar que de echo SI tiene sentimientos.

Él no se detuvo en su respuesta práctica llena de emoción como se esperaba, como el bastardo sádico que es continuo dándole con claras palabras lo dispuesto que estaría a dejarlo todo por su clan... por ella.

Al final de esa reunión estaba aturdida y deseaba no haber preguntado.

XXXXX

Aterriza en un fuerte golpe sobre sus pies creando grietas profundas, levanta los puños alzando su ubicación por encima justo a tiempo para escuchar el arrastrar del mokuton en tierra firme... el rugido de la bestia es colosal, apenas salta fuera del zarpazo de una garra siendo atrapada por fuertes brazos que no dudan en levantarla para colocarla en la cima de una de las ramas de un árbol que no debería estar en ese lugar.

-No seas temeraria- la voz imperturbable de Tobirama es neutral pero cargada de regaño al soltarla con cuidado.

Voltea los ojos, Toph solo le saca la lengua e ignora a favor de escuchar el silbar del abrir de flores de la técnica de alto nivel del elemento madera de Hashirama... la rama se mueve, los levanta fácilmente y escucha la protesta de la bestia de dos colas mientras un aroma cargado llena ligeramente el aire.

¿Veneno? ¿Sedante? ¿Por qué no lo uso con el primer cola? ¿Será técnica nueva? ¿Por qué Hashirama es un maldito monstruo? Eran cuestiones rutinarias desde que empezaron esta lucha que no es comparable al caos del primer bijuu.

Tienen que cubrirse la nariz para salvarse de cualquier efecto que tenga este jutsu a sus sentidos por lo menos hasta que estén seguros que el bijuu este derribado.

No hay números como la vez pasada, ahora están preparados con calidad y una gran cantidad de actitud de lucha o tácticas... Tobirama era una buena cabeza mientras Hashirama remplaza los números con facilidad.

Todavía es muy extraño que haya otro Bijuu tan cercas del bosque que ahora es su hogar, hay investigaciones levantándose como un incendio forestal y no hay sospechosos o probabilidades ¿Qué atraen a los espíritus de chakra?

-En serio ¿no se puede negociar con esos espíritus?- pregunta inclinándose por encima del vacío, sentir que es agarrada del brazo la hace amonestar la mano infractora ¡era ciega no tonta! -No tienes que cuidarme tanto- protesta.

Tobirama parece pasar de su queja, no está confiando en ella para no caerse de la rama como cualquier shinobi novato... no importa sus proezas contra el bijuu de una cola o las capacidades que ha mostrado contra la actual bestia, no estaría permitiendo que saliera herida y confinada de nuevo en cama -Son criaturas sin razón- responde preferiblemente.

La maestra tierra implora por paciencia, pero no evita sentirse critica -Alguien lo ha intentado- pregunta de nuevo, como todas las veces que ha sacado el tema... no era el avatar por supuesto pero debía de haber una forma ¿no?

Como una persona sin el sentido de la vista, puede decir sin temor a equivocarse que está siendo objeto de la mejor mirada de "Sigues con lo mismo" patentada del Senju más molesto -Antes o después de morir- dice secamente cargado de humor negro.

No hay tiempo de más discusiones cuando se ven en la necesidad de esquivar, las dos colas empiezan a arremeter al entorno sin piedad y casi ciegamente... está acorralado, como un animal herido tratando de luchar por su libertad.

Toph lo siente al aterrizar en un pilar de tierra que levanta con facilidad, puede escuchar los lamentos del bijuu en la lejanía y levanta una plegaria a los espíritus que no sabe si aún a estas alturas la escuchan... para un camino fácil con esas cosas, porque en ella no existe la creencia que no tengan razón.

Medita a estas alturas, al enderezarse en su pilar de tierra y sentir todo en el entorno... que no hay necesidad de intervenir, puede escuchar la respiración calmada del espíritu y Hashirama merodeando la parte baja con la típica curiosidad de un niño... lo adivina con una vara de madera larga picando a la pobre criatura.

Esto último es comprobado al escuchar la respiración impaciente del peliblanco junto con un "estúpido hermano" sobre aliento.

Quizás no era necesaria para esta misión extraoficial, era considerado para cualquier registro como un civil... pero ahí está, escuchando el diagnostico de Tobirama de daños y saltando al nivel del suelo cuando las esporas de la técnica de Hashirama se disiparon.

Pero el jefe de clan Senju, como el único bastardo consciente de las negociaciones por su mano considero prudente el alejarla de la villa cuando dio su favorecimiento al cabeza hueca en el concurso tonto en el que se convirtió la negociación.

No solo era para evitar a los otros candidatos, sino para alejarse del clan más rígido al que acaba de arruinar años de tradiciones.

Es una lucha privada que Madara decidió llevar a cabo en solitario, los ancianos son un montón de imbéciles crecidos y saberlos estar escupiendo espuma cuando se enteren de las intenciones de abandonar el clan para favorecer al Beifong seria genial... pero de nuevo, el chico blando decidió que no sería prudente provocarlos con su actitud y que dejaran que las aguas se calmen.

Considerando lo reservados que son los clanes antiguos, será una fortuna que salga ileso... las técnicas secretas y la línea de sangre son cosas que defienden con devoción... Madara es el líder con dicha herencia, considerado el más poderoso entre su gente... seguro es un golpe duro para tragar y saber que lo entregara a su clan joven es peor.

-¡Todo listo!- canta Hashirama aterrizando cerca de donde está su pilar de tierra sacándola de sus especulaciones.

Toph sonríe cansada, si quizás no fue como el bijuu de arena... pero esta situación es tensa de otra manera.

En el camino de regreso piensa en muchas cosas mientras arrastra al gran bijuu con una rudimentaria combinación de madera, tierra y hasta agua.

XXXXX

El tiempo es una cosa que no se puede detener según considera, cuando hace el anuncio oficial del compromiso... después de largas discusiones entre el clan Uchiha... se han unido clanes shinobis, se atrapo al tres colas (este fue mas difícil) y el daimyo ha venido a reconocerlos como un pueblo que ha sido bautizado como Konohagakure.

Está en el balcón de su casa principal, se pierde de la belleza del panorama pero se conforma con la suave brisa del viento nocturno.

Como era de esperarse el trabajo aumento con su reconocimiento por el daimyo, hay civiles queriendo unirse al nuevo asentamiento estable y hay que ubicarlos, además de añadir a su alianza comercial a todo herrero al que respaldaran con materia prima.

Encontrar una mina delante de tus narices después de su desventura con el primer cola, era insultante... pero no estaba por alentar burlas por ese lado.

Escucha atenta el murmullo de la comunidad, es tranquilo y relajante.

Recargándose en su barandal, medita que no solo el área civil tiene mucho trabajo... Madara junto con todos los líderes de clanes están preparándose para el nombramiento del Hokage junto con su consejero y ayudante... agrégale que aplicaran un examen de ubicación a los shinobis de manera general para empezar a agruparlos según sus capacidades y tener la mejor atención a las misiones que llegan cada vez más.

Tobirama extrañamente ha desaparecido del complejo, pero por lo que ha escuchado ha estado ocupado al igual que Itama en sus propios asuntos.

-¿Pensativa?- Madara se escucha apático al aterrizar en el balcón con suavidad entrenada, se alza al costado de la maestra tierra como una montaña imponente al que ahora más que nunca se acostumbró.

Trae su armadura, posiblemente viniendo de alguna misión que son escasas para las personas cotizadas tan alto como el Uchiha (aun sin el examen, se sabe que los tres principales clanes cuentan con shinobis de alta gama).

Toph por supuesto arquea la ceja en respuesta, frunce el ceño considerablemente -Sera que alguna vez llegaran por la puerta- replica como observación que siempre parece fallar.

-Pensé que el balcón era para nosotros- replica secamente el Uchiha al recargarse con los brazos cruzados con vista al interior pero siempre atento al entorno.

-Búrlate- bufa la maestra tierra al cruzarse de brazos -Estas siguiendo los pasos del chico blando- compara con burla -aunque gracias a los espíritus no vienes a distraer a los niños- agrega con un tono impaciente.

Hay un silencio después de su observación, aun con la carga de trabajo siguen procurándose.

-¿Estabas admirando la vista?- Madara rompe el silencio con burla por su discapacidad.

Toph voltea los ojos con una carcajada fingida, es fácil olvidar que estaban comprometidos cuando actúan de la misma manera que antes... pero hay ocasiones en que lo recuerda, sobre todo cuando él la busca y la acerca para abrazarla con aprecio.

Nunca se acostumbrara a las sensiblerías del que considero tan emocional como una roca, solo suspira y se acomoda... puede llegar a apreciar el gesto, sobre todo cuando sabe cuánto lo necesita Madara con lo sucedido con Izuna.

XXXXX

La torre del hokage está finalizada cuando se les invita a dar un recorrido privado, es un beneficio que pueden tener como fundadores del pueblo... cuando se entregue al Hokage será un asunto público y aun cuando todavía no se toma la decisión, Toph sabe que Hashirama será electo.

Se ha ofrecido a tallar su rostro en la montaña y hay bromas de hacerlo con uno de sus típicos pucheros deprimidos.

No puede ver, pero Madara le describe como un edificio de 3 estructuras semi-conicas de color rojo que están comunicadas internamente entre sí, un patio enorme en el que se puede practicar rodeado por muros altos.

Por lo que Toph escucha ya están dividiendo las funciones de cada piso, la residencia del Hokage junto con su oficina, sala de reuniones, sala de misiones, sala de reunión de shinobis, sótano para interrogatorio, lugar clave para almacenar pergaminos de jutsus de alto nivel ya sean donados por los clanes o creados por Tobirama (solo o con ayuda) entre muchas otras funciones ya sean privadas o gubernamentales.

Para su sorpresa también cuenta con un área donde trabajara los asuntos de los civiles, es algo agradable saberlo porque tiene tantos pergaminos o documentación para ser archivada en casa y teme se traspapelen con los de su clan o negocio.

Escucha a Hashirama ayudando a Mito, Itama relata para todos pero se escucha del lado de su prometida y Madara está a su costado como su sombra insistente... pregunto por Tobirama, pero parece que está en algún proyecto en solitario que requiere de su completa dedicación.

Se encoge de hombros, solo se anota mentalmente el darle una visitada antes de que se vuelva más antisocial de lo que ya es, debe asegurarse de que ese ego shinobi no crezca innecesariamente al mostrarse todo un cerebrito para la invención de cosas divertidas con chakra.

Cuando ingresan de nuevo al edificio principal, puede oler a nuevo, madera pulida, plástico y hierba... sonríe al colocar su pie descalzo, sigue siendo un dolor borroso a su sentido sísmico en cada paso pero se asegura de no necesitar ayuda para guiarla.

-Me han sugerido como Ayudante del Hokage- le dice Madara repentinamente, deteniéndola al poner su mano entorno a la cintura -estoy pensando en aceptar- su tono es apático, pero hay emoción aun cuando Hashirama quiso darle el puesto del líder del pueblo está conforme con ser el segundo.

Nara Shikate es asesor de shinobi, algo predecible considerando esa capacidad táctica que ha mostrado con las misiones u organización.

Parpadea duramente Toph casi no creyendo en tal sugerencia, pero parece que su prometido está olvidando algo importante -Estas consciente que Hashirama es un dolor para la documentación- le recuerda sin rodeos ni molestarse por la invasión de espacio personal que ha sido constante desde hace días.

Hay un silencio solo por el eco de las pláticas de los que lideran al grupo -Supongo que será un milagro si no mato al Hokage a la semana- admite Madara con una seriedad de estar considerando el homicidio como método efectivo.

-No te voy a quitar de estrenar el área del sótano- dice en humor Toph sintiendo los dedos clavarse en su cintura en un apretón juguetón.

-Ahora entiendo porque fui recomendado por Tobirama- dice sin humor Madara, como si recordara el hecho con un sentido ofendido de no haber atrapado la trampa a tiempo.

Arquea la ceja Toph, pero no hay espacio para su réplica cuando escucha el llorar de Hashirama de porque están tan atrás como el tipo petulante e infantil que es -es un niño- replica con diversión.

-Y no entiendo cómo voy a trabajar con eso-se queja Madara con la resignación de un condenado a muerte.

-Resígnate como siempre lo haces, porque estoy segura lo aceptaras aun sabiendo eso- se burla Toph al unirse al grupo de nuevo para la experiencia de la oficina.

Que les tomen una foto en grupo... como fundadores... no era esperado.

XXXXX

La victoria de Hashirama es aplastante, aun los Hyuga apoyaron fuertemente al shinobi capaz de controlar a los bijuu en su modo sabio y a los años de fama durante la guerra.

Muchos conocen que fue el más firme en crear el pueblo... muchos olvidan que Beifong fue el ancla del cumplimiento, pero no le importa a la susodicha ser subestimada o dejada de lado para los que parecen creerla como un simple civil con fama (esto es más para los recién agregados clanes o los que todavía tienen resentimiento por las bromas hechas en el bosque).

El jardín del complejo del Hokage es la pequeña celebración a gran escala, Toph por supuesto trata de no tropezarse con su vestido, arruinar su maquillaje y estornudar con el perfume que las mujeres del clan se aseguraron de aplicarle en cantidades exageradas.

Trata de huir al borde del jardín para tener un descanso pero se topa con algunos conocidos a quienes bromea ligeramente... sobre todo aquellos candidatos perdedores de su mano... no es muy social pero se lleva muy bien con cada shinobi, aun cuando no ayuda a su fama al codearse con los hombres según el punto de vista de las damas presentes.

Nunca le importo este punto, ella se siente más cómoda con el género masculino aunque seguro Madara la está vigilando desde su posición con el nuevo Hokage.

Cuando por fin llega al filo del jardín con un vaso de algún tipo de ponche de sabor divertido, Toph suspira al recargarse en el árbol cercano para un respiro de socializar y lo siente venir con pasos silenciosos.

-¿Cansada?- dice la voz calmada de Tobirama instalándose al costado tan casualmente.

Toph levanta el rostro, arquea la ceja -oh bienvenido al mundo de los vivos- saluda burlonamente, puede sentir un rodar de ojos por parte del Senju desaparecido -estaba por invadir el complejo para sacarte de tu encierro ¡No has venido a entrenar!- acusa discretamente, porque sabe de su posición y no puede arruinar la imagen que su gente se esforzó en crear.

-Hay gente ocupada- dice sin humor al continuar parado a una distancia modesta, el de ojos carmesí puede sentirse observado y si le importara buscar, sabría que el Uchiha lo está cuidando sospechoso.

-¿Crees que he estado limándome las uñas?- lanza con diversión venenosa.

Bufa el de cabellos blancos negándose a contestar la niñería -Mis investigaciones me absorben mucho- espeta estoicamente.

-Parece que te diviertes- dice Toph recordando a Itama en un relato lleno de términos que la perdieron desde el inicio -Eres un buen cerebrito- ofrece.

-Ese es un alago- dice con la nariz un poco fruncida, pero hay diversión en sus ojos carmesí.

La maestra tierra se encoge de hombros -Solo no te desaparezcas- dice golpeando ligeramente el hombro del shinobi con humor -se te puede quemar ese cerebro tuyo de tanto pensar-

Hay diversión en oleadas del calmado Senju, el silencio se instala con el eco de la fiesta... Toph puede sentir que la está mirando como si fuera algo que no entendiera y desea preguntarle si tenía dibujado algo en la cara cuando una mujer grita interrumpiendo la serenidad.

En una fiesta shinobi, todo el mundo no duda en reaccionar en consecuencia... Tobirama se aparta seguido de la maestra tierra siguiendo el sonido del escándalo.

Mito entro en labor de parto, el dolor parece ser insoportable y siente cada vibrar angustiado del entorno... las mujeres presentes empiezan a mover a los hombres cautivados por la idea de un hijo de su Hokage, Tobirama es el primero en reinar llamando a Itama a que vaya a preparar las instalaciones en el complejo.

Madara llega a su costado en segundos, Toph desea preguntar por el chico blando pero no es necesario... lo siente en el mismo grupo de personas que no saben qué hacer, parado como una estatua con las respiraciones forzadas de Mito como un fondo desesperado.

Para un shinobi endurecido capaz de someter a una bestia de cola... Hashirama se queda congelado con su ritmo cardiaco a velocidad preocupante así que la maestra tierra no duda en acercarse a pisotones y lanzarle una bofetada resonante que seguro picara hasta el día de mañana.

-¡Toph!- se queja el moreno con la mano en la mejilla, los clanes invitados no evitan mirar abiertamente la acción que podía ser tachado como un crimen contra el pueblo (que solo son los clanes no acostumbrados a esa amistad).

-Era yo o un Kunai de Madara- dice airada Toph señalando a sus espaldas, por supuesto que su prometido muestra el arma en cuestión para evidenciar su plan macabro de apuñalar al Hokage sin importarle lo problemático que sería hacerlo delante de tantos testigos.

Es totalmente preocupante que el Uchiha conozca esa capacidad de curación anormal en Hashirama, parece que usara dicha ventaja para implementar un método de tortura... corrección... de trabajo cuando se empiece oficialmente la labor en la torre.

Para Toph es divertido escuchar el caos que se forma después de sacarlo de su estupor.

XXXXX

Ser despertada no era un asunto entretenido para Toph, obligada a ponerse una bata camina a la sala principal con la intención de darle un pedazo de su mente al impertinente de su amigo.

Pero Hashirama le cambia la intención, hay una propuesta junto con una petición y la deja congelada debajo del marco de la puerta con el dedo apuntándole.

-Quiero que seas la madrina- le dice con ese tono encantador, tan optimista que le recuerda al nómada aire -Y quiero nombrarlo Aang- finaliza con lo que adivina una sonrisa brillante sin importarle el volumen y a quienes despierte.

Considerando que es la casa principal que comparte solo con Kenshin, no hay muchos a quien despertar con el drama del energético Hokage.

Toph se obliga a despertarse para lidiar con la información dada de golpe en medio de la madrugada... estaba entre divertida, conmovida e incrédula -Hashi, ese nombre lo quiero usar para mi propio hijo- dice con la paciencia que casi nunca tiene para ese cumulo de emociones humana.

Hay un cambio de aire, puede sentir el corazón agitado de Hashirama y sabe que es mejor sentarse cuando adivina lo larga que será su noche al predecir una disputa llena de berrinches.

Kenshin trae algo de beber sin pedírselo, dejándolos solos en medio de la noche.

-Por favor Toph- ruega Hashirama con un puchero, se sienta en seiza correcto y se inclina -se lo que sientes, adivine que lo planeabas... pero también deseo nombrar a mi hijo, mi heredero como el avatar- explica con ese razonamiento aplastante.

Sabía que su amigo quedo encantado con su historia, con su mundo y sus amigos... pero no esperaba que fuera de tal profundidad, subestimo lo que Itama le conto.

Pero ella también desea los nombres para sus hijos, ya lo discutió con Madara en una de esas platicas incomodas y acepto.

Suspira solo por el poder de hacerlo, pasa sus manos por el cabello enmarañado y Toph siente el gran poder de persuasión que está ejerciendo el chico blando -Puedes nombrarlo como otro Avatar- ofrece en un intento de apartarlo de la intención - O quizás Iroh- el tío de Zuko era otro de los personajes favoritos de su amigo.

Era como si se hubiera convertido en todo un fanático, una parte de ella se ofende que su historia parece más ficticia pero lo golpea por la diversión y la alegría de que sus amigos tengan esa consideración.

-Pero Toph- lamenta Hashirama en ese tono infantil -Quiero a Aang- agrega dejando caer su rostro con grandes ojos en un puchero terco, siendo ciega su amiga la táctica se pierde pero vale el intento.

-Hashirama- dice en advertencia, cruzando sus brazos con terquedad.

Un lloriqueo del Hokage que seguro derribaría esa fama del dios shinobi que tanto aclaman -no seas envidiosa- acusa -será como si fueran hermanos- dice con ese tono optimista de que su lógica no tiene fallas.

Voltea los ojos porque puede, Toph niega a los espíritus por paciencia pero su sonrisa se desliza en sus labios, no tenía oportunidad con esa debilidad que tiene por Hashi que no se mitiga con el tiempo -bien... serán dos Aang en esta generación- cede.

Contra todo pronóstico es abrazada de golpe, levantada para ser girada todo en cuestión de segundos con esa habilidad shinobi de moverse en un parpadeo... tiene que forzarse por salir de los fuertes brazos aun cuando deseaba quedarse así -no me abraces- llora cuando no puede apartarse.

-Vamos Toph, no seas gruñona- palmea como un niño, casi juguetón en la cabeza despeinada de su amiga sin soltarla por error.

-Me despertaste en medio de la madrugada ¡tengo derecho de estar gruñona!- espeta Toph entre divertida y frustrada -además ¿Qué te dije del espacio personal?-

-Esa regla ya no es válida- espeta muy confiado.

-¿Quién lo dice?- hace temblar el suelo en advertencia, ser soltada de golpe casi la hace tropezar.

-Vamos, hay que decirle a Aang que tendrá tocayo- Hashirama se enciende de su lado depresivo como un fuego artificial, la toma de la mano y la arrastra como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Se resigna a ser apurada a estas horas indignas de la noche, lo escucha divagar sobre niños jugando entre sí... como su clan será unido y como tratara de derribar esa barrera que los Uchiha han levantado desde que les quitaron el derecho a los descendientes de Madara.

Llegan a la sala en cuestión de minutos, es más cálida gracias a la atención del resto del clan y aunque no sabe cómo se ve, le describen las mejoras que se han hecho a su templo... hay escrituras talladas en piedra que Kenshin se ha molestado en redactar su historia con lujo de detalle en las que ayudo.

También agrego una lista de nombres dignos del reino tierra para las futuras generaciones, así como el deseo que cada heredero del clan Beifong porte el nombre de un avatar... es triste que por lo menos conozca solo 5 contando a Aang, pero será suficiente antes de volver a repetir.

Parpadea, Hashirama sigue balbuceando como si la estatua del nómada aire le escuchara.

Es divertido cuando se percata que literalmente le está relatando desde que lo conoció, la fundación de Konoha, los nuevos cambios y el nombramiento de su recién nacido en su honor... además de agregar los deseos que tenia de conocerlo y deseando que las futuras generaciones consiguieran la paz que el tanto inspiro en su mundo.

Horas de relatos sin aliento de Hashirama que parecía tan lleno de energía, no como si fuera el día de su nombramiento ni tensiones de un nacimiento.

Al final, cuando el Hokage se queda sin nada que decir y Toph asegura que ya está el amanecer... sucede algo curioso que los detiene debajo del marco de la salida.

Un viento fresco imposible para esa profundidad, una risa en un eco lejano y el sentimiento de paz abrumadora.

Pican sus ojos ante la nostalgia repentina, sonríe divertida y Hashirama parpadea aturdido en su lugar pero su corazón se golpea alentador.

No quiere alimentar falsas esperanzas, pero era como si Aang estuviera aprobando la decisión... que estuviera presente y escucho sus progresos, pero los espíritus no han mostrado intenciones de cruzar a ese mundo... solo por eso se niega a hablar cuando por fin regresan a la superficie.

Hay un voto por no contar esto que puede ser solo casualidad.

XXXXX

Hashirama corre de un lado a otro en la mansión del Hokage, trae a su hijo en brazos y se asegura de no agitarlo demasiado... es el día... piensa al llegar al salón donde su esposa le lanza ese gesto paciente que es común cuando tiene esos momentos de emoción burbujeante que nadie puede detener.

-¿Lista?- pregunta con una sonrisa enorme, el niño se revuelve entre sus brazos y arrulla con amor.

Su mujer se ofrece a cargarlo, pero Hashirama es terco en mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible cuando puede y no está siendo obligado por Madara a trabajar (es más aterrador que Tobirama quien no usaba Kunai como métodos de persuasión).

(Convenientemente desconoce que hay una combinación que su estándar cataloga como la más espeluznante... la unión de Kenshin/Madara/Tobirama es un trauma que le gusta olvidar)

-¿El presente?- pregunta Mito con una sonrisa ligera al ver el pánico de su marido, quien ahora si entrega a su hijo entre sus brazos para empezar a trazar sellos con su mano casi innecesarios para alguien de sus capacidades.

Solo dura segundos, utilizando el Shunshin no Jutsu al que se ha vuelto aficionado ya sea para escapar del trabajo o llegar a algún lado rápidamente.

Hashirama ya trae el pergamino que dará al Clan Beifong... es un tratado... algo que unirá a sus familias para las siguientes generaciones como hermanas.

Algo digno para los que considera amigos más antiguos que siempre lo han acompañado en todo el proceso de fundación (eso sin contar antes ya que solo Toph fue su ancla durante su tiempo más oscuro).

Caminan entre pláticas donde el moreno es el entusiasta, saluda a cualquiera que responda su efusiva presencia y sonríe alentador cuando hay civiles comenzando a ser más sociales aunque sea con el Hokage.

Su pueblo ya es grande, aún hay áreas trabajando para los nuevos llegados e Itama en conjunto con Tobirama comienza a trabajar para el muro que delimitara el bosque con el área ocupada por sus habitantes... un método para controlar entradas y salidas, porque dejaría de ser un poblado shinobi si no fueran paranoicos como su segunda naturaleza.

Cuando llegan, que no es muy lejos de la torre Hokage... el complejo Beifong está adornado de colores amarillos, verdes y blancos... ahora sabe que son los preferentes para el reino tierra, cuando cruzan el marco de madera sonríe alentador a quienes ya esperan la ceremonia.

Tobirama está al lado de Itama con su presencia taciturna natural, comparte una mirada preocupada con su hermanito... el peliblanco parece leerlo pero ignorarlo ¿en verdad no siente nada? El tema se ha vuelto delicado para tratar a estas alturas, pero le alegra saber que ya no se la pasa tan encerrado como antes ahora que hay trabajo para levantar la biblioteca y otras áreas públicas.

Hay más parques, Toph se ha asegurado de levantarlo para todos los niños y los clanes comienzan a permitir a sus hijos participar al aire libre.

Suspira cansado, le lanza un gesto triste a su hermano más terco para despedirse de su esposa no sin antes dejar el regalo en la mesa adecuada.

Camina por el hermoso jardín hasta la entrada colocada en la montaña para la casa principal escarbada en sus profundidades, sonríe alegre a los miembros de la familia secundaria y bromea con los que siguen solteros para que se apuren a tener sus familias.

Los Beifong siguen creciendo, ya sea entre civiles o shinobis.

Esta casi brincando de emoción cuando se encuentra con Kenshin a quien ve en vestimenta de lujo, sus ojos están llorosos puede decirlo Hashirama aun cuando trata de ocultárselo... le toca entregar a la novia y es una posición que cree que merece ese samurái que la ha respaldado desde que fundo un pequeño clan en medio de una villa civil hace tantos años.

Cuando llega a la habitación designada, abre la puerta de golpe asustando al usuario que está en el interior... Madara le lanza un gesto sucio acomodándose el haori tradicional con cuidado -te molestaría tocar la puerta-

-Vamos, no es como si no hubiera visto nada antes- se burla al dejarse caer en el sillón con un desplante despreocupado.

Un fulminar de muerte, pero el Uchiha no se presta para la conversación de viejos recuerdos de baños comunes -Es normal que me sienta tan nervioso- pregunta como si dudara en expresarlo, hace una mueca obviamente no viendo su inteligencia en preguntarle.

Hashirama le lanza un gesto burlón -Es normal- replica -si recuerdas, vomite cuando me estaban vistiendo- dice con cariño, no como si fuera una acción vergonzosa.

-Ensuciaste mis túnicas- replica sin humor Madara con asco del mero recuerdo.

-Cuídala, Madara- le dice seriamente en porte Hokage, como una única advertencia que no importa si son amigos... Toph estuvo ahí firme en crear su sueño, en respaldarlo y no dudaría en defenderla contra cualquier injusticia aun contra el Uchiha.

Hay una sonrisa divertida en el usuario del sharingan -Y la cuidare- replica con honor como antiguo cabeza de clan Uchiha.

Se sonríen en confabulación.

Madara entonces mira duramente a su amigo -Pero si Tobirama...-

-Te lo dije antes- dice con tristeza -no sé qué piensa mi hermano, pero estoy seguro respetara esta unión- ofrece humildemente -me duele que siga negándolo pero cargara con las consecuencias- espeta seriamente con la seriedad poderosa.

-Bien, es mejor salir de aquí- dice Madara con la actitud más suave mirando a la ventana con tristeza -¿Contare contigo?- pregunta.

Hashirama afirma al ponerse de pie quitándose el haori casual que porta -lo detendré y prometo no matarlo hasta que puedas hacerte cargo- se acerca a la ventana para saltar al barandal.

-Lamento pedirte esto- dice Madara con dolor.

-Es tu boda, como el amigo de ambos debo velar porque la unión se logre- salta Hashirama para avanzar con sigilo fuera de la residencia Beifong.

Se perderá de ver a su amiga tan hermosa como novia, pero no lo lamenta.

No le extraña que Tobirama lo intercepte a medio camino sin un intercambio de palabras, hay protección... siente tristeza por verlo luchar para que su amiga se case... a pesar de ser hermanos, hay lados que al parecer no conoce y lo respetara.

Avanzan en relativo silencio cuando se une el cabeza de Hatake y Aburame quienes de alguna forma son amigos de Toph aun cuando el primero tiene poco tiempo de ser parte del pueblo.

Hashirama no tarda mucho en verlo fuera del bosque al que han nombrado como prohibido, un invasor dispuesto a intervenir en una unión que no aprueba aun cuando los Uchiha ya dieron su visto bueno.

-Retírate- dice al aterrizar en un árbol con el mando de Hokage.

Tobirama, Masato Hatake y Norio Aburame aterrizan en arboles cercanos... hay Uchiha comenzando a congregarse junto con otros shinobis en servicio.

Izuna les mira con desdén -No voy a permitir que continúen con su engaño a mi hermano- dice convencido de que tiene la razón, hay un filo peligroso y una locura en sus ojos que Hashirama no recuerda en ese niño.

Es triste, se prepara y el suelo tiembla... el cuatro colas aparece como si fuera llamado.

Ahora los shinobis razonan que es Izuna quien de alguna forma ha logrado comandar a los bijuu cuando monta al monstruo con confianza.

Hashirama sin embargo debe esforzarse por no matar al hermano de su amigo... por una promesa... después, cuando la unión se termine.

Madara tratara con su hermano.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Por alguna razón fue el más difícil de escribir ya que no soy mucho de romance, asi que al final decidi poner el punto de vista de Hashirama... Kenshin fue quien entrego a Toph... Madara sabia que su hermano intentaria algo y por eso le pidio el favor a Hashirama.

No se preocupen, ya tengo todo fríamente calculado para el futuro... así que no se desesperen porque Lin y Suyin no aparecerán en esta generación pero tendré un motivo.

Neah20 fuera...


	16. Clan 16

Clan 16: Hermandad

Puede saborear su sangre al aterrizar entre el árbol torcido, no evita mostrar una sonrisa siniestra que se acentúa con las sombras de la maleza quemada o aplastada... su brazo izquierdo está colgando sin fuerza, ha perdido algunos dientes, moretones salpican en la piel expuesta de su traje rasgado y no había sentido tanta emoción malsana desde que todo se detuvo.

Desde que la guerra quedo en una historia para ser contada.

Esta bañado de sangre, no solo la propia... Izuna ha disfrutado de abolir a cualquiera que no estuviera a su nivel, al final solo queda su rival... regresándole la mirada impasible como si no fuera importante, con el descaro de venir a luchar con ropa ceremonial... sucio y herido, Tobirama siempre fue un bastardo arrogante y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de intentar asesinarlo.

-La paz no te ha vuelto holgazán- dice en su tono goteando de veneno, Izuna finge que no duelen sus heridas... escupe un poco al suelo pero regresa a esa postura temible que ha aprendido a dominar -Pero venir con esa vestimenta- se burla.

Escucha a la bestia rugir desaprobador en el eco, el crujir de madera y esa absurda estatua del senjutsu del único que agradece no enfrentar... Hashirama se ha dedicado a domar al bijuu... mientras el resto de tontos intento golpearlo a la sumisión.

Tobirama por supuesto que no le responde, tan digno y orgulloso sin dirigirle la palabra desde la cima de ese árbol torcido.

Izuna lo odia.

-Y la puta- pregunta con una sonrisa tan casual, siendo provocativo con la última palabra.

Hay una contracción queriendo romper el limpio gesto de su rival más antiguo, se siente victorioso y sabe la dirección en la que debe dirigir su veneno... el adivina, se ríe internamente con ganas vengativas y continua -Quien diría que la ciega tuviera el cerebro para tenerlos en su mano- su ponzoña es penetrante.

Tobirama le entrecierra esos ojos carmín con advertencia, esa mascara imperturbable le da una engañosa calma pero está lleno de temperamento, el árbol cruje donde está parado pero reina apenas para contestar la ofensa del traidor.

Izuna lo sabe, sonríe prepotente de aprovechar la debilidad que parecen todos compartir, solo su odio crece a esa bruja que le quito todo (aun cuando no sea cierto) -no me digas que la compartirás con mi hermano- dice sorprendido de manera dramática -Mah quien lo diría- continua inocente.

El Senju despierta una oleada de chakra que vibra en la oscuridad de color azul además de poderoso... el instinto asesino es tranquilo y peligroso... controlado, pero sumamente indignado en nombre de Toph -Silencio- su tono es dominante con esa oscuridad sin atisbo de piedad, pero debe resistir de asesinar al traidor hasta que venga Madara... solo por consideración no porque quiera.

Esa sonrisa maliciosa se borra en segundos, Izuna parpadea en velocidad arremetiendo con el kunai que lo bloquea -Matare a esa puta- jura a los cuatro vientos escupiéndole en la cara a un Tobirama que lucha con su temperamento -esa bruja que no debió de existir- espeta al saltar repelido, las señas de mano son un borrón de movimientos y un Katon es conjurado iluminando la noche.

-Haz perdido tu mente, Izuna- el tono era grave en Tobirama al saltar a la seguridad de un árbol casi carbonizado, hace señas con la mano invocando su propio elemento de agua que golpea con dureza doblando toda la naturaleza en su camino.

El desertor se mantiene con obstinación, corta el suelo con su cuchilla saltando al árbol más cercano para dirigirle una burla -Lastime tus sentimientos- replica agudamente -Dime si miento- ríe a carcajadas.

-Toph no tiene nada que ver en el asunto- el tono del Senju es pesado, advertencia y peligro... sus labios son una mueca apretada que hacen las sombras resaltar esos peligrosos rasgos por los que es característico.

El asesino de Uchiha brilla en la noche de luna tan claro para el traidor y chasquea los dientes al verlo ahí... detenido por cualquier razón para entrar a una lucha sin cuartel como los viejos tiempos.

Culpa a esa ciega de cualquier cambio aun cuando quizás fue para mejor aunque no sepa la verdadera razón de que Tobirama se esté conteniendo.

Izuna bufa pero toma la decisión de seguir provocándole, sabiendo a quien apuntar -pensar que serias más firme que mi hermano en negar esos tontos sentimientos- espeta con un gesto serio -somos shinobis, las emociones están de más- dice secamente.

Ahora más que nunca está firme en la creencia que hizo bien en negar la decisión de su hermano, en darle la espalda a esos ancianos que dejaron que continuara con esa tontería que escupía en toda tradición de su clan... en abandonar todo por los Beifong que no son civiles ni shinobis.

Tiene que guiar a todos a la realidad de las cosas.

En su exilio ha aprendido tanto, el mundo es amplio y cruel que puede ser dominado por la fuerza, no por sensiblerías de paz... el Zetsu negro le mostro la verdad, su sabiduría y secretos de su donjutsu.

No tiene más familia que su hermano Madara al que están embaucando, quitando esa fuerza que fue orgullo de su clan en guerra... no cuenta a su hijo que abandono o a esa mujer que fue su esposa... solo su preciado Hermano cegado por sentimientos tontos que no son dignos de un shinobi.

Se instalan en un duelo de miradas con su rival, esperando cualquier movimiento hasta que parpadean para iniciar, los árboles se derriban a base de los elementos fuego o agua que usan los combatientes.

Aun en medio de la pelea, Tobirama trata de no obsesionarse con lo dicho por su rival enloquecido que tanto le irrito, no es el momento aun cuando quiere refutar... hace señas cuando llegan a un punto muerto para llamar a cualquier shinobi capaz de unirse a esta lucha.

El líder del clan Hatake aterriza junto con el Aburame tan heridos como todos pero kunai en sus manos dispuestos a continuar... hay insectos propagándose en el entorno con el eco del bijuu tan lejano acompañando ese ambiente de fatalidad.

Izuna chasquea los dientes al acomodarse el brazo lesionado, arquea la ceja juicioso y carcajea abiertamente con el sharingan en su esplendor -es una vergüenza- espeta a lo alto -shinobis domesticados- acusa apuntando a cada uno con la locura plagando su mente.

Quiere gritar, morder, gruñir, insultar y matar.

Destruir todo lo que le arrebato el centro de su universo, traer todo lo que han construido al suelo en cenizas que no dudara en pisar... un pueblo que nunca debió de haberse fundado si eso significaba la vergüenza del Uchiha ¿Por qué nadie lo ve? Su propia gente lo trata de someter a estas alturas.

¡Porque no entienden que este no es el camino shinobi que sus ancestros dejaron!

Es abrumado por los números que caen ante sus arremetidas, quema insectos y rompe huesos, Izuna es fuerte capaz de mantenerse al nivel de Tobirama pero nunca estuvo en la capacidad monstruosa de Madara... ahora que Hashirama aterriza en medio del claro con su gesto severo y rostro pintado en su modo sabio, sabe que las tiene de perder.

-Ríndete- dice en ese tono de mando el moreno Senju instalándose al costado de su hermano en un dúo dominante.

Es un desastre después de dominar al bijuu pero aún mantiene la vitalidad de ser poderoso.

El Uchiha desertor mira largamente, muestra los dientes pues aunque no tenga probabilidades con un monstruo como Hashirama al que su hermano ha reconocido como el más fuerte... luchara hasta el final.

La lucha no se extiende segundos cuando el Hokage somete a la sumisión a Izuna, lo golpea al suelo como un mosco y se instala en un peso encima de su espalda en una firmeza como la roca... ve el suelo, se retuerce y de esta manera ve los pies de alguien acercándose.

Apenas levanta sus ojos para coincidir con los de Madara, en su ropa ceremonial con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada penetrante de decepción que pica para Izuna -hola hermano- saluda con ese tono emocional que usaba cuando eran pequeños.

La oscuridad lo abrumo al ver los ojos del sharingan de su pariente.

XXXXX

Tobirama se despide de la torre del Hokage con esa firmeza característica, Hashirama apenas extraña su ausencia cuando hay tanta tensión por el prisionero al que Madara no ha quitado su vista desde que lo atraparon en el bosque.

No es como si no deseara ser parte del suceso de confrontación entre hermanos Uchiha, pero hay algo que lo inquieta desde que escucho las palabras descaradas del traidor.

Sabe que la intención de Izuna era distraerlo, provocarlo para tener mejor ventaja... pero lo hizo ver algo que juro no existía... algo que explica sus extrañas acciones de buscar pretextos válidos para monitorearla, para aislarse cuando se anunció su compromiso, para enojarse por cada insinuación de sus hermanos... de huir de una ceremonia que no quería presenciar.

De protegerla de alguna forma aunque lo lastimaran.

Se detiene en medio del camino que une los tres marcos de los complejos que iniciaron el pueblo, su ropa esta desgarrada con sangre salpicada de heridas que picaran pero ya comenzaron a sanarse... se cruza de brazos mirando a la nada solo con la sensación de sus sentidos extendiéndose para contabilizar a cada habitante pero inclinándose a favor de cierto clan.

-Soy un tonto- dice conociendo quien se acerca, levanta la vista para ver a su hermanito al que había utilizado como pretexto para tratarla, ese que está vivo por las acciones de una niña ciega.

Itama le sonríe tristemente -te tomo tu tiempo- asegura cruzándose de brazos en sus túnicas de dormir.

Niega sin humor en su gesto, mira la luna alta y suelta un respiro largo -No es de un shinobi, esto- dice señalando su pecho, escuchando a su padre en sus lecciones sobre lo innecesario de las emociones... es divertido pensar que proteger a sus hermanos de su padre termino perjudicándolo más.

El pequeño Senju se acerca, pone su mano en el hombro con ese gesto sabio y arrepentido, viendo el mismo daño que estuvo expuesto por protegerlos durante tantos años -No es de un shinobi, pero es de un humano sentir-

Hay burla en el rasgo estricto del sensor, esta esa negación dolorosa al mirar por encima de la cabeza de su pariente el balcón Beifong -Soy un completo imbécil- replica nuevamente sintiendo esa pérdida de algo por lo que no lucho, ahora hay comprensión de esa parte vengativa de hacerle la vida difícil a Madara al sugerirlo como ayudante del Hokage.

Ese alguien que hizo lo impensable para estar a su lado.

Comprensión fría y dolorosa cayendo como cascada constante, alguien quien es tachado como un prodigio negó algo tan obvio para todos... quizás en verdad, hay algo idiota en todo los Senju y no pudo escapar de heredarlo.

Llega a una conclusión -No digas nada de esto- advierte al pasarlo de largo, Tobirama no quiere extender esta revelación -Menos a Hashirama- espeta.

Itama lo ve como si lo hubieran golpeado, la espalda del mayor es firme sin indicio de esa inseguridad o dolor en su postura -Pero...-

-Es una pérdida- le dice el peliblanco debajo del marco del complejo -Y como shinobis, siempre superamos las perdidas- finaliza al perderse en las sombras.

Un sello... un retroceso... e Itama se queda agitado en medio de la soledad.

XXXXX

Hashirama mira el pueblo desde la ventana de su oficina, hay una capa de seriedad cubriéndolo tan pesada como una avalancha de rocas al rememorar los sucesos.

Sus shinobis están nerviosos con la lucha de hace días, el bosque ha sido parchado con su elemento madera pero ahora tiene esa aura peligrosa al ser envenenado con el chakra del bijuu enfurecido.

Las consecuencias son variadas, hay pérdida de números en algunos clanes sobresalientes que quieren que el traidor sea tratado con la indulgencia de un prisionero.

Pero Madara cree que puede recuperarlo.

-No creo que sea posible- Satsuki Yamanaka quien está sentado en la silla delante de su escritorio dice con el gesto severo, rubio con ojos azules y una construcción fuerte -entre más oportunidad tengo de ver... esa mente está perdida por completo- asegura de su diagnóstico a Izuna.

Cierra sus ojos con un largo aliento, cuando los abre tiene resolución -has el formato- ordena porque ya hay un proceso que cumplir para estos casos, no puede dar marcha atrás y duele tener que hacerlo pero su gente espera justicia.

Yamanaka afirma al ponerse de pie con cuidado, sus ojos pasan del Hokage al paisaje del pueblo soltando un largo suspiro -Uchiha-san será informado- dice al voltearse para salir sin tardanza por la puerta.

Hashirama tendrá un dolor de cabeza al dejarse caer en la silla, no pasan ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abre de golpe casi al suelo... Madara le lanza un gesto furioso con su indomable cabello revuelto -ordenaste su ejecución- dice deliberadamente al dar pisotones a través de la oficina con innecesaria fuerza.

Para el Hokage es firme en su gesto pasible, no hay signo de intimidación aun cuando se alza por encima de su escritorio única defensa de la tempestad -sientate- dice calmado, no es obedecido así que presiona un poco de instinto -siéntate y hablemos- es firme con las sombras en su rostro y el ligero marchitar de las pocas flores que adornan la ventana.

El Uchiha obedece no sin dar un gesto impaciente, mortificado y algo ofendido por el trato.

Para el Senju es delicada la situación, sabe que su amigo conoce las solicitudes de los clanes afectados y sus intentos de ser el diplomático están fallando cuando Izuna no pone de su parte -sabes su diagnóstico, su actitud ¿dudas de mi decisión?- expresa con sus ojos cargados de resolución.

-¡Es mi hermano!- dice Madara airado con dolor en sus ojos, conflicto en su alma.

Lo sabe, Hashirama le indica con su postura -Intento destruir Konoha- finaliza enderezándose en la silla -¿crees que no preferiría de otra forma?- pregunta algo traicionado por la duda en su amigo de que no hizo lo suficiente.

-Puede haber otra forma, si me dejaras- dijo Uchiha con cuidado de controlarse.

Hay un cansancio abrumador ante la petición implorante, ofrece una sonrisa de disculpas como única negación -El diagnostico de Yamanaka es definitivo, Madara- suena consolador aun sin retroceder por la mirada tempestuosa de su amigo -No pondré en riesgo a nadie, aun los shinobis en guardia lo creen difícil de alinear- explica.

Madara parece derribarse en la silla ocultando sus ojos detrás de su mano, en su mente ve el pecado de Izuna y la justicia que piden de su muerte -Él es el motivo principal para fundar el pueblo... aceptar la alianza- dice como un recuerdo lejano de dos niños viendo el bosque desde la cima de una meseta -Protegerlo- se siente golpeado emocionalmente.

Hashirama suelta un largo suspiro con el mismo recuerdo grabado en su mente -Y ahora tenemos a quienes proteger- le recuerda con gentileza volteando ligeramente para mirar los tejados del pueblo cada vez más próspero.

Konoha es resplandeciente, un sueño hecho realidad que Madara aprecia más que nunca por dar ese cobijo en momentos de guerra... pero Izuna es su hermano aun cuando este enloquecido y parezca tan diferente al que vio crecer -es difícil- cede con un picor en su corazón, porque a pesar de toda la mala fama que hay entorno al Uchiha... tiene esa lealtad en conflicto.

Para el Hokage mira el conflicto afligido, le da ligeras palmadas al escritorio para hacerlo levantar su mirada -Entiendo más que nunca lo que estás pasando- sonríe consolador -no me des esa mirada de mentiroso- acusa sin romper la seriedad -Mis hermanos son lo más preciado...- suelta un suspiro -pero tenemos a Konoha ahora para proteger- le recuerda moderadamente.

Fueron un asentamiento, luego una villa para finalizar con un pueblo reconocido... negocio con clanes, planeo la distribución del territorio a shinobis, ayudo en tanto que está muy involucrado emocionalmente con Konoha -Lo sé- cede Madara con un cerrar de ojos doloroso.

Un suspiro de Hashirama -no es manera de pasar tus días de recién casado- dice cansado, sonriéndole divertido -Mejor ve con Toph- alienta con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos oscuros.

Madara voltea los ojos por la falta de profesionalismo, marchándose sin darle una mirada al Hokage que protesta por el desaire... tiene mucho que preocuparse, quizás este distraído... pero no hablaría de "eso" con el imbécil de Hashirama.

XXXXX

Izuna no puede decir a ciencia cierta en que día están desde su captura.

Su celda es pequeña, incomoda y con ojos mirándolo en cada movimiento... hay sellos de supresión de chakra que han instalado en sus muñecas amarradas... nadie está hablando aun cuando los trata de provocar.

Es aburrido aun cuando en el Uchiha no tenía esas tendencias insanas de ser cruel verbalmente.

Quizás cambio mucho.

Solo tiene que esperar, piensa impaciente.

Insectos resuenan de los Aburame, pálidos ojos del Hyuga lo miran sin pasión desde las sillas, está el gemido adormilado de un perro de Inuzuka y el Yamanaka susurra alguna cosa al heredero del Nara quien es el asesor del hokage.

Una parte de Izuna arrulla la consideración de peligroso al otorgarle guardias de alta calidad, considerando el desastre que causo de impresión... bueno serian tontos si lo dejaban solo.

En toda esta aldea solo Tobirama es su rival, Madara es su epíteto a seguir, Hashirama es un monstruo incomparable y esa zorra de Beifong quizás una piedra en el camino... no puede subestimar a los líderes de clan que no conoce, por supuesto... el Hatake y el Aburame que estuvieron en su aprensión fueron respetables.

Durante estas divagaciones la puerta se escuchó abierta de ese salón, sonríe dulcemente cuando es Madara en su esplendor apático y esas ropas oscuras típicas del clan... ordena dejarlos solos y aun cuando son desconfiados, obedecen sin chistear mostrando sus respetos que Izuna arrulla orgulloso.

Porque el Uchiha existe para gobernar y no para ser gobernados.

El criminal parpadea por la grosería de no saludar de su parte -Hola hermano- dice casualmente, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Madara lo mira a través de los barrotes con esa expresión apática que nunca era para Izuna, se instala en la pared con ese aire de poderío que siempre admiro y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo largamente.

Hace una sonrisa ligera, casi gentil -Vamos hermano, no puedes estar tan enojado- empuja como siempre, queriendo embaucar a su objeto de asombro -Solo quiero ayudarte a ver lo mal que la estás haciendo- finaliza con confianza, esperanzador de ser escuchado.

El antes cabeza de clan lo mira otro tanto en silencio, cierra sus ojos y los abre con severidad -No sabes lo que dices Izuna- llama en el tono grave -esperaba que de todas las personas, entendieras porque ayude con este pueblo-

Un bufido -este pueblo es un error, sabes lo que padre desearía... en vez de llevar a lo alto el Clan, desertaste y preferiste a una puta por encima de tus obligaciones- recrimina Izuna quien tiene que retroceder ante el instinto asesino disparado.

-No la llames de esa manera- advierte con un dejo de asesinato en sus ojos que parpadean en carmesí, se despega de la pared sin quitar esa opresión a su hermanito.

Hay una carcajada hueca en el prisionero -Haces lo que ella quiere, Hermano- espeta aboliendo las ganas de sumisión de la esencia de su mayor, apenas resiste de rodillas en esa celda pequeña cuyos cimientos crujen por la presión.

Entrecierra sus ojos, Madara siente el dolor de sus palabras -esta alianza la hice para protegerte... -cede con los puños apretados -para que veas el mundo diferente... para que tu hijo, al que pareces olvidar crezca sin obligaciones de matar para sobrevivir- señala con un dedo acusador -que otras personas me entiendan mejor que tú, demuestra como de diferentes somos ahora-

Aprieta la mandíbula, Izuna gruñe mostrando los dientes insolente -Nadie te entiende mejor que yo- acusa enloquecido -soy yo el que estuvo ahí desde el principio, soy yo el que te cuido la espalda y soy yo el que estará ahí al final de todo este tonto sueño- se golpea el rostro en los barrotes -porque los shinobis no existimos en tiempo de paz, la guerra siempre vendrá aunque no quieras hermanito... cuanto de esto... cuántos de ellos sobrevivirán- lanza una carcajada -Miéntete de que lo hiciste por mi ¡no te creo!- acusa.

Madara lo mira con sorpresa, como si apenas lo viera por completo en lo que se ha convertido.

-Si quemar todo a las cenizas te hace entrar en razón- sonríe Izuna con un brillo de resolución en sus ojos enloquecidos, convencido que la paz no se gana de esta manera y que la tabla Uchiha que descansa en su sótano, que su hermano ha ignorado tiene toda la razón -que así sea-

XXXXX

Cuando la noche cae, Madara ingresa al complejo Beifong como una sombra tempestuosa... el resto de los miembros de la casa lo ven y se apartan del camino con respeto hasta consideración, Kenshin le saluda con esa presencia consoladora que su padre nunca supo ofrecerle.

-Todo pasa- le dice el samurái con un ligero apretón de hombros.

Madara no responde al solo caminar entre los corredores de piedra de su residencia.

No ha trabajado bien desde que Izuna está como prisionero, Hashirama es considerado y Tobirama parece cubrirlo de una manera envidiable (aunque todavía es un bastardo al que nunca dejara solo con su esposa).

Hay tanto que hacer con la implementación de plan de estudio para abrir una academia, la construcción y propaganda para los clanes... Visitas a Uzushiogakure, rutas de comercio civil, leyes de clanes... tanto que hacer y él se tiene que retirar por el pesar de su hermano o como Hashirama ha dicho "luna de miel" que ni siquiera ha disfrutado como se debe.

El Uchiha deja caer su frente en la puerta cerrada tratando de gobernar su pesimismo, su cabello es una cascada ingobernable que logra cubrirlo como una capa y razona que debe ser fuerte... que no se arrepiente de tomar su destino que su hermano no comprende.

Cierra sus ojos pensando ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Era demasiado pedir comprensión cuando decidió decirle su sueño a Izuna? El daño de su padre es fuerte y tan distinto al que Tobirama está expresando.

Donde se separó tanto de su hermanito.

-¿Vas a pasar?- la voz de Toph dice resuelta desde el otro lado, con la sensibilidad de su elemento y hace divertirse un poco al depresivo hombre.

Abre la puerta, la ve sentada en su sencillo traje con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos ciegos... hay insolencia, aspereza pero si buscas bien... si la conoces lo suficiente esta esa parte blanda, esa preocupación y calidez que ama profundamente.

Madara no es una persona emocional de forma natural, pero es fácil invadir el espacio personal de su esposa al dejarse caer a su lado para abrazarla con desesperación... buscando un consuelo que necesita en estos momentos y ella lo recibe con esa torpeza de no saber qué hacer con sus avances.

Se burlaría de ella, pero hoy no desea más que su tranquilidad.

Salir de esa emoción de fracaso que lo envuelve fuertemente y en la decisión de justicia que su pueblo exige al que debe ceder por su compromiso como segundo del Hokage.

No es una emoción que duraría mucho tiempo.

XXXXX

Izuna estaba contemplando el mar de sangre afuera de su celda, sonríe divertido al Zetsu negro alzándose como una imperturbable masa oscura que lo mira desapasionado... la luz de la luna se refleja en los charcos carmesí y las manchas en las paredes tan frescas con el aroma al oxido llenando la habitación.

Solo es una lástima que no estuviera ningún líder de clan entre los cadáveres.

La criatura negra camina sin inmutarse de los charcos crecientes a sus pies, inclina su cabeza como única emoción de desconcierto y arranca cualquier defensa de las barras de acero, se acerca al prisionero y lo libera con facilidad practicada de cualquier atadura de chakra.

-Estas satisfecho con lo que has visto- dice el Zetsu sin pasión.

El Uchiha hace una mueca digna de su clan, niega con locura en sus ojos rojos por el donjutsu -Cualquier razón no llega a su cabeza- espeta petulante, como un niño que le regañan por decir mentiras.

-Entonces soluciónalo- su misión sigue firme -tienes menos de cinco minutos antes de que se den cuenta- el Zetsu negro se despide sin mucho gesto.

Mira entre las sombras el inmortal y arrulla al peón desechable que ha formado en ese hermano menor del actual Indra, necesita un motivante para encausarlo a lo que desea que se convierta... después, cuando asegure a la encarnación de su sobrino, tratara de enfocarse en eliminar a ese clan que parece influir fuertemente y de manera poco deseada para el regreso de su madre.

El Zetsu por supuesto no tiene mucho que influir en el pequeño Uchiha, está motivado a "salvar" al heredero de Indra y gustoso lo ayuda aun cuando no ve el sentimentalismo de querer dejarse atrapar para verlo en persona.

Los humanos son extraños, los hijos de su hermano son aún más extraños pero utilizables.

XXXXX

Cuando Hashirama despierta con el sentimiento de invasor, asegura a Mito junto con su hijo bajo las protecciones de la habitación principal para salir con su ropa de dormir al área que el fuinjutsu señalo.

Pisar sangre saliendo debajo de la puerta no le inmuto, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivos y apretó la mandíbula al ver que el prisionero no está pero los cuerpos de sus shinobis resaltan debajo de la luz de la luna.

Los shinobis son llamados, esparcidos y Hashirama trata de no pensar en lo que le dijeron... alguien vino de afuera y rompió la seguridad... ¿Madara? Esperaba que no, muchos sospechaban pero el Hokage era optimista.

Tiene que ser.

No tuvieron que buscar durante mucho tiempo, Itama los intercepta sin aliento y el gesto apretado cerca uno de los samurái con media armadura puesta... tiene malas noticias, se dirigen al complejo Uchiha.

El marco de la puerta esta demolido ve Hashirama con un rostro mortal, el jardín es un desastre quemado y hay figuras carbonizadas siendo rondadas por gente llorosa o hasta asqueada... el olor es fuerte cuando ingresan a la casa principal, ahí bajo las sombras de una oscura habitación se detiene sin aliento cuando reconoce a Madara iluminado brevemente por la luna que salió detrás de una nube.

Un silencio pesado cae con el sonido del viento golpeando la ventana abierta.

-¿Madara?- pregunta el Hokage detallando el suelo de sangre, las paredes manchadas y el aroma penetrante de un escenario que su amigo cubre con su espalda.

Tobirama aterriza a su costado, cada shinobi que lo seguía trata de no moverse con la sensación de anticipación de un peligro... Itama se niega a decir que hay en ese lugar con sus ojos acuosos... no hay rastros del samurái que seguro mantiene a Toph fuera del área.

-Desde hoy...- el tono era sangriento, Madara aprieta los puños y su propia sangre gotea al encajarse las uñas -Izuna deja de ser reconocido como un Uchiha- finaliza mirándolo de reojo bajo la cortina de cabello levantado en picos.

Hashirama amordaza para pedir una explicación cuando el ojo algo visible de su amigo brilla en carmesí con su iris tan diferente al sharingan acostumbrado... hay sangre destilando de ese ojo como lágrimas y un odio infinito en su aura que lo preocupa.

-Yo ya no tengo un hermano- finaliza al caminar a la salida con un aire de tempestad.

El Hokage se endereza al mirar la habitación sin obstáculos, hay un sentimiento desconsolador y no debe pedir un informe para armar el escenario que su amigo debió de haber visto todos esos minutos que tardaron en llegar.

Todos los testigos jadean o maldicen, uno que otro espeta que eran tiempos de paz para ver esto de nuevo... ya no hay dudas que Madara no tiene nada que ver con el escape.

Un niño... su madre abrazándolo protector pero en fracaso... cada Uchiha que intento protegerlos cubiertos de sangre, cualquier sentimiento que se tuviera por Izuna creció por sus acciones sin corazón a su propio hijo... la masacre fue un duro golpe que no tarda en ser rumores por todo el pueblo aun cuando tratan de controlarlo.

El Hokage acepta que su amigo dure días sin aparecer...que Toph tampoco se presente a sus labores es entendible y Tobirama junto con Kenshin los cubren diligentemente.

Cuando su amigo se presenta en la oficina con una máscara neutral que tenía mucho sin presenciar desde que finalizo la guerra le volvió a preocupar... pero no hay tiempo para esto, hubo una reunión con los Uchiha del que está escuchando la resolución.

Madara no cedió a sus herederos para el complejo golpeado, firme en mantenerse con los Beifong, por el contrario señalo la siguiente línea más cercana a ellos para que tomaran el puesto de cabezas de clan... Izuna ha sido borrado de sus documentos, Konoha lo ha instalado en la prioridad de casería pero no hay pista que los lleve a su paradero.

Aun es desconcertante que tipo de ayuda tiene el traidor para hacerlos quedar en ridículo, las defensas por supuesto se han aumentado y ese muro que controlara entradas o salidas se ha presionado para su finalización.

-Madara- dice Hashirama con cuidado mirando a su amigo, lo rígido que esta y esas pequeñas indicaciones de no dormir -si necesitas...-

-No- interrumpe el Uchiha mirándolo seriamente, sus ojos son más oscuros y hay un filo en ellos que antes no existía.

Suspira rendido, ofrece una de sus sonrisas consoladoras que parecen limar un poco las asperezas... pero el Hokage está preocupado, necesita hablar con Toph ahora que parece se ha levantado esa ley marcial autoimpuesta en la casa principal de Beifong.

Ve la espalda de su amigo marcharse, pero es fácil leerlo para el Senju que se queda pensativo haciendo su papelería por primera vez sin amenazas.

-La venganza es su objetivo- la voz de Tobirama resuelve con facilidad entrando por la ventana y mirando la puerta por donde hace algunos minutos abandono Madara.

-¿Lo culpas?- Hashirama mira triste, recordando al pequeño regordete que nunca le dejaban ver por culpa de los estrictos viejos amargados.

-Aun en tiempos de guerra, nunca fue objetivo matar a bebés- fue la única respuesta del peliblanco, porque hay un límite de edad entre los shinobis aunque no tan amplia en ese tiempo.

No hay más discusión ante los planes de visita de Uzu o los informes de crecimiento de las otras aldeas ocultas.

Hashirama solo cree que es triste la manera en que Izuna hizo las cosas, como lastimo a Madara con lo que hizo y más importante ¿Por qué? Y ¿Con quién?

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Otro muy dificil de escribir! Aunque se a donde voy con esto... el como llegar es el problema.

Izuna asesino a su hijo para mejorar su sharingan según consejos de Zetsu negro... quien con su agenda oculta logro motivar al Indra en el camino del odio aunque con un objetivo diferente.

No pase mucho el punto de vista de Toph, fue mas de los shinobis... y si, los insultos de Izuna son crueles.

Y de esta manera la familia de Sasuke llega al poder del Uchiha, porque nunca aclararon mucho al respecto... si no, bueno en mi fic asi sucedió y sucederá XD

Agradezco sus reviews, consejos y muchas cosas... o solo con sus lecturas silenciosas.

Neah20 fuera... buscando inspiración para las demás historias.


	17. Clan 17

Clan 17: Interludio

Toph sonríe sintiendo el aire de la altura golpear su rostro.

Ama subir a la meseta en una nueva costumbre que abraza sin dudar.

Abre las manos en bienvenida, respira el aroma fresco de la mañana y trata de imaginarse el paisaje amplio del pueblo debajo de sus pies que ya es tan grande como se esperaba.

Un muro delimita el terreno ocupado controlando la entrada o salidas del pueblo, patrullas vagan por el bosque vigilando los terrenos y la gente entre shinobis o civiles se han adaptado al trabajo en conjunto.

Hay incomodidad cuando su estómago molesta, palpa el vientre abultado con cuidado sintiendo las vibraciones divertidas de sus hijos no natos que la llenan de una nueva experiencia que la pone algo nerviosa.

¿Era esto lo que quería? Bueno muy tarde para reflexionar sobre cualquier cosa que se tuvo que adelantar en sus planes por presiones políticas, será una madre y es un hecho guste o no... y será mejor que Poppy Beifong en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Toph Beifong nunca retrocede de sus decisiones, es firme en seguir adelante al palmear su estómago de manera cuidadosa y no distraerse a lo que vino a hacer -Bien- dice en su tono alto insolente con el eco del ave callejero volando encima de su posición.

Relaja su cuerpo y toma una respiración larga, abre las piernas firmes doblándolas hacia la rodilla para mantener el equilibrio... uno que se ha modificado con el peso extra de sus bebés... se siente natural cuando conecta con la tierra, levanta su pierna izquierda ligeramente y lo deja caer con fuerza enviando el mensaje para el pilar que se levanta crudamente.

Arrastra sus pies dejando un camino en la tierra, sus palmas al cielo extendidas delante en su preferida posición de mantis... espera, escucha y salta ligeramente llamando piedras en una armadura natural que no duda en lanzar por partes a un enemigo imaginario.

Sabe cuándo es observada cuando lo siente en su sentido sísmico, puede decir que está siendo objeto de la mejor mirada de desaprobación y lo ignora por el bien de su actividad.

Levanta rocas que golpea con sus nudillos, enfoca su mente en usar kunais a los proyectiles y saca su espada en un arco amplio que no desperdicia movimiento... pilares van y vienen a su placer, danza entorno a sus obstáculos impuestos manejando las armas como una tercera naturaleza (la segunda siempre será la tierra control).

Ese invasor la mira largamente, hay un golpeteo de su pie impaciente y Toph no evita sonreír engreída solo para molestarlo... ¡Funciona! Madara sabe mejor el no interrumpirla pero eso no le evita la oleada de instinto asesino que desata.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, no dura mucho su entrenamiento pero no desea detenerse sin embargo su resistencia está comprometida cuando sus niños le recuerdan que no está sola en esto y la hacen interrumpir en contra de su voluntad.

Oh los pequeños hacen que desee vomitar pero se niega a obedecer.

Pueden ser sus hijos no natos, pero ella gobierna en su cuerpo y aun cuando es natural... se niega a doblegarse a las necesidades o achaques de un embarazo de gemelos.

Algo que los jutsus de Hashirama le pudieron decir sin temor a equivocarse.

-No tienes por qué esforzarte- regaña Madara quien ya está sosteniéndola -Te he dicho que no debes entrenar- agrega al encaminarla en dirección donde se instalaron unas bancas al borde del ligero bosque que Hashirama creció a esa altura.

Quiere golpearlo pero hay un mareo que la hace aferrarse en contra de su voluntad, se sienta y ese suspiro de alivio salió sin desearlo -Esto es tu culpa- acusa con un fulminar de ojos ciegos.

Una risa entre divertida o exasperada, Madara se sienta a su lado con su ropas oscuras y esa cortina de ingobernable cabello largo -es cosa de dos, querida- regresa con ese tono calmado que usa para ser irónico -sigue por ese camino, me uniré a Hashirama contra ti- amenaza como siempre.

La maestra tierra voltea los ojos, retira su flequillo de su rostro unos segundos antes de regresar a su lugar -Son unos idiotas- espeta -es solo un calentamiento ¡Me oxidare si dejo de practicar!- da su punto de vista firmemente.

-Solo pido que seas cuidadosa- gobierna en su temperamento Uchiha, hay indignación pero control sobre cualquier justo enojo -Cuando llegue el momento dejaras de realizar todo esto- le recuerda.

-Claro Mamá- replica irónica -Cuando dejaste de ser shinobi para convertirte en una reina del drama- sonríe mordaz.

Madara por supuesto no le responde, solo pone su brazo entorno a sus hombros para atraerla a un abrazo donde se asegura de instalar su mano en el vientre abultado... sabe lo que busca, Toph puede ser terca pero no es irresponsable con sus hijos pero no lo reprende de cerciorarse que estaban bien.

Adaptarse esta en la naturaleza de la maestra tierra, pero esto es absurdo y en verdad desea enterrarlo.

Era ciega y eso lo respetaban como si no fuera un obstáculo, está embarazada y sus amigos se vuelven locos cuando sale a entrenar... de ahí a que venga a la meseta en un intento de completar su rutina, pero parece que no hay gran diferencia cuando no hay soledad o no tiene la resistencia.

Sigue intentando aun cuando fracasa, conforme su estado avanza es menos tiempo.

Extrañamente el imbécil de Tobirama parece unírsele a su tonto marido para monitorearla cuando sale del complejo... que Hashirama sea controlado por Mito es un alivio, tenerlo ahí llorando de preocupación era exasperante... por lo menos Itama no se une a este comportamiento ilógico.

-Eres muy testaruda para tu bien- Madara rompe el silencio apretando el agarre en ella.

-Dime algo que no sepa- regresa Toph con una sonrisa engreída sintiendo el apretar en el abrazo con advertencia y diversión.

Con el embarazo puede que el antes Uchiha haya levantado en algo aquel desanimo tempestuoso o hasta mortal que lo cubría desde que la masacre sucedió, fueron días muy oscuros que opacaron en algo lo que debía ser su temporada de recién casados.

Aún recuerda el olor de sangre fuerte debajo del marco del complejo Uchiha donde Sougo le detuvo para no entrar.

Fue difícil tratar con Madara cuando este se negaba a llorar, pero Toph era terca y logro que sacara algo de esas emociones que lo carcomían dentro... lo abrazo durante días enteros hasta que se quebró, oírlo decir que no entendía que hizo mal fue doloroso.

Pero espero y escucho... consoló y aconsejo... su trabajo podía esperar hasta que recogió cada pedazo de su amigo ahora marido para enfrentar las consecuencias del desastre con esa dignidad Uchiha.

Después de esto, se reincorporaron a sus deberes con sus puestos de trabajo... Tobirama no se retiró tanto y se mantuvo de apoyo con Madara... Hashirama casi dejo de ser un idiota irresponsable solo para no ser una molestia en momentos delicados.

Puede que no le digan nada a Toph, pero sabe hay equipos tratando de rastrear al bastardo de Izuna sin mucho éxito.

Entonces llego el descubrimiento de su estado, fue como una bofetada para todos que le dieron su atención por completo... puede que odie los malestares, pero se alegró de esta pequeña distracción y esperanza que trajo.

Que fueran gemelos... algo poco común en la comunidad... era razón suficiente para aumentar el fanatismo aun en Itama.

Pero a pesar de esto Madara ha estado actuando diferente aun cuando es difícil de diferenciarlo, pero sabe que buscar... aun con esa ansiedad anticipada de sus hijos... lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que algo está mal y aunque no pueda ver, sabe que tiene una mirada con un filo que no debería estar ahí.

Por alguna razón, esto le da ese parecido a Zuko antes de unirse al equipo avatar y no es bueno en ningún aspecto.

Así que ahí, encima de la meseta con el aroma a los árboles y sonidos de insectos después de un intento de entrenar... Toph tomo la mano de su marido con un malestar y no es por el embarazo, era como ese momento en que un elástico se ha estirado demasiado a punto de reventar.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez- advierte Toph con un peso en su voz, lo siente tensarse y relajarse en el abrazo.

No hay respuesta y eso le preocupa más.

XXXXX

Toph se mantiene detrás del escritorio en esa oficina que le asignaron en la torre del Hokage.

Trata no muy bien de ocultar ese gesto molesto por la figura altiva que casi brinca delante de su escritorio después de invadir descaradamente.

-Hashi, estoy segura tienes trabajo- dice con sus ojos entrecerrados, Kenshin suspira con la lectura a medias de la ruta de comercio recién investigada para ser usada a Uzu.

-Vamos Toph, Tobi y Madara están tan concentrados en la planeación de la academia ¡que me han descuidado!- canturrea el Hokage con una sonrisa muy brillante, sus ojos chispean y siempre caen en el estómago abultado de su amiga que casi arrulla desde su lugar.

Un bufido divertido de Toph sintiendo los latidos descarados de su buen amigo, se recarga en su silla dándole ese gesto insolente -sabes que suenas como un niño que por fin logra escaparse-

-Y no me avergüenzo- Hashirama canturrea con su puño alzado, como si fuera un gran logro del que debe presumir en lo alto.

-No creo que sea la respuesta correcta- dice secamente Kenshin con ese timbre exasperado que es muy común cuando tratan con el Hokage.

-Anda Toph- gimotea Hashirama al recargarse en el mueble pulido para acercarse a su amiga -Tenemos que comprar tantas cosas para mis ahijados- planea con chispa en su voz.

La maestra tierra quiere reír, pero solo le arquea la ceja -Ni siquiera te hemos declarado padrino de ninguno de mis niños- le informa con seriedad.

Se retira como si fuera golpeado, hay un sonido sospechoso de su nariz pero no llora... solo hace un puchero no visible para la ciega y se endereza -Pero sé que lo seré- reclama confiado el apodado dios shinobi.

-Puede que escoja a Tobirama...- relata Toph casi inclinando su cabeza reflexiva -es más responsable y seguro no malcriara a ninguno de mis hijos como has hecho con Aang- respalda porque aun con los esfuerzos de Mito, el primogénito de su amigo es casi tan energético como su padre aun con solo meses de edad.

Un lloriqueo -Aang no está malcriado ¡solo es un bebé animado!- defiende el Hokage aunque vuelve un gesto depresivo y ahora no detiene las lágrimas -Pero son dos niños tuyos...- le recuerda -yo quiero uno- se queja.

-Son niños no juguetes- dice sin emoción Toph acariciando su barriga.

-Entonces le diré a Madara que me de uno- se cruza de brazos petulante el moreno hombre, Kenshin ha decidido sabiamente ver este absurdo intercambio con la resignación de un trabajador que no avanzara mucho en sus deberes.

-Te digo, no son juguetes-La maestra tierra sonríe bravucona -Y Madara me ha dado la elección de padrinos- finaliza arrogante.

-Soy tu Hokage así que te ordeno que me hagas el padrino de uno- usa su tono de mando, Hashirama tiene que esquivar un pisapapeles que pasa zumbando por encima de su cabeza -¡Toph!-

La verdad estaba aburrida, ahora puede culpar a Hashirama de distraerla y mientras ignora sus quejas indignadas por el intento de golpearlo con su herramienta de trabajo extraviada... puede sentir a Kenshin resignado.

Entonces los siente venir.

-Vamos- se pone de pie la maestra tierra interrumpiendo las divagaciones de su amigo de golpe -que por lo que siento... tus...- no tiene tiempo para decir cuando la cargan rápidamente, Hashirama no duda en lanzarse por la ventana abierta misteriosamente de su oficina fuera del edificio.

Solo son un par de horas de libertad antes de que los logren rastrear en medio del mercado recién inaugurado en el área civil que burbujea de clientes... obvio todos los miran abiertamente.

Que Hashirama sea reprendido por ponerla en riesgo a cargarla cuando se supone que es un sanador con experiencia fue divertido de escuchar para Toph... Tobirama amonesta airadamente su irresponsabilidad junto con Madara.

XXXXX

Hay una sensación que la ciega sabe no están ocultando porque quieren.

Los shinobis son hábiles para disimular cualquier tipo de emoción, son entrenados para eso después de todo... el ejemplo como Hashirama es que solo aquellos que son expresivos son porque quieren dejarlo en claro y no porque no puedan... por lo que Toph apunta sin temor a equivocarse que lo están haciendo para que se dé cuenta.

Los Uchiha la miran cuando sale en las mañanas, susurran cuando se topan en el camino del pueblo, la buscan cada vez que escuchan su nombre dicho en voz alta... es algo escalofriante pero Madara le explica que es normal.

Los hijos que lleva en el vientre deberían de ser los herederos del complejo Uchiha.

Pueden aceptar lo que los ancianos permitieron porque Madara no dejo mucha opción menos con sus descendientes, pero aún hay miembros de ese clan que esperan cambien de opinión y regrese.

O no quitan esas ganas naturales de esperar ver a los hijos de su antiguo jefe de clan aun cuando sigan en su estómago.

La ponen en una posición incómoda, Toph no es que le importe mucho... pero seguro eso explica las actitudes de la actual familia principal Uchiha cuando coinciden en el pueblo... esta ese aire competitivo, como si el concurso invisible de demostrarse dignos iniciara sin que alguien le explique las reglas.

Son un montón de tontos.

Ella puede superarlos.

Que los ancianos estén intentando negociar a uno de sus hijos, es un tratado que Madara está llevando sin su consentimiento... saberlos que tratan de separar a sus gemelos, seria digno para enterrarlos en tierra firme.

Si supiera esto, quizás entendería más el sentido de competencia de la actual familia principal Uchiha.

XXXXX

No es raro, después de todos son amigas pero cuando Mito llega durante la tarde a su casa principal tiene esa sensación que está en problemas porque aun ciega es perceptible a la emoción de decepción en la Uzumaki cuando toma asiento con su hijo en brazos.

-Toph, no alientes a mi marido en las apuestas- le dice repentinamente.

Parpadea desconcertada -¿Eh?- balbucea tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo dicho.

Un suspiro paciente de Mito -Hashirama ha desarrollado una debilidad por las apuestas-

-Oh- Toph inclina su cabeza -pero solo le enseñe lo básico, con mi ceguera no puedo con la mayoría de los juegos- frunce el ceño -y eso fue hace tiempo- dice sin querer sonar enojada.

Un suspiro largo -entonces, mis disculpas- Uzumaki se escucha arrepentida algo que hace fácil aceptarlo para la ciega -normalmente eres su cómplice-

-Bueno, en eso no hay defensa- dice Toph acariciando su estómago -pero debo decir que el chico blando está solo en ese problema-

Una risa divertida -Que bueno que me dices- la princesa Uzu niega para sí misma.

-No seas dura con el- la maestra tierra sonríe entretenida por lo que esto promete.

Recibir a Madara arrastrando a Hashirama en la noche no es sorpresa, que se vaya a quedar en la habitación de invitados si es sorpresa... normalmente dormiría en el Senju cuando Mito lo corre de la mansión pero enterarse que culpo a Itama y Tobirama de su vicio al juego le gano ser vetado de su antigua casa.

Se siente un poco responsable, pero lo golpea rápidamente.

Una cosa es enseñarle los juegos que uso para estafar gente en la nación del fuego en sus días de fugitiva y otra muy distinta es que el blando haya tenido la iniciativa de aprender más sobre el asunto hasta el punto de casi tener una casa de juego en Konoha.

Al final de la semana Tobirama y Madara tuvieron una reunión muy seria con su Hokage.

Toph solo se burló de su mala suerte.

XXXXX

Hay tres clanes que Toph no frecuenta mucho aun en los días de integración como a los otros de quienes reconoce tiene amigos cercanos (aun cuando intentaron amarrarla con compromisos, algo que es una broma común entre los perdedores).

Estos son los Hyuga, reconocido como uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de Konohagakure con algún tipo de herencia divertida en sus ojos que los hicieron confundirla con uno de ellos... aún siguen dándole miradas sospechosas como si de repente pudiera confirmarles sus sospechas de ser algún tipo de descendencia de alguien que deserto en el pasado de su clan y que no está ciega.

Toph los respeta pero no los trata de no ser necesario, después de todo son muy rígidos y cree que aún no le perdonan haberlos humillado en su época en el bosque, como si no pudieran conceder que fueran burlados por un civil (no la reconocen como alguien capaz de luchar).

El otro clan es el Shimura y Sarutobi, estos parecen tener una rivalidad muy fuerte... aún tienen asperezas pero sobretodo porque el primero no la reconoce algo que parece ser necesario, como si ayudar a someter a unos bijuus no fuera suficiente y su tierra control fuera un engaño... el segundo era más por falta de interés.

Supone que no le importa mucho, mientras no se metan en su camino no hay problema de seguir como están... Toph es tolerante pero tampoco ruega a nadie por su reconocimiento, su clan puede ser joven... los rumores más descarados apuntan como ladrones de líneas de sangre o hasta mixtos... pero resistirá, por su gente y familia.

Es tierra después de todo.

XXXXX

Está en el complejo Nara de visita, Toph ofrece una de sus sonrisas descaradas al anfitrión cuando lo siente mirarla como si esperara a que se fuera si la debajo debajo del marco de su puerta... solo porque muchos comenzaron a susurrar el desaire la dejo entrar.

Sentada en el porche de la casa principal, Shikate se resigna con algunos murmullos sobre "personas molestas en su día de descanso" que ignora abiertamente.

-Vine para que me enseñaras tus juegos aburridos- la maestra tierra dice cuando es obvio que hay un ambiente de anticipación recelosa, es algo ofensivo que esperen lo peor de uno... pero asume que su fama la respalda, aún sigue causando caos con Hashirama de vez en cuando.

Todavía no logran que los niños civiles se les unan del todo confiados, pero por lo menos los del clan se están aligerando para amotinarse en los parques públicos.

Tampoco debe olvidar sus días como fantasma del bosque.

Shikate se masajea el puente de la nariz cuando instalan te en esa mesa baja que tiene en el porche, su esposa lo ve con ese gesto de diversión pero se marcha rápidamente dejándolo como anfitrión de una mujer embarazada molesta -no son juegos aburridos- advierte.

-Como sea- espanta descuidada, entusiasmada por la idea de no aburrirse a costa de algún shinobi con suerte (o falta de ella).

-¿Por qué quieres aprender?- le pregunta el Nara con los brazos cruzados, escondiendo muy bien la curiosidad.

Toph odia la madera del piso, pero no retrocede ante el sentido sísmico borroso... no es como si hiciera la diferencia con Shikate -Estoy aburrida- admite impertinente.

-Ese no es un buen motivante- reclama el neutral asesor de shinobis.

-Para mí lo es- se encoge de hombros la maestra tierra, no hay mucho que hacer con su falta de movilidad y será peor cuando su estómago sea grande.

-Por lo menos tu marido sabe que estas aquí- pregunta el hombre líder del clan con un aire sospechoso, lo último que desea es a un Uchiha molesto en su complejo.

-Por supuesto- contesta muy rápido Toph.

-Si me meto en problemas con Madara-sama o Tobirama-sama te culpo- asegura airado levantándose resignado a buscar las piezas del juego de shogi, también podía quemar el tiempo y era curioso de poner a prueba la inteligencia de la ciega.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tobi?- pregunta Toph confundida pero se pierde de la respuesta cuando el sujeto entra en la otra habitación, se encoge de hombros.

Cuando le explican shogi sabe que es un juego muy aburrido que quizás entretendrá a Zuko y Sokka o hasta a Aang ¿había algo de esto en casa? No se acuerda mucho.

Le tiene que dar un punto por paciencia a Shikate, no tarda más que una tarde para entenderle y demostrar al asesor que también es un prodigio en estrategia con este simple juego.

XXXXX

Se siente como un globo enorme un día en la mañana.

Se masajea el puente de la nariz desvelada, le es difícil dormir ahora que sus hijos están grandes en su barriga y no puede acostarse en otras posiciones que no sean de lado.

A estas alturas se ha rendido con el entrenamiento intensivo, se tiene que conformar con meditación y ligera tierra control que no la lleve lejos del complejo Beifong.

Madara no está cuando despierta, no le extraña ahora que sus rutinas se han desfasado a causa de su estado avanzado además debe cubrir la ausencia del Hokage que tuvo que viajar a Uzushiogakure por negocios, también ha enviado a Kenshin en representación de Beifong.

Las mujeres del clan hacen su entrada, la ayudan en cualquier pequeña cosa en un murmullo ansioso sobre los futuros niños... odia sentirse inútil, pero llega un punto en que debe aceptarlo si no quiere tardar una eternidad en vestirse.

Piensa en lo que hay que hacer para el día, hay pedidos por delante que deben surtir a las familias shinobi, ha bajado la cantidad de papelería de inmigración ahora que se ha establecido el pueblo, distribuir la mina de metal y contabilizar la alianza comercial que han deseado abrir un mercado en el centro.

Mucho que hacer que no estará interrumpiendo por estar embarazada, es terca y dura... no estará lloriqueando aun cuando le guste quejarse en voz alta (son dos cosas muy diferentes).

Se hace sorda de entender a las mujeres del clan cuando la dejan sola por fin, se arrastra fuera de su habitación con la mano sujeta en su estómago en un vano intento de hacerla más liviana ¿Era normal su tamaño? No lo sabe, aun en su tiempo en casa nunca tuvo experiencias cercanas a embarazadas y con Mito... bueno sabe que cargar dos es más difícil que uno.

Su sentido sísmico no se ha distorsionado aun con sus pies hinchados, odia esta debilidad pero no puede sentirse enojada por algo natural... ama mucho a sus hijos no natos, no importa como la obstaculicen y no la dejen dormir.

Apenas llega a la sala principal cuando puede sentirlo sentado en el sofá, ofrece un ademan cansado de saludo para dejarse caer pesadamente con un suspiro... agradece que no haya escaleras, una pequeña bendición de ser la constructora.

-Eres un desastre- dice Tobirama sin emoción desde su lugar apenas quitando la vista del documento que había estado revisando.

Toph voltea los ojos ciegos nada ofendida por la falta de tacto (era igual) -Buenos días a ti también- replica ácidamente al ayudante no deseado.

Un bufido profundo, sin respuesta que diera pie a una de sus típicas bienvenidas hurañas por lo menos no lanza kunais ahora con el embarazo... ahora que lo medita, su saludo agresivo se ha detenido por completo desde su compromiso... su conclusión es que el chico es extraño.

-No empieces a divagar como mi hermano- amenaza con el tono de voz grave, Tobirama es un ser intimidante natural que funciona en cualquiera menos en sus conocidos cercanos para su desgracia.

-Porque tú y no Itama- gime Toph por su mala suerte, el hombre es bueno para molestar pero es un demonio para el trabajo... seguro Kenshin y Madara son del mismo infierno.

-A comparación de Itama, se en lo que estas involucrada- responde sin dudar el Senju sin sonar en absoluto impresionado por su queja -además con su boda, no tiene tiempo-

-¿tu si?- pregunta Toph con un "NO" puchero.

Tobirama la mira largamente -Por el momento estoy libre- admite -hasta que el ultimo jutsu esté aprobado y archivado no iniciare con otro- le explica lentamente, como si hablara con un idiota -además por lo que recuerdo, estabas molesta por no visitar-

-Eso fue hace tanto tiempo ¡cuando podía entrenar!- Toph le apunta acusador por tal comentario.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?- pregunta el Senju con un tono extraño.

La maestra tierra arquea la ceja -Más de lo normal, no- responde descarada con el eco de otro bufido.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?- replica Tobirama con normalidad, cualquier extrañeza en su tono borrada por la paciencia de tratar con alguien difícil e infantil.

-No eres divertido- dice con la fortaleza de ser convincente con su excusa -eso sin contar que eres un conductor de esclavos ¡sin piedad! No me sorprende con lo rígido que eres aun desde niño- Toph afirma en cada palabra.

-Eres una niña molesta y no me oyes quejándome- replica con ingenio irónico el Senju.

Entrecierra sus ojos ciegos, le saca la lengua al no encontrar palabras que hagan sonar su sentido ofendido.

-Muy maduro- Tobirama dice con un tono seco por su infantilismo -Quéjate con tu marido- le recuerda con el sonido de papeles distribuyéndose en la mesa -Es el que me ha ordenado venir en tu apoyo con la ausencia de Kenshin- finaliza con voz hueca.

Toph arquea la ceja, es como si estuviera pasando algo que no le están diciendo... pero decidió que era negocio shinobi por lo que no pregunto, quizás Madara estaba cómodo con saber a ese Senju en el complejo cuando muchos samurái tuvieron que viajar a Uzu.

Izuna es un peligro latente.

Iniciaron la jornada laborar revisando presupuestos de infraestructura civil, también la implementación de una escuela para esa parte de la población aunque tampoco deja la opción de que puedan aplicar cuando la academia shinobi esté lista.

Luego fue ayudada con lo correspondiente del clan entre bebidas que su gente surtió en lapsos para que no murieran de hambre.

La maestra tierra cree que la está viendo, le pregunta pero solo recibe un resoplo de su parte junto con un cambio de tema.

XXXXX

No llega a los ocho meses cuando entra en labor de parto quebrando cualquier agenda que tenía preparado para lo que asumía era un día normal.

No estaba preparada cuando el dolor empezó desde la espalda para moverse adelante doblándola en medio del mercado civil que había estado visitando para abrir un local Beifong.

Kenshin se alarma sosteniéndola conforme los dolores se hacen más frecuentes y consistentes alertando a cada civil de su existencia.

Toph apenas es consciente de la repentina aparición de Tobirama junto con Hatake Masato y Aburame Norio... un grupo estoico donde el corazón es el único delator de su pánico colectivo que hubiera sido divertido si no estuviera en medio de una fase dolorosa que no se va aunque trate de cambiar de posición.

Hay Uchiha testigos expectantes y ansiosos.

Cierra sus ojos como si eso hiciera la diferencia para un ciego, Toph no sabe quién pero es alzada rápidamente recordándole en un mantra estoico que respirara profundamente de manera constante... no se va el dolor, pero le mitiga su incomodidad.

¡Todavía falta mucho para esto! Piensa en pánico la maestra tierra, pero sus hijos parecen no pensar lo mismo al calambre doloroso que le recorre desde la cadera hasta el vientre.

Llega a su complejo, es ligeramente consciente de eso por el pánico de pasos moviéndose de un lado a otro... se recarga en el pecho del que la carga tratando de distraerse por el sonido del corazón palpitando aceleradamente, la colocan en una cama y siente la pérdida del consuelo del abrazo.

Hay esa tensión en los huesos, Toph no sabe quién está en el entorno al amordazar gritos... no le interesa, pero si pudiera ver... notaria a un pálido Tobirama que parece reinar en su temperamento al ordenar a las mujeres las herramientas necesaria, Norio flota cerca de la ventana como si pensara saltar seriamente y Masato mira entre la puerta, la ventana y la convaleciente tratando de enlistar sus prioridades.

Pónganle a alguien para asesinar y lo hacen, ven a una amiga en labor de parto y ese sentido de inutilidad les hace sentir miserable.

Cuando Madara llega parece un hombre dispuesto a la guerra, una reacción curiosa porque deja en ver que está preparado para asesinar a cualquiera que resulte peligroso a su familia... es un contraste muy peligroso sobre todo cuando se percata que los que acompañan a su mujer son hombres que no duda en fulminar.

Es interrumpido por la entrada caótica de un Hashirama en pánico, empieza a ver como un venado acorralado a todos en la habitación y su actitud no es mejor a cuando Mito dio a luz... parece que apenas llego ahí para quedarse congelado, sin nadie que le dé su bofetada para reaccionar.

De nuevo los que están en la habitación recuerdan cómo es que ese hombre es un reconocido sanador, dios shinobi y su Hokage si la idea de una nueva vida parece sacarlo de su mente fácilmente.

Que las mujeres sean cercanas es solo lo común en su actitud choqueada.

Mito negó con paciencia al entrar y tomar el control de la situación, sin tentarse el corazón ni intimidarse por la mirada de muerte de un Madara muy peligroso (Kenshin apenas llegaba)... saco a cada hombre que solo estorba y hacerle perder el tiempo cuando Toph apenas gobierna por encima del dolor.

Es una lástima que la maestra tierra no fuera testigo de esta situación divertida de sus amigos cuando las contracciones ahora son más dolorosas logrando que aun en su terquedad... logre gritar.

Está muy cansado cuando todo termina, la limpian y cambian sabanas pero apenas es consciente... sus oídos mantienen un control del llanto haciendo eco en su habitación, es un dúo con muy fuertes pulmones y ofrece una sonrisa entre su flequillo desastroso.

No se da cuenta que está llorando hasta que le acercan a los dos bultos cálidos que se remueven incómodamente en sus brazos, uno en cada lado llorando inquietos llenos de vida... desea que sus amigos los conozcan y no por primera vez desea poder ver.

La nostalgia es dura, sus ojos pican y aun cuando juro no llorar... ahora es por felicidad, incertidumbre y ese sentido de resolución.

Ha llegado muy lejos en ese sendero al que los espíritus la lanzaron, ahora quizás no sea la única maestra tierra en el mundo y le da esa calidez que no sabía le hacía falta hasta ahora.

-Es un niño y una niña- Mito le informa acariciándole el cabello de forma consoladora.

Sonríe al imaginarse un final inexistente de un mundo elemental, donde dos personas debieron estar juntos aun cuando fingió no se daba cuenta de ese interés y era perfecto para sus hijos -Aang y Katara...-sus ojos pican más -bienvenidos al mundo pequeños- dice más fuerte de lo que se siente, terca y descarada.

XXXXX

En las profundidades del Templo Beifong hay un brillo espectral en las estatuas del maestro aire y la maestra agua.

XXXXX

Cuando Hashirama ve a los pequeños se derrite en instantes.

En aquella pequeña habitación cerca de la principal, pintado de color neutral hay luz en las lámparas instaladas y pocos muebles con adornos colgantes o numerosos peluches, no le da vergüenza decir que el 50% de esos juguetes son su culpa... pero el otro porcentaje es una combinación de Itama, Masato y Norio.

Tobirama no se prestó para eso, refutando que no era eficaz gastar en juguetes cuando lo conveniente sería abastecer de ropa y pañales además de ayudar con otras necesidades básicas para infantes... algo que apoyo muy de cerca Kenshin y Shikate.

Madara por supuesto protesto de estas libertades con sus hijos, pero era como si se enfrentara a sordos que aun con sharingan en sus ojos no cedieron en llenar de regalos a los niños... ni el hijo de Hashirama recibió tanto pero no es algo que envidiaría (además sus hermanos Senju también le llenaron de regalos ya sean útiles e inútiles).

Se pierden en esas pequeñas cunas... una al lado de la otra... detallando cada rasgo de los recién nacidos que aún es muy pronto para diferenciar algo de sus amigos fuera del cabello negro que ambos tienen... de algo es seguro sin embargo cuando hay un bostezo en los pequeños... son unos ojos verdes oscuros.

-Son hermosos- arrulla al extender su mano para tocar sus piel suave del niño que parece removerse incomodo por la invasión, luego aterriza en la niña quien es ajena a cualquier molestia.

Tobirama por supuesto que esta al pie de las cunas, puede que no diga nada pero mira largamente a los recién nacidos con su rostro estoico.

Hashirama suspira pero no dice nada que logre consolar a su hermano, no entiende como lo hace... pero sabe que estos niños estarán muy protegidos en un futuro (Itama nunca le dijo que fue confirmado un interés).

Izuna nunca tendrá posibilidades de acercarse.

-¿Estas decidido a esto?- pregunta el Hokage al sentir la puerta abierta sin quitar la vista de los dormidos, esta esa tensión espesa desaprobatoria en su entorno pero se ha cansado de persuadirlo y aunque le duela, respetara su decisión.

-No puedo alargar más esto- Madara dice al acercarse a ambas cunas con su ingobernable cabello haciendo sombras en su rostro sereno, toca a sus hijos con devoción y sonríe con tristeza -mientras Izuna este fuera, no habrá paz para mi casa-

-Es innecesario- Tobirama dice repentinamente, con sus brazos cruzados y estoico rostro -Ese tonto no tendrá posibilidades de acercarse-

Hashirama lo mira con sorpresa, ambos parecen decirse tanto sin palabras que le hacen sentir que se perdió de algo muy importante... se ha desarrollado algún tipo de entendimiento en este tiempo trabajando juntos... el que pensó que era una alianza en su contra parecer estuvo equivocado.

Aun al kunai más afilado se le pierde el objetivo.

-No es necesario que le hagas esto a ella- el peliblanco amonesta con ese tono inflexible, las sombras en su rostro no agracian en nada su alto grado de intimidad.

-Para mí es necesario- Madara dice como siempre le ha contestado cuando Hashirama lo ha intentado convencer de ceder a esa tontería.

Hay un fruncir de ceño intenso, Tobirama parece que ha tragado un limón muy agrio y esta tan tenso como una tabla -si no regresas...-

-Sé que los cuidaras- rompe el Uchiha con su flequillo ocultando sus ojos, solo su atención a sus hijos con una mano en cada una de sus cunas... en sus pequeñas manos -Confió en ustedes-

Fue un golpe duro para ambos Senju que retroceden mirando a Madara con incredulidad, la noche es silenciosa y sin luna muy oscura fuera de la habitación.

-Porque me haces esto- Tobirama dice en un tono de voz sacudida.

Hashirama lo ve con sorpresa, su hermano parece herido y molesto en mismos grados.

-No permitiré que nadie intervenga- Madara no responde a lo dicho, solo cambia el tema cuando se levanta en su altura -Es mi deber terminar con Izuna... - mira a sus dos cómplices con severidad -Si es necesario morir, lo hare si eso significa que hay un enemigo menos para konoha y mi familia libre- promete vengativo.

Se rinde cuando no hay espacio para dudas en los ojos oscuros de su viejo amigo.

-Si es lo que quieres- Hashirama finaliza con gravedad, parpadea a su amigo cuando lo ve salir por la puerta... luego cae en su hermano que huye de su mirada -¿Qué...?- no lo deja terminar, sale por la ventana sin dar un vistazo atrás.

El Hokage ahora solitario siente el mundo tambalearse debajo de sus pies.

Cualquier alegría suplida por la incertidumbre ¿Qué acaba de pasar con Tobirama y Madara?

¿Qué pasara con Toph cuando se entere?

Y como le había prometido un mes después del nacimiento de sus ahijados (porque si es padrino), Madara abandono el pueblo sin despedidas innecesarias.

Tomo todo de si mismo para no buscar a Madara aun cuando le aviso, fue ir en contra de su amenaza que juro el día de esa unión... lastimo a Toph, pero su amiga contra todo pronostico no lloro.

Lo soporto y estuvo orgulloso de ella.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Otro cambio drástico en la vida tan libre de Toph.

Para un Uchiha es difícil continuar con la venganza en su mente ademas que se siente responsable por Izuna aun cuando lo niegue como un Uchiha, algo que al final queda claro.

Para Tobirama es como si Madara lo estuviera torturando al dejarle a su familia... es contradictorio al pensar que el Uchiha es alguien celoso y ama mucho a Toph.

En otro mundo Madara odia a Tobirama por matar a su hermano... en este lo respeta por ser alguien confiable en contra del irresponsable Hashirama, ademas de haber pasado su prueba de confianza (que es cuando lo asigna de ayudante en ausencia de Kenshin).

Bueno los primeros niños del clan Beifong... y si, el Clan Uchiha intento persuadir a Madara para que cediera a uno de sus gemelos aun encontra de la actual familia principal (que es porque se sienten competitivos).

Espero que no se me haya pasado ningun error, si aun asi aparecen... una disculpa.

Gracias por los reviews y si Izuna es un bastardo.

La calma antes de la tempestad.

Neah20 fuera


	18. Clan 18

Clan 18: El mundo gira

Madara es todo menos compasivo con los que golpean a su clan... puede no ser su líder, puede que se incline al Beifong... pero el Uchiha es su primer hogar que ama con todo el corazón y eso nunca lo perdonara.

Que Izuna sea el responsable de no solo asesinar a su gente ha enfadado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, lo defraudo y lastimo de una forma que no se hubiera esperado... desea sangre y retribución, no permitirá que todo lo que ha creado caiga a cenizas.

Ha sido descrito como hostil y agresivo por naturaleza por sus enemigos, en vicioso con sus presas y ahora... aun cuando se había establecido... ha decidido cazar.

Odia abandonar a sus hijos, a Toph, sus amigos pero no puede retirarse de sentir su chakra arder del mero pensamiento que su hermano esta por ahí libre planeando la destrucción de todo lo que ama.

De esa forma se fue.

Salta por las ramas de los bosques persiguiendo rumores, corre por los senderos pedregosos atrapando historias, lucha contra los vientos del desierto sin encontrarlo... llega a las costas y piensa que este juego de las escondidas lo está gastando.

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? _

Parado ahí al filo de un acantilado en alguna parte del país del viento, Madara mira en dirección donde sabe esta su preciada Konoha... su hermosa familia.

Ahí tiene el primer encuentro con Izuna, escapa entre sus manos y frunce el ceño al sentir que alguien le está ayudando de nuevo.

_¿Vale la pena el sacrificio?_

Salta fuera de vista, hay vándalos que creen es un objetivo fácil... Uchiha no es conocido por su piedad a los tontos que piensan asaltarlo... limpia su katana con un rápido movimiento, frunce el ceño y comienza su andar a otra dirección.

_¿Sus hijos ya caminaran? _

Son verde oscuros los ojos de sus pequeños medita al ahora estar frente a un lago, lanza una piedra que se hunde profunda en las oscuridades del agua... su voz casi no es escuchada, su barba está un poco crecida pero lo deja ser... ha llegado a este punto y se está volviendo ansioso.

Su segundo encuentro con su hermano parece más vicioso, está convencido que lo están engañando y ya no hay razón en sus ojos.

Escapa, de nuevo y lo sumerge en su continua búsqueda.

_¿Corre en círculos?_

El pueblo es ruidoso, lluvia cae constante en esas casas que parecen a punto de caerse... no se molesta en levantar el rostro para saber que lo miran con desconfianza... hay un relámpago iluminando, frunce la nariz incomodo por estar mojado.

¿_Tobirama está cuidando bien a su familia?_

Tiene que guardar cualquier cosa que lo señale como ciudadano de Konoha cuando llega a Iwagakure, sabe es observado de nuevo... con desconfianza... no lo admitirá pero escucha rumores fuertes, le preocupan pero confía en que Hashirama mantendrá el orden diplomático.

Hay un niño que lo sigue, Onoki.

_¿Qué estarán haciendo en Konoha?_

Es invierno, una vez más... camina entre praderas congeladas, agita su cabello y ahora reflexiona qué camino seguir, hay rastros dispersos... tiene que continuar.

_¿Alguien les contara a sus hijos de su padre? _

Cuando encuentra de nuevo a Izuna es tan cerca de Uzushiogakure, el tiempo aun presente en su mente y los años pesan... pero no puede contabilizarlos, se mantiene firme en cumplir su amenaza si eso significaba eliminar a un enemigo descarado para su casa.

Su hermano le regresa la mirada, ahora es tan diferente al pequeño que lo seguía por todo el complejo... con el que entreno y discutió... hay rasgos que pueden aferrarse a ese pasado, pero ahora es una sombra de lo que fue.

Esa mirada es dura, su cabello es tan largo y Madara cree que lo está copiando.

Izuna sonríe maniaco en ese rostro algo demacrado de falta de comidas, hay ese brillo en sus ojos parpadeantes en carmesí y su pupila en astas como el más alto nivel de donjutsu hay insultos saliendo de su boca en provocación con esa tonada educada como si tratara de negociar.

Como si convencerlo de que todo ese camino que ha esforzado en paz sea falso.

Madara no muerde el anzuelo, saca su espada y el gesto de su hermanito se vuelve duro... decepcionado... ambos se miran largamente con las posiciones listas, ignorando que tan cercas están las fronteras.

Esto no terminara bien para ninguno de los dos.

XXXXX

En el templo Beifong descansan tablillas con una historia escrita en finos trazos de cincel, hay pilares con imágenes y estatuas en las paredes... iluminación de antorchas que crepitan en el silencio.

Hay dos niños sentados en loto con sus ojos cerrados y en meditación.

Un viento ligero los arrulla, la fresca brisa de humedad los alienta... los espíritus son fuertes en esta área, acunan y si es necesario aconsejaran o velaran por los miembros de esta familia algo que es innecesario que sepan fuera de la rama principal.

Toph lo sabe, llora cuando se enteró y les da la bienvenida junto con la promesa de más niños para cubrir las estatuas restantes.

Katara Beifong es la primera en abrir sus ojos verdes en chispeante actitud, es pequeña al ponerse de pie sacudiéndose su ropa en colores del reino tierra y agita su cabello en una cebolla tan negro como la noche... mira a su hermano, Aang parece muy profundo en la meditación y sin dudarlo, golpea duramente en la nuca.

-Ey- se queja el pequeño abriendo sus duros ojos del mismo color.

Mellizos de 8 años, gemelos con rasgos mayoritarios de Madara pero pintados como Toph.

Son prodigios, tienen problemas con los niños Uchiha por sobresalir y no graduarse, pero saben mantenerse firmes delante de cualquiera que intente venir a hacerlos sentir menos porque entienden a su madre... respetaran el rango de edad.

Ellos son tierra.

XXXXX

Es un hermoso día cuando Toph se instala en el jardín principal de su complejo debajo de uno de los enormes árboles, ha concluido su rutina de entrenamiento... Kenshin se ha retirado a limpiarse... bosteza enorme para estirarse, dejándose caer de espaldas disfrutando del entorno algo fresco.

Sus sentidos se agitan al sintonizar con la tierra, apreciando la vida dentro y fuera del complejo.

Espera y escucha ciertos movimientos en especial... sonríe cuando los pequeños pies corretean a su encuentro y levanta sus puños atrapándolos ásperamente, siempre ha sido tosca nunca cambiara eso.

La maestra tierra se sacude su ropa escuchando sus quejas, se pone de pie y se alza en donde adivina están sus niños mirándola como si fuera algo imposible -¿Creyeron que me atraparían?-

-Mamá- llora la voz infantil en un dúo muy entrenado.

-Vamos mocosos, son tan ruidosos como su tío Hashi- se regodea con la mano en la cadera, una sonrisa engreída y resoplando en su flequillo.

-El Tío Hashi es más ruidoso- contesta el pequeño Aang con la seguridad de que tiene razón.

-Es verdad Mamá, Tío Hashi se escucha hasta el salón de estudio- apoya Katara con un tono ofendido, que esa habitación mencionada este al fondo de la casa principal era una comparación digna para el nivel de escándalo que hace el Hokage.

-Yo creo que hasta el templo- vuelve el niño a refutar con un fruncir muy serio.

La maestra tierra voltea los ojos por la discusión, detecta el ligero cambio de aire y sabe la visita más común está a punto de hacer su acto de aparición.

-Torturando a tus hijos tan temprano- una voz demanda aterrizando con gracia en medio del complejo, caminando en ese paso entrenado para detenerse a unos centímetros del trio.

-Buenos días a ti también- refuta sin pausa.

-Tío Tobi ¡Mamá está haciendo trampa!- acusan los niños de nuevo muy sincronizados.

Toph levanta el pilar de tierra con un chillido de sus pequeñas víctimas, dejándolas caer rápidamente en otro lloriqueo que parecen más carcajadas... los libera con una sonrisa arrogante -no sean habladores- señala a cada uno revolviendo sus cabellos toscamente.

-Mamá- se vuelven a quejar los mocosos con lo que definitivamente son pucheros -Es que es injusto- agrega como defensa unánime.

Hay diversión del shinobi, pero no está entrando a la disputa ni asociándose con ningún bando... Toph no puede ver pero seguro sus pequeños monstruos están lanzándole esas miradas de cachorro que hacen que Hashirama haga lo que ellos quieran.

Tiene que dárselo a Tobirama, como predijo no está echando a perder a sus mocosos.

-Ahora, pónganse en posición- aplaude para tomar la batuta de su entrenamiento de tierra control, ambos pequeños obedecen en sincronizada sintonía... le han descrito que sus hijos hacen un gesto de concentración digno de un Uchiha (sea lo que sea).

Tobirama se recuesta debajo del árbol para ver, Toph ha dejado de preguntarle el motivo de su presencia todas las mañanas desde que Madara se marchó, una parte muy profunda esta agradecida y nunca se lo reconocerá porque puede afectar su ego.

Aplaude cuando corrige la postura de Aang, mueve un poco los pies de Katara y les alienta a hacer la conexión con la tierra... trata de no ser tan dura como lo fue con el avatar, esa crudeza puede matar a sus hijos pequeños si es descuidada.

Cuando tengan doce, bueno, esa será otra historia.

El Senju sigue silencioso, como un adorno que respira de ese jardín... hay ojos mirando desde la casas del complejo Beifong, muchos cuestionan su presencia constante pero nadie le dice directamente, aun Kenshin respeta para dejarlos solos.

Los rumores son fuertes entre la gente chismosa fuera del complejo, pero a los dos los tiene sin cuidado.

Toph recita cada error al final de la rutina, su hija es muy suave con los movimientos... su hijo le falta fuerza en el agarre de la tierra... camina de un lado a otro con su voz de mando para ser entendida, cuando finaliza el argumento sonríe alegremente -Pero ambos son buenos, pequeños maestros tierra- alaba con un estirar de mejillas, sus víctimas por supuesto quieren retirarse pero ella los abraza fuertemente.

-Bien, es hora del baño- Tobirama interrumpe atrayendo la atención de nuevo a su existencia -alistarse para la academia- recuerda con ese tono impasible.

-No quiero- lloran sus hijos al unísono, sus latidos son erráticos y muy desconsoladores -no queremos bañarnos- quejan con ligeros pisotones.

-Entiendo su dolor- Toph murmura comprensivamente, tampoco le gusta el baño... aunque ahora no puede escapar de esa necesidad porque, bueno, ya es mayor.

El Senju voltea los ojos pero apura a los niños con pequeños empujones -debes seguir su ejemplo- ordena dirigiéndose a la cabeza del clan.

-Sí, Mamá- Toph replica con un coro de risas de sus hijos que escucharon muy bien lo dicho... puede sentir el regaño del hombre pero solo le ofrece una sonrisa engreída para entrar a la casa principal.

XXXXX

Konoha ha crecido exponencialmente hasta llegar a un punto muerto donde ya no hay inmigraciones, el proceso de adaptación ha finalizado y ahora solo prosperan.

Las calles están llenas de civiles que burbujean de un lado a otro, shinobis saltan por los tejados en conversaciones casi alegres... Toph no puede evitar sentirse orgullosa de su animado pueblo cuando camina rumbo a la torre del Hokage para iniciar su propio trabajo gubernamental en nombre de los civiles.

Claro que primero debe pasar a la academia.

Sus hijos corretean en su entorno, llamando cuando ven algo llamativo o a uno de sus compañeros de la academia... estiran su mano o la de Tobirama, platican sin pausa de una cosa u otra... en ocasiones se pregunta si no se cansan de solo hablar de todo y nada a la vez.

Toph intenta pero falla de seguir sus conversaciones, era una suerte que el Senju sea más paciente porque responde sin equivocarse cada cosa que sus hijos preguntan o platican.

-Chicos- saluda la voz de Itama quien carga a su propia hija pequeña mientras arrastra al que puede caminar que parece esta en medio de una rabieta.

-Niños- llama Tobirama con su don para los niños, ese tono que puede mandar shinobis a la colina cuando es usada de cierta manera, ahora con suavidad es una buena forma para que todos los mocosos... sean conocidos o no... Se alinean expectantes.

Los hijos de Itama lo miran, aun el berrinchudo se alinea con Katara y Aang cercas muy atentos.

-En serio no sé cómo lo hace- Itama se queja parado al lado de Toph, el gorgoteo del bebé parece hacer sonido de atención mientras Tobirama lleva al trio de niños al puesto más cercano para comprarles algún dulce que estará almorzando durante el receso de la academia.

-Tampoco lo entiendo- admite la maestra tierra.

-Uno no pensaría que es capaz de seguir al Hashirama con un kunai en mano solo para que termine su documentación si trata a los niños de esa manera tan suave- dice reflexivo Itama recordando tal espeluznante escena, que decir si el mismo ha sufrido de ataques vengativos del peliblanco.

Hay un silencio reflexivo sobre la comparativa aterradora, el entorno sigue su rutina pero aún hay quienes les lanzan miradas a las más altas figuras de autoridad del pueblo.

-¿Sobornos? Quizás sea la respuesta del encanto de Tobi con los niños- ofrece la ciega divertida escuchando atenta a sus hijos conversando con el niño del Senju a su lado, se llevan dos años y son buenos amigos (primos según Hashi).

-No lo creo, ya lo intente con Hideaki y no funciona nada- se queja Itama de su hijo mayor -uno no pensaría que es un Nara- murmura al recordar ese rasgo común de ese clan por ser tranquilos.

-Ganaron los Senju en ese niño- dice secamente Toph porque en efecto, el clan Nara perdió en ese mocoso revoltoso.

Itama hace una mueca descarada, parpadea un poco resignado -solo espero que no sean como Hashirama- tiene un escalofrió mirando a su hija como si de repente decidiera correr por todo el pueblo y que decir del otro que esperan.

Una risa divertida de la ciega escuchando el agitar nervioso del Senju -Pobre... Pobre de ti- dice en fingido sentido de camarería.

El Senju le lanza una mirada sucia a la ciega, algo que se pierde pero aun lo hace -aunque A es un poco tranquilo en comparación- recuerda al hijo de su hermano mayor, al que tuvieron que apodar A para no confundirlo con Aang Beifong.

-Estoy segura que Hideaki se parece más a Hashi... y A se inclina a ti ¿no cambiaron de hijos al nacer?- arquea la ceja en sus ojos nublados Toph, sonríe descarada por el bufido indignado del chico Senju sobretodo porque el comentario es ilógico al considerar los años de diferencia entre esos niños.

Cuando Tobirama regresa con ellos les da un arqueo de ceja inquisitivo como si sospechara que fue el foco del murmullo (algo que de hecho fue), su hermano sonríe inocente y Toph parpadea cuando sus hijos la bombardean con lo que han obtenido de postre.

El camino no es tan largo, la academia está ubicada en un punto neutral y protegido del pueblo donde el ajetreo de padres de familia... shinobis o civiles... chocaban con el gritar de los niños.

Todavía está la línea divisora entre civiles y shinobis, pero ya no es tan marcada y eso por supuesto alegra a sus fundadores.

La academia aún puede decirse que es nueva, el proyecto se finalizó justo cuando sus hijos entrarían en el rango de edad... históricamente son la primera generación que se graduara en cuatro años... la edad de graduación son doce y el plan de estudio fue atendido directamente por Tobirama Senju y otros asesores.

-Hideaki dice que los Uchiha siguen molestando a tus hijos, Toph- expone Itama en un susurro solo para los adultos cuando se detienen enfrente de la academia, despidiendo a los niños que corretean al interior animadamente.

Mito Uzumaki ahora Senju detiene su saludo -A dice lo mismo- señala en apoyo que de hecho su pequeño está muy preocupado por sus primos.

Levanta la mano en despedida, suspira la maestra tierra con el fastidio en sus rasgos -Los adultos de ese clan son firmes en decir que ellos no lo fomentan- explica al comenzar su camino a la torre del hokage.

-Los niños imitan lo que los adultos hacen- Tobirama dice resuelto su atención siempre al entorno -Aang y Katara son prodigios, pueden graduarse si lo permitieras y eso molesta a los herederos del Uchiha-

Toph afirma ausente, han tenido esa discusión con todos los que creen que tienen derecho a tomar decisiones sobre sus mellizos (Uchiha en su mayoría)... Tobi por supuesto respeta lo que decida por eso no ha empujado sobre la graduación temprana que ella no apoya.

Katara y Aang entienden el motivo de su renuencia, fue directa con ese tema con los mocosos... además que deben elegir si seguir el camino shinobi o civil cuando se gradúen... y las enseñanzas samurái iniciaran según su disposición (algo que espera hagan para las futuras generaciones).

Sus hijos como ella han comenzado a mostrar rasgos fuertes de ser tierra... aun cuando su aspecto es Uchiha.

Pero claro el hecho de tener ojos de color parece definir que no heredaran el donjutsu de su padre y darles motivos a los del otro clan para jactarse, Toph se masajea el puente de la nariz -Tenga o no tenga esa cosa divertida-

-Sharingan- corrige Tobirama de manera instantánea ignorando la mirada de burla de Itama por cómo se complementan Mito parece preferir solo escuchar.

-Mis hijos saben que no es importante, no los definirá ni dará una victoria a esos otros mocosos en un concurso en que no se nos pidió participar- soluciona la maestra tierra con desinterés.

Cuando están en el rango de la torre del Hokage sabe que algo está mal si Hashirama no viene a interceptarlos con lloriqueos de que también quería ir a dejar a los niños (algo que ya no dejan desde que hizo que todos se saltaran clases para vagar por el pueblo)... Toph lo siente en la entrada con el corazón tan quieto que le hace recordar que es un shinobi.

Siembra la inquietud.

Subir en silencio, despedir a Mito quien se lleva a la pequeña de Itama y continuar a la oficina del Hokage... al cerrar la puerta solo le confirmaron algo que sospechaba hace unos días.

Izuna estaba muerto, sin sus ojos en las fronteras de Uzu... pero no hay cadáver de Madara al que según investigaciones de los Uzumaki es imposible haber sobrevivido.

Hoy después de tantos años... como protocolo de shinobis desaparecidos... con renuencia de Hashirama quien había luchado por no declararlo... se da el anuncio oficial de Madara muerto en acción.

XXXXX

Tobirama mira por la ventana del edificio del Hokage en silencio, una estatua muy presente a los sentidos del líder del pueblo.

Toph acaba de salir acompañada de Itama, tan regia como su elemento sin derramar lagrima alguna... el peliblanco se ha ofrecido para pasar por todos los niños al salir de la academia... luego apoyara cuando se les de la noticia.

Hashirama no evita un pico de simpatía por su hermano menor, adora como se ha hecho responsable y aunque fue una tortura... aunque suene insolente... quizás ya pueda dar ese paso que ha detenido por respeto a su amigo.

(Itama sigue sin confirmarle nada pero ya es claro para el moreno)

-Los niños estarán bien- dice consolador el Hokage recordando a sus ahijados.

-Lo sé- Tobirama contesta resuelto, siendo el más consciente de las actitudes de sus niños -Ellos saben los riesgos de la misión de su padre- susurra sobre aliento, sus ojos carmesí fijos en el panorama animado del pueblo.

Es otra cosa que ha crecido en respeto por su hermano, Hashirama ha escuchado cuando les relata tanto de Madara como recuerda... considerando lo apáticos que eran unos a otros al inicio... es una fortuna que tenga memorias que compartir, en su mayoría en confabulación contra el mismo pero no le importa.

Suelta un suspirar cuando decide iniciar el motivo por el que pidió que se quedara, entra en modo Hokage cuando tiene que tratar un tema delicado aun cuando duele no extender su dolor por su viejo amigo -las escaramuzas han aumentado en las fronteras-

Tobirama lo mira regresando su atención por completo, es consiente del aumento de hostilidades de las otras aldeas ocultas y es preocupante -Haz pensado en lo que aconseje- pregunto con sus brazos cruzados típico.

-La reunión de los Hokages se está programando dentro de tres meses, Tobi- afirma Hashirama con un largo suspiro impaciente -Nara está preparando la agenda para el día... también será el encargado en nuestra ausencia- administra mirando a la nada.

-No es seguro que asistan a la convocatoria como también no hay garantía que funcione, pero lo intentaremos- murmura el siempre realista Tobirama viendo las posibilidades negativas si llegaran a pasar por alto la invitación.

Deben intentar llegar a la paz por el bien de Konoha.

-Itama junto con el clan Nara y Hatake estarán preparando la sala de reunión- Hashirama continuo con un largo y tortuoso respiro, como shinobi no podía invitarlos a su amado pueblo sin ponerlos en riesgo... no era demasiado ingenuo para eso -tenemos tiempo para la estrategia-

-Si es necesario, usa a las bestias con cola para negociar- asegura calculador, viendo posibilidades para el futuro.

Aquí el Hokage hace una mueca, el tener al una cola ha causado asperezas con Sunagakure quien parece no creer que tomaron a su bijuu como represalia por un ataque pasado... como si hubieran tenido controlado bien a ese monstruo en primer lugar.

-El nueve colas ha sido ubicado, estaré viajando para someterlo- Hashirama le informa al ponerse de pie en una decisión que ha tomado por iniciativa -asegúrate que el nombre de Madara este en el monumento-

XXXXX

Cuando Toph siente a sus niños retirarse en sollozos se deja caer en la silla con pesadez, gobierna en sus emociones y palmea el apretón consolador de Kenshin.

-Estaré bien- dice más firme de lo que se siente -ve con tu familia- apura con una sonrisa acuosa.

Su padre postizo por supuesto duda, pero respeta su decisión... como siempre obediente... deja la sala para viajar a su propia casa ahora afuera del complejo principal en un cambio que tuvo que aceptar cuando el hombre comenzó a formar su propia familia hace pocos años atrás con un civil.

Tradiciones para separar a la rama principal, algo que apenas logra que sus hijos no se sientan importantes y mantengan la humildad con cualquiera que esté en el clan.

No quiere que sean arrogantes como los Hyuga o Uchiha, solo lo justo como maestros tierra por supuesto... la confianza es una cosa muy distinta.

Deja caer su cabeza entre sus brazos que están en la mesa, piensa duramente sobre el tiempo que ha esperado y maldice al cabeza hueca junto con su terquedad... sus ojos pican, apenas se esfuerza para no llorar a su amigo... su esposo.

-Si quieres tiempo- la voz regia de Tobirama llega, lo sintió venir de la habitación de sus hijos y esto hace un agitar divertido a su corazón por la consideración amable de tratar con emociones... ella no fue de tacto y es algo que nunca cambiara al parecer (debería ser insultante que un shinobi sea mejor en sentimientos pero no lo es).

-No- dice sin levantar la cabeza, puede sentir como toma asiento en la silla de enfrente con esa rigidez típica del Senju.

Hay silencio, largo y cómodo en la sala.

Toph deseaba poder correrlo, pero lo deja estar -Su nombre...-

-Ya está en el monumento- finaliza Tobirama con rapidez.

Afirma agradecida, extiende su mano para darle un apretón justo de gratitud antes de retirarla... o por lo menos lo intento, la atrapa en su áspera mano y no la suelta... está cansada para alejarlo -¿Qué está pasando Tobi?... Me refiero a las fronteras- cambia el tema y tiene que explicarlo, por alguna razón la primera parte ocasiono un saltar en el corazón siempre estoico del invitado.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?- cuestiona Tobirama en su tono monótono habitual, no hay consuelo y solo por esa manía extraña de sostenerle la mano podía ser un intercambio normal.

-He tenido algunas perdidas, gracias a los espíritus solo materiales- le recuerda con un dejo de burla, es algo que reporto con Hashi tan pronto sucedió.

Un bufido ofendido -Se espera que se pueda negociar lo que sea este sucediendo- admite el Senju sin informar las cosas más delicadas sobre el asunto -mi tonto hermano estará fuera unos días- le dice.

-El mundo sigue girando- dice con tristeza Toph, duele cuando recuerda a sus amigos perdidos... a su marido ahora que en verdad nunca regresara ¿Cuántas personas preciosas debe perder antes de que se derrumbe?

Tobirama le aprieta la mano en un consuelo bienvenido, la maestra tierra no flaqueara... es tierra... siempre lo será.

XXXXX

Una sala con corredores para cada convocado en tatami morado o colores familiares, los kages se alzan imponentes en sus vestimentas viniendo con su respectiva escolta al centro donde una mesa en forma de pentágono está instalada... se quitan sus respectivos sombreros que ponen estratégicamente en la superficie de madera para tomar asiento con el mismo aire entrenado y digno de un shinobi.

Primer kazekage Reto, el primer Raikage A, el primer Tsuchikage Ishikawa y el primer Mizukage Byakuren con sus respectivas escoltas se miraron en rotundo silencio.

Tobirama quiere golpear a Hashirama cuando agradece efusivamente el haber venido a la reunión, la frente golpea en la mesa y hay lágrimas dramáticas... no duda en regañarlo en susurros furiosos.

De esa manera inicia la reunión de las cinco sombras.

No todo va por el buen camino cuando empiezan la discusión, Sunagakure salta ante la mención de las bestias con cola por parte de Konohagakure (algo que Tobirama dice es venta no regalado como pensaba Hashirama), quiere compensación por el "robo" como es parte de sus tierras fértiles y el 30% de lo que los demás países iban a pagar por una bestia con cola.

Esto provoca la ira de A, Byakuren e Ishikawa.

Hashirama se pone de pie golpeando la mesa, mira a todos los tensos shinobis quien parecen tratarlo con más cuidado después de todo la fama ha cruzado fronteras y el apodo de Dios no es por nada (eso agregándole que sometió a tantos bijuu incluyendo al nueve colas).

Calma la ira hablando honestamente de la esperanza en el futuro que él quería para los shinobis.

Su discurso es alentador, los kages se miran serenamente aceptando firmar el tratado de paz entre sus naciones además de distribuir a las bestias con cola a excepción del Kyubi de manera gratuita (Tobirama protesto pero no fue escuchado).

Desgraciadamente la paz no duro mucho, cinco años después las escaramuzas comenzaron de nuevo a lo largo de tres años... entonces, cuando diez años pasaron de la reunión de las cinco sombras sucedió el detonante que marcaría el inicio oficial de la primera guerra shinobi.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Viene el detonante en el siguiente... asumo que me tardare un poco ya que quiero abarcar tanto como pueda antes de que en verdad se venga la primera guerra shinobi.

Madara nos ha dejado ¿verdad?

Tobirama siendo un buen remplazo y un buen padre.

Toph siempre tierra al igual que sus hijos que no se dejan golpear por lo que sea los Uchiha mal intencionados digan.

Neah20 fuera...


	19. Clan 19

Clan 19: Guerra el recuerdo de donde esta.

La maestra tierra admite que se había puesto cómoda en este mundo que casi olvida la naturaleza de sus habitantes, esa verdad de niños dispuestos a asesinar a sangre fría del que el propio Ozai señor del fuego nunca vio la necesidad de usar.

Esa enorme diferencia con su antiguo mundo.

El primer recordatorio de esta realidad fue cuando Katara a sus 13 años regreso de una misión sacudida, esa luz en sus ojos perdió el brillo inocente y parecía divagar en la nada de vez en cuando, estar en el templo un largo tiempo y susurrarse con su hermano.

Cuando Masato le dice el motivo de tal distanciamiento de su hija, se preocupa aun cuando lo disfraza en su tosquedad natural... su primer asesinato y la activación de su donjutsu... es una revelación para Toph, piensa que es solo una niña para haber hecho eso, pero no lo dice ni condena.

Ignora las consecuencias que tendrá con el Uchiha ahora que se ha demostrado tienen los ojos divertidos (sharingan) en su línea de sangre.

Su hija sin embargo demostró ser fuerte mentalmente, llega a una conclusión después de ciertas discusiones con Hashi y Tobi (quienes son los mejores en el tema considerando sus propias vivencias)... como digna maestra tierra, no se retractara de lo que se haya decidido... Katara es terca y dura como Toph.

Aunque no caminen el mismo sendero, ambas son parecidas en el mero carácter.

El segundo recordatorio de la crueldad del mundo fue un poco después del inicio de las escaramuzas en las fronteras, cuando uno de sus mercaderes perdió no solo la mercancía sino sus propios trabajadores.

Le hizo ver de nuevo como los shinobis veían a los civiles, su gente fuera del clan estaba nerviosa... como medida preventiva comenzó a insertar gente de su clan, como lobos vestidos de ovejas... fue difícil, pero al final se decidió limitar el comercio con ciertos pueblos de otros países

El tercer recordatorio fue cuando intentaron secuestrar a Katara junto con otro niño Hyuga y un Aburame que habían estado haciendo patrulla en las fronteras con Kumogakure del país del rayo... la muerte de su buen amigo Masato le dolió, pero sacrifico todo por su equipo al que había estado enseñando desde genin.

Entonces se enteraron que las aldeas codiciaban las líneas de sangre que Konoha tenía, tuvieron que ser más cuidadosos para que no obtuvieran ninguna de estas pertenecientes a los grandes clanes.

Cuando el último recordatorio fue obvio para la maestra tierra, acepto enteramente que esto ya no eran solo simples escaramuzas provocadas por ese sentido de competencia que al parecer tenían con las otras aldeas ocultas.

Que el esfuerzo de Hashirama hace años del firmado de paz con las otras sombras fue lanzado al viento literal y figurativamente.

Tobirama había pasado semanas en cama después de una misión de reconocimiento, Katara estaba de duelo cuando perdió al resto de su equipo que se vio obligada a arrastrar de regreso para que sus cuerpos no fueran profanados y Hashirama algo decepcionado por los eventos ha levantado la ley marcial.

Que las graduaciones de la academia se estuvieran adelantando, que prodigios estuvieran empuñando kunai... que esa necesidad de shinobis creciera con los conflictos de las fronteras, le hizo cuestionarse si todo por lo que lucharon, aquel deseo de no ver niños pelear fue en vano.

Ozai con su guerra de los 100 años no era nada con esta guerra mundial shinobi, la maestra tierra sentía una tristeza a la comparativa como tenía años sin hacer.

Fue como llego a este mundo, rodeada de sangre y campos de batalla que hacían palidecer al temible señor del fuego.

Ahora, con la guerra siendo casi oficial se sentó en el balcón con su vista ciega al exterior del hermoso pueblo iluminado... sintiendo la tierra del entorno... todas las presencias moviéndose en contra del viento de los shinobis saltando lejos de casa para protegerla de los invasores.

-Es el destino del shinobi- resuelto dice Tobirama al aterrizar en su balcón con facilidad practicada, alzándose encima de ella y con todo ese metal en su persona que le informa su disposición a irse con el grupo que abandona el pueblo.

Voltea los ojos en fastidio -Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me hablaras de ese destino tuyo- regaña con un golpe de nostalgia a aquellos tiempos ahora tan lejanos.

Hay diversión flotando en el aire del siempre neutral Tobirama.

-Estoy pensando en ayudar a Hashi activamente- le dice ausente uno de sus propósitos futuros como su secuaz desde hace años algo que seguro cuando lo conoció y los siguientes años nunca hubiera pensado posible, considerando lo nefasto que era el sujeto.

El sensor hace un sonido que puede ser de asfixia, algo impropio considerando lo siempre controlado que es -Es innecesario, no eres Shinobi- le dice con ese tono controlado.

Ella frunce el ceño insultada, no es un hombre árbol pero es muy capaz de hacerle frente a los invasores -Te recuerdo que he pateado tu trasero y el de cualquiera... ¡hasta el de esos espíritus! Sin ser un hombre árbol- replica con los brazos cruzados, recordándole todas sus proezas ¡es como si los olvidara!

Hay un aliento impaciente típico de Tobirama, este a su vez mira el paisaje sabiendo que queda poco tiempo antes de que tenga que ir al encuentro de su equipo -Entonces espera hasta que sea necesario- cede con un deseo de no llegar a ese extremo.

El factor sorpresa es una ventaja para Konoha en estos momentos, de alguna forma Katara ha disfrazado su línea de sangre del control tierra y ahora por lo único que la codician los enemigos es por el donjutsu.

Toph seguro desea enterrarlo como en los viejos tiempos, está por refutar ingeniosamente su arrogancia como maestra tierra cuando en un acto fuera de la rutina de hostigamiento es tomada con firmeza chocando en el pecho blindado del shinobi que ahora la abraza firmemente.

Tobirama no dice nada en segundos extensos -Si regreso, considera aceptarme- le dice en voz ronca decidido a cambiar el tema, hay una resolución en su aura y aunque su corazón siempre fue tan controlado para la maestra tierra... siente emoción, como si hubiera estado luchando con esto y no sabe si lo está haciendo bien.

La maestra tierra se tensa no solo por la implicación de lo solicitado sino por el pesimismo involucrado -regresaras- regaña con un fruncir de ceño -Y deja de abrazarme ¡pensaran que me ablande!- su queja favorita, algo que nunca ha funcionado con el empalagoso de Hashirama.

Pero él no se retira -¿Me aceptaras?- repite con esa seriedad pesada que la pone nerviosa con todas esas intenciones que los rumores afirman con el pasar de los años después de su oficial estado de viuda.

Ahora es tan claro, el chico no era muy expresivo y ella... sea cual sea la situación... no ha estado buscando establecerse nuevamente aun cuando prometió más niños en honor al resto de sus amigos fallecidos.

-Déjame estar más cercas ¿podrías?- solicito al soltarla para dar un paso respetuoso, Tobirama aun su rostro no regalaba nada y mantuvo todo controlado... como shinobi que reino siempre en sus emociones, con la guerra rodando afuera de Konoha... esta dispuesto a dar ese paso que ha atrasado por años.

Toph siente un dolor de cabeza ¿Por qué eran tan difíciles? O mejor ¿Por qué ella? -Regresa- le responde con tranquilidad o firmeza -si no lo haces, te buscare para patearte- amenaza -Entonces, cuando estés aquí... hablaremos de emociones- dice lo último como si no importara, pero si pudiera verse notaria que no funciona actuar fuerte cuando estás tan roja como un tomate.

El ríe en un sonido poco común -Entonces regresare- dice Tobirama al lanzarle un kunai como despedida desapareciendo en una de esas técnicas de parpadeo que serían muy útiles para escapar de cualquier situación.

Lástima que no tenga chakra.

-Ese imbécil con sus despedidas salvajes- dice con cariño al kunai en su mano, tenía mucho sin hacerlo y es bienvenido.

Hay risas en el interior de la casa, la maestra tierra pide a los espíritus paciencia -Ey Mamá, seguro que estás nerviosa- la voz jovial de su hijo dice con burla.

-No se lo esperaba aun cuando es tan obvio- Katara apoya con rapidez muy consciente de la red de rumores civiles y shinobis.

-Seguro es por ser ciega- Aang pica con diversión infantil, esa habilidad que parece nunca menguar a pesar de sus repentinos aires de sabio digno de un nómada aire (un rasgo que lo hizo decidir por la vida civil aun cuando su hermana eligió el otro sendero).

-Pobre Tío Tobi... lo bueno que sabe cómo eres Mamá- canta su hija con un tono burlón insolente.

-Insensible como una roca- apoya su desvergonzado hijo.

Hay una vena de molestia al escucharlos gritar desde el interior, Toph decide pisar el suelo con fuerza atrapando a sus dos hijos metiches que a pesar de tener 18 se siguen comportando como los mocosos entrometidos y traviesos que crio.

Tendrán el aspecto Uchiha según ha escuchado (a excepción de los ojos), pero el carácter es todo de ella (quizás Hashirama ha influenciado en algo).

-Sigan por ese camino y le diré a Mito que ustedes cuidaran a Tsunade- amenaza en lo alto al ingresar a pisotones, las quejas airadas son música para sus oídos.

Recuerda a la nieta de Hashirama, un pequeño engendro lleno de violencia que seguro A nunca expreso en su infancia... no sabe de dónde salió esa personalidad explosiva ¿Su madre? No lo sabe, lo único que si conoce es que es un buen motivo de chantaje.

Pensara en la propuesta de Tobirama, porque cuando está discutiendo con sus hijos vuelve a ser consciente de la vida fugaz como shinobis... duele cuando medita que no desea perder a nadie más.

XXXXX

Meses después...

Cuando Toph siente el suelo de Uzushiogakure esta alegre por pisarlo después de un viaje algo tortuoso, ella aun logra caminar resueltamente recibiendo todo tipo de información de las estructuras... ha tenido mucho sin venir y le gusta la arquitectura que han implementado al ser casi todo de piedra con grabados divertidos de espirales.

-Bienvenidos- la voz controlada de Ashina Uzumaki los recibe con gentileza, el heredero y actual líder de la aldea les guía a través de las calles transitadas.

Hashirama está tenso, se puede sentir en sus vibraciones controladas y postura para fácil desempeño, Itama por supuesto no se queda atrás mirando el entorno a pesar de estar en una aldea aliada y aunque su tranquilidad es engañosa, los Kikaichu de Norio se dispersan ligeramente.

Son paranoicos, la maestra tierra quiere golpearlos pero no puede... no cuando tienen razón al ser precavidos, no hubieran deseado venir a la solicitud de un moribundo Aoba Uzumaki de no ser por su insistencia... el viejo, después de todo fue el primero en aceptarlos en ese sueño que ahora es Konoha.

Pero hay peligro y ella está muy embarazada en una segunda experiencia tan distinta a la primera vez con sus mellizos.

Tobirama hubiera deseado venir, pero necesitaba estar al frente de Konoha durante la ausencia del Hokage... pero eso no quito que asignara un escuadrón del recién inaugurado equipo de elite shinobi de nombre Anbu para su vigilancia absoluta.

Llegando a la casa donde reposa el antiguo líder de clan, la maestra tierra fue bienvenida por una familia numerosa... atraída a conversaciones sobre el próximo nacimiento... además de preguntando nombres y de donde los había sacado al ser tan extraños.

Solo porque Hashirama vio que se estaba poniendo irritable, la retiro antes de que empezara a enterrar gente por ser tan entrometidos en lo que refiere a su vida o la decisión de tener hijos con tanta diferencia de edad.

Arrastrada hasta la parte exterior en lo que asume es un balcón, respira aire con fuerte aroma a sal -gracias Hashi- acepta con una sonrisa discreta.

Una risa ligera, tan contagiosa como siempre a pesar de los tiempos oscuros -De nada, aunque seguro deben estar agradecidos todas esas mujeres- se endereza presuntuoso -soy el mejor-

-Como tú digas, tonto- espeta la maestra tierra con diversión, sentir la depresión en su amigo siempre es divertido.

-Sabes...- el tono lo regalaba como un tema picoso que quería tratar, Hashirama tomo la postura cómplice -nunca espere que fuera tan rápido lo de mi sobrino- hay un tono sugerente.

Hay un tic molesto en Toph -no estaré discutiendo "esto" contigo, imbécil- advierte con un entrecerrar de ojos ciegos.

-Vamos Toph, es divertido- aplaude el Hokage con naturalidad, como si el mundo que espero cambiar no estuviera cayéndose a pedazos fuera del pueblo -Es como si Tobi se te hubiera lanz...- tiene que saltar por un pilar de piedra repentino -¡TOPH!- se queja al aterrizar en el afeitar.

Esta acalorada por la vergüenza -No digas nada- acusa con el dedo con un sentido mortificado -por los espíritus, ahora entiendo porque te persiguió Tobi cuando se supone solo te daría la noticia- murmura entre dientes de dicho evento.

Aterriza en el suelo nuevamente -Oh seguro su expresión fue un regalo- dice risueño Hashirama de la vergüenza del siempre estricto Tobirama, si quizás termino con documentación extra y una reunión a puerta cerrada con los jefes de clanes pero valió la pena.

Una alegría entre tantas penas.

Sus propios ahijados estaban tan felices de dicha conclusión, el Hokage estaba orgulloso de su hermano aunque tardo mucho... muchísimo... para su gusto.

Trata de no pensar en su propio deseo de más hijos, no le haría eso a Mito cuando fue obvio no pudo concebir más que a su propio Aang... ahora con Tsunade ese vacío fue algo llenado y con más sobrinos era un júbilo seguro.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Toph- sonríe Hashirama brillante, recordando la niña del bosque solitario, el ancla del sueño que muchos no reconocen, la esposa de su buen amigo, ahora su hermana en ley de manera oficial... ha crecido tanto que pican sus ojos -Te lo he dicho ¿verdad?- llora a moco tendido.

-Y soy yo la embarazada- dice sin humor Toph por el cambio drástico de emociones de su amigo, niega con diversión para palmearlo ligeramente en el hombro -No me abraces- amenaza, algo que cayó en oídos sordos cuando es envuelta en esa calidez conocida.

En este momento emotivo, Hashirama se tensa al igual que cada shinobi en servicio como los que no lo están en el pueblo... hay explosiones lejanas y el aroma a sangre envuelve el ambiente rápidamente.

Toph es alejada en instantes de Hashi, esta ese cambio de ambiente repentino y se recuerda que su amigo no solo es un imbécil sino el líder de su aldea como un shinobi reconocido.

El Anbu aparece aterrizando limpiamente delante de su Hokage al que no duda en informar la situación actualmente ocurriendo, los diferentes shinobis que atacan viciosamente abriéndose paso tierra adentro y el aparente objetivo de destruir Uzushiogakure.

Palidece ante la magnitud del asunto, entiende el pánico viniendo a oleadas a través de su sentido sísmico y tiene que resistir ante el zumbido de la siguiente explosión provoca a su sensible oído.

Apenas escucha los planes de Ashina Uzumaki en un intercambio rápido con Hashirama a la vez que hay un caos en el interior del edificio... Norio quiere arrastrarla lejos como un civil, pero ella se planta firme en su lugar dando un fruncir tenaz a su buen amigo de los insectos.

Hashirama ve el problema tan pronto pone atención a su amiga -Toph necesito que evacues junto con el resto de la gente, hare todo lo posible para darles tiempo- dice en esa modulación de mando que de nuevo le dice su posición como el shinobi más fuerte.

La ciega frunce el ceño, sintiendo las vibraciones recorrer el pueblo de piedra ante el demoler de sus edificios -Puedo luchar-

-Estas embarazada, Toph- le recuerda de manera indiscutible, le pone las manos en los hombros con firmeza -necesito que evacues... apoyes a toda la gente que te siga de ser necesario...- hay un suspiro -Toph... por favor, necesito tu ayuda en esto- implora.

Ella lo sabe, le confía la seguridad de los que evacuaran... no la está lanzando fuera del juego porque este en un estado débil, ella quien luchó contra los Bijuu a su lado no es nadie para subestimar.

-Hokage-sama- el escuadrón Anbu conformado por 10 hombres aparecen en un aterrizaje limpio, la maestra tierra parpadea en su dirección -hay que moverse, hasta el momento se han identificado dos aldeas involucradas en el ataque- informa.

-La mitad se queda conmigo, la otra seguirá a Toph- ordena Hashirama severamente.

-Espera, Hashi- dice al sentirlo apartarse dejándole el sombrero ridículo de Hokage -solo... regresa- dice sintiéndose estúpida y débil.

Gritos resuenan acercándose, edificios sucumben al peso y el acero de una masacre la envuelven pero la voz de su amigo siempre fue muy clara para ser escuchada -por supuesto Toph, no importa lo que digan... seré el padrino de ese niño también- amenaza en una última carcajada.

Un suspiro dolido, Toph se aferra al sombrero -Bien, ya escuchamos todos- aplaude con una sonrisa bravucona -vamos a abrirle paso a la gente para escapar- contra todo pronóstico se dirige al filo del balcón, pisa fuerte el suelo y se abre el camino fácilmente para el descenso -aseguren que los que puedan seguirme lo hagan... chicos sombra- ordena con el mote al que asigno a los Anbu -y Noria...-

-Ya desplegué los Kikaichu- dice sin emoción Norio siempre a sus espaldas.

-Aoba-sama no desea acompañarnos- dice uno de los anbu que aunque solo deberían obedecer a su Hokage este les ha pedido seguirla.

Toph mira con tristeza, afirma sin embargo con respeto a sus deseos -bien- levanta el puño, hace temblar el suelo y cualquier shinobi hostil cercano es enterrado vivo.

¿Cómo los diferencia? Bueno un maestro tierra tiene sus trucos.

Se abren paso con facilidad, con ayuda de algunos shinobis Uzumaki protegen a un grupo que va creciendo en su camino... levanta pilares, entierra hostiles, las paredes salvan de explosiones o ataques de agua y cuando están cruzando... Toph se siente cansada y maldice su resistencia de embarazada.

Pero no se arrepiente de haber salido de la seguridad de Konoha, seguro Tobi la regañara como siempre por ser temeraria y sus hijos seguro le gritaran asustados por lo que pudo haber sido... cuando sus oídos captan el conflicto desde la seguridad del otro lado no evita tener un atisbo de preocupación por su amigo.

-¿Beifong-sama?- pregunta el Anbu más cercano -es mejor movernos, la cantidad de personas es muy visible para otros ataques- le recuerda que hay otra guerra en tierra.

Muchos se han ido por su parte, pero otros parecen estar dispuestos a inmigrar a Konoha por el momento... después, quizás regresen a su pueblo.

-Bien, regresemos a Konoha- duda, regresa una mirada ciega en dirección a Uzu... pero hay gente ansiosa por la incertidumbre de su aldea pero necesitan la seguridad.

XXXXX

Hashirama parpadea perezoso con el cielo de un amanecer rojo, no siente la mayoría de su cuerpo y está rodeado de ramas de su propio Mokuton... es un sanador, aun con su don para curarse ha llegado a su límite... está muriendo, solo en medio de un campo de batalla silencioso.

Ashina yace a unos metros destrozado, pero antes de morir se llevó a muchos enemigos.

Ambos les han dejado claro a esas descaradas aldeas porque eran los Kages de su pueblo, muchos probaron su fama de Dios y espera convencerlos de detener sus hostilidades a Konoha.

Esta adormecido, la sangre escapa de sus labios y el cansancio viene como un manto frio que le vuelve a recordar lo que sucede con su cuerpo, es un sanador después de todo... ahora solo quiere dormir el resto de la eternidad.

Sus ojos pican, está llorando mientras en su debilidad es obligado a mirar el cielo ahora más rojo... quiere ver a su hijo... a su adorable Tsunade embaucándolo... Mito con sus regaños... sus ahijados a los que se prometió buscarles pareja por la simple satisfacción de ser entrometido... ver que rasgos ganaran en el hijo de Toph y Tobirama.

Le prometió a su amiga que regresaría, fallo y morirá como lo hizo Madara.

Quiere vivir... piensa con desesperación pero el chakra ya no circula... quiere estar ahí para su familia para su amiga, no quiere desaparecer y dejar solo al ancla de su sueño... quiere seguir molestando a Tobirama con comentarios picaros... quiere escuchar como Shikate se queja de sus divagaciones... quiere ver crecer a todos esos niños de los que se hizo amigo con los años.

Si es necesario, hará toda la documentación sin chistear.

Esta gritando se da cuenta y llora más fuerte, no quiere morir... porque eso significaría dejarlo todo... aunque no se arrepiente de defender a su aldea hermana... no quiere hacerlo así, en medio de un campo de batalla y solo.

Entonces cuando está más entumecido, ve el rostro familiar de Madara asomándose con ese gesto neutral lleno de una tristeza digna del Uchiha ¿vino a recogerlo? No lo sabe pero ya se cansó de llorar.

-No te preocupes, me encargare que no hayas más guerras- promete en esa voz que tiene años sin escuchar.

Hashirama parpadea lentamente, casi no abre los ojos y sonríe ignorando lo dicho porque no entiende como hará tal cosa cuando está muerto -Te quedaras- prefiere preguntar en un hilo de voz, aferrado a esas únicas fuerzas que aún le queda.

-Hasta que te vayas, mi amigo- dice la voz consoladora de Madara -no morirás solo- promete.

Y Hashirama le cree cuando decide que ya era hora de dormir.

El primer Hokage no despierta nuevamente.

Y la guerra, aquella que ya estaba iniciada... ahora por completo es reconocida por todo el continente.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Tercer capitulo de la semana! wow musas no te acabes.

Un resumen de esos 10 años que mencione al final del capitulo anterior.

Toph ya lo reconocía como guerra desde los recordatorios, pero los shinobis aun repeliendo hostiles no lo reconocieron hasta el final... con la muerte del primer Hokage y la destruccion de Uzu.

Una disculpa si se me paso un error, lo subi a prisa y sin tiempo de releerlo.

Neah20 fuera...


	20. Clan 20

Clan 20: Situaciones

Zetsu era un ser minucioso en sus planes.

Aun cuando era imposible demostrar emociones siendo un vacío, estaba algo frustrado conforme observaba impotente el desviar de su Indra a un camino que sabe no redacto en la tablilla Uchiha que modifico a su conveniencia... con atención la maldición del odio nunca se sembró el alguien con potencial para desarrollar su plan milenario.

Entonces fue cuando Izuna entro en sus planes, pequeña herramienta útil que hizo lo que se le pidió con el fin de provocar en Madara un poco de ese odio necesario además de sacarlo del complejo Beifong y Konoha.

En este punto el Zetsu negro espero, susurro planes para alimentar la locura del pequeño Uchiha y llego el esperado momento de la lucha entre esos hermanos... fue entretenido, dramático y lleno de pena.

Izuna por supuesto nunca fue un rival para Madara.

Cuando el recipiente de Indra colapso por cansancio o shock, Zetsu Negro se acercó aprovechando el momento de debilidad... tomo al apenas vivo... los ojos del muerto de Izuna (sería un desperdicio dejarlos cuando son más útiles que el hombre)... y en la seguridad de su guarida, hizo sus respectivos sellos para mantener bajo control el corazón de su víctima.

Se presentó como la voluntad de Madara Uchiha.

Lo que no esperaba es que ese amor maldito por esa niña ciega y ese pueblo fuera un más fuerte que sus manipulaciones aun con los sellos activados casi no surtieran efecto.

Pero Madara no estaba en condiciones para salir por su propio pie, algo que amplio el tiempo de convivio para no ser sospechoso y hacerlo considerar como parte de sí mismo.

La rehabilitación que tardo los años suficientes para que Zetsu con su discordia comenzara a ejercer efecto en las aldeas ocultas que codiciaban todo lo que Konoha recaudo con el tiempo.

Escaramuzas, hostilidades pequeñas que hizo al descendiente de Indra comenzar a tomar en serio sus palabras de un plan capaz de lograr la paz duradera.

Zetsu casi estuvo nervioso cuando Hashirama convenció a los pueblos ocultos de un tratado de paz.

Pero solo consejos por aquí... susurros para ciertas personas... lograron que se volvieran las rivalidades tan claras para el Uchiha que se detuvo de regresar a su preciada Konoha... le dio más tiempo mientras con el pretexto de ayudarlo a evolucionar su donjutsu lo siguió manipulando.

Pero la voluntad de Kaguya razono que necesitaba un evento lo suficientemente fuerte para que Madara dejara de lado sus ganas de regresar a su familia, entonces comenzó a planear en grande y logro que ciertas aldeas se voltearan contra la aldea hermana de Konoha.

Zetsu Negro dejo ir a Madara justo en el momento en que Uzushiogakure era un campo de batalla muerto, cuerpos esparcidos, media isla hundida y en medio de todo esto... Hashirama moribundo.

Aun en su nada, Zetsu Negro sonrió ante las casualidades que le dieron fuerza a la convicción de Indra para detener las guerras.

Quizás el sello que puso en el corazón solo será garantía de que sus palabras ahora llegaran a ser escuchados por Madara... sobre todo cuando convenció que el cuerpo de Hashirama sería necesario, sus células harían evolucionar su donjutsu bajo el pretexto de "Hacer que tu buen amigo sea la base de tu deseo de paz"

Quizás no era la maldición de odio, pero una ideología fuerte también era un buen motivante para sus planes de retorno de su madre.

Ahora Madara no desea regresar a su casa.

XXXXX

Toph estaba en el balcón de su complejo, sentada en el suelo tan vacía y un sentimiento de dolor profundo en su corazón sin prestar atención al entorno lleno de luto.

Hashirama estaba desaparecido, pero según la pérdida de sangre sin probabilidades de estar con vida... lo han dado de baja oficialmente y han nombrado a Tobi como el siguiente Hokage en una ceremonia sencilla a causa del duelo.

Hay culpa remordiéndola, si ella no hubiera estado firme en ir a Uzu quizás su amigo estuviera en estos momentos causando el caos como normalmente lo hace en la aldea.

Mito no la culpa... A no la culpa... aun cuando Tsunade pregunta por Hashirama constantemente... Ni Itama o Tobi la miran con desdén, cualquiera de los niños que crecieron bajo la sombra energética de su amigo la desprecian... nadie importante para ella la está señalando acusadora, pero sabe hay rumores en el pueblo y la colocan como la responsable de la muerte del primer Hokage.

Era un golpe para la aldea perder a alguien del nivel de Hashirama al inicio de la inminente guerra.

La maestra tierra sabe que siempre es foco de chismes desde que Tobirama dejo el complejo Senju y al igual que Madara, abandono las pretensiones de su clan... pero esto, la muerte de Hashi no era tan divertido.

Ahora el nombre queda en la piedra conmemorativa, el rostro de piedra en la meseta y muchas memorias es lo único que queda de su buen amigo... sabe quiere llorar, pero no debe... se siente sola de solo pensar que de esos tres queda solamente ella.

Tiene a su esposo a sus hijos y el próximo a nacer... es tierra... repite... terca y firme pero ¿Cuánto durara?

-Si Hashirama no hubiera estado ahí, el clan Uzumaki estuviera reducido numerosamente- la voz pasible de Tobirama llega desde el interior, con sus pasos entrenados para dejarse caer al lado de Toph a la que arrastro en un abrazo de un solo brazo.

La maestra tierra no dice nada, solo suspira un poco amarga por las implicaciones porque en efecto... no importa lo que el pueblo diga o el consejo señale... los refugiados de Uzu fueran menos si Hashi no hubiera estado en la isla en el momento.

-A es capaz de tomar el liderazgo de Senju, Itama lo apoyara- informa como conocimiento general de las responsabilidades que ahora serán del mayor hijo de Hashirama.

Hay un silencio, cortó y tranquilo con cualquier cosa torturando sus mentes.

-Voy a participar- rompe el silencio Toph con esa resolución firme en su cabeza.

Tobirama se tensa a su lado.

-Cuando Sokka nazca, luchare a tu lado Tobi- le promete la maestra tierra con fuerza, sus ojos aún bajo el flequillo y sin brillo muestran la tenacidad de ser parte de este evento bélico.

-Esto no es como tu guerra- le recuerda suavemente el ahora segundo Hokage ocultando en su cara fría la preocupación de verla envuelta en lo que se predice como una gran guerra en la que aplicaran estrategias nuevas que ha considerado junto a los Nara.

Arquea la ceja, pero niega en un movimiento fluido -No espero un evento como el del señor de Fuego, Tobi- ríe sin humor.

Sabe es terca, Tobirama solo la mira largamente para recordar lo que le dijo ante sus intenciones de participar antes de que se mudara al complejo Beifong -Cuando sea necesario-

Toph niega -No quiero estar aquí si hay posibilidades que no vuelvas, Tobi- le dice con una emoción en su voz burbujeante.

El segundo Hokage se siente conmovido porque esto será lo más romántico que recibirá de su ahora mujer y madre de su hijo, sus ojos carmesí se ablandan -Entonces, cuando nazca Sokka- promete aunque no evita sentirse incomodo, pero la conoce y sabe que no le gusta que la protejan excesivamente.

Es mejor mantenerla cerca donde puede vigilarla que negarle el apoyo y hacerla salir sin su cuidado, la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que haría si no la dejaba participar... nadie acusaría a Tobirama de ser un sobreprotector cuando su lógica es infalible.

La maestra tierra afirma, promete y cumple... cuando la guerra vuelve a rodar por encima del país, con Sokka recién nacido siendo dejado al cargo de Aang... sale a misiones sin importar la controversia que provoca para aquellos shinobis que aun la creen civil.

Katara está preocupada al igual que Itama y cualquiera de sus amigos de clan, pero como shinobis aceptan esta nueva variable.

XXXXX

Cuando Uzushiogakure fue golpeado, el resto de las aldeas que no participaron en dicha revuelta esperaron hasta que se confirmara el hecho que el dios shinobi pereció en el acto.

Fueron meses de tensión, susurros e informes de sus espías... cuando la noticia de la muerte del primer Hokage fue confirmada, el resto de los Kages tuvieron un atisbo de remordimiento tan ligero como una pluma al recordar al moreno que les explico con esperanza lo que deseaba para el mundo shinobi.

Eran una pena, el derecho de un pequeño luto.

Pero son shinobis, si dudan es su muerte y la de su pueblo.

Debían eliminar la competencia para asegurar un futuro para su gente.

Entonces, comenzaron a asediar Konoha y si llegara a haber otra aldea en el camino también eran objetivo para derribar.

A pesar de la falta del dios shinobi, el resto de las aldeas ocultas no eran temerarias en sus actos pues sabían que Konoha era fuerte al contar con equipos de elite y líneas de sangres diversas, aun así eran optimistas al trazar planes estratégicos para lograr las mayores bajas para la hoja y cualquier aldea rival.

Al principio la guerra iba de la forma predecible, muertes numerosas y perdida de territorio para Konoha... el frente de shinobis estaban muy bien organizados, era una lucha para siquiera tener la ventaja de hacerlos retroceder.

Cuando las aldeas que golpearon Uzushiogakure se recuperaron un poco, comenzaron a ser parte de las hostilidades desde sus respectivas fronteras con el deseo de lograr derribar la aldea con mayor poder político del país del fuego... a pesar de sus esfuerzos, nunca lograban divisar el muro de la aldea.

Fue imposible cuando las aldeas ocultas comenzaron a darse cuenta que había una variable casi al nivel del segundo Hokage, Senju Tobirama... alguien que ya tenían en el alto estándar de precaución a causa de su parentesco con el dios shinobi.

Una ciega.

Una dama alta de cabello tan negro como Uchiha, ojos verdes borrosos, mediana edad y delicada con una armadura delgada que cubría su cuerpo además una línea de sangre para manejar la tierra a su antojo sin sellos ni límites... fue confirmada su existencia durante una de las escaramuzas en las fronteras de Suna.

Los espías no dudaron en esparcir dicho dato.

Entonces el nombre de Beifong comenzó a ser famoso no solo por ser samurái, sino por contar con el control de la tierra y el acero (algo aterrador) para agregar que la primogénita de esta familia contaba con el donjutsu Uchiha.

Y la identidad de la ciega no era otro que la matriarca de dicho clan, Beifong Toph y esposa del segundo Hokage (¿Qué hombre deja a su mujer participar?).

Con el pasar del tiempo, con esta nueva variable y la participación de samurái que gracias al sabio no tenían relación con el país del hierro, las aldeas comenzaron a ser empujadas fuera de los límites del bosque.

Pero que esta mujer que controla la tierra no fuera capaz de asesinar a ninguno de sus enemigos que lograban interceptarla, lograban recuperar sus números e intentar nuevamente... unos cuestionaban esta mentalidad inocente, pero no se quejarían después de todo no era una perdida para ellos.

XXXXX

Cuando Toph hizo su primer asesinato tenía cuarenta años.

Era un logro considerando el tiempo en que la guerra inicio, las incontables misiones que ha hecho en conjunto con los niños de Tobirama (equipo genin) y su amigo Aburame o su hija y cuñado (Itama).

Muchos no aprueban que deje vivir a los enemigos.

Era una misión especial meramente diplomática con otros dos equipos de mocosos (shinobis no importa que tan experimentados sean, son niños para ella).

Debió de ser fácil ya que el segundo Raikage de Kumogakure estaba dispuesto a firmar la paz, Toph era optimista... siempre lo fue aun con la guerra encima y las incontables muertes de las que ha escuchado.

Entonces durante la ceremonia fueron emboscados por shinobis inconformes por las decisiones de paz de su Kage... se nombraron "la armada Kinkaku" conformada por al menos veinte ninjas altamente cualificados.

El Raikage se quedó a lidiar con su gente, pero ellos... la gente de Konoha, tenían que salir del territorio neutral antes de volver a intentar negociaciones con Kumogakure.

Fueron perseguidos, estaban rodeados y la estrategia de Tobirama es sacrificar a uno por el resto.

No le gusto en absoluto la iniciativa de sacrificio, apretó la mandíbula con desdén escuchando como su marido nombraba al mocoso Saru como el siguiente en sucesión de Hokage dando como un hecho que morirá.

-No- dice resuelta, los niños la voltean a ver con sorpresa de llevarle la negativa al segundo sin titubear.

Toph se pone de pie, encara a su marido y aunque han logrado mantenerse profesionales delante del resto de los shinobis que saben son esposos... ahora no está guardando las apariencias delante de los mocosos silenciosos que no saben qué hacer al ver el reto volar directamente al rostro de su superior.

Hay una respiración forzada, Tobirama la mira sin soltar esa mascara de mando que ha traído respeto entre su gente -No es una petición, Beifong- dice con el aire neutral, llamándola por su apellido dejando en claro que hay una línea en el campo de batalla que hay que respetarse -es la única solución-

Odia la mentalidad Shinobi, esa capacidad de distanciarse de las emociones... pero Toph gobierna para no gritarle porque a pesar de su personalidad ruidosa, es alguien que maduro un poco al respecto.

Aunque nunca será un hombre árbol.

Ella puede sentirlos acercarse, se están quedando sin tiempo y aunque los mocosos shinobis son demasiado entrenados para entrar en pánico visiblemente, puede escuchar sus corazones mortificados por lo que se debe hacer ahora que ha dado pie a cuestionar el sacrificio de su Hokage.

-Me quedare contigo- es su solución, Toph no está dejando solo al idiota si puede evitarlo.

-No-fue grave el tono de voz del Hokage.

Hokura Mitokado mira incierta a Hiruzen Sarutobi y Koharu Utatane salta ante la tensión subiendo de nivel entre los mayores... Danzo Shimura guarda la neutralidad en su rostro aunque en el interior desaprueba la actitud de Beifong (hay algo de envidia por Sarutobi), Kagami Uchiha mira esperanzador y Torifu Akimichi mira el entorno cuidadoso.

-Tampoco te estoy preguntando Senju- Toph responde con insolencia es consciente de la desaprobación de los mocosos al faltarle al respeto al Hokage delante de ellos.

No le importa.

-Toph- hay advertencia, una oleada de molestia y desesperación al apretarle el brazo para que volteara a verlo, algo inútil en la ciega -no permitiré que mueras aquí conmigo- susurra con los dientes apretados casi respirándole en el rostro a su mujer.

-Y no moriremos- Toph replica con la misma molestia, el temperamento que en ocasiones ha puesto en aprietos ese matrimonio sale a flote en ambos -Ahora deja ir a todos los mocosos...- se zafa del agarre -escucharon ¿no? Escóndanse y se van en el momento que sientan oportuno-

Tobirama quiso agitarla violentamente para que entrara en razón y regresara con su pequeño, con sus hijos pero no tuvo la oportunidad cuando los sintió venir y a los segundo aterrizar.

Toph tomo una postura fácil con sus manos extendidas, pies firmes y hombros tensos... reflejos certeros y pisadas fuertes... ignoro los insultos velados, cada herida hecha por la muestra de habilidad... las armas que pudo controlar salieron del control de los enemigos.

Los mocosos ya no estaban en la zona, ahora debían salir del alcance enemigo.

Debió de ser fácil, pero siguió con la intensión de no asesinar.

Y esos shinobis regresaban más viciosos que nunca, movió la tierra... sacudió el bosque... levanto muros y golpe fuertemente... pero más enemigos aparecían constantemente o no se quedaban en el suelo.

Llego al punto en que Tobirama tropezó a su lado, cayendo de espaldas en heridas múltiples... Toph siendo ciega no podía ver el desastre de su marido, pero sentía su corazón apenas palpitante... ella no lo dejaría morir.

Pero el enemigo no los dejaría huir.

Estaba acorralada, los shinobis se burlaban en coro enumerando las maneras de tortura que los someterían a ambos y Tobirama trataba de convencerla que lo dejara, que tenía más opciones de vivir... que no fuera más terca.

Pero Toph sabía que solo necesitaba el tiempo para sanar las heridas más graves, no era terca tenía la esperanza que era lo único que necesita su esposo para levantarse... entonces sucedió.

Levanto su mano alta, dominando la tierra a su orden... recordando sus enfrentamientos contra bijuu... ella no morirá, no dejara que Tobi lo haga y necesita llegar rápido a que lo trataran para asegurarse que no lo perdería.

Por error no midió su fuerza, fue un recordatorio de lo débiles que son los cuerpos cuando son embestidos por pilares de roca que doblan bestias de cola al dolor... el chakra no los salvo... Toph solo sintió su garganta engancharse cuando fue salpicada de sangre, el grito de ira del enemigo en búsqueda de venganza.

Se dio cuenta que era fácil y cuando medito al terminar con el resto de ese equipo le asusto mucho... le helo la sangre... sintió un hueco de conflicto y cree que traiciono sus principios... los principios de Aang.

Tobirama tropezó cerca de ella, la envolvió en su abrazo con el corazón más fuerte que nunca -eran ellos o nosotros Toph- susurra consolador pero no es tonto, sus palabras no son suficientes.

El Hokage ha visto el templo, ha conversado con esos espíritus y una parte del shinobi... está furioso consigo mismo por permitir que ella se manchara con sus mismos pecados.

Con este mundo de sangre y muerte.

Y ella, Toph Beifong quería decirle que quizás había otra solución pero lo hecho, hecho esta... puede ponerle cualquier excusa, puede sentirse mal y hasta sucia... pero no puede retroceder en sus pasos.

Es tierra, se recuerda y con solo esta resolución tambaleante en su forma enferma... se aferra a Tobirama abandonando ese claro del cual el aroma al acero de la sangre se impregno en la tierra deformada a su voluntad.

Si la maestra tierra supiera que su esposo estaba destinado a morir en ese lugar, posiblemente se sintiera complacida de haber evitado ese final... sin embargo no lo sabe.

XXXXX

Beifong Toph ingresa oficialmente a los libros de bingo como una kunoichi peculiar.

Fue la matanza de la armada Kinkaku de Kumogakure el que le da el paso a este infame libro, pues muchos shinobis la habían desestimado hasta ese punto al carecer de intenciones asesinas que hasta ahora se mostraron.

Katara no era feliz, pero la parte shinobi acepta que es una muestra de reconocimiento para el mundo con su madre de manera oficial... es algo irónico que alguien capaz de ayudar al primero a dominar a las bestias de cola necesitara matar para ser registrada.

Ahora los Hyuga, Sarutobi y Shimura no pueden mirarla como menos.

En este punto del conflicto, Aang Beifong entra de manera oficial al comandar a los samurái del complejo en ausencia de su madre quien ahora está en casa atendiendo a un convaleciente Tobirama y su hermanito Sokka.

Ahora nadie de Konoha subestima a un civil menos viniendo de la familia de Toph.

Katara no evita lanzarle miradas presuntuosas a quienes se burlaban de su familia, sobre todo al Uchiha al que les quedo claro que ambos hijos de Madara eran dueños del donjutsu del clan... seguro serán un dolor de cabeza en el futuro pero ahora tienen mucho que presumirles.

La guerra sigue igual de viciosa, pero es obvio que comienzan a retirarse cuando son los más afectados... hay innumerables bajas aun con el apoyo del clan Beifong, al final solo se extiende unos meses extra hasta que entra en labor un tratado de armisticio entre las aldeas participantes.

Finaliza la guerra con un sabor amargo para todos.

XXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi miro el marco de la puerta Beifong con inquietud nerviosa, es algo tonto después de la voluntad que uno desarrolla al ser combatiente de primera línea en una guerra sangrienta... pero no imposible.

Se miró su ropa shinobi, maldijo a sus cobardes compañeros de equipo que le dejaron el trabajo de traerle documentación de Nara-sama referente a la apertura del comercio a las aldeas cercanas a las fronteras del país del fuego.

Hizo una mueca, con todos esos años bajo la tutela del primero y el segundo Hokage aún tenía una cierta debilidad a una de las mujeres más aterradoras que ha tenido el horror... corrección... honor de conocer, Beifong Toph.

Ahora la esposa del nidaime es tan famosa como cada miembro de su clan y solo le agrega más fuerza a ese miedo primario que le tiene Sarutobi.

Duda el tocar la puerta, pero aún no está preparado mentalmente para ingresar cuando esta se abre para mostrar el gesto amable de Katara quien le sonríe a sabiendas.

-Vamos, Saru-chan- canturrea con la picardía brillando en sus ojos esmeralda, la kunoichi es descarada al revolver el cabello del colega shinobi y empujarlo a los terrenos del complejo.

Hiruzen suspira molesto -vamos, Katara-sama- amonesta tratando de mantenerse en un tono maduro y respetuoso.

-Deja el sama para alguien que no te conozca- Aang interrumpe viniendo desde el interior de la casa principal, el joven hombre está marcado con una cicatriz que atraviesa su ojo derecho como única evidencia visible que participo activamente en la guerra a pesar de su estado como civil.

Sarutobi se inclina en respeto de todas formas ante ambos mellizos de Beifong, quizás como genin de Tobirama tuvo acercamientos con esa familia además que no tenían muchos años de diferencia de edad, pero aún estaba esa línea formal que no ha cruzado ninguno de los pupilos del hokage.

Danzo y Kagami están firmes en mantenerse educados con los Beifong, aunque sospecha que es más por cuestión de rivalidad (sobre todo del ultimo al entender que los Uchiha están un poco amenazados con la idea que su preciado donjutsu está fuera de su clan).

-¿Vienes por el tío?- Katara dice en un tono rendido, aun llamando a Tobirama con el mote cariñoso de su anterior título.

Hiruzen afirma con aire profesional, el Nidaime se ha tomado un descanso por cuestión de algunas secuelas que obtuvo en aquella lucha contra la armada Kinkaku... en el último tramo de la guerra estuvo supervisando desde la torre del Hokage al igual que su mujer.

-Están en la guardería- dice Aang con aire resuelto, sonríe al mirar a su hermana -¿Lista?-

-No- contesta la mujer con un tensar en su mandíbula, ambos se apartan dejando torpemente a Sarutobi para abrirse paso a través del jardín... con miradas curiosas de algunos niños del clan secundario... entro a la casa que era fresca, adornos variados y esa tranquilidad digna de un hogar.

Se encuentra con Kenshin-sama quien niega por la descortesía de los jóvenes Beifong de dejarlo solo, lo guía a través de corredores hasta llegar a la parte más alejada de la puerta... Sarutobi se cuestiona que tan amplio seria la residencia, pero según tiene entendido su arquitectura es un secreto de clan.

Toca por educación, la voz firme de su sensei llega a sus oídos para abrir la puerta con cuidado.

La guardería era un lugar que Sarutobi no había pisado con antelación, era tan amplio con un lugar desnudo de lo que asumía desde pequeños practican esa extraña línea de sangre con la tierra... hay una cuna en contra esquina y un montón de muñecos o juguetes en ese mismo lado... una pequeña sala en medio en colores verdes o amarillos.

-Si gusta, puedo venir en otro momento- dice mortificado al ver al sereno sensei sentado en uno de esos sillones mullidos con su hijo en brazos y Beifong-sama en su regazo siendo usado como almohada.

-No digas tonterías, Saru... pasa- amonesta en su tono regio, el brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Hiruzen rio divertido, dando un paso al interior y tomando asiento en el sillón señalado... es extraño ver a su sensei en esta posición casual con su pequeña familia, una parte agradecido que esa mujer estuviera dormida -¿No despertaran?- pregunta al señalar esos papeles que tenía oculto debajo del brazo.

Tobirama sonríe ante lo dicho de una forma ligera -Sokka tiene el sueño pesado como Toph- lo dice con una resignación al acomodar a su niño al costado de su esposa.

El infante se rumorea que tiene los ojos Beifong y el color de cabello de su sensei... los rasgos es muy pronto para definirlos, pero todos apuntan a una combinación de ambos.

-Tienes documentación- pregunta Tobirama con un arqueo de ceja juicioso.

Hiruzen había estado divagando y se sonrojo, sacando la documentación que ofreció dando una descripción general de lo tratado.

-Espero no te moleste trabajar en este lugar, Saru- dice ausente su sensei, leyendo el pergamino del tratado de comercio que se estará liberando para ser pasado al área civil que ahora es ocupado por Aang Beifong en lugar de su madre.

-Por supuesto que no- espanta gentilmente el shinobi.

-Sé que es poco profesional, pero ha sido difícil para mi esposa... aunque esta lo niegue- afirma Tobirama con un tono firme.

Para todo el ramo shinobi sabía lo dificultoso que es lidiar con la primera muerte para algunas personas, en su profesión es algo que se supera rápidamente... pero se sabía que Beifong Toph era alguien reacia a quitar la vida.

Extraño considerando el tiempo desde aquel incidente mucho antes de la finalizada guerra.

No saben cómo ella encaja en su mundo con esa mentalidad, porque hay ese algo que no puede identificar que le asegura no pertenece.

-Tampoco ignores tus secuelas, tonto- la voz adormilada de Toph amonesta al removerse -ahora, deja de evidenciarme- regaña.

-No es algo difícil de hacer- sonríe ligeramente sin dejar de leer el documento para enfrentar la mirada acusadora de una ciega en su regazo -ahora duerme, querida... que tu imagen dura ante Saru esta arruinada- su sensei NO canturrea.

-Sabes que puedo recuperarla- sonríe como un tiburón algo que no le gusto en lo más mínimo a Sarutobi quien no sabía si correr a la puerta por su dignidad.

-No aterrorices a mis estudiantes- dice secamente el peliblanco finalizando con la lectura.

-¿Por qué?- la mujer ahora se remueve con cuidado para quedar de espaldas con su hijo bien acomodado encima de su estómago -es algo tan divertido ¡aún recuerdo el rostro aterrado de ese Koharu cuando lo conocí!-

Los ojos carmesí miraron a Sarutobi mientras con una mano asilenciaba a su esposa protestante y con la otra extendía el documento -solo fírmala, Saru... te recuerdo que eres el tercer Hokage-

Hiruzen frunció el ceño, Toph dejo de forcejear y el silencio reino unos segundos -no creo que sea el más apto- niega el título de Kage, pensó que al sobrevivir esa oferta seria retirada pero su sensei está firme en ofrecérsela -creo que Beifong Katara-sama es más apta- dice.

-Vamos mocoso- Toph le gana la palabra a su marido quien voltea los ojos (un evento que su genin no habia visto nunca) -¿Crees que mi hija querrá trabajar detrás de un escritorio? Ella le gusta la vida simple shinobi... atada a una oficina será el terror para sus trabajadores-

-También lo fuiste- señala casualmente Tobirama en memoria de las secretarias despedidas durante el inicio de la aldea, Sarutobi solo parpadea.

-No te estoy preguntando, Tonto- regaña Toph con un rolar de ojos -solo toma el maldito puesto, niño... si Tobi no te hubiera entrenado, no estuviera seguro... se lo hubiera dado a otro- amonesta tratando de dirigir su mirada ciega donde el niño está fallando miserablemente.

Sarutobi aún no está confiado con esta responsabilidad.

Su sensei parece observar su nerviosismo -Bueno, que tal si llegamos a un acuerdo Saru- dice diplomático -aun ejerceré como Nidaime algunos años más...- hay protestas de su esposa pero la ignora fácilmente sobre todo cuando la asilencia con el remover de su hijo -Pero estará aprendiendo todo sobre el oficio en ese lapso y cuando sea inevitable... serás el tercer Hokage- dice con finalidad, en ese tono de no permitir discusiones.

Hiruzen se deja caer rendido y aliviado, sonríe cansado -me parece bien, sensei- regresa con educación en un acuerdo conforme, sobretodo porque aun nadie lo mira como la autoridad cuando aun Tobirama esta con vida... la razón por la que sea el mensajero del consejero Jounin (aunque todavía odia a sus compañeros de equipo por dejarlo con el trabajo de entrega).

Es mejor que tomar el titulo con su muerte como se había esperado.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno una gran diferencia del canon es la cantidad de participantes en la primera guerra shinobi (aunque tampoco hay muchas bases de información más que la muerte de Tobirama y Hashirama y eso a grandes rasgos sin detalles).

Bueno el Zetsu Negro hizo una buena labor como discordia... aunque no tenía mucho que manipular considerando las intenciones de envidia que las aldeas ocultas desarrollaron contra Konoha al ser más prospera que el resto... quizás solo fue más como el pequeño cerillo en un mar de gasolina.

Tobirama vivió ¡hurra! Hay más Uzumaki ¡doble hurra!

Y por fin reconocieron a Toph como lo peligrosa que es ante los shinobis.

Neah20 fuera con las musas a todo lo que da.


	21. Clan 21

Clan 21: Tranquilidad

Para Toph el tiempo es tan rápido que le asusta pensar en todo el camino que ha recorrido desde que fue lanzada a ese claro en medio del bosque sin nada más que sí misma.

A pesar de las dificultades, de la sangre y muerte... nunca se ha arrepentido de huir de casa.

En ocasiones se sienta torpemente en el balcón después de su entrenamiento disfrutando de cada sonido del pueblo bullicioso, sintiendo la piedra debajo con cada vibración informándole sobre cada habitante en esta su casa que escarbo en esa montaña una vez que iniciaron el asentamiento.

Recuerda tanto con sus ojos ciegos en la oscuridad eterna, se desvive retomando cada paso que ha dado desde que llego o antes de su partida ¿Tan rápido? Es un parpadeo, resumiendo toda una vida y esta esa apretada sensación que está satisfecha ¿se está volviendo vieja? Bueno con su edad uno se vuelve nostálgica.

Pero aun es joven, fuerte y aterroriza a los nuevos hombres arboles con su actitud.

Aunque ya no sea la niña sucia que encontraron en el bosque después de perderlo todo.

Suspira espantado sus pensamientos, ahora solo escucha y espera conforme la vida llena su complejo... sonríe soñadora y bufa su flequillo rebelde que le causa cosquillas en la nariz.

No ve el paisaje que se pierde, las casas coloridas, los pájaros volando y arboles salpicados... hay nuevos complejos en su área, Senju y Beifong cedieron algunos terrenos al pequeño complejo Uzumaki cuando se dieron cuenta que Uzushiogakure estaba perdida por completo.

Los Uchiha aún siguen siendo los pedantes que conocieron aun cuando Madara estaba con vida.

Entonces escucha el llanto de sus bebés de dos años, la última adición de su familia... Iroh y Zuko nacieron meses después de la guerra shinobi finalizada... un milagro considerando su edad, fue una etapa muy complicada a comparación de sus otros hijos y seguro Tobirama estuvo aterrado con la amenaza de su vida.

Pero se logró, sus pequeños llegaron sanos.

Según le describieron ambos con piel morena como su tío Hashi (un picor de nostalgia en su memoria), cabello tan negro con los ojos verdes de los Beifong... rasgos por completo de Tobirama y la actitud liosa de Toph (aun con dos años).

Para la siempre terca maestra tierra, era muy divertido saber que sus hijos y su pequeño nieto Roku, hijo de Aang tuvieran la misma edad... tendría que buscar entre los Hatake, Nara y Aburame alguien de esa generación para que se hagan amigos.

No es que necesitara tal conexión, Sokka es muy unido a Sakumo Hatake hijo de su fallecido buen amigo Masato (además son padrinos) junto con el heredero de Aburame.

Pensando en su hijo de seis años, los pies de Sokka se escuchan vibrar en todo el complejo... debe tener en mente que las enseñanzas de la academia a estas alturas deberían empezar a corregirlo pero por el momento sonríe ante los otros pasos más entrenados de Tobirama que seguro trae a los gemelos balbuceantes.

Toph se aparta del abrazo violento de su hijo, atrapándolo en el aire para colocarlo en su regazo no sin muchas quejas infantiles... Tobirama se sienta a su lado con esa tranquilidad absoluta, aun se cuestiona como termino enredada con personajes tan serios cuando ella es vivaz.

-Buen día a ti también- resopla a su marido despeinando a un Sokka de mal humor, siente la mirada de su esposo y le dedica una sonrisa insolente... el resoplar y más silencio, típico del Nidaime.

La voz de Katara es fuerte desde el interior, su hija mayor ahora lleva misiones delicadas según su categoría shinobi y no duda en contarle a su hermano sobre cualquier tontería que hagan sus miembros de equipo.

Su nuera se escucha silenciosa, pasos entrenados digno de alguien de un clan shinobi... Los Hatake aún no entienden como Aang se involucró con uno de los suyos considerando su condición de civil (aun con la guerra como muestra que no lo es del todo), cuando se dieron cuenta Roku venía en camino ¿Divertido? Por supuesto ¿Escandaloso? Siempre.

Su hijo junto con Aang Senju demostraron que aun silenciosos eran muy apasionados (evidencia Tsunade).

-¿Algún plan para hoy?- le pregunta Tobirama ausente en su postura de loto cuidadosa.

La maestra tierra escucha los planes de sus hijos pequeños en un concurso de escalar a su padre, Sokka se queja de estar algo grande para eso y hay discusión en el trio infantil... se imagina que para cualquiera seria insólito ver al regio, sereno y temible Nidaime estar rodeado de niños.

Es un don que aun Itama y ella apuestan que es imposible para tener en alguien tan cruel como Tobirama.

Toph ahora sin las responsabilidades civiles obligatorias tenia lapsos muy largos de libertad donde gustaba de vagar por el pueblo, irrumpir en el Nara o Aburame quizás hasta el Hatake y Uzumaki, escuchar los chismes locales y reunirse con algún shinobi callejero -Bueno...- responde reflexiva -considero ir en la hora del almuerzo a la academia- se encoge de hombros.

-Abstente de hacerlo- Tobirama dice sin emoción atrapando a Iroh quien ya lo tenía en la cabeza -El chico Orochimaru aún no se recupera de su primera impresión y el niño Jiraya aun cojea- eso solo por mencionar a los más afectados, aun lidia con las quejas de los padres de familia restantes.

Tsunade fue la única que se divirtió.

Golpe ligeramente el torso de su marido, sonríe inocente -No es mejor que aprendan de emociones fuertes antes de enfrentar el mundo- pestañea fingidamente abrazando el calor como si no fuera capaz de mover la tierra a su voluntad.

Tobirama sabe que ha perdido, su mujer no va a ceder de acosar a los pequeños niños de la academia aunque agradece que en los tiempos de Katara y Aang no tuviera esa manía, hubiera sido peor para los Uchiha envidiosos de ese entonces -Solo dales tiempo para recuperarse- se rinde mirando a sus hijos discutiendo algún tema al azar.

-Sí, Mamá- canturrea con un rodar de ojos insolente.

Hay un bufido molesto de Tobirama y una risita de sus hijos por tal intercambio.

La maestra tierra escucha el pisotear de sus pequeños al interior seguro para molestar a Katara o Aang, quizás confabularse con Roku para ser el terror de su pobre madre que viniendo de un clan tan tranquilo como el Hatake aún no se acostumbra.

Tobirama se queda aún con ella, acercándose para atraparla en un abrazo sencillo -El consejo quiere involucrarse en la elección de Katara- le dice después de un tiempo como si hubiera tratado de encontrar la manera de sacar el tema.

-Seguro los viejos del Uchiha quieren atraparla- rechina la maestra tierra recordando los choques cada vez más inminentes desde que el donjutsu de Madara quedo más que obvio con la última guerra en ambos hijos.

Se distrajeron un poco con la fundación de la fuerza policiaca militar de konoha manejada en su mayoría por el clan Uchiha... ahora con todo asentado nuevamente, han empezado otra vez con las pretensiones de reclamar a Katara aunque resignados a intentar con Aang quien ya está casado.

Tobirama suspira cansado -Ellos son uno de los interesados- admite con un tono neutral -Sorprendentemente Shimura y Hyuga son otros de los contendientes- explica muy cansado de tratar con los clanes quienes casualmente sacan el tema como si fuera así de inocente, es el Nidaime no solo por herencia de Hashirama sino por inteligencia.

Toph sabe por propia experiencia el dolor de estar libre, se había olvidado de la política de los matrimonios entre clanes y agradece que solo debe preocuparse por Katara como la única niña (un poco de su yo independiente llora por tal conclusión)... está un poco herida que las propuestas lleguen a manos de su marido, pero asume que no puede pedir cambios a las costumbres de los viejos shinobis, además es mejor que lo trate alguien racional a ella que puede iniciar una guerra civil -¿Le has dicho?- pregunta.

Tararea con un apretar en el abrazo -esperaba que me acompañaras- dice en un tono apretado, Tobirama casi se recarga en ella -sabes lo difícil que será-

-El Nidaime tiene miedo de su hija- canturrea Toph casi aplaudiendo, siendo ciega no es afectada por la mirada de muerte a la que es víctima.

-Es como tú, Toph- es su defensa, como si dicha comparación fuera suficiente para su lógica -será un milagro que no apuñale a nadie después de eso o entierre medio pueblo- asegura.

-Vamos, no hice tanto- se siente ofendida la maestra tierra pero esa sonrisa insolente la delata.

-Golpeaste a Madara- Tobirama recuerda cuando sucedió "ese" evento que le fue contado por Hashirama.

-Solo un poco ¡pero fue justo!- Toph voltea los ojos -además no enterré a nadie- se defiende con un puchero.

Sabe es alguien maduro, un guerrero endurecido y un shinobi que ha cumplido la edad suficiente para ser afortunado según los estándares... pero aun con su mujer, Tobirama voltea los ojos carmesí que ha fulminado a tantos con facilidad -Solo acéptalo- dice resuelto al levantar el flequillo suave de cuervo para depositar un casto beso.

La maestra tierra bufa, con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa por el pequeño toque de su marido -Asumo que esta el mocoso Shimura entre los contendientes-

-En efecto- dice divertido pero sereno Tobirama -Danzo es un niño muy competitivo- tararea más para sí mismo con el ceño fruncido, considerando la diferencia de edad no parece ser muy importante para el joven Shimura.

-No me gusta ese niño- dice resuelta Toph recordando sus escasos intercambios -creo que estaba muy en contra en que te quedaras en el complejo cuando podías ocupar la mansión del Hokage- murmura con un fruncir de nariz.

El Nidaime se remueve más cerca de su esposa, escucha el eco de sus hijos dentro y tararea reflexivo -está el heredero Hyuga- ofrece como otra opción considerable.

-Todos sabemos que con los Hyuga ni muertos- contesta rápidamente Toph, tiene algunos conocidos en dichoso clan que se dignó a dirigirle oficialmente la palabra después de la guerra... no es que le hiciera falta, pero sabe lo suficiente de ellos para que sea un rotundo no.

-Lo sé, sería una jaula apretada para nuestra hija- Tobirama afirma con un sentimiento contradictorio, pero se obligaron a respetar la individualidad de los clanes cuando fundaron el pueblo por lo que no podía ir contra algunas tradiciones que no favorece.

-Es mejor discutir esto con Katara- dice rendida, podían llevarse toda la mañana leyendo los pretendientes y ninguno gustaría.

-Me parece que podemos discutirlo después de llevar a Sokka a la academia- sugiere tranquilamente el Nidaime al ponerse de pie.

-Hay que pasar por Tsunade, Mito me pidió que lo hiciera- indica con una ligera sonrisa Toph por el recuerdo de la bulliciosa nieta de Hashi.

Tobirama tararea de acuerdo -Tengo algunos asuntos con Saru en la torre del Hokage- le dice informándole donde estará el resto de la tarde, a pesar de ser un Kage retirado sigue participando activamente en los asuntos del pueblo... también tiene esos estudios de jutsus que hace en solitario en la parte más lejana del complejo -No vayas a la academia- le recuerda.

Toph se hubiera ofendido por su desconfianza, pero maldice ser tan obvia... sonríe a su marido indulgentemente -Claro, Mamá- repite rebelde ahora sus hijos tanto los mayores como los menores resoplan divertidos, Tobirama solo voltea los ojos.

La maestra tierra se alista para salir unos minutos después, Sokka va colgando de la mano de Tobirama y este va discutiendo algún asunto con Aang sobre las rutas de comercio civil, Katara canturrea para Iroh junto con Zuko.

Esta feliz con su familia, escucha el pueblo bullicioso y en verdad se siente satisfecha.

Solo atrasaron lo inevitable, Toph sabía que la rutina era solo una distracción para el inminente choque con alguien tan temperamental como su hija mayor (como si ella no lo fuera), para cuando el día termino y la noticia de la presión política para contraer nupcias cayó encima de la casa Beifong... nadie era feliz.

La montaña literal y figurativamente tembló.

XXXXX

Mito mira a su amiga con un sentido de comprensión absoluta.

Estaba esa aura inminente entorno a la manera en que Beifong tomaba la taza delicada de té, el eco de los niños jugando y los gritos indignados de Tsunade ante sus bromas eran un eco al que ignoraban a favor de temas más complicados.

El complejo Senju siempre era tranquilo a esa hora del día, considerando que la mayoría se marchaba a sus asuntos dejando el jardín para la antigua matriarca.

-Siempre puedes escoger a Hideaki- murmura la viuda con soltura, una discreta sonrisa de confabulación.

Un suspiro impaciente -El hijo de Itama es un torbellino liberal, estoy segura es la envidia actual de Katara- se inclina sobre la mesa, sus ojos lechosos penetrantes a través de su flequillo -Pero no es una opción, ambos son como hermanos- responde ausente.

La Pelirroja acepta que ahí solo hay fraternidad, ambos chicos seguro harían gestos de asco de solo pensar en una relación amorosa.

Toph piensa en Madara con cierto cariño, pero es diferente con su hija -quisiera que hubiera otra opción, la verdad si no fuera por la propia presión nunca me hubiera casado a la edad en que lo hice- murmura en viejos recuerdos.

Mito sabía a ciencia cierta que en efecto, la ciega nunca considero el matrimonio hasta que literalmente vino a tocar a su puerta y propuestas llegaron a Kenshin-san... por lo que sabe, con el Nidaime fue lo mismo.

-Uchiha Kagami es un buen chico- sugiere la Uzumaki sirviendo un poco más de té -pero asumo que el resto del clan, sobretodo la familia principal evita que sea electo-

Toph reflexiona sobre ese pretendiente aun con la diferencia de edad -Es un mocoso muy educado, tanto que no existe la informalidad en su manera de tratarnos a pesar de los años conociéndonos- suspira ante el mero recuerdo -que decir del Shimura Danzo, es igual de rígido-

-Creo que es más la influencia de tu caos, querida- Tobirama atraviesa el jardín interrumpiendo la discusión, sonriendo divertido por el gesto ciego de "quien te pregunto" de su esposa a la que no duda en besar en la frente -Es una línea que sabe el que cruza, no hay marcha atrás-

-Buenas tardes, Nidaime-san- saluda Mito con una discreta sonrisa, señalando la silla desocupada y ordenando otra taza.

Para la viuda era divertido la interacción entre ese matrimonio, tenían sus discusiones temperamentales pero era una combinación muy peculiar y fluida, su amiga en verdad era afortunada cuando todo ese amor se desborda de alguien tan austero como Senju Tobirama.

Extraña tanto a Hashirama.

-¿Katara?- pregunta Toph con una fachada despreocupada, pero nunca es buena engañando a alguien tan entrenado como los shinobis.

Un suspiro, el retirado Hokage mira a la nada con un aire tenso -ha pedido una misión larga, ha prometido pensar en las propuestas- murmura como si hubiera tenido una lucha antes de venir, algo del todo verdad.

-Escuche que hay propuestas para un nuevo orfanato- Mito dirigió la conversación a asuntos más ligeros, con el Nidaime presente era obvio que su amiga ya no se quejaría de la actual situación y era mejor relajar la reunión.

Parpadea, Toph sonríe -Hice la propuesta, los orfanatos actuales no se dan abasto y estará subsidiado por Beifong- explica casualmente -llevare en algo la administración, pero estoy pensando que Katara está interesada en tomarlo-

-Estará ubicado en el distrito central- agrega Tobirama planamente -tendrá una construcción plenamente de roca-

-Un material resistente, uno sabrá que mocosos crecerán ahí- espeta Toph pensando como la madera no resistirá y sigue siendo su elemento no favorito -Hay tantos huérfanos, estoy segura Katara siempre recoge niños callejeros en sus misiones- niega algo divertida.

-Es una costumbre peligrosa, no todos los niños son inocentes- dice amargadamente el Nidaime, Mito debe admitir que está de acuerdo aunque eso no evita que Katara llegue con al menos un pequeño al mes que han estado distribuyendo en los orfanatos actuales.

Con esta opción, seguro los reubicaran cuando el edificio esté completo manejado completamente por las mujeres del clan Beifong que se organizaran entre sus familias y atender otros niños.

-Estoy segura por esa razón estoy fundando un orfanato aparte del que tenemos para los niños del pueblo, Tobi- explica la maestra tierra dando ligeras palmadas en la mano de su marido aunque claramente no está feliz de saber que el departamento de T&I tendrá su pequeño espacio en el lugar.

Tal vez la maestra tierra logre persuadir algunas mujeres Yamanaka para que ayuden, pensara en arrastrar a las Akimichi para las cocinas y a los Nara para la planeación de estudios previos... Tobirama puede ser renuente pero seguro se involucrara en el camino.

-Por lo menos hemos identificado algunas líneas interesantes de sangre- dice más optimista el Hokage, Mito hace una mueca por el gesto molesto de su amiga por el comentario.

-Son niños no herramientas- advierte Toph, pero luego suspira -shinobis- dice con desdén recibiendo el mismo grado de irritación de su ofendido esposo.

Mientras la pareja discute sobre el orfanato del clan Beifong, el mundo sigue en el entorno con los niños jugando al costado del pequeño estanque de agua donde se ve practicando el control de chakra instruido por una Tsunade burlona a sus primos más pequeños.

Los gemelos por supuesto solo miran divertidos por lo que sea estén haciendo los niños mayores.

Mito piensa que Toph está levantando la idea del orfanato de manera desinteresada, pero seguro obtendrá más poder dentro del pueblo si esos niños que salgan se convierten en shinobis o civiles con un sentido de lealtad a la familia que les dio techo y comida.

Los Beifong son un clan poderoso actualmente con herreros, comerciantes, samurái, maestro de fuinjutsu, líneas de sangre aun en su familia secundaria y con civiles solo en título.

Ahora la viuda en verdad ve que era lo que hacía tan orgulloso a Hashirama referente a Toph, una niña que empezó sin nada en un bosque en medio de guerra de clanes ahora es un pináculo político por el que el resto de los shinobis desean tener un poco de influencia.

XXXXX

Así que con su rostro tranquilo y digno de su posición, Tobirama dejó escapar la mirada más graciosa que pudo reunir a sus pobres, pobres alumnos del equipo genin ahora todos unos adultos reducidos a infantes en mal humor al lado de su esposa.

El Nidaime se dedicó a sus gemelos, ignoro las pedidas de auxilio silencioso de Shimura Danzo con el interés falso del pequeño Hatake Sakumo quien graciosamente trataba de llamar su atención con mayor éxito que sus alumnos.

Estaban actualmente en el patio central de la mansión del Hokage, amplio y bien iluminado con todo ese trabajo de jardín que Mito junto su hermano levantaron durante el periodo que ocuparon la torre... cuando falleció, la viuda prefirió regresar al complejo Senju junto con su hijo y el resto de los Uzumaki que en ese entonces tenían asilo.

Tobirama tomo a sus gemelos con cuidado en cada brazo para agacharse a la altura de Sakumo quien parecía querer jugar con los pequeños.

-¿Está bien dejarla ser?- pregunta preocupado el tercer Hokage en su vestimenta casual mirando preocupado a sus amigos de equipo siendo presionados por pilares de tierra que salían donde estaban, el eco de esa carcajada bravucona viniendo de Beifong-sama no ayudaba.

-Danzo y Kagami se lo buscaron- explico paciente el Nidaime al sonreírle alentador al pequeño Sakumo para que subiera encima de sus hombros, se lleva un año de Tsunade y es la viva imagen del fallecido Masato.

Sarutobi hizo una mueca dolorosa cuando sus amigos cayeron de espaldas sin ganas de levantarse, está seguro esos dos se lo merecían pero Torifu, Homura y hasta Koharu solo eran daños colaterales.

La mujer de su antecesor solo bufa irritada para hacer su camino de regreso a ellos -¿También vas a decir algo?- pregunta Toph con una ceja arqueada en su dirección, el niega con vehemencia.

Tobirama toma a sus hijos, a su ahijado (Sakumo) y hacen su camino de regreso a casa con despedidas cortas y sugerencia de pasar al complejo Senju para sanarse... había dejado una investigación actual de un jutsu prohibido terminando en este incidente -¿Era necesario?- pregunta ausente con el eco de niños platicando (balbuceando de sus gemelos).

-Lo era ¿no escuchaste su tono?- cuestiono la maestra tierra incrédula, ser recibida en la torre del hokage con una exigencia del paradero de Katara era insultante.

-Estoy seguro Kagami fue educado y el resto ni siquiera pregunto nada- señalo solo para ser informativo el peliblanco sin quitar la vista del camino ni la atención a los niños que carga actualmente ignorando las miradas de los civiles por la segura imagen que debe estar proyectando.

-Bueno, mala suerte de estar parado al lado del crio de Danzo-se encoge de hombros Toph nada arrepentida por castigar a un inocente en su rabia.

Una divertida risa, Tobirama amaba a su esposa -Supongo que era mejor opción- dice secamente, los ojos pañosos verdes brillan curiosos -Lo hubiera apuñalado- su tono era resuelto, firme y con esa finalidad de ser un hecho.

-¿El tranquilo Nidaime cometiendo un crimen por razones personales?-una carcajada sobresalta a los peatones en su camino, ella niega para tomar a Zuko en sus brazos -entonces que se sientan afortunados de solo estar sucios y humillados- canturrea.

Él sonríe discretamente.

Para el Senju templado tener este tipo de vida nunca hubiera sido planeada durante la guerra de clanes, mira a su mujer balbucearle a sus pequeños... alentar a su ahijado Sakumo a comportarse como el crio que es... solo sonreírle al mundo como la persona extraña que siempre conoció y le saco de quicio... se siente pleno, satisfecho y aunque dolió reconocer estos sentimientos cuando estaba perdido... cuando guardo el luto por Madara... está feliz de tener como esposa a Toph al final de todo.

Sin darse cuenta el cambio de personalidad que ha llevado con la presencia de la ciega, como la deja llamarle como quiere, aun pide respeto de los más jóvenes pero no es tan rígido... se divierte entrenando a las nuevas generaciones cuando tiene tiempo de ir a la academia... trata con el daño colateral que su esposa hace cuando va de visita ya sea con los nuevos reclutas o civiles.

Y cuando ella le descubrió sobre la invocación: Reencarnación del mundo impuro que estaba desarrollando... su decepción fue una herida abierta durante semanas, Toph tenía respeto a los muertos y no toleraba la idea de que alguien los molestara cuando su ciclo se cumplió.

Se disculpó, aun orgulloso de su logro el Edo Tensei razono es un jutsu imperdonable para alguien quien cree en los espíritus... en el templo también fue reprendido y como niño castigado dejo inconcluso el cierre de su investigación, ahora solo lo almaceno en la torre del hokage con la sugerencia de no molestar a los muertos.

Ahora caminando por el pueblo, solo desea que esto sea para siempre ¿Hashirama y Kawarama estarán orgullosos? Espera que la respuesta sea sí.

XXXXX

Algunos pocos años después.

Orochimaru mira la tumba de su familia con un largo silencio en su estela en ese campo lleno de lapidas cuando decide que ha tenido suficiente de este duelo, se pone de pie y marcha de regreso a la aldea.

Ya sea por casualidad o una mala suerte, el todavía estudiante prodigio se topa con una persona que intenta eludir con su entrenamiento de sigilo... un pilar de roca detiene su huida teniendo que aterrizar en el suelo de cuclillas.

-¿Sin saludar?- la voz impertinente y madura hace eco en el bosque.

-Lo siento, Beifong-sama, no quería interrumpirle- miente el pálido niño, mirando con cuidado a la mujer que le sonríe con un ramo de flores en su mano... hay rumores que es ciega, pero puede decir que le mienten ¿Qué ciego tiene esa habilidad perceptiva? Por lo que respecta quizás sea una Hyuga desertora.

(Las nuevas generaciones creen esos rumores sobre todo al escuchar sus proezas poco dignas para alguien carente de sus cinco sentidos).

-Vaya, la habilidad de mentir te falta afinarla niño- la mujer dice con un resoplido, arqueando la ceja juiciosa una capacidad incomoda aun para el aspirante a genin.

-No es mentira, Beifong-sama- se defiende Orochimaru algo indignado, todavía recuerda esa primera impresión que le causo y su único consuelo es que el tonto de Jiraya fue el peor en la humillación.

Había estado evitándola con éxito todo este tiempo no sabe cómo el Nidaime termino con alguien tan egocéntrica como ella.

Un bufido poco digno para un adulto de su calaña, Orochimaru mira más allá de su obstáculo y suspira cansado -Si me disculpa- dice al tratar de pasar de largo pero una mano callosa lo detiene al aterrizar en su cabello tensándolo.

Nadie lo había tocado de esa forma desde su madre fallecida, tiene el impulso de querer golpear esa mano pero se abstiene... aun es una mujer a la que le debe respeto no importa cómo se comporte.

-Eres alguien muy raro- dice Toph revolviendo el cabello muy consciente del agitar de ese pequeño corazón-deberías de disfrutar más tu infancia- le aconseja.

Se ofende, porque alguien que aspira a shinobi no tiene tiempo para eso pero se muerde la lengua para no hacer tal comentario deshonroso para la esposa del Nidaime y héroe de guerra a pesar de ser civil... cuando levanta la vista, mira esos ojos verde pañosos y no hay prejuicios en ellos.

Siempre es observado por su apariencia... juzgado por sus logros al ser un huérfano civil que opaca a los otros niños de clan de su clase... pero Beifong-sama al igual que a los otros miembros de esa familia que ha conocido por casualidad o porque están en la academia (Sokka) parecen solo mirarlo a él.

Duele, pero reina en su temperamento porque no es un pequeño que necesite ese consuelo, se endereza apartándose del agarre educadamente -Lo considerare- vuelve a mentir.

Una respiración forzada -supongo que nunca entenderé los pensamientos shinobis- se burla -pensar que me case con dos grandes de ese tipo- se dice para sí misma pero aun Orochimaru lo escucha.

El pálido niño no dice nada porque está de acuerdo en el comentario.

-Estaremos alrededor niño, no te esconda cuando voy a la academia- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa, al hacer su camino entre el bosque.

Orochimaru agradece que ya no estará en la academia, la mira dirigirse a donde sabe esta la piedra del héroe donde el afamado primer esposo de Beifong-sama al igual que el Shodaime tienen sus nombres grabados.

Ignora esas ganas de buscarla, de acercarse a esa familia en búsqueda de un remplazo a la suya... pero lo golpea duramente, se vuelve a la mentalidad que tiene objetivos y cuando los termine... quizás busque una manera de apagar esta soledad sin necesidad de mendigar.

Ahora debe de prepararse para el examen de graduación y acosar un poco al Nidaime con algunos estudios que desea iniciar con su tutoría.

XXXXX

Jiraya había tenido un buen día.

Estaba en los alrededores de las aguas termales, escuchando las risas femeninas de quienes se bañaban... contuvo el aliento cuando vio a dos grandes figuras entrar en toallas y fuera de esos peinados típicos dejando caer un conjunto de cabello lacio negro y rojo ondulado... Beifong-sama junto con la viuda de Senju que eran mayores, pero el jovencito aceptaba que estaban muy bien cuidadas para la edad que dicen tener.

Las ligeras canas pintando sus cabellos no quitaban la imagen digna de los dioses a sus ojos que aprendieron rápidamente a apreciar los monumentos femeninos de manera descarada a su joven edad.

El aspirante a genin tenía una sonrisa pecadora, recostado en su estómago con la mejor visión de su vida... quizás debería estar estudiando, pero prefirió tener un momento de recreo para inspirarse.

Estaba tan concentrado que no vio la manera en que Beifong-sama puso la mano en el suelo con la palma extendida a las orillas de las termales, su ceño fruncido y ligero susurrar... como golpeo duramente la tierra levantando un pilar que hizo saltar de su lugar a Jiraya.

Un aclarar de garganta vino después de este susto, el pobre genin cerró sus ojos como si esto hiciera desaparecer a la presencia que ahora se alza encima de su forma ligeramente en cuclillas.

-Asumo que disfrutaste la vista- la voz era plana, demandante y llena de peligro.

El niño trago saliva, lanzo un rezo a cualquier deidad para que hubiera piedad -Buenas tardes, Nidaime-sama- sonríe al voltear a encararlo y tiene que quedarse clavado en su lugar por la mirada carmesí llena de ira que está recibiendo.

Puede jurar que también tiene una pizca de intención asesina.

El mocoso Hatake Sakumo estaba a sus espaldas con el mismo gesto de regaño que su padrino.

-Vamos de regreso al complejo, estoy seguro mis hijos agradecerán un juguete nuevo- sonríe diminuto pero lleno de una falta de piedad en Tobirama, solo un pensamiento detiene de cometer un asesinato por celos y es que ese era un niño.

Solo por eso lo perdona.

-Padrino, estoy seguro Itama-sama y A-san estarán interesados en traer a sus hijos para probar el juguete nuevo- Sakumo lo dice en un tono casual, lleno de una madurez que miente esa diversión insana en sus ojos dirigidos al compañero de academia.

Jiraya jura venganza contra Hatake.

El Senju afirma tomando al mocoso antes de que reaccione en intentar huir, no es como si tuviera oportunidad pero no tiene el tiempo para una cacería por más divertida que fuera.

Jiraya aun con sus suplicas, siente que valió la pena... algo que más tarde se corrige cuando dicha dama afectada se une al castigo junto con el resto de niños que debe cuidar bajo la mirada divertida de Sakumo y Tsunade.

XXXXX

Katara está meditando a media luz en el área del templo del complejo Beifong.

Escucha ausente el respirar del resto de su familia, Zuko hasta Iroh ya tienen la edad suficiente para mantenerse callados un largo periodo de tiempo... también Akiko se unió desde el momento en que se casó con Aang y el propio Tobirama está al lado de su madre.

Es un momento que usan no solo para meditar, ampliar sus reservas de chakra y en el caso de su madre afinar el control de tierra (algo que aplica para todos sus hijos)... sino una forma de conexión que no se pierda entre sus relaciones familiares nuevas o viejas... siempre el aura tranquila de los espíritus alentándolos a ser unidos.

El cuerpo esta relajado, sentir cada parte de uno y tener respiraciones controladas en completo silencio.

Cuando finaliza el bullicio de sus hermanitos se activa como un interruptor, Sokka toma a los gemelos junto con Roku de la mano para empezar a entrenar la tierra control con su madre... Aang y Katara se les unirán como siempre en otro momento familiar.

También tiene que empezar a entrenar para tomar el orfanato que ahora controla su madre y para sorpresa de todos su tía Mito.

Tobirama la detiene, esos ojos carmín siempre son suaves para ellos aún mucho antes de que se formalizara con su madre... aunque lo llamen Tío por costumbre, el junto con el Tío Hashi fueron sus figuras paternas durante el crecimiento, siempre le contaron historias de su padre Madara quien se marchó por una misión importante para su protección (nunca les han contado de Izuna).

-¿Estas segura de tu elección?- pregunta cuidadoso al salir del templo, el resto de la familia lidera al grupo.

Katara ríe amargada, pero afirma confiada en su decisión... es tierra después de todo y aunque es un milagro haber atrasado las propuestas con misiones largas, ya era momento de enfrentar su destino... como su madre a su tiempo, según le ha contado.

Ama a su familia y a Konoha como para rebelarse ante la idea de matrimonio arreglado causando una guerra civil... el abuelo Kenshin y su madre por supuesto alientan la revuelta respaldada, pero no le hará eso a su pueblo.

Ha platicado con los espíritus, la propia experiencia de su madre y entiende que debe hacerse para sembrar futuras generaciones... criar su descendencia y asegurar la preciada línea de sangre de sus progenitores.

Pero no está dando su brazo a torcer, Tobirama parece orgulloso ante lo no dicho dejándola sola... puede que este aceptando el matrimonio, pero no estará abandonando el complejo Beifong... su prometido hará lo que ha hecho su padre y su tío en el momento en que decidieron escoger a su madre.

Aunque las malas lenguas digan que el clan Beifong sea un ladrón Kekkei Genkai... ella no será absorbida por el clan de su marido.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

¿Alguien adivina que propuesta gano con Katara?

Unos años tranquilos para el clan Beifong lleno de crecimiento.

Considerando las tradiciones de los clanes antiguos, estar considerando la sangre forastera para sus clanes es algo innedito... seguro Tobirama debió de estar sorprendido que sucediera lo mismo que cuando le toco a Toph.

Solo por la fama del Nidaime y la propia que tiene Aang, Katara y Toph junto con cualquiera de sus familiares, los shinobis dejaron que el tiempo pasara para una solucion a dichas propuestas.

Neah20 fuera.


	22. Clan 22

Clan 22: Sarutobi

Hiruzen mira el pueblo desde su oficina, en su rutina matutina después de un ligero entrenamiento llega para realizar documentación que de alguna manera aparece en su escritorio de un día para otro... su secretaria asegura que no tiene idea de donde sale... el sospecha de Tobirama-sensei quien parece seguir monitoreando sus pasos a pesar de ser oficialmente un Hokage retirado.

Su antiguo maestro nunca cambiara, ver que son pergaminos de jutsus o fuinjutsu confirma sus sospechas y se divierte de esta situación.

El Nidaime es alguien que aun porta una apariencia severa aun con las ligeras arrugas en su rostro sin emoción, es tan alto que parece nunca marchitarse y si no fuera por la edad de sus hijos o hasta nietos seguro uno podía decir que no pasa de los cuarenta.

Según lo dicho por su misma boca, nunca pensó llegar a la edad que ahora está cruzando y que con tanto tiempo libre puede realizar más investigaciones innovadoras o hasta mejoras de las que ya había entregado para el archivo de jutsus de alto nivel que tienen en la torre.

Su inteligencia puede rivalizar con los Nara y su descendencia aspira a lo mismo.

Que decir que mantiene una rutina de entrenamientos rigurosos con su mujer, Beifong-sama también está en una edad muy madura con sus cabellos negros pintándose en blanco, arrugas finas en sus áreas de expresión pero aun tan firme como el elemento que maneja y tan capaz de continuar con una costumbre de aterrorizar a los niños de la academia.

Ambos son figuras de respeto, con influencia política en el área civil o shinobi y como la pareja más estable de Konoha que ha inspirado generaciones más jóvenes.

-Bueno...- disuade sus pensamientos reflexivos del tiempo cuando mira otro documento traspapelado entre los pergaminos de investigación, el símbolo del equipo de infiltración Anbu es austero y sellado... seguro su sensei lo vio pero respeta que esto solo corresponde al actual regente.

Cuando abre el documento es la investigación que ha hecho sobre los Jinchuriki de las otras aldeas identificados, desde la muerte del primero se han estado encerrando a las bestias de cola y era una variable que llevo su tiempo completar por cuestión de la delicada situación que quedo como secuela de la primera guerra.

Mito-sama es la actual jinchuriki del nueve colas, una posición a la que se ofreció tan pronto su marido falleció y el control que se tenía con el modo sabio se fue desgastando.

Truena los dedos, un Anbu aterriza limpiamente delante de su escritorio -¿Novedades?- cuestiona ligeramente paranoico.

-Las fronteras son libres, las patrullas ligeras- dice resueltamente el hombre con mascara de perro, el cabello blanco lo delata como un miembro del clan Hatake aunque es difícil saber quién ya que parecen escoger el mismo seudónimo cuando están en Anbu.

Afirma al despedir al anbu que desaparece en un parpadeo, el Hokage mira su aldea y sabe debe discutir con el Nidaime sus sospechas... las otras aldeas están actuando extraño, las negociaciones se han cancelado y sabe por sus espías hay disparidad económica entre los países que se está agravando.

Después de todo la primera gran guerra inicio con las mismas indicaciones.

Parpadea con un suspiro aturdido, puede decir que ya viene la alegría de su vida si los gritos de sus estudiantes no es evidencia haciendo eco desde el corredor como la tempestad personificada.

La puerta se abre de golpe con los gritos de Jiraya quien en su madurez es un torbellino rebelde con esa sonrisa brillante en su rostro, Orochimaru se desliza con más gracia al interior de su oficina con ese manto respetuoso que aun Beifong-sama no ha derribado y al final Tsunade, la princesa Senju quien tiene esa actitud tempestuosa seguro algo hizo el compañero pervertido para tal molestia.

Por lo que sabe cada uno ya está entrenando la especialidad de su elección.

-Sensei- llaman a coro, como si lo hubieran ensayado y por las miradas que comparten fue pura casualidad.

Sarutobi se pone de pie -Escuche de sensei que sigues castigado, Jiraya- dice casual, el peliblanco palidece.

-Juro que no hice nada ¡solo estaba cercas de las aguas termales!- levanta la mano su estudiante más difícil.

-Como si fuéramos a creerte- espeta secamente Orochimaru con una de sus miradas puntiagudas características para su compañero de equipo que no duda regresarle el gesto.

-Tío Tobirama junto con Sakumo son testigos... creo que hasta Sokka lo respalda- canturrea Tsunade junto con un desplante sucio -Tía Toph ya tiene planes para ti- amenaza.

Jiraya se deprime, Hiruzen niega divertido para sacar a sus estudiantes fuera de su oficina con la intención de tener algún combate amistoso de esos que le alegran el día.

Por ahora dejara de lado la inminente idea de una segunda guerra.

XXXXX

Como el Sandaime camina por el pueblo bullicioso con su ropa de elección civil ya que las túnicas de su puesto son imposibles de manejar aunque seguro será castigado por Koharu al regresar.

Se puede ver desde su posición el gran orfanato de piedra al que se dirige sabiendo que era uno de los lugares favoritos del Nidaime para estar, si no... Bueno el complejo Beifong era su siguiente pista, no es como si no pudiera convocarlo a su oficina pero la verdad era el pretexto ideal para salir a ver el entorno y sacarle la vuelta a la papelería.

Saluda a la gente a su paso, se queda platicando un poco con un comerciante y coincide con otros shinobis fuera de servicio que parecen estar queriendo ingresar a esos bares nuevos de la zona cercana a la torre que seguro traen mucha clientela.

Ahora es tan grande el pueblo que su corazón se calienta.

Conoce las historias de su fallecido padre sobre la fundación de un pequeño asentamiento que ha crecido a niveles asombrosos, muchos olvidan que fueron tres clanes... dos shinobis uno civil los que iniciaron ese gran sueño que ahora gobierna y protege.

No es como si le importara a Beifong-sama aclarar dicha historia, solo espera que con el tiempo las generaciones jóvenes no olviden su iniciativa... seguro en la historia que explican en la academia lo dejan claro, pero para su desgracia los shinobis son personas que eligen que creer cuando en tu hogar dicen otra cosa.

Ríe cuando divaga en otros relatos que su padre, Sasuke le conto... como aquellas bromas del fantasma del bosque en medio de la sangrienta guerra de clanes que trajo un tipo diferente de vida en esos tiempos oscuros.

La mujer ciega ha dejado su huella en cada clan shinobi a pesar de su estado como civil, pero la primera guerra es una marca de que no lo es del todo.

Sarutobi ríe perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que se topa con uno de los parques que son favoritos entre los pequeños del pueblo según su propia observación.

De niño le gustaba los toboganes o escalar las grandes rocas y de vez en cuando invadir esos grandes árboles que adornan las esquinas que se presume fue cosa de Hashirama-sensei como uno de sus métodos de escape de su hermano... hasta más grande supo que eran hechos por la misma Beifong-sama.

Parpadea cuando una figura conocida está sentada en las bancas, con el gesto tranquilo pero hombros tensos y vestida de civil con los colores verdes combinados con dorado que son elección de su familia... niega para acercarse aun cuando sabe se está desviando de su objetivo principal, pero se consuela de saber que la documentación lo esperara pacientemente y el tema que tratara con el Nidaime posiblemente arruine su día.

-¿Katara-san?- llama con una sonrisa discreta, ella parpadea para levantar la mirada verde característica de la familia Beifong -¿le molestaría que le acompañe?- pregunta con una discreta sonrisa.

No admitirá que en algún momento tuvo un ligero enamoramiento de esa mujer que cree es más apta para llevar el sombrero de Kage, ahora solo quizás platónico e imposible... además ya tiene a Biwako quien espera a su primogénito.

-Vamos Saru ¿El hokage pidiendo permiso?- le dice con esa sonrisa bravucona que ha visto muchas veces en su madre.

Sarutobi niega para sentarse -Ahora que ha hecho mi buen amigo- adivina jovial sobre Danzo, desde que ese matrimonio se dio ha dejado por lo menos dos niños pequeños uno en la academia el otro es el que corretea por el parque.

No es por decir que su amigo no es agraciado, pero es una fortuna que los rasgos sean en totalidad de Katara... como ese cabello negro, piel clara y ojos verdes... aunque seguro hay algo de Danzo en el par es casi mínimo.

Que decir de la actitud.

-Está firme en que los niños sigan la elección shinobi sin opciones- espeta Katara recargándose en el asiento con un signo de impaciencia en su postura -Ese hombre es terco- gruñe con la mueca apretada.

El vibrar de la tierra infeliz es un claro gesto de las emociones de su compañera, Hiruzen suspira deseando una calada de su pipa pero solo aguanta en silencio -Dale tiempo, estoy seguro cederá- ofrece.

Pueden decir cualquier cosa del tipo de formalidades que se llevaron a cabo por ese matrimonio, quizás la actitud de Danzo tampoco fue muy buena en el momento incierto (Beifong-sama lo enterró muchas veces durante este periodo de elección) pero su amigo en verdad ama a Katara-san lo suficiente para cederle muchas de las cosas que se exigieron para ser aceptado.

¿Verdad?

Vivir en el complejo Beifong, tener una combinación del nombre de Shimura-Beifong para su descendencia (algo que llevo más tiempo) y aunque los ancianos de dicho clan Shimura sean infelices, su futuro líder del clan decidirá si vivir en el complejo o seguir en el hogar escarbado en la meseta.

-Supongo- responde incierta Katara, sonriendo cuando su hijo comienza a molestar a un pequeño Aburame que se aparta del grupo como los típicos antisociales que son ese clan.

Sarutobi sonríe mirando lo mismo que su compañera, hay mucho que no entiende de Beifong-sama pero hay esa habilidad de entablar amistades con clanes tan austeros como los Nara, Aburame y Hatake tratando que las siguientes generaciones también cuenten con amigos de esas familias.

Que decir de los Uzumaki que parecen encontrar el caos natural de los Beifong como algo encantador.

Los Uchiha es más difícil aun cuando hay rumores que Madara recibió un trato de parte de Hashirama para ser clanes unidos en ese matrimonio primero con Beifong-sama.

-Hay ocasiones que mira a los niños con desaprobación- inicia ausente Katara llamando la atención del Hokage -como si esperara algo de ellos y no quiero que estén sujetos a ese tipo de expectativas- le dice cansada -Por esa razón quiero que tengan la opción de escoger que sendero elegir sin presiones-

Sarutobi en verdad desea su pipa en este punto, su amigo se ha vuelto más extremista durante los consejos bajo la frase "por el bien del pueblo" alguien calculador y hasta frio, pero saberlo que intenta encerrar a almas tan liberales que son los Beifong no importa la generación o el rastro Uchiha ahora Shimura que se tenga es muy diferente.

Le preocupa.

Ha tratado de disuadirlo de darse cuenta que su mentalidad de un fanático a los ideales de un shinobi como en la época de guerra podrá alejar por completo a su familia, Katara es tan fuerte e independiente de llegar a decidir separarse y esto... aunque su amigo finja no es doloroso... lo será, si no ¿Por qué haría todas esas concesiones en el matrimonio?

-Padre ha decidido hablar con el cuándo regrese de su misión- explica rendida con una mirada ausente, el Nidaime ya lleva el título desde que fue entregada en la boda -si todo va mal, bueno, madre está muy interesada en persuadirlo- sonríe maliciosa.

Sarutobi sonríe divertido, un poco de empatía por su buen amigo que seguro solo menciona a dos de todos los que seguro tendrán una discusión para sacarle esa mentalidad intolerante.

-¿El resto de la familia?- Hiruzen cambia el tema por algo mas suave e igual de interesante.

Hay esa dinámica en la familia Beifong de elegir la vida civil, aunque sea solo de título porque es muy obvio... sobre todo en la última guerra donde Beifong Aang participo... que ese grupo se dedica al camino samurái mientras otra parte escoge el camino shinobi.

Aunque todos por obligación cursan la academia aprendiendo lo básico de los shinobis y deciden que camino escoger cuando se gradúan.

-Aang está en un viaje con Roku mientras Sokka controla en su ausencia con Zuko-explica Katara sobre sus hermanos más pequeños o sobrino -Iroh ahora está en una misión acompañando algunos comerciantes a las fronteras del país del fuego- sonríe ligeramente.

Es una perdida para Sarutobi que tan pocos Beifong ejerzan el oficio shinobi, sobretodo asumiendo que Zuko tenga la misma afinidad de madera que ha mostrado Iroh, esa destreza sensorial que ha escuchado de Sokka tan similar a su sensei y saber si Roku desarrollaría el donjutsu Uchiha

Se lo pierde, el consejo igual esta amargado por estas elecciones pero tampoco puede persuadir en nada sin terminar enterrado o vetado de ese complejo.

Podrá ser el Hokage, pero eso no persuade a Beifong-sama de mostrar piedad.

-Y por último Akiko está cuidando a mis pequeños sobrinitos- suspira divertida del recuerdo de sus últimos dos miembros de la familia de cuatro y dos años una notable diferencia de edad con Roku aunque no tanto como ellos con Sokka.

Bueno en este punto todavía hay esperanzas ¿no? Quizás en las nuevas generaciones tendrán shinobis de ese clan.

-¿Sabrás si el Nidaime está en el orfanato?- pregunta Sarutobi haciendo una mueca cuando uno de los niños cae raspándose las rodillas, la dichosa madre civil parece tratar de consolarlo.

Katara parpadea, tiene poco de unirse a la administración del lugar fundado por su madre para todos esos niños que encuentra en sus misiones... Iroh está haciendo lo mismo que ella y seguro Aang en ocasiones recoge algunos en sus viajes de negocio que hará que Roku copie la costumbre -quizás- inclina su cabeza.

Hiruzen ríe divertido unos segundos, siendo amonestado como un niño.

-No te rías- regaña Katara airada, una sonrisa presumida en su rostro -no tengo aún mucho tiempo en el orfanato, apenas madre y tía Mito dejan el lugar...- niega a los cielos -esas mujeres parecen divertirse mucho como para dejármelo por completo- voltea los ojos no se está quejando, solo una simple observación.

Hiruzen sabe que piensa su amiga, puede ver que ella no dejara al menor de sus hijos hasta que este asegurado en la academia como una madre responsable, no sabe qué camino elegirá o si combinara la administración del orfanato con otra temporada como Kunoichi pero seguro será informado a su tiempo.

-Gracias al sabio, Beifong-sama está ocupada en eso como para ir a la academia más veces de las que ya he escuchado- canturrea jovial Hiruzen.

Otro voltear de ojos divertida de Katara -Padre seguro estará rondándola, casi siempre están juntos- se encoge de hombros incierta pues tanto puede pasar incontables horas inseparables o metido en ese estudio de jutsus que tantas horas le consume.

Hiruzen mira reflexivo de la respuesta, sonríe por la historia de amor que seguro los jóvenes cuentan en torno al Nidaime con Beifong-sama, algo de años de espera que rindieron sus frutos y otra de las características por la que es inspirador ese matrimonio.

-Creo que tengo que irme-Katara mira el sol para calcular las horas -Opal seguro saldrá a almorzar y si se salta clases ¡lo atrapare!- sonríe con un guiño divertido.

-Como si tú no te brincaras clases- acusa Hiruzen siendo consciente de los rumores sobre esos insólitos días que sus instructores aun en periodos actuales ponen como el ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer.

-Oh pero seguro culpe al tío Hashi sobre eso- vuelve a guiñarle un ojo juguetón en recuerdo del fallecido primero -ahora... Hokage-sama- una fingida inclinación respetuosa se despide caminando al centro del parque -Baatar, deja al chico Aburame que vamos a cazar a tu hermano-

El niño parecen sus ojos brillar de emoción al brincar al encuentro de su madre, mira al Hokage y le saluda efusivamente para seguir su camino a la academia platicando de cualquier asunto hasta que se pierden de vista.

Un misterio para Hiruzen es como eligen los nombres de los miembros de su familia, suenan extranjero y algunos son difíciles de pronunciar... sabe Danzo perdió esa otra pelea para bautizar a sus hijos, en verdad debe de darle a Katara algún tipo de premio para domar a alguien como su amigo.

El amor es una cosa de miedo (no es para juzgar después de todo también está encantado por su esposa y alguna vez por la misma Beifong-san).

Sarutobi pasa algunos segundos mirando el caos infantil, saludando padres y niños por igual cuando se levanta para hacer su camino al orfanato.

Cuando más se acerca la construcción se vuelve imponente, el edificio está rodeado por una barda alta hecho de piedra... el arco de entrada tiene las palabras "Ba Sing Se" el hokage nunca sabrá de donde se inspiraron para dichoso nombre, pero se guarda sus dudas cuando cruza al amplio jardín con niños corriendo de un lado a otro.

Caminos de piedra, un edificio enorme de techos verdes y color arena de pilares diversos tallados con criaturas que no reconoce... escalones contados... ventanales amplios... toda la arquitectura aspira a Beifong-sama con su peculiar preferencia de esa que cuentan hizo aquel complejo antes de fundar Konoha.

Luego están todos los niños, siempre vestidos de verde y amarillo, de muchos rasgos diferentes hasta algunos pequeños ciegos que han entrenado para sentir el entorno con una de esas habilidades que los Beifong están orgullosos y de los que son recelosos a enseñar a quienes no lo necesitan y son fuera de la familia.

Se nota que muchos tienen precuelas de entrenamiento shinobi, los T&I los tienen identificado pero también su vida difícil les ha dado la lealtad quizá no a Konoha... pero si a los que les tendieron la mano en auxilio.

Algunos ya son shinobis entre sus cuentas militares.

Es cruel saber que los niños con discapacidad visual fueron desechados, hay tantos que sus familias fueron asesinadas y perseguidas o por cualquier desventura... Hiruzen solo sabe que son pocos en comparación a los que seguro mueren de abandono, pocos los que tienen la suerte de cruzar su camino con un Beifong.

Se detiene en medio del jardín, niega divertido cuando es detectado y los más valientes se acercan sabiendo que lleva dulces que no duda en sacar para dárselo al niño más grande que reparte a sus "hermanitos"

Muchos de esos pequeños que mira correteando en el jardín engalanan un nombre familiar común de "Gaoling" que Beifong-sama les otorga a quien quiera usarlo o los que no tienen uno, mayores que no entraron en la nueva administración también han pedido tener ese apellido.

Es como una tercera casa del clan Beifong.

Hiruzen en serio quiere saber de dónde se inspirara para nombrar.

Ve a un Yamanaka llamar para ingresar al interior para almorzar, se despide animadamente de los niños y ve la puerta cerrarse con el eco de conversaciones... se queda ahí en medio de ese jardín tranquilo, el Hokage sonríe a sabiendas que el consejo en verdad desea poner sus manos en el orfanato de los Beifong y como de lejos están de dicho objetivo.

El Nidaime nunca permitirá que le quiten nada a su mujer, ir contra el Beifong es ir contra otros cinco clanes como son el Senju, Nara, Uzumaki, Aburame y Hatake sin contar a los otros que aunque no sean cercanos tienen acuerdos como el Uchiha (con renuencia), Shimura, Yamanaka y Akimichi agrégale el ramo civil.

Además del propio clan Sarutobi.

Es como hacerse enemigo de medio pueblo.

Pero debe admitir que aun antes de fundar el orfanato, esos niños que se han recogido han sido material shinobi con extrañas líneas de sangre de otros pueblos ocultos... es un milagro que no se han reclamado para hacer de eso una sospecha de robos de línea.

-Es una suerte- murmura para sí mismo sobre dicho detalle que debe considerar.

Además en verdad entiende porque el consejo quiere un orfanato que genera shinobis de calidad y que sean incondicionales a Konoha.

Tal vez era momento de sentarse con Beifong-sama y su sensei para tratar de copiar sus métodos aplicados en el orfanato y tratar de reproducirlos en sus propias instituciones.

-¿Saru-kun?- lo sacan de sus pensamientos la voz cuidadosa de Mito que parece recibirlo con su ropa lustrosa y sonrisa maternal.

Sarutobi parpadea -Buenos días- no sabe si es correcta la hora, la desventaja de estar vagando es que pierde la noción del tiempo aunque seguro todavía es de mañana ¿o no? Oh por la mirada de lastima quizás sea muy tarde.

Sabe ahora tiene mucho trabajo en la torre esperándolo, tal vez un poco de hambre pero ya llego al destino por el que salió de su oficina primeramente como para echarse para atrás.

La viuda del primero lo guía a través del edificio de piedra con el eco infantil de algunas clases preliminares que les otorgan, algo que los deja muy avanzados cuando van a la academia que casi como la familia principal y secundaria es obligatorio para cuando entran a la edad de doce para graduarse escogen el sendero a ejercer.

La elección de muebles es escasa pero exquisita, hay cuidado en el entorno y son poco los destrozos que un orfanato de Konoha en ocasiones es víctima por los niños a edades "traviesas"... ¿Cómo mantener sus propias instalaciones? Bueno quizás deba hacer un censo y aprobar más presupuesto.

Cuando llegan a la oficina no se sorprende de encontrar a su sensei sentado junto a la ventana leyendo un libro de contaduría, en el escritorio Beifong-sama escucha atenta la voz aun estable de Kenshin que aun con su edad parece presentable y a sus espaldas el hijo de este último, Samuru en ausencia de Satoshi.

-¿Saru?- llama Tobirama con un arqueo de ceja juicioso, tan agudo como siempre es seguro sabe de su presencia desde que puso un pie en el jardín.

Sarutobi se sienta mirando el entorno cuidadosamente amueblado, amplio e iluminado que expresa ese ambiente de paz tan típico de cualquier casa Beifong -perdone si interrumpo- ofrece antes que todo.

-No interrumpes nada- rápidamente contesta Beifong-sama desde su lugar con una sonrisa de mierda que saca un sonido de advertencia de su sensei... Hiruzen internamente se rio por esa personalidad siempre alegre.

-Toph- tanto Mito como Kenshin dicen al unísono en advertencia, la documentación no se hace sola y aunque sea ciega todavía necesitan su firma.

-Bueno quizás si- gruñe de mal humor Beifong-sama.

-¿Necesitas discutir algo?- pregunta la voz tranquila de Tobirama dirigiéndolo a la parte lejana, no es como si su esposa no pudiera escucharlos pero al menos intenta no ser la distracción que seguro está buscando.

-En efecto- murmura Hiruzen sentado en una mesa donde hay estantes de libros en esa esquina lejana, algunos parecen infantiles y otros de contaduría.

-Podías convocarme a la torre- se sienta en el sillón mullido el Nidaime, con su porte austero y poder en su simple acción.

Hiruzen sonríe pícaro -¿Perderme del pretexto de salir de la oficina?- indica con un tono gracioso.

-No debo dejarte más tiempo en influencia de mi esposa- advierte con una ligera amonestación Tobirama, aunque tiene un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-¡Escuche eso!- grita Beifong-sama desde su escritorio -Hashi era peor- se defiende pero es reprendida por Kenshin y Mito ante la mirada divertida del hijo del primero.

El Nidaime como siempre entorno a su mujer voltea los ojos, Hiruzen aún le parece inédito dicho gesto impropio para su sensei pero no dice nada cuando hay seriedad -¿Qué sucede?- cuestiona agudo.

El Hokage se endereza, formaliza su postura y relata sus sospechas sobre lo informado por sus espías, espera que solo sean paranoias de su parte... después de todo aún no ha habido hostilidades en las fronteras.

Pero necesita exponerlo, la mirada seria de Tobirama sugiere que quizás... no sean precauciones tontas solo el tiempo lo dirá.

XXXXX

El Zetsu negro frunce el ceño en la penumbra de esa guarida que es la cueva en la que están metidos, en el fondo la estatua demoniaca del camino exterior comenzaba a tener una réplica de Hashirama como indicación que ahí fue a dar el cuerpo del fallecido.

Era infeliz aun en la nada de emociones.

Ha logrado que Madara se mantenga de su lado en una planeación lenta para "eliminar las guerras", pero ver que ha salido nuevamente para seguro obtener información de su preciada familia y aquel pueblo.

Zetsu Negro casi quiso hacer una rabieta digna de un mortal emocional, no era grato que a pesar del control en ese corazón de Indra aun tuviera esas fuertes ganas de seguir a su familia... ver a sus crías aunque sea de lejos.

¿Quién pensaría que fuera alguien demasiado apegado a personas que ya superaron su "Muerte"?

Ha comenzado a enfermar el cuerpo de ese Indra, pronto estará tan desgastado que solo podrá mantenerse con vida al utilizar la estatua como un soporte... de esta manera ya será definitivo su estadía en la cueva y podrá dedicarse enteramente a evolucionar sus ojos para obtener el Rinnegan.

Pero al parecer tendrá que trabajar extra para mantener la mente de Madara lejos de una esposa que se volvió a casar y tener crías en ese pueblo que siguió su vida adelante.

¿Por qué no desarrollo emociones de traición de saberla ligada a otro? no sabe cómo funciona la mente humana, pero está seguro hay algo llamado celos por los que Indra siempre se caracterizó en el pasado, pero esta actual rencarnación parecía casi aliviado... como si una promesa de la que no sabe fuera cumplida por ese hermanito del Senju.

Chasqueo los dientes dejándose caer en la piedra dura de ese suelo, aguarda en silencio pensando duramente para llegar a una idea que pudiera ayudarle a enfocar a su Indra... entonces llego a la conclusión que era momento de eliminar a esa mujer ciega y quizás los hijos directos de Madara... un evento que ha atrasado lo suficiente como para ser injusto.

Abrirle los ojos a este Uchiha que el mundo es cruel, que le arrebatara todo aun cuando no elijan el camino shinobi.

Darle más pruebas que es verdad lo escrito en el monumento de los Uchiha en el santuario de Nakano.

Demostrar que no hay ninguna opción más que aplicar el genjutsu a nivel mundial... proyectar su ojo en la luna y obtener por fin el inicio del Tsukuyomi Infinito.

El regreso de su madre, hacer su voluntad.

Quizás Uzushiogakure con la muerte del Asura (Hashirama) fue un impulsor inicial para un camino que el Zetsu negro ha estado esperando trazar desde hace tanto tiempo, pero ahora era el momento de maquinar un escenario lo suficientemente impactante donde la familia Beifong será la desafortunada víctima de esa crueldad del mundo.

De esa necesidad de borrar a los shinobis de la existencia.

El zetsu negro es nada, pero si tuviera que poner nombre a lo que siente actualmente... seria emoción.

Ver a Madara regresar con esa mirada alegre en silencio le hizo pensar que estaba esperando ver como reaccionaria al perderlo todo... eso que aun de lejos parecía tener.

XXXXX

No sabe quién, pero alguien le ha dejado una nota de advertencia a Shimura Danzo... desde entonces es más precavido y paranoico.

Tobirama jura que sintió un chakra ligero como la brisa de alguien que murió hace tantos años, pero niega al dedicar su tiempo al tratar de controlar a su mujer de ir directo a enterrar a Danzo hasta que entrara en razón por sus tonterías shinobis.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Han pasado los suficientes años para que los gemelos Iroh y Zuko junto con su sobrino Roku tengan definido el sendero a cursar además de que Sokka ya sea un adulto... ninguno casado.

Solo uno de todos siguió el camino shinobi de Katara, esta también quiere dejar la opción a su propia descendencia algo difícil con un hombre terco como Danzo.

No sé si pasare el punto de vista de Danzo, pero por si acaso les digo que aunque este casado con Katara no cree en el templo por lo que no lo conoce y no tiene la costumbre de meditar como el resto de la familia Beifong.

Iroh es el único confirmado por el Hokage que tiene el elemento madera... pero Zuko también lo tiene por su genética Senju y la enseñanza de Tobirama quien ayudo a su hermano en la creación de sus respectivos jutsus.

Por ley aun cuando sean civiles tendrán que entrenar para samurái con lo básico de la academia shinobi, aunque Tobirama implemento que aun tuvieran que definir el elemento de su chakra para sus hijos (Aang cuando ya era grande y así descubrió a los gemelos).

El orfanato en nombre de la capital del reino tierra Ba Sin Se, el apellido que cada huérfano usa es la ciudad de nacimiento de Toph y los animales tallados en los pilares son los tejones topos que aunque ciega ha mejorado en evidenciarlos, en una obsesión por dejar una marca de su mundo aunque los shinobis fuera de su clan no lo sepan.

Satoshi es el hijo mayor de Kenshin quien ayuda en la administración del complejo junto con obligaciones del control del área civil del pueblo, heredero del puesto... Satoru es su hijo menor que le ayuda en su ausencia y casi siempre está en las otras administraciones del orfanato o el clan secundario.

Ahora que lo pienso de hecho son muchas cosas de los Beifong, el área civil de Konoha que es todo lo involucrado a comercio, instituciones y por ahí una mini escuela para su uso (que no ha pasado pero existe)... la herrería que incluye el comercio (por ahí en alguno de los capítulos compraron un local)... la mina (control de materia prima y también su propio control de comercio)... los samurái (que esto es más de la familia secundaria)... el orfanato... quizás la familia necesita más Beifong civiles que shinobis si hay mucho que controlar.

Madara hizo una visita fugaz a Konoha, está orgulloso del alcance de ese clan que en un inicio no creyo que fundara una ciega sin familia del bosque... y el Zetsu Negro está planeando.

Neah20 fuera... quien ya está viendo venir la segunda guerra shinobi y aprovechando que su jefa no vino para estarla cuidando (quien la manda a irse de vacaciones y me deja sola e inspirada para escribir).


	23. Clan 23

... -mismo tiempo otro lugar

XXXX.- Cambio de escena/ brinco de tiempo

Clan 23: Tsunade

Mira el pueblo desde la cima de la montaña, sus coletas rubias se agitan por el viento fresco de la mañana, piel clara, ojos castaños con toda la postura confiada junto con ese rombo en su frente de color violeta que señala su finalizado aprendizaje de su abuela Mito en las herencias de Uzumaki.

El sello de Yin.

Algunos la llaman la Kunoichi más bella, pero ella no guarda dicho alago como verdadero cuando se tiene a los Beifong como un punto de comparación a pesar de no contar con muchas mujeres de ese pequeño clan principal (Solo Katara y en sus buenos tiempos Toph).

Senju, Tsunade mira el pueblo y este parece ajeno a su escrutinio.

Mantiene una mueca neutral ante el uniforme shinobi que no gustaba usar... pero acababa de llegar de una misión demasiado violenta en donde requería dicha vestimenta, el resto de sus compañeros la han dejado sola y no le molesta porque cada uno necesita relajarse.

Jiraya buscara la oportunidad de husmear en las aguas termales a pesar del posible castigo si lo atrapan (su Tío Tobirama, Sokka y Sakumo parecen encontrar entretenido el cazarlo) mientras que Orochimaru sabrá el sabio que estará haciendo de investigaciones, de vez en cuando marcha al complejo Beifong o su orfanato buscando a su Tío Tobirama por orientación.

La rutina es un consuelo para lo que han escuchado en su viaje en aquella misión, hay tensiones en las frontera y las actitudes de otros shinobis de las diferentes aldeas los ponen al borde... son agudos, saben leer los indicios y solo puede ver en silencio que sensei junto con su Tío han estado en constantes juntas desde entonces.

Espera que no escale a una guerra.

Suspira agitada, cerrando sus cansados ojos para masajeárselos y trata de no decir una maldición airada... a sus espaldas hay un parque solo usado por los clanes fundadores o Hokages, hay estatuas levantadas por su Tía Toph de los que ya no están... Madara imponente mirando al vacío junto con un Hashirama sonriente.

Es hermoso, le hace olvidar un poco su pena.

Piensa mirando a la nada que hacer a continuación, la idea de beber suena tentador al igual que viajar a uno de esos pequeños casinos a apostar su salario recién adquirido... desearía ir al complejo para bañarse pero actualmente no soportaría las miradas que ha estado recibiendo asiduamente.

Su familia cercana trata de sobrellevar esta actitud de los ancianos del clan, muchos susurrar pero saben bien que hay mejores cosas que hacer que tentar su temperamento... cuando los hijos de su tío Tobirama comenzaron a nacer fueron objeto de escrutinio, que mostraran sus cualidades solo agrio más su actitud.

Como si sus primos no debieran tener tales destrezas comparables a sus buenas sangres, es criminal para los veteranos verlos elegir el camino civil tan fácilmente.

Empeoro un poco cuando se enteraron que uno de los últimos hijos del Clan Beifong heredo el elemento madera, algo que ni la línea directa con Hashirama ha cumplido y esto fue motivo de una discusión interna que provoco la ira de su abuela Mito.

Agradece que su familia no fuera influenciada por la mala vibra de sus ancianos con el clan hermano Beifong, porque si no, terminarían como los Uchiha con esa extraña competitividad con sus primos mayores por heredar un donjutsu que no debió de haber salido de su respetado clan.

Para la médico shinobi quien repasa sus vivencias en esa infancia sometida a comparaciones, es natural desarrollar cierta amargura de vivir en la sombra de grandes hombres como su abuelo y tío Tobirama... aun cuando el último ha intentado dialogar con su antiguo clan para que cambien su actitud.

El Nidaime es firme en la creencia que no deben comparar pero apenas puede ser considerado cuando ahora no es más que un forastero de un clan hermano y dejo al Senju por preferir a una mujer.

Sus ancianos esperaban una segunda venida del primer Hokage, como si fuera culpa de su padre y la propia Tsunade no heredar sus asombrosas habilidades del apodado dios shinobi además que era insultante que otro clan tuviera la suerte de tener más signos del legendario hombre.

Esperaban mucho de ella, puede que sea un prodigio alguien que es visionaria en innovar el ramo medico como nunca en el mundo shinobi... pero no es suficiente, no tiene esas características deseadas como digna nieta del primero y sobrina del segundo.

Envidia a los Beifong que no deben luchar contra la competencia en su mismo clan, ellos son libres a comparación y sus padres... aun el austero, estricto y severo Nidaime los apoya de todo corazón en el sendero que elijan... no están obligados a estándares ni a ser shinobis.

Suspira ahora más cansada que antes, todo ese agotamiento de esa misión o la revelación de una inminente guerra parecen finalizar con la amargura del peso que ha cargado desde que empezó a entrenar el camino shinobi.

¿Cómo Itama vivió bajo la sombra de sus hermanos sin volverse áspero? Debe sentarse un día con su tío abuelo para revelar sus secretos, porque si ella siendo la nieta carga con expectativas ¿Qué horrores imputara el tercer hermano del dúo maravilla?

Gracias al sabio sus pensamientos críticos son interrumpidos cuando lo siente venir como la suave brisa salvaje que es típico en ese clan, voltea justo a tiempo para ver aterrizar a Iroh con su traje shinobi muestra de llegar de una misión y esa piel morena tan típica de su abuelo Hashirama pero esos ojos verdes agudos que intimidan a cualquiera con su fuerza.

Hay una sonrisa que puede engañar a cualquiera excepto a Tsunade quien adivina que su tensión es por el mismo motivo de su propia preocupación... el preludio de guerra, ese que detono todos esos pensamientos amargos que viene arrastrando desde niña.

Se acerca con esa postura confiada heredada de su padre y madre, parece mirar el entorno descuidado pero es más por entrenamiento shinobi deteniéndose a unos pasos para silbar apreciativo al paisaje... como si nunca lo viera -¿Ocupada?- pregunta con una ceja arqueada y la broma pintada en sus ojos.

Bufa cruzándose de brazos -Sabes que no, primo- contesta con fuerza casi alzando la vista por la estúpida diferencia de estatura a pesar de ser mayor ahora casi ni se nota esa diferencia -¿Tu equipo?-

-Lo mismo que el tuyo, supongo- se encogió de hombros -se fueron a sus casas o molestar gente- contesta descuidado o poco interesado en lo que hace sus compañeros después de las misiones.

Senju dudaba que hicieran la segunda opción expuesta por su primo, un Aburame junto con un Hatake molestando gente no era normal... a menos que hubiera un Beifong entonces no se dudaba, considerando que es el que arrastra al caos de forma natural (y solo el clan principal, el secundario es tan calmado como los entrenados shinobis).

Iroh supo leer esa mirada incrédula de su prima, lo ignoro a favor de mirar el amplio paisaje nuevamente y disfrutar de las vibraciones debajo de sus zapatos aunque sea amortiguado... le gustaba ir descalzo en casa pero debía usar calzado fuera y en especial misiones aunque seguro tienen las suelas de metal para retirarlas si lo deseaba.

Tsunade arqueo la ceja - ¿Qué planeas hacer? - cuestiona interesada, no es como si dejara de lado la idea de beber y apostar, pero en ocasiones era entretenido estar en la estela liosa de su primo -¿El orfanato, la academia o algún clan?- inyecta en opciones.

Parpadea mirando a su pariente, sonriendo ligeramente Iroh no ha pensado en ir en ninguna de las opciones, estaba cansado -Voy a buscar a mi familia- responde mirando a la nada -escuche que están en los límites del país del fuego trabajando en una escultura- se encoge de hombros.

Tsunade voltea en un latigazo -¿Qué?- cuestiona con ojos desorbitados, su primo le da esa mirada en blanco que dice tanto -Estoy segura que escuche mal- se limpia los oídos -ahora, repíteme eso-

-Lo sé- voltea los ojos Iroh muy preocupado por los rumores circundantes de hostilidades como para que su gente este fuera de Konoha -Padre está con ellos y que decir de toda la familia de Kenshin- se encoge de hombros -intenta ir en contra los deseos de madre y te toparas con una dura pared-

Niega a los cielos, sonríe divertida porque era mejor opción que ir a beber, apostar o hasta soportar miradas del clan -bueno, te acompaño...- asegura poniendo sus manos en la cadera -mejor tener a otros dos shinobis en el grupo- afirma al acercarse al filo de la montaña -¿Katara?- cuestiona con un arqueo de ceja.

Los chismes no se detienen entorno a la familia Shimura-Beifong entre los civiles y shinobis no importa si la guerra estalla en sus fronteras, le preocupa algunas cosas pero trata de respetar a su prima mayor en sus asuntos.

-Tratando de salvar su matrimonio- se encoge de hombros Iroh con un ceño muy considerable a estar frustrado -pero por lo que se, todos mis sobrinos están con mi madre afinando su tierra control- informa.

Tsunade ahora entiende un poco la decisión de la familia de salir del pueblo no solo era para mejorar esa línea de sangre a los más jóvenes (hijos de Aang y Katara) sino para apartar a Toph de cualquier deseo de buscar represalias para ese Shimura orgulloso.

Aun no entiende como Katara eligió a Danzo por encima del siempre noble Uchiha Kagami.

Luego recuerda a ese clan lleno de completos idiotas codiciosos de poner mano en los sharingan callejeros cuando es de esa manera, pues de alguna forma su prima mayor no tenía muchas opciones ni ganas de buscar prospectos más decentes.

Agradece que no haya competencia por su mano cuando ya tiene alguien electo... si hubiera tardado en comprometerse quizás estaría en las mismas penosas situaciones que ha sucedido al Beifong.

Sabrá el sabio que sucedería si llegan propuestas descabelladas como esas que se rumorean hacen los Hyuga.

Niega su divagación, sonríe a su primo quien le regresa el gesto... no hay que decir nada cuando hay promesa de unas carreras hasta las fronteras del país... estarán cansados como el infierno pero valdrá la pena.

Piensa que ya es mayor para estas tonterías, que su gente la mirara con recriminación pero es una de las pocas cosas que gusta compartir con los Beifong no importa toda esa discordia que intenten meter entre ellos... los ama.

Desaparecen ambos en un parpadeo.

...

Hay algo sobresaliente al borde de la frontera que es algo borrosa para ponerle nombre, Tsunade salta entre los arboles tan cerca de su primo Iroh... hay shinobis dándose a conocer como cortesía, de esos que seguro están trabajando como guardaespaldas fuera de la nómina de Konoha por gratitud a la gran familia que son los Beifong.

Muchos de esos shinobis traen sus máscaras anbu como reconocimiento a sus habilidades de elite.

Seguro huérfanos en deuda.

Cuando más se acercan la humedad del mar cercano es prominente en el ambiente, el valle es distinto conforme se da cuenta que ahí hay una cascada que no debería de existir... puede decir que su primo está balbuceando de haberse perdido la diversión.

Como si fuera entretenido o normal cambiar el paisaje con pura voluntad de mover la tierra.

Cuando llegan Tsunade se detiene de golpe ante la imponente imagen de que en efecto, ahí hay una sustancial cascada que finaliza a sus espaldas en el mar... pero lo inédito es lo que custodia la caída del agua.

-Por los espíritus- jura con ese modismo típico de Beifong, Iroh parece tener ese brillo pañoso ansioso de mover la tierra de sus pies para poner un granito de su esfuerzo a tal muestra de artesanía gigantesca.

Tsunade no puede responderle, esta tontamente mirando la maravillosa maestría de dos gigantescas estatuas... una enfrente de la otra tan alta como el risco mismo que podía jurar no existía... parados señoriales en color gris de la piedra misma y el agua en caída libre entre ellos como si no fuera nada.

Parpadea casi llorosa, era su abuelo en la armadura de batalla enfrentando a Madara en similar vestimenta... una mano descansando en sus respectivas espadas mientras la otra estaban en el sello tradicional de "Tairitsu" que es un protocolo de un duelo usado en costumbres de antaño.

El detalle es asombroso, delicados rasgos debajo de la luz del sol iluminaban rostros de los iconos fallecidos... cada pliegue de las túnicas, cada parte de esa armadura, cabellos lacios o levantados en la rebeldía Uchiha... se expresaba la inminente lucha en toda su esencia rocosa.

-Impresionante ¿no?- la voz grave de Tobirama llega a sus oídos interrumpiéndola, aterrizando limpiamente en sus ropas sencillas era la gracia de su tío Abuelo... aun tan firme como un roble y esas ligeras arrugas solo le daban fuerza a su porte.

Ella le sonríe solo en bienvenida, sus ojos aun vagan a la sombra de las estatuas -Muy impresionante- acepta con un picor en su garganta, duele cuando te das cuenta como lo extrañas aun cuando fue en una etapa que fácilmente pudiera olvidar.

Pero Hashirama es inolvidable.

-Me perdí de todo esto- se queja Iroh con un puchero, casi la imagen del dios shinobi se superpone y Tsunade debe parpadear para quitar la ilusión.

El Nidaime niega divertido, su gesto aun regio le castiga con una sonrisa serena y pone su mano en el hombro de su hijo menor en bienvenida para luego mirar de nuevo la artesanía gigantesca -Toph asegura le faltan algunos toques, pero es solo ella siendo minuciosa-

-Seguro quieres acusarla de eso- acusa divertido Iroh, Tsunade finge no escucho mientras la mirada carmín se entrecierra en advertencia o diversión en ligeras cantidades.

Para minuciosos Senju Tobirama no puede acusar a nadie.

Esta esa inminente emoción de tensión, el Nidaime da un casual barrido al entorno con las sombras de los Anbu dando ligeras señales que lo relajan... no hay nada peligroso, podían continuar con su día tranquilo.

-La familia está arriba, hay un pequeño campamento- informa el Tío Abuelo de la rubia quien afirma un poco distraída.

Aun no entiende como alguien sin vista puede ser tan capaz de tal destreza, tal detalle y trabajo que requiere grandes cantidades de tiempo... para su Tía Toph no hay tal estrés, es una danza para ella y casi puede jurar lo graba como lo piensa y sin necesidad de un vistazo.

Hay rumores que se está generando otra rama Beifong dedicada a las esculturas, pero eso quizás sea para Zuko quien parece inclinarse a las artesanías últimamente.

-¿Era así de intimidante?- Tsunade se sorprende preguntando, mirando la estatua del padre de sus primos mayores quien solo conoce por historias.

Encima de la montaña del Hokage está la estatua tamaño natural que ha apreciado, la curiosidad puede más y reflexiona si en verdad era así el hombre de aspecto templado o como su abuelo que era un montón de emoción bulliciosa o depresiva dependiendo de su humor.

-Ese hombre asesino más Senju durante la guerra- dice ausente Tobirama mirando las estatuas reflexivo ignorando el pico de angustia de los jóvenes escuchantes -Éramos los más despiadados- admite ajeno a los ojos incrédulos de su hijo -creo que tenía más en común con Madara de lo que tenía con mi hermano mayor- hay respeto en su postura -En efecto, era así o más intimidante- finaliza.

Tsunade no sabe cómo salir de este hueco nostálgico e informático, sus mayores casi no cuentan de esa época oscura y solo se sabe lo que la academia enseña.

-¿Porque están en posición de duelo?- se aclara la garganta Iroh, dando ese gesto a su progenitor expectante regresando el tema a las estatuas.

-Toph asegura es un recuerdo de esa rivalidad- El Nidaime informa inclinando ligeramente su cabeza como si apreciara el trabajo enteramente -esos dos no dejaron de pelear nunca- hay una pequeña sonrisa recordando antes y después de la fundación de Konoha.

-Le enseñaste tal tradición ¿verdad?- acuso el moreno con ojos picaros a su padre.

-Tu madre quería ponerlos literalmente luchando- Tobirama dice meneando su cabeza y masajeándose el puente de la nariz impaciente -Sugerí algo más digno- se cruza de brazos con el austero rostro.

Tsunade no debe preguntar, es fácil adivinar que ahí hubo una discusión muy divertida.

Hay una maldición airada haciendo eco, el remover de la tierra en uno de los mechones de su abuelo de piedra y seguro ahora sabe dónde está la matriarca de ese clan... ríe divertida por el gesto impaciente de su Tío abuelo que parece presentir que calamidad su esposa está haciendo en ese momento.

Iroh hace una mueca -es mejor que vayas a controlar a Mamá- ofrece indulgente, su padre le voltea los ojos porque no era necesario que se lo dijeran, sabrá el sabio que haría Toph si la dejaran sola el suficiente tiempo para cambiar el mundo a su capricho.

Tobirama es el único capaz de encausar tal desastre natural que era Beifong.

Ambos hombres se comparten una mirada cómplice que niegan para sí mismos, caminan uno al lado del otro acercándose al costado de la cascada, los pies de su abuelo se roba la mirada de los recién llegados... pero así como lo ven, comienzan a escalar en agiles saltos.

A la altura del hombro de la estatua Tobirama se desvía para aterrizar en la artesanía, perdiéndose al caminar hacia el frente seguro su Tía Toph está en ese lugar... Tsunade prefiere continuar su camino a la cima de esa cascada que jura no estaba ahí la semana pasada.

Da un último salto para aterrizar en cuclillas con el eco amortiguado de pláticas diversas, al levantar la vista no se sorprende que ahí también este su Tío Itama quien a su edad aun parece expresar esa jovialidad característica, le da un saludo de mano y continua discutiendo con su hijo mayor Hideaki bajo la atenta mirada de su hija Shizuka, Tía Saori solo mira paciente.

Nawaki, su hermano menor corretea con ambos hijos de Katara, Baatar y Opal sonríen ajenos a las seguras discusiones que sus padres deben de estar teniendo en konoha.

Roku los atrapa para regañarlos, sobre todo a su hermanito que distrajo a los chicos de su entrenamiento de tierra control... Tsunade sabe que no puede meterse por Nawaki no importa las miradas de auxilio que le lancen.

Sokka y Aang están en el fondo en posturas entrenadas con lo básico de la tierra control para los más pequeños hijos del último, Wing está por entrar a la academia y Huan va al segundo grado ambos con el aspecto heredado de los ojos verdes Beifong, cabello negro y los rasgos Hatake de su madre.

Para los hijos de sus mayores primos es un misterio si heredaron el donjutsu, son muy jóvenes para elegir el camino a seguir no importa lo que Shimura Danzo quiera para su propia descendencia... mientras Katara tenga fuerza luchara para que les den la libertad que quiere.

Sakumo parece estar en el agua con una mirada concentrada a sus pies, Zuko esta divertido a su lado canturreando en broma mientras Iroh se le une causando un chapoteo de agua en ambos gemelos... Aburame Sena sale de los arbustos al parecer el responsable de la perdida de chakra en los pies de los Beifong, hay un intercambio de palmadas en los ahora cómplices.

Es la prueba evidente que un Hatake y un Aburame son serios hasta que se topan con un Beifong.

Aprecia desde este punto cada escenario de su familia, su abuela Mito está en el fondo platicando con su padre seguro ambos huyendo de las presiones del clan... les sonríe en regreso a su bienvenida, desea acercarse pero ahora... solo disfruta del caos de la multitud.

Hay un aterrizaje ruidoso a sus espaldas, Toph le devuelve la mirada vacía y le sonríe con esa fuerza que desmiente su edad, el cabello es casi blanco pero no importa cuando aún tiene el carácter para enfrentar a un Danzo molesto o aterrorizar a la academia.

Que decir de Jiraya quien no puede evitar palidecer ante la mera mención de la más anciana.

-Tía Toph- saluda Tsunade con ese pico de respeto pero una sonrisa alegre a su pariente más favorito, no importa como hiere a su Tío Itama o al propio Tobirama por su descarada preferencia.

Toph se acerca dando un ligero golpe en su hombro -Ey Mocosa ¿viste a tu abuelo?- mueve las cejas en su dirección -quería ponerlo más como el... pero Tobi no me dejo- acuso señalando al hombre que llega silencioso.

Tobirama camina a su lado casi mirando al cielo por un poco más de paciencia -Ponerle el rostro depresivo no es decente para inmortalizar- asegura como si hubiera tenido esta discusión desde antes, lo era... considerando que el rostro de la montaña también fue objetivo de tal cuestión.

-Todos sabemos que era la cara que más traía ese hombre- se queja Toph con un ademan dramático de sus manos, su marido solo se acerca para besar la frente con cariño -bien, tu ganas- cede con un cruzar ofendido de manos.

Tsunade al igual que los testigos sabiamente se mantuvieron callados aunque hubo un ligero coro de risitas de los más pequeños, un pisotón y la tierra de estos insolentes se levanta para caer de golpe con un gritillo de auxilio.

Si tan solo Dan estuviera presente fuera lo mejor.

A pesar de todo, parece que es un buen día.

XXXXX

Ha empeorado conforme los días transcurren en redadas bélicas, cuando menos recordaron estaban en una guerra que borra cualquier jovialidad de la tranquilidad... ahora todos los pueblos enemigos parecen elegir un punto de encuentro y es donde están actualmente.

Está lloviendo constantemente se percata Tsunade con un aire apretado en su rostro, parpadea las gotas acumuladas y trata de reforzar su chakra para no sentir el frio del viento golpeándolos con fuerza... hay rayos, ecos de truenos y un paisaje de edificios de metal en la distancia.

En verdad espera que ningún civil haya muerto en el fuego cruzado.

La sangre se lava a sus pies, no hay olor que delate la carnicería en su entorno y amortigua esas ganas de llorar al reconocer a su propia gente entre los caídos... ha sido una tregua, los shinobis hostiles se han retirado abandonando a sus muertos.

Konoha nunca fue de esa manera, pero se están quedando sin tiempo... los Uchiha de su equipo comienzan a incinerar los restos como único detalle para sus propios compañeros en una muestra de Katon que seguro gasta más chakra al ser usado en estas penosas condiciones de lluvia.

Tsunade agita su kunai para guardarlo de reserva y mira a su equipo más allá de Orochimaru o Jiraya... todos estaban cansados, hay ese deseo de regresar a casa pero ahora están en patrulla en ese horrendo pueblo de Amegakure.

Cuando están listos se marchan sin mirar atrás, salen del perímetro para acercarse más a sus fronteras donde se ha levantado un campamento... aterrizando cansados solo les dan píldoras del soldado para reponer sus energías, como cabecillas se quedan despidiendo al resto a descansar... ahora tocaba reportar al líder jounin.

Las tiendas están dispersas ordenadamente, hay sanadores correteando de un lado a otro y ese olor a sangre junto con desinfectante es fuerte... gracias al sabio no está lloviendo pero aun siente la humedad de su ropa casi seca.

Busca de manera inconsciente pero no encuentra a Dan entre los shinobis en servicio, suspira en añoranza a su prometido pero seguro debe estar luchando por mejorar las condiciones médicas aun con la guerra... Sobre todo con Suna usando todo su repertorio de venenos.

-Prima- viene el saludo cansado de Iroh, como todos con la guerra esta ese aire rebelde apagado y con esa fea cicatriz roja de lo reciente que es atravesando su ojo izquierdo le da un aspecto muy austero... seguro ahora si se diferenciara de su hermano Zuko al que seguro debe extrañar.

-Primo- regresa con la misma alegría de verse sanos y vivos -¿Nawaki?- pregunta preocupada por su hermanito que es parte del grupo que controla el equipo del Beifong.

-Lo despedí con el resto del grupo- sonríe Iroh nuevamente ahora con más sinceridad, mira el entorno ausente -¿Van a Reportar?-

-Igual- afirma Tsunade ganándole la palabra a Orochimaru quien parece insultado ante la diversión de Jiraya, hay esa broma interna de que su estoico compañero tiene esa fijación en querer impresionar a los Beifong no solo por su Tío sino por la propia Toph y su familia de prodigios.

Parpadea un poco sospechoso, pero Iroh lo deja para mirar su camino de colegas shinobis reorganizándose para viajes al frente -¿Quién fue esta vez?- pregunta con sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- Iwagakure- ahora es Orochimaru en su voz plana, ojos de reptil fijos en el Beifong que no parece removerse incomodo como normalmente lo hacen alguien fuera de su círculo -¿ustedes?- regresa cortes.

-Sunagakure- resopla el moreno como si de un recuerdo estuviera pasando por su mente -el Kazekage es alguien aterrador-hace una mueca.

-¿Luchaste contra el tercer Kazekage?- pregunta aturdida Tsunade, su primo la mira y esta esa fatiga moral.

Se encoge de hombros con un ceño reflexivo -Fue difícil, saque a todos antes de que se pusiera peligroso-admite sin sentir vergüenza por la retirada estratégica -saber que ese hombre tiene un control en la arena es algo que debo reportar- esta ese tono molesto.

Tsunade tararea para sí misma, sabe su primo ha saltado a la fama en los libros de bingo como "La tierra de Konoha" al igual que "el colmillo blanco" Hatake Sakumo... el resto del clan Beifong aguardan con la estrategia de la primera guerra, hasta que sean necesarios y muchos esperan su inminente entrada.

Aun cuando el clan es civil y ellos no aprecian las actividades bélicas, su sensei al igual que los consejeros predicen que no será opcional si continúan con estas bajas... después de todo, fue impresionante la primera vez con su Tía Toph todavía enlista los libros de bingo de las aldeas ocultas al igual que su primo Aang y Katara.

Los clanes se están reduciendo peligrosamente... Uzumaki ha perdido una cuarta parte de sus shinobis al igual que el Hyuga, Hatake la mitad tan cerca de los Shimura, Senju y Sarutobi... hasta el momento Uchiha, Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka y Nara mantienen sus números.

-Amagakure parece tranquilo- rompe Iroh parpadeando a sus compañeros.

-Solo aparenta, hay movimiento- Jiraya responde con esa seguridad como espía consumado aunque esta ese algo que lo molesta, pero aun no puede señalar que.

El cuarteto llegan a la tienda de elección, hay gritos amortiguados y la salida tempestiva de Danzo que parece fulminarlos con la mirada, sobre todo a Beifong como si de un insulto personal le hubiera lanzado para caminar dignamente entre las tiendas.

Se miraron entre sí en horrendo silencio.

Todos saben lo que molesta a Danzo, cada día es peor... él quiere que Opal se gradué antes de tiempo de la academia para que empiece en las líneas delanteras y que desarrolle su donjutsu como digno shinobi... Katara es firme en castigar dicho pensamiento, manteniendo a sus hijos fuera de la guerra y esperando su elección con paciencia.

Para Tsunade está orgullosa de su prima mayor de no ceder a las presiones del consejo y su marido... por la mirada de Iroh casi arrogante parece pensar de la misma manera que decir del recién llegado Sakumo, Jiraya parece enderezarse con un susurro furioso a Orochimaru.

Sus compañeros de equipo parecen tener algún tipo de desacuerdo, pero ninguno lo dice en voz alta para sus oídos o el de su primo.

Sakumo suspira impaciente, se masajea la frente y les sonríe cansado -¿Damos el reporte?- cuestiona entretenido por esa torpeza de estar parados afuera de la tienda de su encargado jounin que seguro ya debe saber que están ahí.

-Pasen- Katara de hecho les habla como si hubiera esperado cualquier signo de vida de su parte, todos se sonrojan a excepción del Hatake y Beifong quienes se golpean divertidos entre sí como los típicos amigos que son.

Puede que Sokka sea inseparable de Hatake en el pueblo junto con el Aburame (que sabra el sabio donde está en ese momento), pero en el sendero Shinobi es Iroh.

Entran uno a uno cerrando la formación Jiraya, la casa de campaña es sencilla y un escritorio adorna simplemente donde sentada esta Katara con ese gesto digno de un asesinato, obviamente su temperamento no se ha enfriado a sus espaldas su primo Hideaki apoya incondicionalmente a su hermana de todo menos de sangre.

-¿Hermana?- Iroh llama con cuidado instalando enfrente, ahora con todos dentro se siente tan amontonado pero nadie dice nada sobre tales condiciones, en guerra no son exigentes.

Los ojos verdes coinciden con los otros similares, hay un largo y tortuoso suspiro -No es nada- desestima al recargarse en su silla con sus ojos ajenos pero su actitud profesional -Asumo que traen sus reportes- cuestiona con la ceja arqueada mirando al grupo por completo.

Tsunade, Sakumo y Iroh dan un paso al frente... Orochimaru junto con Jiraya están a sus espaldas comenzando a relatar sus diferentes misiones con la confianza que se tienen entre ellos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Lo quería subir desde ayer pero me quede sin internet!

Aquí el valle del fin fue hecho por Toph.

Orochimaru esta de acuerdo con Danzo en exponer a sus hijos a la guerra como buenos shinobis por eso es el desacuerdo con Jiraya aunque sabiamente no lo dicen en voz alta tales discusiones.

Un tiempo de paz para finalizar con la guerra.

Clan Beifong:

Aang/Akiko.- Roku el mayor, eligió el camino civil... Wing/Huan hijos menores aun esta al aire su elección.

Katara/Danzo.- Opal es el hijo mayor, próximo a graduarse... Baatar el menor los primeros grados de la academia. En este punto es obvio que son prodigios por lo que Shimura desea que ya estén formando un carácter shinobi sin importar sus deseos.

Sokka (Edad de Sakumo y tres años menor a Tsunade), Zuko y Iroh (cuatro años menor a el Hatake) estos tres son solteros y solo Iroh es shinobi.

Por lo menos, creo que le quedan otros dos capítulos a este fic a menos que lo alargue un poquito, todo depende de la inspiración.

Proximo capitulo, Clan 24: La discordia de Danzo

Neah20 fuera.


	24. Clan 24

Clan 24: La discordia de Danzo

Opal Shimura-Beifong mira al resto de su clase con ojos críticos, suspira agitado en su pequeño marco al arrastrar sus pies al exterior... es empujado un poco por una niña de primer año quien le regresa la sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ey Shi-Be ¿Quieres jugar?- pregunta Kushina Uzumaki con ese mote diminutivo de sus apellidos en conjunto, están parados afuera de la academia con curiosidad... pronto se rodean de los otros pocos niños caóticos del Uzumaki de primero y segundo grado que cuchichean entre si sobre sus clases o bromas.

-Estoy esperando a mi hermano- sonríe en fingida alegría, sus ojos verdes buscan en el entorno y agradece a los espíritus que su padre no haya venido por ellos.

-Mah Shi-Be ¡no seas aburrido!- Kushina hace un ceño pedante, sus puchero son legendarios y que decir de su temperamento a esa corta edad... pero crecer juntos trae sus ventajas como que su ira no se descargue con ninguno de ellos.

-Primo- interrumpe Wing y su gemelo Huan hijos menores de su tío Aang que se les unen de otra clase despidiéndose de ese otro niño rubio Namikaze Minato (Huérfano por lo que saben, pero de un orfanato bajo la jurisdicción de Konoha).

Les da la bienvenida con un choque de hombros juguetón, Opal y Baatar sonríen como siempre ocultando sus malestares para no ocasionar más roces entre las familias... su padre es insoportable cuando es regañado por su abuelo en conjunto con su abuela y sin su madre para velar por ellos.

Todavía hay un límite mientras vivan en el complejo Beifong.

-Hay que entrenar- levanta la mano victorioso Wing, el brillo en sus ojos verdes es de promesa de un duro trabajo como ese niño mayor ¿Maito?

-Es muy temprano- gime Huan como su buen amigo Nara al que la pereza parece es contagiosa.

Opal esta algo envidioso de que sus primos ya tengan definido el sendero que van a cruzar cuando finalicen sus estudios de la academia, por supuesto el gemelo mayor Wing seguirá el camino shinobi mientras Huan será un civil/samurái.

Shimura-Beifong sospechan que a pesar de los deseos de su madre, no se les dará la opción.

Están reunidos en las puertas de la academia, reciben miradas... los niños son agudos a pesar de su edad y sobretodo en el mayor que es Opal, esta ese juicio por parte de los civiles y sobre todo de aquellos clanes que saben muchos de ese grupo son más que capaces de sostener un kunai para presentarse en la primera línea de la guerra.

Pero Beifong es firme en no permitir a sus hijos salir antes de cumplir los doce a comparación de sus clanes hermanos... tienen la opción sin embargo de no ser shinobis y eso quema para muchos del pueblo.

-Mocosos- su abuela les llama con esa voz llena de bullicio, esos ojos ciegos arrugados sonríen limpiando cualquier molestia de los hijos de Katara... no es extraño que su abuelo Tobi camine a unos pasos detrás.

Que los susurros o juicio se apaguen rápidamente es divertido para Opal, el entorno sabe mejor que andar chismeando de un Beifong era malo... sobretodo alrededor de la abuela Toph quien es muy aguda en el sentido del oído, ha enterrado a civiles y shinobis por igual ante sus comentarios impertinentes.

Que su abuelo Tobirama la apoye es aterrador.

Hay una mirada ganadora de Kushina cuando adivina que todos estarán juntos para el día, Opal solo suspira ¿Cuánto de esto será duradero? Es un niño pero no tonto... su padre está planeando algo sobre todo con sus constantes ausencias y sabrá los espíritus que.

No será bueno, esa es la única conclusión.

XXXXX

Una pequeña aldea altamente industrializada, considerada por cualquiera en el continente como una tierra apartada del mundo exterior... está rodeado por pequeñas comunidades y su clima preferente es lluvioso o nublado.

Amegakure.

Se encuentra en el país de la lluvia ubicado alrededor del país del fuego, viento y tierra causando que este se convierta fácilmente en un campo de batalla entre las naciones shinobi.

Escaramuzas entre Konoha, Suna e Iwa hacen su existencia más difícil.

Shimura Danzo en verdad odia este pueblo miserable, pero se desliza entre las sombras con facilidad de la rutina causando el mínimo de movimiento en los charcos... ajeno al frio del viento golpeando su capa que ocultaba sus rasgos... siendo sutil, hábil aun con los años solo la experiencia le hace más adepto a este trabajo de infiltración.

Tiene un negocio en el lugar.

Hay sombras rodeándolos, tan agiles que los hace dignos de ser la primera generación de root... está un poco decepcionado de no obtener material de ese orfanato de los Beifong, pero no se arriesgaría a ser atrapado siendo un lugar celosamente custodiado por esas viejas matriarcas.

Es un desperdicio, medita al aterrizar en una plataforma de acero con tubos torcidos... levanta la vista y calcula su siguiente salto simplemente pensando en cómo una mina de herramientas útiles es desperdiciada en Konoha por sensiblerías que no caben en ese mundo que esa mujer Beifong parece sembrar entre los shinobis.

Bufa al pegarse con chakra a una pared, no entiende como alguien tan digno como el Nidaime se ha dejado manipular por esa bruja ciega... aun adora a su sensei ya que aún le debe tanto, pero esta ese algo que Danzo no aprueba conforme los años de esa relación se acentuaron.

Abandona sus pensamientos, desaprobara la existencia misma de ese clan que empezó con nada en otro momento, también deja de lado las constantes discusiones con Katara y sus intenciones de realizar movimientos para sus hijos.

Llega a una de las torres donde se desliza por la ventana con facilidad practicada, la habitación es oscura con solo la ventana proveedora de poca luz y esta ese humedad abrazando sus sentidos a causa de la eterna lluvia.

Siente venir a su contacto unos segundos después de su llegada, los pasos son inaudibles a pesar del acero del piso mostrando años de entrenamiento.

-La Hoja tiene buenos shinobis- la voz grave y amortiguada por una máscara llega desde las sombras, Hanzo la salamandra se detiene a la media luz del exterior con sus brazos cruzados y un aura de muerte.

Shimura solo aguarda silencioso, pretencioso arquea la ceja -Reconozco tal alago- dice en su tono apático -sin embargo, teniendo la oportunidad no pudiste matar a esos tres- reclama porque no acepta que se les perdone la vida a futuros obstáculos.

La salamandra lanza un bufido entre su máscara para respirar -Parece que no te agradan- dice ligeramente riendo sin ser visible por la mirada molesta de ese hombre que está traicionando su aldea para darle información útil en esta guerra -Llegamos a un punto neutro, esos tres seguro hubieran muerto pero yo con ellos si continuábamos- explica su falla con un encogimiento de hombros reconociendo ese escenario que abandono titulando a los afamados sannin.

Danzo hace un movimiento con su mano descuidada -No se puede hacer nada contra tu decisión- despide aunque el malestar de perder la oportunidad aun anida en su interior.

Niega divertido el hombre de mascara, mira curioso al contacto -Ahora entiendo tu arrogancia- dice conversacional -no solo tienen a la sombra del dios shinobi, Beifong Iroh... -levanta un dedo.

Aquí Danzo frunce el ceño totalmente frustrado por ese cuñado que no hay día que no desea que muera, pero el bastardo es un shinobi muy capaz hasta el punto que ha tenido dos títulos durante la guerra.

Su habilidad con ese Kekkei Genkai de tierra hizo que lo reconocieran como "La tierra de Konoha" en un inicio ahora con la demostración reciente de Mokuton se ha mutado a "la sombra del dios shinobi" algo pretencioso para alguien como Iroh.

En serio odia a ese clan que tiene el material para ser shinobis desperdiciados en civiles.

-Cuentan con el Colmillo Blanco Hatake Sakumo- continua el rubio ajeno a los soliloquios de su aliado, la malicia en sus ojos reflejando la ligera luz de la ventana -finalizando con esos tres Sannin- sonríe -Y eso que no han entrado sus misteriosos samurái Beifong- mueve las cejas sugerente -La hoja en verdad es motivo de envidia-

-Como debe ser- finaliza con petulancia escondida en su estoicismo, aun cuando cada uno de esos afamados shinobis de su aldea son existencias que desearía no vivieran al final de la guerra tiene que reconocer esos logros en levantar el nombre de Konoha por encima de las otras.

Es su obligación como shinobis.

Ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que el consejo termine de presionar al clan de su esposa para que ingresen de forma oficial a esta guerra, una carta oculta que cree que Saru exagera en mantener cerca de su pecho cuando el resto de las aldeas conocen lo que sucedió en el primer gran conflicto.

Hanzo ríe divertido porque en verdad ese hombre parece no agradarle esas contables figuras heroicas de esa guerra, pero no le interesa volver a repasar ese punto cuando hay asuntos más importantes.

-El puesto de Kage de Amagakure es tuyo- dice Danzo al entrar al negocio, apoyo incondicionalmente para levantar la fama y el indiscutible liderazgo de ese shinobi.

-No hay duda- espeta la salamandra con una absoluta sonrisa solo visible en sus ojos arqueados -no habrá ningún otro líder absoluto- agrega sin ningún tipo de orgullo en aliarse con naciones extranjeras para obtener su objetivo.

Aun cuando su aldea sea usada como campo de batalla.

Es un favor que Danzo pretende cobrar más adelante con el fin de obtener eso que había ansiado desde hace años... ese puesto que el Nidaime otorgo a su más grande rival... porque no hay nadie más ambicioso, que el mismo.

XXXXX

El tercer Kazekage ordena la retirada, echa un vistazo a su enemigo y hay ese entendimiento e intercambio de ligera comprensión.

Son enemigos, pero eso no quita la capacidad de reconocer a un rival digno de nuevo.

Con el destino a su favor, este es el tercer encuentro entre esos dos en el campo de batalla donde el resto de los shinobis de ambos bandos palidecen en comparación... todos aprendieron a dejarlos pelear en su propio mundo de arena y otros elementos.

Beifong Iroh le regresa la mirada tan altiva en un verde centellante donde una cicatriz solo le agrega la firmeza de un guerrero, las diminutas partículas de arena se acurrucan en el entorno... los kunai callejeros vibran a causa de su línea de sangre y ramas torcidas crecen a sus pies.

Digno de la sombra del dios shinobi.

XXXXX

Konoha es tan brillante a pesar de la guerra en su frontera.

Esto demuestra el esfuerzo de sus shinobis para mantener al margen la sangre de sus familias.

En el complejo Shimura, Danzo mira a sus hijos en el patio en posturas iguales de tierra control... arrastrando sus pequeños pies descalzos en la tierra, sus ojos cerrados y una actitud disciplinada que dudo obtendrían creciendo en aquel hogar gobernado por un civil.

Ambos son perfectos, tienen esa complexión robusta que con más trabajo podrían hacerlos poderosos... la sangre Uchiha/Beifong gobernó en sus rasgos y espera su parte de Shimura coexistan muy bien en su descendencia... ahora más que nunca sabe son perfectos para la guerra, son prodigios y con un donjutsu latente en su sangre que necesita ser despertado.

Esta amargo de saber que se están desperdiciando por esa absurda mentalidad de Katara.

Ha dado mucho para lograr este matrimonio conveniente, había estado mirando los pasos atentos de su esposa desde que coincidió con ella en una de sus tantas reuniones con el Nidaime en el pasado... fue perseverante y por milagros del destino, logro esta alianza que aunque perdió tanto para favorecerla... ahora es momento de cosechar sus frutos.

Bajo la luz del sol el padre mira a sus hijos desde ese porche de madera otro largo lapso de analizar su entrenamiento, su dedicación y esa facilidad de levantar la tierra del jardín... la disciplina obviamente no está hecha para matar, pero con la experiencia lograra ese filo que tanto su cuñado como su esposa han adaptado a esa tierra control.

Hacer de ese método una herramienta para el asesinato.

-Opal, Baatar- llama con mando deteniéndolos en media danza con nula suavidad para su descendencia.

Ambos pequeños se miran congelados con sus brazos extendidos, intercambian un ligero vistazo dudoso pero obedecen al caminar en pequeños pasos al porche donde su padre se alza amenazante.

Tienen ese andar Beifong carente de la ligereza shinobi, Danzo medita que hay que corregirlo de nuevo sobre todo en el menor.

Opal se instala protector a Baatar, Shimura no aprueba esa actitud rebelde además de blanda para un clan shinobi... ahora puede ver el gran error de ceder que sus hijos crecieran en un entorno que gobierna en ese complejo Beifong... ahora sin su esposa después de largas disputas logro que por fin se mudaran al hogar donde debieron de crecer desde el inicio.

El tradicional complejo Shimura con sus pocos habitantes les dio la bienvenida.

-¿Padre?- llama sospechoso Opal con ese ceño fruncido que ha regido desde que se mudaron.

-Se habla con respeto y solo cuando se te pida- regaña Danzo con sus ojos inflexibles a su primogénito, hay mucho que corregir en sus actitudes y es algo que le lleva dedicando desde que están en el complejo como dignos shinobis.

Su niño cierra en un clic su boca pero hay ese aire insolente en sus ojos verdes, su hermano lo sujeta de la manga con el mismo carácter.

Odia esa actitud atrevida tan común de un Beifong... que no estén disciplinados para mostrarle el respeto que merece es inaudito pero lo superaran con su guía, si tan solo no fueran tercos con ese lema común en esa familia de "Ser tierra" todo sería fácil.

Sus hijos serán más Shimura que Beifong, se asegurara de ello con el tiempo.

Hay un gesto de finalidad al poner sus manos detrás de su espalda, mirándolos desde su altura como miraría a sus shinobis -Opal desde mañana se te asignara en un equipo genin- informa con aire neutral.

Baatar se aferra a su hermano con un horrorizado rostro mientras el aire se vuelve insoportable, Danzo anota mentalmente el fortalecer esa actitud suave para un shinobi... solo por esto no lo está lanzando a la guerra como al mayor.

Hay un reto en la mirada verde de Opal que se endereza con sus puños fuertemente apretados -¿Madre?- cuestiona alzando su barbilla en inflexibilidad.

Danzo no muestra más que apatía -No tiene nada que decir en este asunto, Opal- advierte mirando a su hijo como si fuera estúpido -Ya no permitiré más consentimiento en esta familia, serás un shinobi y es un hecho- lanza su más fuerte voluntad de amenaza.

Opal frunce el ceño con profundidad, desaprobación y rebeldía brillan en sus ojos mientras hace temblar la tierra a su ira ante el desaire de sus deseos -Yo no quiero ser shinobi- reclama porque era algo que llevaba pensando desde hace días.

Danzo da bofetada dura en la mejilla del insolente quien la recibe con dignidad -Eres y serás un shinobi- repite gravemente -no tolerare más insolencias en el asunto- advierte con calma mientras las vibraciones de la tierra se calman aun cuando su hijo tiene sus ojos oscuros de furia.

A Opal le pica la mejilla que se cubre incrédulo del golpe, siente a Baatar colgando fuertemente de su brazo y esta esa presión en su pecho que se obliga a calmar para no hacer un desastre con la tierra... se retiene sus lágrimas, reúne toda esa fortaleza y no desvía la mirada de su padre.

Shimura en su estoicismo ignora cómo le pica la mano que arremetió contra su primogénito, ahoga esa molestia de verlos con amenaza de llorar y respeta esa voluntad de no tenerle miedo... quiere consolarlos, se da cuenta con incredibilidad ahogando ese deseo paternal de pedirles perdón... signo suficiente para señalarle con amargura que se ha vuelto un blando, algo que debe autocorregirse porque no lo llevara a nada.

Opal se endereza quitando su mano de la mejilla -La abuela no lo permitirá- con el descaro de lanzar esta amenaza.

Otra bofetada Danzo suelta al mayor casi tumbándolo, pero el niño resiste -esto ya no compete a los Beifong- regaña con más inflexibilidad porque se ha asegurado que en efecto esa familia ya no tenga influencia en la suya -Mírame Opal, es desaprobadora tu actitud... somos un clan shinobi y será así de ahora en adelante-

A los niños les arrebata el aliento tal amenaza porque son inteligentes, entienden lo no dicho y con eso terminan sus opciones -Madre regresara- Opal levanta la barbilla recibiendo otra bofetada sin siquiera pestañear.

-Soy su padre y obedecerán- les recuerda a ambos quienes fruncen el ceño, da un giro para entrar al complejo sin otra palabra porque ya tiene todo arreglado para que su descendencia vuelva al camino que debe ser.

XXXXX

Itama es inexpresivo sentado en los jardines del clan Uzumaki donde sus pocos infantes corretean con algunos del clan secundario de Beifong, ya no hay Senju y eso entristece mucho al ahora anciano... su sobrino A falleció junto con su esposa en una de las primeras redadas de la guerra.

Mira a su hija Shizuka sentada junto a un árbol cuyo estomago aguarda con el futuro único infante en un embarazo de alto riesgo que con sus conocimientos sabe solo uno de ellos sobrevivirá... la voluntad de su pequeña es que se le dé la vida al no nato, con un padre fallecido en la guerra... Itama hará lo posible para criarlo.

Se están extinguiendo, su enorme clan de antaño ha caído en números y sabe por rumores no es el único con la misma problemática.

En el campo de batalla apenas esta Hideaki, Tsunade y Nawaki como los últimos Senju capaces de levantar de nuevo los números de su clan... todo parece sombrío a pesar del eco de las risas de los niños que le recuerdan Konoha esta tan lejos de la sangre.

No es el único pasándola mal al repasar la crisis de su clan, ese que ha vigilado como un patriarca que tuvo que salir de su retiro para retomar la administración... no pedirá ayuda a Tobirama, no es su responsabilidad y con los problemas que obviamente está pasando su familia no le hará eso.

Mira a Toph sentada a su lado en ese jardín tan silenciosa como un fantasma, esto es suficiente para decirle que tan mal está la situación... si alguien naturalmente caótica como su buena amiga esta callada eso es una mala señal... no tenía que preguntar, no cuando llegaron con sus nietos y faltaba uno.

Opal, el hijo mayor de Katara estaba ausente y Baatar es una sombra oscura desde que llego ignorando a Wing y Huan... hasta la bulliciosa Kushina no puede hacer nada para levantarle el ánimo.

Itama ya predecía este desenlace desde que supo los hijos de Katara abandonaban el complejo Beifong para mudarse al Shimura, se la tiene que dar a Danzo quien astutamente ha hecho movimientos ahora que su esposa está lejos... ni el Hokage ni su hermano el Nidaime pueden hacer nada cuando el consejo civil/Shinobi respalda la individualidad de esa familia.

Odia la política sobre todo cuando no se inclina a su favor.

-Lo mando a la guerra- por fin rompe Toph apretando su puño haciendo que la tierra vibre llamando el silencio de los niños, Baatar levanta la vista parpadeando y parece predecir lo que está por suceder como sus otros primos que flotan cercas.

-Puedo hacer los arreglos necesarios- Tobirama dice tranquilamente, sus ojos carmín no han perdido esa dureza de asesinato que parece acentuarse con la desvergüenza de uno de sus alumnos que aun considera a Danzo.

Hay una sonrisa dientuda en ese gesto ligeramente arrugado de Toph -hazlos, nos vamos antes de tiempo-

-¿Se van?- Shizuka dice confundida al escuchar lo último.

-Por supuesto ¿esperas que los viejos nos quedemos aquí mientras más jóvenes mueren?- pregunta la ciega con mordacidad, su actitud se está encendiendo mientras que Tobirama se deja atrapar por su voluntad sin quejarse.

Itama mira con ojos desorbitados porque así no funciona en Konoha, son ancianos y... suspira castigándose tal pensamiento.

-Iremos a la guerra- canturrea apasionada Toph, sus pequeños nietos aun Baatar se les arrebata en aliento queriendo objetar pero no pueden derribar una idea cuando esta ya es un hecho en su abuela.

Hiruzen no tiene como ir en contra de este cambio de planes, aun cuando sabía tarde o temprano ingresarían al tablero no esperaba que los ancianos también marcharan... pero nadie le dirá a Beifong Toph ni a Senju Tobirama en sus caras que ya no están en la edad para la lucha y que serían mejor consejeros... porque los respetan y aman su dignidad.

Que Kenshin se levante de su reposo no es algo que mencionarían al igual que cada viejo del clan secundario liderando a los jóvenes samurái y su descendencia.

XXXXX

Cuando Aburame Sena se percata del pequeño Shimura-Beifong no duda en quitarle la custodia al jounin que cargaba con el paquete de genin rumbo a la primera línea... por supuesto que hubo discusión porque ir en contra de Shimura Danzo era ir en contra del consejo... pero obtuvo ayuda de Kato Dan, Jiraya y Sakumo quienes pasaban justo por esa área del campamento.

-Lo han graduado- dice Sena cuando el grupo se quedó solo, el niño parecía desviar la mirada ligeramente insultado e incómodo.

-Seguro Katara ni enterada esta- Jiraya cruza sus brazos en total desaprobación -Como el Nidaime y Toph-sama permitieron esto- jura en lo alto con desesperación -como el sensei permitió esto- recalco refiriéndose al tercero.

-¿Crees siquiera que estén enterados?- Dan dice suavemente de rodillas junto al genin obligado quien parecía silencioso, casi un fantasma orgulloso... tenía que darle un poco de respeto por no llorar cuando hubo un desfile de heridos en algún momento del incidente.

Opal suspira pasando su mano por esos picos dignos de Uchiha, sus ojos verdes están tensos y la incomodidad de ver heridos desfilar son ahogadas por terquedad -Están enterados, pero Padre fue... _persuasivo- _agrego ajustándose el chaleco shinobi con irritación.

Jiraya dejó caer su mano en la cabeza del niño respetando esa desfachatez digna de un Beifong que gracias al sabio no hay nada del rígido de Danzo en esas actitudes.

Hay miradas cayendo en ellos y es obvio el campamento entero pronto se enterara de la nueva adición sobre todo aquellos que se habían estado quejando de preferencias o los Uchiha con su curiosidad si había otro donjutsu fuera de su clan.

-Eligio el grupo más lejano de Katara- la voz de Orochimaru dejo dicho deslizándose al grupo, Tsunade corrió al encuentro de su pequeño primo (todos entran en esa categoría para ella) al que no dudo en abrazar fuertemente en consuelo.

Era una suerte que con la desorganización que han tenido últimamente todos ellos hayan caído convenientemente en esa parte del campamento que no controla Katara, esa sección está bajo el pulgar de un Shimura... y sabrá el sabio que hubiera sucedido si Aburame no lo detectara.

-No podemos regresarlo- pregunta Sakumo con esa ira silenciosa cociéndose en sus ojos tranquilos.

-No sería conveniente- Orochimaru indica siendo amonestado por muchas miradas que no dudaron en fulminarle -¿han pensado la documentación? ¿El proceso? Si el niño abandona siendo registrado será considerado un traidor...- suspira -Tu padre seguro ha puesto miles de obstáculos para asegurarse que participe aun cuando Katara-sama lo descubra- informa.

Hay una ronda de suspiros cuando aceptan que la serpiente tiene toda la razón, no importa como lo vean o que ángulo tomen de acción... conociendo la fama de Danzo seguro ha minado toda salida para su propio hijo de la guerra y eso agrégale que las escaramuzas son más constantes no permitiendo a cualquiera de ellos un respiro para tratar la injusticia.

Esta era la excepción que todos coincidieran siendo otra suerte.

-Odio cuando tienes la razón- Jiraya recrimina ajustándose su chaleco con molestia.

El pálido hombre miro a su compañero con estoico rostro -además ¿no es injusto?- cuestiona inclinando la cabeza -hay tantos niños solo un año mayor que Opal en peores situaciones...- se encoge de hombros -Regresarlo sería insultante para sus compañeros de equipo- señala a esos dos niños que seguro son de una familia civil al ver su mortal miedo al entorno.

En ese momento todos odian al sannin de las serpientes.

Pero también saben que de nuevo tienen razón.

Shimura-Beifong mira el panorama, esta esa culpa oculta porque en efecto... ahora entiende porque eran observados en el pueblo, hay niños como el aquí y el había estado en la seguridad de su casa... pero eso no quita que su padre no haya esperado, que lo haya lanzado a ese lugar y que trate de someterlo a costumbres que no siente suyas -me quedare- dice resuelto.

Ahora es Orochimaru quien agita el cabello espinoso del pequeño como si estuviera orgulloso disparando una mirada presuntuosa a Jiraya... Tsunade solo lo fulmino al igual que Dan... Sakumo y Sena solo miraron pacientes respetando esa resolución.

El Hatake mira el entorno, calcula que se están quedando sin tiempo -Podemos acomodarlo en uno de nuestros equipos- frunce el ceño -Shimura me debe un favor, se lo cobrare y Danzo no puede replicar nada cuando aún seguimos su plan de mantenerlo en la guerra- planea refiriéndose al jounin de esa área.

Kato tararea para sí mismo sin quitar la vista de Opal cuyos ojos parecen brillar en alivio aunque lo oculte en esa terquedad Beifong -Aburame-san ha tomado la responsabilidad como Jounin-sensei- les recuerda haciendo movimientos para que el resto del equipo genin se acomoden bajo el escrutinio de los adultos planeando.

Tsunade respira agitadamente -Eso quita algunas preocupaciones- le dispara una sonrisa agradecida a un Aburame sonrojado por la atención.

Sakumo y Jiraya se percatan de la vergüenza del estoico Sena que parece vibrar por la atención de la princesa para futuras bromas, Dan ríe divertido nada celoso y Orochimaru voltea los ojos por los infantilismo de ese montón de shinobis tenía mejores cosas que hacer quizás buscar a Nawaki para cumplir una misión.

XXXXX

Nawaki sabe que está perdido, mirando los árboles en esa oscuridad de la noche... aprieta el collar de su abuelo cerca de su pecho en búsqueda del consuelo.

Sabe Orochimaru está en el área al igual que el resto de su equipo Genin y aunque en otro mundo correría directo a su muerte en una trampa explosiva... aquí se siente atraído por un camino diferente que lo aleja de su grupo.

Traga un nudo preocupado, esta vulnerable y se regaña por ser impulsivo.

Fue cuando la luna está en lo más alto, saliendo entre la maleza que se queda quieto... hay gritos alzándose por encima del silencio nocturno, frunce el ceño colocando sus dos dedos para sentir el chakra en un intento de reconocerlos.

Sonríe de alivio cuando detecta el cálido de su prima Katara ¡tiene mucho sin saludarla! Desde que inicio la guerra no la ha visto en otro lugar que no sea esa fea carpa que usa como oficina administrativa jounin.

La tierra se mueve cuando más se acerca, los gritos se agudizan siendo algunas cosas entendibles.

-¡Cómo pudiste!- Katara rompe haciendo vibrar el entorno con su mera ira -¡Son nuestros hijos!-

-¡Son Shinobis! Ya es suficiente vergüenza que los estés sobreprotegiendo- otra voz complementa con el mismo temperamento.

Nawaki se asoma por una de las cortezas de árbol viendo ese claro pequeño en todo su esplendor, mira el cielo y calcula que están a unos metros del campamento si es que no falla su orientación... se encoge no teniendo el valor de salir a interrumpir esta seria discusión.

Lo supo por Orochimaru, Opal está en el campo de batalla y aunque una parte de sí mismo está un poco alegre de saberlo cercas... no evita sentirse mal porque se le obligo a participar.

Nunca ha sentido envidia que su primo de casi la misma edad este en el resguardo de Konoha (se llevan un año).

-¡Tienen el derecho de elección! ¡Lo acordamos!- Katara enfrenta a su marido con la ira brillando en sus ojos.

-¡Lo acordaste tú!- espeta Danzo apuntándola amenazadoramente -somos un clan shinobi, Katara... te casaste con un clan shinobi- repite susurrando venenoso -he considerado tanto pero ya no estoy permitiendo que conviertas a mis hijos en débiles excusas de hombres-

Katara lo fulmina con vehemencia, está el asesinato pintado en su postura y Nawaki se encoge en el lugar porque ahora recuerda que su prima mayor es capaz de sentirlo pero parece dejarlo a favor de su disputa -si ese es el problema, entonces cuando regresemos a Konoha se arreglara-

Danzo da un paso atrás como si fuera golpeado -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que ya no estaré casada con un clan shinobi- Katara dice resuelta con severidad.

El Senju contiene el aliento.

Beifong alza la barbilla a su mudo marido -si ese es el problema, si ese es el obstáculo que impide a mis hijos ser libres... entonces te dejare- finaliza dando un giro azotando su coleta oscura en la estela.

Danzo la agarra del brazo con fuerza -Tu no me dejaras- gruñe con el instinto asesino saliendo a oleadas, Nawaki debe amordazar su agonía por tal presión ejercida libremente... apenas es consciente de como Katara es firme ante este golpe.

-He sido paciente Danzo, tolere tus presiones y tus manipulaciones al consejo para que hiciera tu voluntad- Beifong dice resuelta, consciente de los métodos de su esposo.

Shimura parece congelado en su lugar, como si la información luchara por entrar en su cabeza mirando a Katara con ojos pañosos.

Ojos verdes están tristes pero firmes en su decisión, una que ha atrasado lo suficiente -Yo quería que esto funcionara... lo intente... pero parece que no somos suficientes para ti- hay un tono herido pero disfrazado con resolución al zafarse del agarre para darle la espalda dispuesta a marcharse.

El Senju se siente libre de presión cuando levanta la vista del sucio suelo, pero se ahoga con un grito mientras ahí... bajo la luz de la luna... Danzo ha sacado su espada que ahora está en el torso de su sorprendida esposa quien cae de rodillas con su herida sangrando.

Katara mira incrédula su sangre, coloca su mano en un intento de jutsu médico -¿D...Danzo?- tartamudea al sentir el veneno corrosivo en sus entrañas, mira por encima de su hombro totalmente golpeada por este ataque cobarde de quien fue su esposo durante años.

No se lo esperaba porque a pesar de todo, ella confiaba en él.

Pero el hombre no parece escucharla, su espada vuelve a ser levantada como para finalizar esta discusión cuando un pilar de piedra golpea duro el costado de Shimura lanzándolo al costado.

Nawaki ahora no duda en salir de su escondite, arrodillándose con lágrimas queriendo salir a encontrarse con su prima que cae en sus brazos -Katara ¿Qué hago?- dice desesperado aplicando primeros auxilios pero no funcionan ¡no están funcionando! ¿Qué tenía esa espada?

La propia Katara no puede superarlo, se levanta aguantando el dolor en sus pies y aunque pestañea lagrimas callejeras por la traición soportara -Sal de aquí, Nawaki- alienta con una sonrisa, Danzo sale cojeando pero con el aura dispuesto al asesinato.

El Senju aprieta los labios mirando al señor, ese que es consejero del Hokage y el que ahora en verdad ve como un malvado hombre -Pero...-

Katara le dice todo con la mirada, no hay posibilidades para salir de esto sin pelear y actualmente el genin tiene mejores oportunidades para salir a advertir.

Nawaki afirma confiado llegando a un plan -avisare a Orochimaru- advierte con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo con su sensei.

Sombras caen incontables como un manto impidiendo que el joven genin saliera del claro, todos tienen diademas de Iwa y Suna pero no hay duda que están con Danzo cuando los empiezan a rodear a su orden... la tierra tiembla, los ojos de Katara enrojecen y su postura aunque débil es firme.

Quiere llorar, Nawaki parpadea lagrimas callejeras impotentes cuando empieza el embate... kunai se clavan, lo cortan y golpean... apenas ve a su prima mayor resistir, aplastar y asesinar a cualquiera en su entorno... Danzo solo observa como si de un espectáculo estuviera presenciando con esa mirada firme en su esposa.

La tierra se mueve en un pilar gigantesco, es empujado apenas fuera del campo de batalla y sabe su prima lo está cubriendo como puede... hay una meseta formándose en ese bosque mientras corre con todas sus fuerzas ignorando su sangre en rastro por el fango y raíces sobresalientes... llora fuerte, se percata cuando su aliento se acorta... explosiones a su espalda, memorias de una escena de muerte vienen a su mente.

Aprieta el collar de su abuelo con fuerza.

Está lejos, hay esperanza conforme puede ver el campamento... quizás su equipo genin y Orochimaru están por interceptarlo... sonríe cuando mira el rostro sorprendido de su sensei o escuchar el grito de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Se siente aliviado.

Denunciara a Danzo... tal vez tenga posibilidades de ayudar a Katara y salvarla... lograr que regrese con ellos para ver el final de la guerra... sonríe ante la anticipada victoria, como futuro Hokage no habrá más guerras... se promete.

Justo cuando esta por alcanzar a su grupo, todo se vuelve negro.

Un kunai atraviesa la cabeza de Nawaki.

Muere sin decirle a nadie lo que vio a los pies de un Orochimaru horrorizado.

...

Danzo cojea entre los cuerpos de root vestidos con uniformes de las aldeas enemigas, su lado derecho esta inutilizable al igual que su ojo pero gobierna sobre el dolor cuando llega a arrodillarse a la figura apenas viva de su esposa.

Sus ojos aún son rojos viendo el cielo oscuro de estrellas salpicadas, su hermoso cabello negro suelto en una cascada revuelta de sangre y barro, su uniforme desgarrado pero tan poderoso al asesinar a cualquiera que vino a su encuentro aun con veneno en su sangre.

La luna cubierta por una densa nube soplada por un viento que no logra percibir en ese silencioso campo desfigurado en llanuras que no existían cuando empezaron.

Fueron minutos, si Danzo calcula a este punto pronto vendrán refuerzos y cualquier culpabilidad se lavara de sus manos si finaliza esto rápidamente.

Saca un kunai, asegurándose que sea identificable de una aldea enemiga... lo levanta con la intención de matar a su esposa -¿Lo harás?- su voz aun es firme, Katara lo mira con su sharingan lavándose de sus ojos verdes.

-Eres un obstáculo- se sorprende diciendo pero duele, le quema la garganta cuando ve lagrimas deslizándose por las mejillas de su siempre regia mujer... nunca lloro, ni cuando dio a luz a sus hijos.

Sabe que ella no rogaría ¿verdad?

-A pesar de todo, pensé que me amabas- Katara dice sobre aliento, llorando en silencio sin dejar que su voz se cortara -con mis dudas pero tus acciones al favorecerme... pensé que me amabas- repite con ligera desesperación.

¿Por qué esta dudando? Se pregunta Danzo cuando se da cuenta que ha detenido su arma encima del pecho levantándose tortuoso de Katara dejándola decir esas cosas tontas... él no la amaba, era un fin para un medio, asegurar descendencia fuerte.

Sus manos tiemblan soltando el Kunai, Danzo no necesita matarla cuando el veneno seguro hará el trabajo ¿verdad?

Katara lo ve largamente hasta que la luz de sus ojos se apaga tenuemente.

A Shimura le duele más de lo que anticipo verla ahí inmóvil con el rastro de lágrimas secándose en esa piel que pierde calidez, se encoge en un dolor en el pecho que le amenaza con quitar el aliento... se da cuenta que está llorando cuando se arrastra para acunarla con desesperación.

Duele, le duele y siente que su mundo se está oscureciendo con esta decisión que pensó no se estaría arrepintiendo.

No la ama... piensa... pero entonces ¿Por qué se molestó tanto al escucharla decir que lo abandonaría? Su plan era que su root cayera como shinobis enemigos, pero él se adelantó apuñalándola por la espalda en ira.

Su brazo inútil sirve como almohada para la cabeza de su esposa, la mira con lágrimas inundando esos ojos que nunca habían llorado.

Así es como lo encuentran los shinobis de Konoha, en un mar de muertos debajo de la luz de la luna fría.

A pesar de que pensó que estaría fingiendo llorar la muerte de su esposa, no es mentira... levanta la vista para encarar a Aang Beifong y aleja el cuerpo de Katara cuando el Nidaime trata de quitársela... aun esa ciega es una rígida estatua en el fondo con una multitud de testigos que entran en una maldita atmosfera de duelo.

Hideaki Senju está ahí, cuando siempre fue inseparable de su esposa... se da cuenta que si ese bastardo no la hubiera dejado sola para discutir, tal vez su plan no hubiera funcionado.

Se ha vuelto débil si piensa de esa manera.

Los odia, se da cuenta... no quiere esto... abraza a su esposa con fuerza para llorar con más crudeza.

Ese dolor no era parte de su plan.

XXXXX

Itama mira la misiva con dolor, cierra sus ojos asimilando la noticia que seguro será dada a los adultos que quedaron en el complejo Beifong de la misma manera que el recibió la noticia,

Ese clan ha tenido la mayor suerte de no perder a tantas personas hasta el momento... la suerte que sean en su mayoría civiles y esperaba que esto continuara hasta el final.

Katara, su siempre dulce niña ahora junto con Nawaki regresaran a Konoha para ser enterrados... no era la manera, duele mucho y trata de no llorar por la doble perdida.

Mira a Baatar quien juega con Kushina, da un paso dudoso... pero no puede atrasar este dolor.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Uff uno difícil de escribir.

Al final Danzo si amaba a Katara, algo fácil de saber aún para Sarutobi... porque ¿Quién otorga tantas ventajas al clan de su esposa si no la amara? el orgullo y ambición es una cosa mala para el hombre.

Y en mi fic, de esta manera Danzo pierde movilidad de un lado junto con su preciado ojo derecho.

Katara en verdad no esperaba que fuera atacada por la espalda por su marido, si hubiera estado consciente de esto... con sus reflejos y experiencia hubiera sobrevivido.

Opal entra a la guerra ahora con la muerte de su madre, estarán a merced por completo de su padre.

Y Zetsu Negro como siempre, silencioso testigo que no necesita casi su discordia para hacer que la gente se mate entre si... pobre Madara cuando se entere.

Esta guerra es más larga porque estoy más inspirada para redactarla, además muchas de las situaciones que veo en esta segunda guerra deben dar pie a la generación de Naruto... por esa razón lleva más capítulos de tratar que el resumen bien resumido de la primera.

Los Beifong llegaron tarde.

Perdonen si se me fue un error, eso de escribir en el trabajo y a prisa para subirlo antes de que mi jefa voltee no es de dios.

Neah20 fuera.


	25. Clan 25

Clan 25: Beifong

Érase una vez una mañana normal en un día de guerra en el puesto de observación que vigilaba Beifong Iroh... ha dejado crecer ese cabello oscuro hasta los hombros haciendo que su aspecto fuera tan similares al fallecido Shodai Hokage con la excepción de sus ojos verdes, su cicatriz, un uniforme estándar shinobi y una espada en su espalda.

Ha amasado una fama en esta guerra ya sea por sus habilidades o hasta su apariencia, es reconocido como un enemigo de temer y rival del tercer Kazekage.

Entre maleza, sellos o genjutsu una torre pequeña sin lujos el moreno mira desde la ventana el amplio del bosque con el aroma de la humedad fuerte al estar tan cercas de amagakure... Sakumo junto con Sena habían venido hace dos días a dejar provisiones junto con el pequeño equipo genin donde Opal resaltaba como pulgar adolorido.

Iroh odiaba a Danzo ahora más que nunca, pero respetaba esa inquebrantable voluntad de su pequeño sobrino de tomar este camino al que fue obligado por su padre con la dignidad de un maestro tierra.

El viento trae el ligero aroma de sangre añeja de algún campo de batalla lejana, escucha a sus compañeros shinobis revolverse a sus espaldas en pláticas tranquilas... excepto del Hyuga que es una sombra respetuosa en el rincón, siendo de la rama secundaria tiene esa doctrina más apretada que la primaria.

La vieja hamaca que comparten está ocupada por un Inuzuka, el perro descansa junto a los pies de Iroh... con tres horas sin novedades, es optimista a pensar que será un buen día y espera de todo corazón no tener alguna escaramuza cerca de su puesto porque la verdad... se está cansando.

Pero es tierra, el camino que eligió y disfruta del caos que puede provocar libremente a sus enemigos a pesar de todo.

-Se acercan desde el este- admite el Hyuga brincando desde su lugar con sus ojos pálidos tan parecidos a su madre con venas abultadas de su byakugan.

Todos interrumpen lo que hacen para instalarse en las diferentes ventanas del puesto de observación en grados de guardia para recibir lo que sea venga desde la dirección de Konoha.

Iroh se coloca en el centro, como alguien versado por su padre en el arte sensorial al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, toma la responsabilidad de identificarlo con sus dos dedos en el suelo de madera solo para concentrarse... compartió una sonrisa que rompió su rostro cansado -es de Konoha... mi familia- agrega con una pizca de emoción en sus ojos verdes.

-¿La entrada Beifong?- cuestiona el Inuzuka con un arqueo de ceja, el entorno era joven para solo conocer historias de la primera gran guerra donde participaron y ocultaban muy bien el hecho de su curiosidad o incredibilidad del afamado clan civil.

-Por supuesto- Iroh dice más confiado de lo que siente, frunce el ceño al estar al pendiente de esos puntos de chakra acercándose.

Hay un intercambio, sabían que la entrada de esos civiles era inminente sin embargo nunca hubo una carta oficial que los anunciara por parte de la aldea.

El único Beifong salta por la ventana ignorando la desconfianza natural del resto de sus compañeros ante la idea de cualquier enemigo disfrazado, pero el confía en sus habilidades y sonríe enorme cuando es más cercas las presencias.

El primero en aterrizar limpiamente es su gemelo, Zuko con su armadura delgada típica de la familia principal con el cabello negro corto en puntas y espadas en cada lado de su cintura... desciende Sokka con un happuri tradicional que lo diferencia, algo que le da un aspecto muy propio como el Nidaime sino fuera por los ojos verdes y la mandíbula de Beifong sería una copia idéntica.

Kenshin llega con armadura más apegada a la que usan en el país del hierro, con un casco pesado cubriendo sus rasgos y sin ningún atisbo de su edad en la postura regia.

Es así como se visten los civiles Beifong en la guerra, puede sentir el asombro de sus compañeros shinobis y cuando los números de su clan secundario comienzan a salir de la maleza no evita pavonearse al acercarse a sus hermanos.

-¿Sin saludos?- pregunta juguetón porque esta esa actitud extraña de sus hermanos.

Sokka siendo el mayor da un paso enfrente, se quita ese casco tan típico de su padre dejando algo libre las púas blancas... hay solemnidad, una tristeza en sus ojos que ahora detalla Iroh... se tensa ante la mano de Zuko cayendo en su hombro.

No hay vergüenza en mostrar dolor, para los Beifong la familia es importante y duele ante la noticia que le es entregada por parte de sus hermanos... Kenshin se quita su propio casco para detallar ojos rojos, siendo la figura paterna... el abuelo y padre postizo de su madre.

Su hermana, la mayor con quien compartía tanto había muerto hace dos días... dos días que hicieron de viaje para avisarle... dos días y él no sabía cómo lidiar con el hecho crudo que la suerte parecía se les acabo a su familia en esta guerra.

El pequeño Nawaki también pereció.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los vio a ambos? ¿Los abrazo? ¿Les sonrió? No, Iroh no recordaba haberle hecho algún cariño pasajero como en esos días tranquilos en el complejo y por el rostro de sus hermanos tenían la misma pena.

Ahora ellos vinieron no solo a avisarle, sino a colocarse en ese punto.

¿Estará bien Aang? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Opal y Baatar? ¿Danzo? ¿Itama, Hideaki, Shizuka? ¿La abuela Mito? Suspira ahogadamente, duele pero hay cosas que hacer antes de entrar en duelo.

XXXXX

El borde de Amagakure tenía una ligera brizna húmeda, el acero del piso se aferraba aun a estos bordes de su frontera... hay huellas en el entorno de las incontables veces que lo han usado como un campo de batalla y hoy en día no era la excepción.

Onoki levanto un campamento en la localidad, un poco frustrado de que Konoha haya tomado los puntos clave de observación en la frontera del país del fuego pero no se dejaría llevar por la amargura cuando se han plegado datos importantes de la guerra.

Beifong ha entrado en el tablero.

Como testigo de la primera guerra shinobi sabía lo que significaba, no los estaría subestimando como en aquel entonces y aunque la clara misiva relata que sus números son cubiertos por ancianos o novatos... sus espías lo estaban minimizando, lo que se espera de los jóvenes incultos.

No solo era el poderoso Nidaime, quien con su edad solo acumula experiencia en el campo de batalla y una implacable habilidad que fue el terror en el pasado... también estaba la caótica esposa de este legendario hombre, ciega según documentos y una extraña habilidad marcial además de una línea de sangre sobre la tierra... su hijo, aquel que se parece tanto al hombre que alguna vez conoció... Aang, su rival y poseedor de ese donjuntsu sharingan.

Agrégale todas esas demás variables de este clan.

La estrategia debe ser tomada de forma diferente, recopilar información de los primeros enfrentamientos es primordial y sabiendo que el trabajo en equipo de los shinobis de la hoja no menguara con el ingreso de su peculiar clan civil/samurái es un dato preocupante.

Onoki no estará cometiendo el mismo error, vuelve a pensar al mirar críticamente al mensajero que aun aguarda delante con el aura obediente.

-¿Sandaime?- pregunta el joven shinobi con un arqueo imperceptible de ceja.

-Alista todo para marchar al frente- espeta con un ojo agudo -estaré luchando en la siguiente batalla contra Konoha- explica entrelazando sus dedos con un estado reflexivo de sus decisiones.

El joven hombre parpadea sorprendido, pero no tiene el poder para alegar tal plan descabellado al no entender del todo el significado de la entrada de un clan civil de Konoha... se retira con el pensamiento de la anormalidad de tal evento para un pueblo shinobi.

Si algunos pusieran atención a las clases de historia o no desecharan las anécdotas de los viejos, sabrían lo que significaba Beifong para el mundo shinobi.

Típico de los jóvenes.

Tendrían que aprender de experiencias propias.

XXXXX

La lluvia caía constante en el campo de batalla al momento en que el tercer Kazekage llego al frente de sus números shinobis, hay un silencio tenso de la anticipación de esta lucha que promete tomar este punto a su favor... al fondo el pueblo de Amagakure es un sitio borroso pero constante en torrencial tormenta.

-La Hoja ahora envía a sus ancianos- pregunta estoico al levantarse en su altura, ojos amarillos caen al representante de sus enemigos en ese día caótico -Su Hokage no confía en sí mismo- predica con calma, sabiendo que el Sandaime de Konoha casi no ha dado la cara en el conflicto.

El que reconoce como el Nidaime inclina su cabeza estoico -Descortés de tu parte, chico- su tono era grave con una fuerza que desmentía lo que probablemente tenga de edad, los ojos carmesí eran agudos y su postura además de complexión expresa para cualquiera que mire será un contrincante peligroso -Cualquier observación está de más, ahora sin embargo no creo que debas tomar a la ligera nuestras edad... después de todo, como shinobi sabes que alguien de nuestra experiencia es un peor opositor- aconseja apático.

El estoico tercero de Suna no muestra ningún gesto amargo sobre la observación, solo un brillo de respeto por alguien que debería estar retirado prestándose a la primera línea... no importa la desventaja, hay algo épico en luchar en el mismo campo de batalla que el hermano del legendario dios shinobi.

Sus hombres se mantienen atentos, del otro lado del campo las propias sombras de sus shinobis están tan quietos aguardando la orden para cuando sus líderes terminaran su pequeña cortesía de presentación.

Entonces el tercer Kazekage se percata de ojos lechosos en su dirección, una anciana cuyo cabello aun sostiene hebras oscuras y un rostro casi oculto por un flequillo con arrugas salpicadas... parece notar que la está viendo al sonreírle con todos sus dientes -¿Eres el niño de la arena?- pregunta con un tono insolente.

Todos, aliados y enemigos fruncen el ceño ante el tono casual casi amigable de la vieja.

Un suspiro paciente del Nidaime pero sin ningún atisbo de corrección a su obviamente compañera al estar parada tan cercas del legendario hombre, los samurái se despliegan ante un ligero movimiento de mano de ambos líderes al igual que los shinobis.

El Kazekage hace lo mismo con sus números a lo largo de ese claro que será el campo de batalla -No soy un niño- corrige planamente, pero esa sonrisa en la anciana solo crece bravucona.

Chasquea la lengua -tonterías, niño- recalca la anciana con diversión -mi chico ha escrito tanto de ti... aunque obviamente no pueda leerlo- pasa su mano delante de su rostro, confirmando la falta de la vista.

-Toph- advierte el Nidaime.

El tercero solo parpadea ¿Qué chico? Bueno en toda guerra seguro es famoso, pero esta anciana lo hace sonar como si un amigo hubiera discutido sobre el de manera tan casual y amistosa... le da un pico de curiosidad saber.

-Iroh- el Nidaime agrega como si adivinara el conflicto, el Kazekage debe admitir que el Senju parece leerlo fácilmente.

-Eres famoso con la arena- sonríe ligeramente la anciana -Chico inteligente- alega jovial, pero se apaga al instalar sus manos delante en una compostura marcial desconocida en las artes shinobi.

La estoica sombra de Suna ignora el comentario, comenzando a acumular chakra y planear sus sellos de mano para convocar su arena -¿Beifong?- adivina, porque puede ver de dónde viene la descortesía natural de su gran rival Iroh... si su madre es de esa forma, sería normal que el hijo viniera con la misma educación.

No ignora por supuesto la parte del Nidaime que hace a la sombra del dios shinobi un personaje imponente.

-Beifong- confirma el pálido Sannin, Orochimaru ya no cuenta con números genin, a sus espaldas Jiraya traga un nudo inexistente de su garganta ante el aire premeditado del inicio de esta pelea.

Kazekage mira largamente en silencio.

Ahora entiende tanto cuando ve en verdad el entorno, los Beifong algo que su antecesores han relatado sobre la primera guerra shinobi y como les afectara con su extraña línea de sangre... mantiene la compostura al agudizar sus sentidos.

-Mi hija ha caído bajo su gente, pequeño- Toph suelta un suspiro, sus pies firmes en la tierra -pero entiendo la guerra... gajes del oficio- tensa sus músculos pero hay un aire de luto pesadamente en sus hombros rígidos -cuando esto termine, cuando la batalla concluya... considera si deseas que más hijos sean sacrificados- explica sabiamente.

Como shinobi no entiende sus palabras, están llenas de sensiblerías impropias para un guerrero pero no alega nada en contra porque a pesar de su renuencia escucha la voz llena de experiencia como un recordatorio de su propia juventud.

¿Desea continuar con esto? No, pero su pueblo necesita estabilidad y con Konoha abarcando el mercado debían luchar por sobresalir de su sombra.

El Nidaime instala sus ojos carmesí en el Kazekage quien se tensa, en un parpadeo están enfrentándose con sus respectivas armas en medio como el único anuncio del inicio de esta contienda.

Admite que hay fuerza detrás del empuje del anciano segundo Hokage, el tercero tiembla cuando aterriza repelido como un mosco y debe saltar fuera del movimiento de la tierra que parece moverse rítmicamente en cuadros perfectos... hay gritos, mira el entorno percatándose que muchos de los suyos son sujetados por pilares, golpeados por piedras, enterrados hasta el cuello mientras los kunai son desviados por algún extraño viento y el eco de una carcajada burlona de una anciana emocionada.

-Mi mujer es algo bulliciosa- Tobirama dice secamente mirando lo que el tercero con un aura de ligera diversión o impaciencia.

Si no fueran enemigos, si no fuera una guerra a muerte quizás el Kazekage se estuviera riendo igual de alocado como esa mujer.

XXXXX

Hanzo aterriza pesadamente con el crujir de sus propias rodillas además de saborear la sangre en su boca, aun con su máscara hay un brillo de asombro y diversión en sus ojos al esquivar una estocada limpia de una espada del peliblanco que es su enemigo más reciente.

Esta redada es diferente, no tiene esa asoladora capacidad de abrumar a sus enemigos como normalmente la tendría... La salamandra se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando sus contrincantes lograron mantener sus números en su contra.

Ojos verdes lo miran aterrizar en la seguridad, hay un amplio columpio de su sable que brilla con la luz de un relámpago el happuri que cubre su cabeza trae el símbolo de la hoja gravado firmemente.

-Konoha tiene grandes shinobis- alaba porque al mirar el campo de batalla, este peliblanco es nuevo junto con otro que es la calca casi perfecta de la sombra del dios shinobi ¿hermanos? Se arriesga a sacar dicha conjetura.

Eso sin contar a la princesa babosa que destruye el piso con un solo golpe.

Luego están esos vestidos como samurái moviéndose metódicamente con los shinobis de Konoha como el respaldo equilibrado que se necesitaba.

-No soy un shinobi- recalca el regio hombre al azotar su espada en el suelo donde estaba Hanzo unos segundos antes -Soy un civil... un samurái-

Hanzo entonces tiene claridad en dicho comentario, carcajea por lo alto en medio de un campo de batalla -los famosos Beifong- inclina su cabeza con chispa de respeto.

El regio hombre detiene su huelga para afirmar con orgullo, un rayo ilumina nuevamente el campo de batalla de sangre y lodo.

-Pensé que eran exageraciones- aplaude al hacer sus señales para convocar a su salamandra -Historia de viejos lobos queriendo impresionarnos- agrega al recordar de hecho dichas anécdotas, sobretodo de Danzo que no dejaba de recordarle que cuando esa variable ingresara se la verían más difícil en abrumar Konoha.

Un bufido viene del regio hombre, inclina su cabeza pero no parece querer agregar nada a la ligera conversación con el enemigo no con una convocatoria tan peligrosa alzándose en el lugar tan amenazante como los rumores del peligroso shinobi.

-La sombra del dios shinobi es una clara fortaleza de su clan- sonríe desde el lomo de su convocatoria alegando que la fama de Iroh ya ha dejado en claro mucho de su potencial -su clan cuenta con prodigios- reconoce -¿Tu nombre?-

-Beifong Sokka- se presenta el joven peliblanco, sus ojos agudos en verde no se muestran inflexibles a pesar de ser la primera guerra en su vida en la que participa, pero aun con su plan pacifico como civil ha visto lo suficiente para no encogerse de miedo.

Hanzo la salamandra sonríe bajo su máscara para respirar cuando la lluvia comienza a caer en el disperso campo de guerra, puede ver de reojo a esos morenos tan distintos pero igualmente hábiles convocando Mokuton con destreza superando a su gente.

No hay tiempo para esto, se regaña el austero shinobi pero no evita alargar un poco más esta conversación -Me arriesgo a pensar que eres hermano del chico Iroh-solo es para confirmar porque según rumores son dos partes del clan (Primario/secundario).

-Lo soy- admite el peliblanco con el agua escurriendo por su rostro, los picos de su cabello parecen aplacarse con la humedad y pierde altura al hundirse en el barro que comienza a fabricarse fácilmente en el contorno ya humedecido por su clima -el mayor- finaliza.

-Entonces ya no estaré jugando contigo- advierte con un manto serio, la pelea comienza de forma oficial y Hanzo no se había divertido tanto en todos sus años.

La tierra húmeda, la espada, el manejo de ninjutsus elementales, agilidad, destreza, fuerza junto con la capacidad de regenerarse... Sokka es una mina interesante de enemigo.

Reconoce que en verdad Konoha tiene tanto material por el cual estar tan presumido.

XXXXX

Onoki mira a esos líderes rivales con escrutinio -tuviste un hijo- acuso con severidad viendo una calca más joven de su antiguo rival, no admite que esta envidioso porque a comparación de sí mismo... el bastardo se ve muy bien para estar igual de viejos (quizás se llevan algunos años pero seguro no tantos ¿verdad?).

Hay una postura regia, dolor en sus ojos pero firme en mantenerse profesional -¿Qué esperabas Onoki?- cuestiona divertido pero instalando sus manos en sus espadas en la cintura en una advertencia que puede parecer casual solo en apariencia.

Un bufido indigno de la tercera sombra de Iwa -¿Y ese mocoso?- señala al pequeño que se esconde ligeramente detrás del hombre que es su rival más antiguo, puede detectar parentesco en el simple color de sus ojos y su aspecto.

-Mi sobrino- dice Aang resueltamente colocando la mano en el susodicho que trata de enderezarse orgulloso, sus colegas genin y su sensei detrás respaldándolo en ese momento de intercambio con el grupo de Iwa.

El resto de los shinobis, sobretodos aquellos que desconocen las capacidades del clan recién agregado en los números de Konoha solo aguardan en un silencio anticipatorio pero recordando las advertencias de su Kage con respecto a los Beifong.

Es extraño que tengan más precaución con este clan que con el resto que posee fuertes Kekkei genkai de la hoja.

-Oh, hijo de Katara ¿Cómo está? No la he visto desde la última escaramuza- pregunta con un brillo austero, casi agrio del mero recuerdo de esa melliza de su rival... aun en esta guerra fue un dolor en el culo aunque solo estuviera en el área de estrategia esta vez.

Puede sentir la desaprobación de los jóvenes shinobis por esta conversación casual, pero lo ignora, Onoki aun con toda esa competencia entre aldeas le da gusto ver a su viejo adversario... un poco celoso que tenga familia ¿Por qué no le habían dicho? Bueno no es como si fueran amigos para intercambiar cartas educadas.

-Falleció- responde Aang secamente a su pregunta, sacando en un arco fluido sus espadas iluminadas por la lluvia que amenaza con caer en ese punto de ese país.

Arqueo la ceja Onoki por tal información que sus espías no se han molestado en informarle -Seria una mentira si digo que lo lamento- espeta ásperamente preparándose con sus propios sellos -pero somos enemigos, esta de mas- aun con sus palabras, no deja de dar el pésame con sus ojos.

El Beifong comienza con sus ojos sangrantes, el donjutsu del sharingan gira velozmente analizando el entorno con sus espadas iluminándose... sus pies firmemente en el suelo poniendo en espera la tierra a su orden -en efecto, Onoki- regresa calmadamente -Así que porque no empezamos- pregunta.

Roku toma la postura de la mantis al igual que Opal quien a su orden estará en su estela para resguardarse de lo peor de esta guerra... Aburame Sena también tiene el compromiso de proteger al resto de sus genin para que sobrevivan al final de esta batalla.

Sakumo está en guardia desde su propio lugar colocándose como uno de los más peligrosos de Konoha para ser considerado por los shinobis de Iwa.

XXXXX

Danzo no aprueba la forma en que sus números se distribuyeron comandados por un Beifong... aguarda el pergamino que sus espías facilitaron y mira el pueblo tranquilo de Konoha desde la ventana de su complejo silencioso al que se ha retirado para recuperarse de sus heridas.

Los Shimura se han reducido dramáticamente, no es el único gran clan con esta problemática... los Senju son el peor caso al solo contar con Tsunade, el Nidaime, Itama y un recién nacido... Sarutobi, Uzumaki y el Hatake cuenta con tan pocos números pero prometen recuperarse en las siguientes generaciones... Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Aburame, Nara, Hyuga y Uchiha son los que cuentan con la mejor cifra... luego los Beifong cuyo clan principal son pocos y con su suerte, todos saldrán de la guerra para establecerse.

Todavía es una aldea con fuertes líneas de sangre, solo hay que dejar en claro la supremacía como debe ser.

Danzo entonces lee el reporte de su espía en los diferentes frentes unos días después del ingreso de Beifong a las filas, frunce el ceño ante el rumor de negociación del tercer Kazekage para un armisticio tan rápido que molesta.

Bufa, porque según lo redactado esa anciana ciega no asesino a ningún shinobi de Suna y de alguna forma ha logrado convencer al estoico tercero de Suna a negociar... el Nidaime por supuesto tiene mucho que ver con dicha alianza.

Danzo en verdad esperaba alguna muerte de su familia política, parpadea porque el único consuelo es que Opal ha logrado despertar la primera fase de su donjutsu... si todo va bien, Baatar también tendrá la oportunidad de poseer dicha herencia.

Para su desgracia también Roku ha logrado mostrar la línea de sangre Uchiha.

Iroh, Zuko, Sokka, Roku y Opal han ingresado a los libros de bingo con información actualizada de Aang... la destreza del Nidaime solo se reafirma al igual que el de su mujer Toph eso sin contar los hijos de Kenshin del clan secundario.

Cojea a su silla cerca de la ventana, sus heridas pican y aun no se acostumbra a la falta de su ojo... trata de meditar las estrategias, planes que ha formado en las sombras y la cacería de material para root en los orfanatos, quizás empezar a acosar algunos clanes para donar a la causa.

Pero se distrae, la mente aguda del viejo Shimura no evita mirar el cielo y recordar los ojos de Katara... aprieta los puños sintiéndose inexplicablemente sucio... no hay día en que no se lave las manos tantas veces que duele, sobre todo ese lado herido que sangra hasta sentirse cómodo con sus extremidades que se han manchado de su sangre.

Truena los dedos desesperado, un agente de Root aterriza limpiamente delante de sus pies -¿Está preparado todo?- pregunta deseoso de un tema para distraerse.

-Por supuesto- dice la voz sin emoción.

Danzo sonríe malicioso, porque ha puesto en marcha un plan para eliminar a ciertas piezas del clan Beifong de una forma u otra.

Se esta cansando que Hiruzen no dude en favorecer a ese clan, si su plan funciona ya solo necesitara insertar ciertos rumores para que el resto de los clanes comiencen a voltearse en su contra y segregarlos.

XXXXX

Tsunade apenas escucha el júbilo del entorno cuando se da la orden oficial de retirada en un cierre de una guerra sangrienta que para ella pudo durar toda su vida... sentada en la sombra de una carpa mira el suelo sucio sin molestarse en saludar a sus colegas de armas.

-¿Princesa?- pregunta Jiraya con cuidado al agacharse a su altura, hay preocupación en sus ojos pero no empuja por una respuesta.

Todos saben el motivo de su caída, no solo perdió a su hermanito sino que su amante murió en sus manos haciéndola sentir inútil aun con todo su conocimiento medico... ahora no puede ver la sangre sin congelarse, sin sentirse que se ahoga al recordar las cantidades que se dispersaron en su entorno.

-¿Tsunade?- ahora es la voz de Orochimaru colocando su mano fría en el hombro de su colega, un suspiro apático pero manteniéndose con su compañera de equipo.

-¿Tía?- la voz tierna de Opal llega a sus oídos, siendo el único por el que levanta el rostro.

Tsunade ve a su pequeño sobrino, toda una calca de su fallecida prima Katara mirándole expectante... obviamente está dañado, esa sombra inocente ya no está en sus ojos y a pesar que sus familiares o sensei trataron de mantenerlo protegido no salió limpio de una guerra.

Nadie lo hace.

-Mocosa, levántate- la voz de Toph sobresale del bullicio de los festejos.

La joven Sannin se pone de pie de un brinco cuando un pilar la empuja de pie, la sonrisa maliciosa de su Tía le hace saber que fue ella quien hizo tal movimiento y puede ser peor si sigue sin responderle -Hola- dice secamente.

-Volvamos a casa, mocosos- mueve su cabeza en dirección donde el resto de la familia Beifong espera.

Tsunade niega algo divertida por los Beifong cuando la reciben calidamente, Orochimaru tiene un gesto apretado cuando Toph se burla de cualquier cosa que haya hecho durante sus respectivas batallas... Jiraya seguro se burlara cuando detecta el sonrojo del estoico colega de equipo.

-Todo estará bien- Tobirama le dice con un apretón de hombro, Aang hace lo mismo del otro lado con una sonrisa seca.

Ellos también perdieron a Katara, su melliza y seguro debe seguir doliendo al no tener el tiempo para llorarle como se debe.

XXXXX

La masa negra logra cambiar de forma a una silueta semi humana con solo su torso por encima de la corteza del árbol que ha ocupado como punto de observación, sus ojos amarillos graban la actual situación y una sonrisa de dientes sobresale entre las sombras.

Son asesinos de Kumo quienes al parecer quieren aprovechar la aparente debilidad después de la guerra del grupo de Konoha, claro que sabe hay una mano de ese tal Danzo para infiltrar información de debilidades con la esperanza de eliminar el mayor numero del clan Beifong antes de regresar al pueblo.

Un dato que no dudara en compartir con el adolorido Madara, quien en su "enfermedad" ya no puede moverse y solo llorar la muerte de su preciada hija a manos de su propia aldea... el veneno que necesita para que odie al mundo por completo se esta presentando delante de sus ojos... el Zetsu negro casi ríe.

Puede ver que esos shinobis no lograran el objetivo, los Beifong reconoce son demasiado fuertes para ser tomados por cualquier grupo sin organizarse anteriormente... todos son inferiores desde su punto de vista... pero puede ayudar, sobretodo ahora que se percata han sido segregados.

Es una situación especial que ha acudido a su verdadera forma para aprovecharlo.

Se desliza como una sombra en el suelo, ahora no se molesta en esconderse aun cuando sabe es detectado ligeramente por la mujer ciega... pero acude a los pies de su actual objetivo, sonríe de dientes cuando llega y antes de que reaccione lo absorbe rápidamente.

Admite que su victima tiene una fuerza de voluntad admirable pero su lucha es perdida, el Zetsu Negro respeta al mortal pero reafirma su autoridad al consumirlo... ahora la sombra negra es firme, la piel se envenena con su negra masa, esta en completo control.

-¿Kenshin?- pregunta Toph sin aliento al sentir la espada de su padre postizo en su torso, siente el vibrar extranjero al caer de rodillas... los latidos de su mas leal compañero cayendo en picada -¿Que sucede?- pregunta al levantar un pilar para evitar la ultima estocada.

Tipico de alguien con buenos reflejos, la voluntad de Kaguya tiene que admitir que esa niña ciega es buena evitando los siguientes ataques... la tierra se mueve a su voluntad, las armas le son quitadas de las manos... digna sobreviviente de dos guerras, fundadora de Konoha y la mujer de Madara.

Llega a un punto muerto con el tiempo acabándose cuando se percata que Tobirama esta limpiando el piso con sus propios asesinos de Kumo que parecen creer es un aliado.

Zetsu sonríe al abandonar el viejo cuerpo para deslizarse por la tierra con el objetivo de poseer a esa mujer y con el, quizás tomar por sorpresa al resto de ese molesto clan haciendo el mundo mas fácil para sus planes.

Claro que eliminar testigos también es importante por lo que ningún shinobi de Kumo estará saliendo del lugar ni mucho menos los de ese niño Danzo.

Pero el negro no llega muy lejos ante la retención de sus movimientos, sus ojos dorados voltean a fijarse en el Nidaime quien lo sostiene con un jutsu fuertemente -¿Quien eres?- espeta en ese mando muy propio del Senju.

La masa negra ríe cuando los asesinos quieren aprovechar su distracción, kunai son clavados en la espalda del regio hombre logrando que tropezara... el Zetsu Negro se disparo directo al segundo Hokage con la idea de poseerlo en un cambio de planes aceptable.

...

-¿Tobi?- Toph jadea por aire, puede sentir su sangre en sus manos y el vibrar del suelo en movimientos que casi no entiende... agudiza sus oídos, siente la intención asesina de un ser extranjero que opaca a todos aquellos que los interceptaron de regreso a casa.

Ahora es mas descarado, se percata la maestra tierra con un dolor figurativo y literal en su pecho.

Puede escuchar la lucha silenciosa de Tobi, provocando que su ceño se profundice al ponerse de pie ignorando el dolor de sus órganos desgarrados... no puede sentir a Kenshin pero si "ve" su cuerpo.

Se defiende cuando siente a otros venir, aprovechar este ataque de esa misteriosa presencia y levanta pilares hasta enterrarlos vivo... ya no hay piedad cuando se desespera al no escuchar a su marido en un largo tiempo.

Ahora en verdad odia estar ciega cuando cae el silencio pesadamente, dejándola torpemente parada en medio de un bosque espeso sin mas enemigos por venir.

Se supone que ya estaban en casa, que este era su bosque y estaban a salvo.

Pero fueron emboscados... separados.

Sus pies son pegajosos cuando el olor al acero se levanta como un manto peligroso -¿Tobi?- pregunta dolida cojeando en su andar, siente el acero del entorno de armas desperdigadas, la zona de guerra que pensó habían superado con el armisticio.

Escucha algo deslizarse lejos, el caer de un cuerpo pesadamente junto con un eco de juramentos de una voz que no conoce... sus ojos pican, sus huesos duelen cuando tropieza con su objetivo -¿Tobi?- pregunta al palpar el suelo hasta encontrar un rostro.

-¿Toph?- es débil, pero la voz de su marido le hace llorar.

-Tobi ¿que paso?- pregunta tratando de levantarlo pero se congela ante el quejido, siente la sangre bañarla y palidece.

Aquella espada que hizo a su marido parece salir de su estomago ¿El se apuñalo? quiere preguntar pero se le atora la voz.

-Sabes que te amo- Tobirama dice suavemente tan firme a pesar del dolor.

-No te despidas- reclama con una voluntad terca -solo resiste, te llevare con la niña Tsunade y estarás bien... regresaremos a casa...-parpadea con lagrimas enjuagando la suciedad -No me hagas esto, tu no... Tobi... no después de Katara- con la partida de su niña, una que no le ha llorado lo suficiente no desea otro mas.

-Me hiciste tan feliz, Toph- el Senju quiere decir tanto pero ya no tiene la fuerza, esta satisfecho porque aunque no quiere morir... aunque desea regresar con ella, no puede... el daño es interno, esa cosa hizo un lió en su cuerpo irreversible y el suicidio era la única forma de no permitir ser usado.

Es frió ante su destino, uno que debió cumplir hace tantos años con los estándares de vida shinobi superados por su edad.

Es una digna forma de morir, piensa como shinobi... nunca pensó llegar a disfrutar una vida plena y aunque es amargo irse dejándola atrás... podrá estar con su hermano... con su amada hija.

-Tu también, tonto- sonríe acuosa la maestra tierra enjuagando sus mejillas para darle un gesto que siempre recibió, un beso en la frente de su marido -No soy blanda- agrega divertida.

El aliento de su marido ha dejado de ser audible cuando la maestra tierra apenas levanta un pilar tardíamente, una espada perfora nuevamente su pecho llenándola de un agudo dolor que recorre por todo su cuerpo.

Toph solo cae pesadamente encima del cuerpo de Tobirama apenas manteniéndose viva para escuchar un bulto caer a su costado... la misma voz extraña que pensó se había marchado parece reír locamente en el eco de la soledad victorioso de su cometido.

Se siente fría en un largo lapso de tiempo escuchando la naturaleza del entorno, su boca esta seca con el sabor amargo de su sangre... esta sola con su marido tan cercas... parpadea lagrimas secas ya sin emoción alguna.

Fundo Konoha para evitar niños pelear pero es sangre lo único que ha presenciado en su larga vida... un nudo se amarra en su pecho, aprieta como puede la mano fría de Tobirama en consuelo.

No, aun con estas posibilidades no se arrepentirá de nada hecho.

Un zumbido es audible, débilmente sabe son los Kikaichu del niño Sena seguro localizándolos.

Pero es tarde, su sangre casi se ha vaciado y quiere dormir junto a su marido.

No ve pero escucha carcajadas conocidas a lo lejos ¿esta alucinando? sonríe amarga cuando un rió comienza a ser tan claro a su oído... un chapoteo Hashirama tan joven ríe por lo alto -Vamos Toph- le alienta a levantarse.

Otra carcajada que tenia años sin escuchar -Toph ¿Estas cansada?- el nómada aire alienta con su diversión burbujeante.

Ahora puede oler el agua superando la sangre seca, no dice nada al escucharlos tan claro llamándola... no son lo únicos, todo el equipo Avatar parece estar alegando con Hashirama sobre tener preferencia por antigüedad como amigos preferidos de ella.

-¿Mamá?- la voz apagada de uno de sus hijos es cercana -¿Aang?-

Es lo ultimo que escucha antes de respirar su ultimo aliento y con este, tomar la mano de un joven Tobirama... las preguntas inquisitivas de sus dos hijos mayores junto con Nawaki -¿Que haces aquí Aang?- pregunta sin prestar atención a lo que deja.

Con la edad en la que llego, con las esperanzas que aun eran fuertes... empezó como la única maestra tierra pero dejo un legado tan fuerte como su elemento... hizo realidad levantar un clan tan fuerte que rivalizaría contra los shinobis en todo aspecto.

Nunca se arrepintió de escapar de casa.

...

En el templo de Beifong los ojos de cada estatua brilla fuertemente en anticipación, un llamado a la ultima de los suyos a reunirse con ellos en la otra vida.

Los nietos que estaban ahí miran confundidos pero aguardan en silencio, hay ese sentimiento opresor e inquietante cuando esas luces se apagan con un manto lúgubre.

Baatar solo quiere que su familia regrese con bien.

XXXXX

Orochimaru no cree la noticia cuando se la dan al despertar en el hospital de konoha.

Sus ídolos habían muerto, no lo acepta hasta que ve los nombres en el monumento de piedra unos días después.

Kenshin... Tobirama... Toph y Aang tallados bajo la luz de ese sol que no calienta.

-Fue la edad- es la conclusión que puede susurrar fervientemente, porque los ha visto... lucho a su lado contra Suna en esta guerra y sabe que eran poderosos... la única excusa valida es que eran tan viejos y cansados para resistir el pobre intento de Kumogakure de quitar rivales.

De esta manera obtiene una obsesión, la inmortalidad... mantenerse joven para no ser derribado por niños insolentes, en su honor a la única mujer que ha visto como una figura materna muy molesta.

Pero amaba a Toph... ama a su familia... promete a su descendencia su protección aun cuando en el futuro, esta debilidad sea usada en su contra.

XXXXX

Cuando el Kazekage mira la misiva no evita soltar un suspiro decepcionado, pero no le presta mas atención al asunto cuando debe recuperar a su pueblo de la guerra... aunque aun hay pensamientos sobre los patriarcas del clan de su rival Iroh.

Onoki tiene el mismo pensamiento, sobretodo por la perdida de Aang a quien conoce desde la anterior guerra.

Hanzo la salamandra es el único que si levanta una plegaria por los patriarcas de un clan tan poderoso como los Beifong que se ganaron su respeto incondicional no importa lo que Danzo diga al respecto.

Mientras Kumo alega que no tuvo nada que ver con la redada aun cuando sea mentira, pero no desean tener una guerra aun cuando Konoha este débil por el conflicto reciente.

Sarutobi tuvo que aceptar esta triste excusa, no tienen la fuerza para buscar venganza por este ultimo ataque aun cuando Orochimaru este entusiasmado con la idea de remuneración.

Como shinobis, están dispuestos a superarlo como siempre lo hacen.

XXXXX

Zetsu negro sonríe cuando siente la influencia en el corazón del Indra.

Ahora esta conectado a la estatua que lo mantiene vivo.

Puede verlo consumirse por su odio no solo al mundo que no cambia, que asesino cobardemente a su esposa... sino a un pueblo que tiene sombras que no deberían estar ahí y que mataron a su hija y planearon una emboscada a su familia.

Esta inspirado en hacer andar su plan lo antes posible, corregir todo ese mal, traer paz y borrar toda guerra si eso significa eliminar el mundo shinobi.

Es el ultimo de su generación, Madara se pierde pensando en tiempos lejanos como niños corriendo por un rió... competencia con Tobirama de sarcasmo... sus hijos como bebés.

La voluntad de Kaguya ahora sabe esta por completo hecho, la perdida de tiempo que se pudo ahorrar con asesinar a esa niña ciega en el bosque cuando la vio por primera vez... algo que ya corrigió, claro que ese dato no necesita saberlo Madara.

XXXXX

Fin

O por lo menos de esta etapa.

Con la muerte de Toph, obviamente viene el fin del fic que ella empezó.

Para aquellos que pensaron llegaría a mas vieja, pues no... lo lamento pero así no funciona en el mundo shinobi.

Zetsu tuvo que aprovechar esta ultima oportunidad, porque dentro de Konoha se reducen dramáticamente y en el complejo son nulas por las protecciones que se tiene... Uso a Aang para dar el golpe de gracia, alguien que había acudido al auxilio tomado por sorpresa por la sombra negra que lo poseyó.

Tsunade aun se marcho... Jiraya tuvo su equipo unos años después... Orochimaru se obsesiono con la inmortalidad... Danzo controlo todo por las sombras.

Y de esa forma nace ese odio que le tienen a Kumo, Konoha.

Solo un recordatorio, los orfanatos de Beifong solo atienden niños que recogen de otras aldeas... ya saben, Shinobis paranoicos y con justas razones.

No se como empezar la siguiente historia, pero sera de la generación de Naruto... así que habrá misterios que se resolverán durante el lapso del fic que dirán tanto de este... sobretodo de los bijuu con referencia a Toph durante ese tiempo bajo el control del primero.

"Orgullo" sera el nombre del siguiente fic, si estoy inspirada la escribiré para el sábado... sino hasta la otra semana.

atentos a mi perfil!

Neah20 fuera...


End file.
